The Scandal
by Mariah April May
Summary: Everyone thought it was a fairy tale when Business Tycoon Damon Salvatore married his mother's beautiful nurse Elena. Somehow she crawled under his skin and stole his heart. But someone isn't happy with their union. They frame Elena of cheating her husband, thus creating the biggest scandal of the year. How will Elena prove her innocence? Will they find a way back to each other?
1. Try sleeping with a broken heart

**The Scandal**

 **Chapter 1 'Try sleeping with a broken heart'**

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing except the plot. (One disclaimer should be enough for the whole story

* * *

 **Summary:**

Everyone thought it was a fairy tale when Corporate Business Tycoon 'Damon Salvatore' married his mother's nurse Elena. Even though they are both polar opposites, somehow she crawled under his skin and set up a home inside his heart. But someone isn't happy with their union. They frame Elena of cheating Damon, her husband, thus creating the biggest scandal of the year. Will Damon ever find out his wife is innocent? Will they fight against all odds and end up together or will they fall apart forever?

* * *

She packed the last of her stuff. This was it. She couldn't do this anymore. Marriage was about trust. Marriage was about respect. But her husband gave her neither. She couldn't fight anymore.

"Mrs. Salvatore, please stay. Don't go. This won't solve anything." Mrs. Flowers said as Elena gathered her luggage. This old lady was her only sympathizer here. No one else believed in her innocence. No one believed her story. She was publicly humiliated.

 **'Corporate Family Salvatore Builders' Scandal-Giuseppe Salvatore's son Damon Salvatore's wife caught cheating with rival company CEO Mason Lockwood.'**

She tore her eyes from the screen. This wasn't the only accusation. She was also accused of stealing important data of the company and forwarding it to the Lockwoods. The integrity of her moral character was questioned in every aspect.

"Elena, let's go" Jeremy said standing by the door awkwardly.

She nodded, mechanically as she picked up her luggage. "Here is my new address Mrs. Flowers. Please forward all my mail on it" she said as she looked around for him. Just maybe, he would believe her. Maybe he would come and stop her.

Mrs. Flower nodded reluctantly. She felt sympathy for the poor girl. It felt like it was only yesterday when this girl came out of nowhere and filled their lives with happiness. Everyone in the Salvatore family was cruel, save Caroline Salvatore. Their lives were all about their lust for money, power and social status. Especially Damon Salvatore.

Ever since the tragedies that happened to him in young age, he had been cold, stoic and closed. He had built walls around himself. People thought he was void of emotion. It was like he had a switch for them which he had turned off. But Elena broke all his walls one by one. Her cheerful spirit, her positive attitude, her giggles, melted the stone that was his heart. She had a lot of love to give. It wasn't just the elder Salvatore who fell in love with her soon after her arrival even though he despised her in the beginning. She was different from all of them and everyone in the family loved her, everyone but one person.

Mrs. Flowers remembered exactly the way Elena looked when she arrived. There was a light that shone in the depth of her eyes. A light that dimmed with time and was now gone. The life that once shone in her eyes was replaced with depression and tears. Salvatore's accused the girl of destroying them when it was Elena who had actually been destroyed. The corporate family had completely crushed the life out of her and molded her into what they wanted her to become.

"Good bye, Mrs. Flowers" Elena said as she wrapped an arm her around the old woman who had been like a mother to her. "Take… take care of him." She added hesitantly. Was it pathetic of her to still love him after what he did to her?

"I will" she replied, sadly.

"Elena, we have to go" Jeremy said, holding her hand in one of his and picking up her luggage in the other.

With a heavy heart, Elena walked out of the huge mansion she once called a home.

* * *

From the glass window, he watched as her brother opened the car door for her after he placed her luggage in the backseat. He clenched his fists. He wanted to stop her. A part of him kept nagging him that he was losing the best thing that had happened to him. And multiple times his resolve broke and he almost ran after her. But then he remembered what she did to bring this upon them

" _She is with him as we speak, Damon" Katherine told him, sadly._

" _You're lying," He spat back. "She can't do this to me" he added with venom in his tone. "She knows that I love her a lot."_

" _Every time you're on your abroad trip she goes to him, Damon" she added. "Didn't you see their pictures in last week's newspaper? She has been cheating on you for a while. If I didn't know any better I would say every time you step out of your house she sneaks out to fuck him."_

" _Stop it" he shouted. "Stop spewing lies about my wife." He added._

" _Fine! If you don't believe me, you could go to Mason's house and see for yourself." Katherine replied._

His insecurities got the best of him and he went to check. And just like Katherine had told him, he had found Elena in Mason's house. In 'his' shirt. He did not wait for her response. He launched on Mason and beat the ever living debris out of him. He didn't get to talk to Elena as Mason's staff called the police and he was arrested. His family was powerful, they bailed him out quick.

"It's for the best, Damon." Katherine said as she touched his arm. He shrugged her hand off. "Don't" he warned her. "You don't need cheaters like her in your life. You'll find someone better." She said, sincerely.

"I don't want anyone anymore" he said, his gaze fixated on his wife who was going through her luggage, checking that she wasn't leaving anything behind. She clearly looked like she didn't want to come back ever. A gut wrenching pain shot through his chest and burned his heart. An insane part of him was still convinced that Elena didn't cheat on him. But he was a logical person. He believed his eyes rather than his heart.

Elena sat inside the car. Her brother mimicked her. _She was going away forever_. Damon stood by the window, he felt tears of anguish burn his eyes. A lone tear slid down his cheek as the car drove away.

She came in his life like a storm. She changed everything. She made him feel alive, she made him care about something for the first time in years. She made him a better version of himself.

She was the complete opposite of him. Unlike him, she loved life. She was always energetic and upbeat, filled with laughter, fun loving and loved to tease just about anyone. Especially him. And her smile. She had a smile and a giggle that could melt any heart.

His first impression of her was that she was a show off, childish and she didn't care about anyone. But soon he was proved wrong! He found out that the girl had a heart filled with endless love. Her compassion was her halo, her real beauty.

So he fell head over heels for her and he didn't rest until he claimed her his and gave her his last name. He thought this would be the end of all his miseries. Now that he had her, he would never feel lonely. She would be with him for the rest of their lives. He would finally have a happy ending.

But life had other plans.

Elena destroyed him when she cheated on him with his rival Mason. Damon was clearly shattered in pieces and simply couldn't mend. There was so much pain a man could take and he had his share for a lifetime.

"I'm going to my bedroom. I don't want to be disturbed" he said as he rushed to his bedroom.

Katherine looked at him, frowning. A small smile appeared on her lips. "I'm sorry that you're going through so much pain, Damon" she whispered. "but this is important for us to be together. I will make it better soon. I promise"

* * *

"He never trusted me, Jenna" Quiet tears rolled down Elena's cheek as she laid her head on her aunt's lap. "He should have believed me. I'm his wife. He should know that I could never betray him." she added.

"I was with him when the world turned against him. Why couldn't he do the same for me?" she said, looking up.

"He doesn't deserve you, Elena" Jenna said, sadly. It killed her to see her niece like that.

Her eyes were dead and it scared Jenna.

A year ago, when Elena and Damon decided to get married, Jenna strongly opposed the idea. Elena had been brought up in a normal environment. Elena and Damon were nothing alike. She was unaware of the vicious schemes that were common in families like Salvatores, families that could do anything for power, families where divorces and affairs were common. Jenna didn't want Elena to do anything with that lot but Elena insisted she could settle with them. She loved Damon and at that time nothing else mattered.

Unfortunately, Jenna had been right. Someone from the Salvatores framed her innocent niece.

Yes, she believed that Elena was innocent. Her niece couldn't harm a fly. This was some scheme to drive a wedge between Elena and her husband.

"Did you tell them about the child?" Alaric asked, concerned. Elena and Jeremy were like children to him. Their pain was his pain.

"Stefan told me he said and I quote 'What proof — sufficient and unquestionable proof— do you have that this is indeed my child and not Mason's?" she broke down into heart wrenching sobs before she could complete her sentence.

"That son of a—"

"Don't, Jeremy" Elena said.

"It's his, Alaric" she said, getting up. "I swear I didn't cheat on him. That bitch Katherine framed me. She wanted me out of Damon's life. This is all her doing." she added.

"I believe you, sweetheart" Alaric said, circling his arms around her. "And I promise you I will prove you innocent"

"The Salvatores are going to regret this" Jeremy assured her.

* * *

It was his fourth drink. Damon just couldn't sleep. Her sad eyes haunted him. He questioned himself over and over again. Why did he feel so bad if Elena was the one at fault? Why did he feel like he should have given her a chance to explain herself? But the rational part of him reminded him what he had witnessed. It wasn't a sight he could ever get out of his mind. What was there to explain? He saw her with his own eyes. He saw her in Mason's shirt, coming out of his bedroom. Wasn't that enough proof of her disloyalty? her betrayal?

She went to his house even after he had strictly told her that he would not tolerate if he saw her with him in the same room. She knew he was a very jealous man. She knew he couldn't share her attention, her love, her smiles. She knew she was all his.

" _She is only with you for your money" Katherine screamed at him._

" _Katherine, you're my best friend and I know you're looking out for me but don't ever talk about my girlfriend like that again" he warned her, strictly._

This happened six months before he married the love of his life, his Elena. She wasn't his anymore. That depressed thought plunged a knife deep in his heart.

Elena. Elena. Elena. Every part of his being was screaming for her.

They met in the most unlikely situation. She was his sister's best friend. They fought a lot in the beginning. She thought he was a closed off, emotionally dead workaholic psycho and he thought of her as an immature, trashy 22 year old college student who was an easy lay. But boy was he wrong!

Their love and respect for each other started building with time. The relationship that started with passionate hatred turned into maddening love for each other. There had been hurdles. At first, he didn't make a move on her because she was nothing like the girl he dreamed he would be serious with, the girl he intended to marry.

He only made a move on her when he started noticing men like his general manager Matt Donavan and his brother Stefan circling her, attracting her attention to them. His jealousy made him throw caution to the wind and finally go for the girl.

This time he was cautious. Damon had witnessed someone close to him being cheated before. . He had seen his parent's marriage fail. He had seen his father cheated on his mother. He knew how much it hurt when the person you love leaves you for someone else.

Their relationship had been difficult in the beginning. He was very controlling and jealous. Elena had a lot of male friends in her circle and he didn't like anyone of them. He didn't even like it when his brother tried to be friendly with his girlfriend. But that wasn't entirely his fault. His brother looked at her as if she was a piece of meat. He was just trying to protect her from other men and their dirty gazes and wrong intentions.

At first, his attitude had been disturbing for Elena but soon she learned how to handle him. He was viciously loyal to her and he expected the same from her. She understood that. Soon, they could understand each other perfectly. She was the perfect girlfriend and the perfect wife until a week ago when he found out about her unfaithfulness.

" _She is here, isn't she?" Damon demanded as he pushed Mason out his way and entered his house._

" _Damon, who are you talking about?" Mason came running behind him, trying to block his path._

" _My wife." he hissed. "ELENA!" he shouted. "ELENA!" he repeated._

" _She isn't here, Damon. Why would your wife be here?" Mason said, worried._

" _Get out of my way" Damon demanded as he looked around for any signs of her. She wasn't here. Katherine was wrong. When he realized this, his anger started to fade and he felt a sense of relief._

" _I told you!" Mason said, loudly. "She isn't here."_

 _He glared at Mason for a second before he grabbed his collar with both hands, jerking him. "If I ever catch you near my wife again, I won't hesitate to rip out your heart." He warned._

 _They had been sneaking around for a month and he had enough. He couldn't tolerate much longer._

" _Damon, let go!" Mason protested._

" _Mason!" He heard a female voice that shook him to the core. "What's going on?" she said as she came out of the bedroom. Her eyes widened when she saw her husband, standing there, holding her friend's collar._

" _Damon" she gasped._

"Where is Jenna?" he heard a familiar voice, snapping him out of his dreadful memories of that night. His best friend Alaric was talking with a co-worker.

"She is with my niece" Alaric replied to the man.

"Oh, yes!" Logan replied. "I've heard about it. Biggest scandal of the year"

"You don't believe it, do you?" Alaric said in a grave tone.

"I have seen the girl" Logan said, shaking his head. "I'm sure it's her husband's fault. She doesn't look like the cheating type."

"But you see, looks can be deceiving" Damon interfered as he joined their booth. Alaric immediately stiffened.

"Damon…"

"Don't mind me. I'm just here to listen to people discussing my private life" he added, bitterly. "And also some sympathy booze"

Alaric and Logan exchanged an awkward look. "Please continue, Mr. Fell" Damon argued. "It's my fault that my marriage failed and my wife cheated on me. Of course, I'm the man. People will immediately blame me."

"It's not what I meant" Logan stammered.

"Maybe I'm impotent. Maybe, I cheated on her first" Damon listed out. He had heard the words numerous times in last week. Even in some very indecent television shows. "Or maybe she was a lying cheat and she had been after my money all along" he added with a humorless laugh.

"Elena wants nothing to do with your money" Alaric hissed.

"You know Ric, tell me. Were you in this scheme too? Because I remember you were the one who sent her to my house. Did you put her to this? " he sneered. "Because if you wanted money all you had to do was as-" he didn't get to complete the sentence as Alaric punched him.

"Damon! Are you okay?" Enzo appeared out of nowhere.

"You should learn to control what comes out of your mouth" Alaric hissed at his ex-friend.

"He is drunk, Ric. What the hell?" Enzo replied, helping his friend up. "I will show you…" Damon said as he launched a punch but Enzo held him back. "It's not worth it, buddy"

"Let me go!"

"Let's get you home" Enzo said as he signaled some guards to hold him up. He instructed them to carry him to his car while he paid the tab.

By the time Enzo got back, Damon had the door of the car open and vomiting into the gutter nearby.

"Get him a water bottle" Enzo rolled his eyes. This had been Damon's routine since that dreaded night. He would drink himself to the point of alcohol poisoning and then he would either pass out or puke till morning. It looked like he lost the will to live. No one had ever seen him so broken and hurt.

"Enzo, Can you… can you take me to Elena?" he said as he washed his face with the water in the bottle. "I…I miss her. I want to see her."

"Damon, get up" Enzo said as he helped his friend up.

"Take me to her" he pleaded. "Or just bring her back home... I don't care if she wants my money. I'll give her all she wants. Just tell her to come back to me."

"Let's get you home" Enzo repeated himself as he guided him to sit in the car.

With every passing second, Damon was feeling something inside him rip. He felt a giant hole, a darkness inside where he'd once known what it felt like to love and be loved in return, by his wife. He mumbled over and over that he just wanted to touch her, to hold her, because he missed her a lot.

He missed her gentleness, her touch, her fragrance. He missed how she stroked his face whenever she told him she loved him. He missed her clumsiness. He missed her wisdom, her grace. But most of all he missed the sound of her breathing while she slept next to him and the way she would snuggle to him when he tried to wake her up in morning.

"Take us home." he heard Enzo order the driver.

"and—and Elena?" he asked. He wanted to see her so bad. It hurt being away from her.

"She is at home too" Enzo lied through his teeth. Damon always asked for his wife after he was drunk and had lost all his senses. He wasn't in control of himself. His desperation for his wife made him forget everything she did to him and Enzo thought of it as his responsibility to take care of his friend in those times.

"I wish she didn't do it." he mumbled. "I could have given her the world" he added.

"I know" Enzo replied.

"I still love her" he said, throwing his head back on the seat. He wasn't lying. He loved her illogically but the pain of her betrayal had numbed his heart, turning it blacker than it had ever been. "But I wish I didn't." he added before he fell asleep.

* * *

Shout out to my beta **Manali (Allthingsdelena)**. You're seriously a blessing that I earned for shipping our holy ship DELENA.

This one is a bit different than my previous works.

We will alternate between past and present to see how their relationship developed and who wants to break them apart and why?

Next chapter will be posted after I see the response.

Please be kind and review!


	2. I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in

Chapter 2: " **I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in** "

Title Credit: Beauty and the Beast

* * *

 **A/N:  
** The first three chapters are going to be slow and introducing the characters so bear with me.

There are going to be two timelines

 _First timeline starts from the time Damon and Elena met to their wedding. It will be written in Italic starts from April 2014._

Second timeline is after the Scandal. It will be written in regular font. It starts from November 2016.

* * *

 _ **April, 2014**_

 _He was speeding home. Without caring for traffic, he tore into the middle lane and slammed the gas pedal. Caroline, his sister, had just called him and informed him that their mother was having a panic attack again and she couldn't breathe. He sped along faster thinking about reaching home in record time. His mind was elsewhere as the speed of his car increased. He was worried about his mother. By the time he saw the other car pulling out of an intersection, it was too late. He spun the steering wheel to take a turn and avoid the collision but the red car came roaring down_ _without slowing down at all. At the last second, the driver of the car expertly managed to turn the vehicle and crashed into the pavement instead._

" _Fuck!" He cursed as he jumped out of his car to check whether the driver of the ugly red car was okay._

 _Before he could reach it, a girl stumbled out of the car. "Are you okay?" She asked in a concerned tone as she rushed to him._

 _His gaze raked her from head to toe and back again. She was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt paired with denim shorts that were too short to be called shorts. Typical trashy college student, he thought. He didn't like those sorts of women. It reminded him of the woman who broke his parent's marriage. It reminded him of his father's mistress._

" _Yeah." he answered. "Are you?"_

" _Well, you tried your best to kill me but I survived." she replied, bitterly. He heard her mumble something about 'drinking in the middle of day'._

" _Excuse me?" he hissed._

" _And look what you did to my car? How much did you bribe the Licensing Department to allow you a license?" she said in a rage._

" _Ma'am, I'm in a hurry so if you could just give me the details and I'll…"_

" _Aren't you even a little ashamed of yourself?" she fired, "Don't you have any respect for traffic rules?" she added, oblivious to the small crowd around them._

 _He looked around; some of the bystanders looked disgusted with him while the others looked amused. "I told you I'll pay you." He hissed through his teeth._

" _It's not about the money." She spat back. "I can pay for myself, thank you very much. It's about breaking the law. You were speeding way above the speed limit. You were in the wrong lane. Safety of others shouldn't be endangered because of your desire for personal convenience even if you are idiot enough for speeding."_

" _And look at the damage you did to my car!" she added, looking back at her car._

" _You call that piece of trash a car…" he hissed. He had enough of her lecture from little Miss Righteous. He put his hand in his pocket and took out his card. He thrust the card into her hand. "Here is my card. Come to my office any day of the week. I'll buy you a new one. Now, please can I go?" he said rudely._

" _Unbelievable!" The brunette beauty shook her head in disdain. She realized that he was an arrogant bastard that needed to be taught a lesson. He should know that he can't buy everything with his money._

" _I told you I don't want your money." She shouted._

" _Then what do you want?"_

" _An apology" she replied._

" _A what?" he made a face as if she was joking._

" _I want an apology." She repeated. Clearly he wasn't the type who would apologize easily. He was conceited domineering and egotistic to a fault and the doe eyed beauty wanted to break that._

" _I don't have time for this." He rolled his eyes and turned to leave._

" _If you don't apologize I'll call the police." She warned. "You tried to run me over with your car, Mister. That's a federal crime." She added._

" _Do you even know who am I?" he growled, turning around._

" _I don't care who you are. You could be the queen of England and I still would have demanded for apology." She replied, furiously._

 _He was getting late. He didn't have much time. He was worried sick about his mother and the trashy brunette girl was driving him insane._

" _I'm sorry." he gritted through his teeth._

" _Apology accepted." She smirked, clearly amused to win the argument._

* * *

 **November, 2016**

He breathed in her scent from the sheets. He still felt she was here with him. He must be a masochist because he just loved giving himself pain, he thought.

Going through his wedding and honeymoon pictures and thinking about memories of the first time he met her was mental torture. But if someone told him that there was a way to remove those memories he wouldn't do it. And no matter how much he missed her or how much pain he was in, he would never forget everything they ever had. Even if that meant he had to live with the fact that she had never been loyal to him and had only used him.

He told himself he hated her for her betrayal and part of him did. He had given her all that he was capable of giving. Love, devotion, protection and commitment. But apparently, it wasn't enough. She had to go to 'him' for more. The thought sickened him and he felt like suffocating. He was wallowing in self-loathing and misery when the door of his room creaked open and Caroline, his sister entered.

"Haven't I told everyone that when I'm in here you are not to disturb me?" he said without looking up from his iPad, looking at her pictures.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay." She replied as she sat down next to him on the edge of the bed. "You've been drinking a lot, it's not healthy."

"You know what else is not healthy, Caroline? Poking your nose into somebody else's business." He said bitterly.

Despite his sour mood, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his shoulder, trying to provide him comfort in just about any possible way. "I still can't believe she did this." She said.

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied abruptly, almost harshly. He was still scrolling through the pictures. There was a look of anguish on his face. Caroline had never seen him so devastated and hurt.

"You have to talk about it to someone." She replied. "Bottling up feelings is dangerous. It can lead to mental breakdown."

He rolled his eyes. That's exactly why he didn't stay at home much. They would all start smothering him and force him to talk about 'it'. Why can't they understand that he doesn't want to relive the worst day of his life? It was bad enough that he couldn't get those images out of his mind, now he had to talk about it too?

"You're not the only one who lost someone, Damon." She said in a low tone. "I lost my friend too." She added.

Elena's betrayal didn't only destroy him, it hurt everyone in his family. His mother was very fond of her. She still couldn't believe a girl like Elena could do such a thing. She insisted there must have been a misunderstanding. But he had seen everything with his own eyes. There was no point in denying the truth. "When Kat told me about it I didn't believe her. You know how much she hated Elena before. I thought she was scheming against her again." Caroline continued. "Elena and Mason, it's just…"

He hissed as the images flashed before his eyes again. He felt his heart punctured and ripped all over again.

"Caroline! What part of 'I don't want to talk about it' do you not understand?" he shouted and got up. "You know what? Screw that. I'm leaving." He said as he picked up his jacket and rushed out of his room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Is she sleeping?" Alaric asked as he entered the room. Jenna shushed him and pointed to the sleeping girl. Nodding his head, he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to his wife quietly.

"She cried herself to sleep again." Jenna said in a heartbroken tone. "Did you talk to John?" she asked.

"Yes, I requested him to stop broadcasting that news." Alaric said with a sigh. "He says he will try." He added.

"The damage is already done though. They have been running the news about Elena on loop for a week now. They have tarnished her reputation as much as possible." Alaric said, bitterly. "John says it was sponsored news. Someone from the Salvatores informed the paparazzi themselves."

"My poor girl.." Jenna's face dropped as she began to cry. It reminded her of the day before, when Jenna had forced Elena to go out on a walk with her to distract herself. It had not been a wise idea because as soon as Elena stepped out, the paparazzi surged towards her, their cameras, microphone and harsh personal questions angering and confusing her. Jenna and Jeremy had to threaten them to chase them away from Elena.

"The bitch Katherine came a few hours ago." She informed Alaric. "She said Salvatores are going to take legal action against Elena for tempering with company's files and forwarding it to Mason. And that Elena would be receiving the divorce notice soon." She added in a devastated tone. "What are we going to do?"

"We will find a way, Jenna" he said quickly, but the pained expression in his wife's eyes didn't diminish. "We will talk to Damon. We will figure a way out. And if that doesn't work then we will get a lawyer and fight for Elena. We know she didn't do anything wrong. She is innocent. They can't prove anything." He added to comfort her.

Jenna nodded. She burrowed her head into his shoulder seeking comfort and courage more than the warmth he was offering.

Personally, Alaric believed Elena was innocent. This might be his biased opinion but he believed Elena could never do wrong. Before he was her guardian and her aunt's husband, he was her middle school teacher. He had just been through a traumatic car accident in which he lost his pregnant wife Jo. Not two months had passed when he found out that he had Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia, stage 2. He could only be treated with chemotherapy.

At that time his financial condition was very weak and he had lost all hope. He didn't know how his students, particularly Elena found out about that. She had arranged a fundraising event for him when he had been away on a weekend to meet his parents one last time.

It had been the most heart touching experience for him when he came back and the principal of the school gave him the donation money to help in funding his medical treatment.

He was reduced to tears by the gesture and the care. That day he went to her house to thank her and met the love of his life, Jenna.

To him, Jenna, Jeremy and Elena were his family. So what if Elena even made a mistake? Not that he believed she did. He would still protect her no matter how much of a horrible friend that made him to Damon.

"Let's go to our room, Jen." he said to his wife. "I think we should leave her to get some sleep. God knows the girl needs it." he said as he helped Jenna up.

Looking at her one last time, Jenna and Alaric left quietly. As soon as Elena heard the door of the room close behind them her eyes shot open. How could she possibly sleep when her life was falling apart?

She picked up her phone from the side table and called her husband again, even though she knew he wouldn't answer. Jenna had told her not to call him but she just wanted to talk to him one last time. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't what he was thinking she was. She had been and will always remain faithful to him. They were both being played by his best friend Kat, Mason and… 'him'.

As expected, he didn't answer her call. She was directed straight to the voice mail. "You know the drill, leave a message after the beep."

"Damon? Can we talk please?" She tried not to cry, but a strained sob left her throat. "Please let me explain. I will never ask for anything more, I swear. Just please, call me."

* * *

Damon knew that he had had too much to drink when he stumbled back from the bar. He shook his head to clear his senses. He needed another drink. The pain was coming back again. He had to numb his senses.

"Thank god, you're back!" He heard Katherine's relieved voice. "Where were you?" she demanded.

"You're not my wife." He replied harshly. "You can't ask me that."

"Yes, I'm not your wife. I will never betray you like she did. I care about you more than she ever did." She replied as she helped him up. She knew her words affected him. "I told you back when you were dating her that she isn't worth you. I warned you, didn't I?"

"Can we not talk about this again?" he hissed. "I'm really tired of everyone telling me that I messed up. Can you all just shut the fuck up and leave me alone?"

"We keep telling you because you don't realize the seriousness of the situation, Damon." Katherine said. "The board of directors are furious that your wife tempered with our company's data. They had half a mind to sue you for your carelessness. You're lucky that the press revealed her true face to them. Now they'll only go after her."

"Do I look like I'm in a state to talk about this shit?" he spat. He didn't care about anyone, not family, not work. The company could go to hell for all he cared. He felt resentment towards Katherine. She thought of him as a money making machine. Ever since the incident, all she talked about was how they should take legal action against Elena. She didn't care that he was hurting right now. What kind of best friend was she?

"I'm sorry." She apologized sincerely. "I shouldn't talk about that right now." She added as she sat next to him. "I know you're hurting. I'm only saying this because I'm your well-wisher, Damon. Maybe work will help keep your mind off her." She said with a hint of sadness and empathy in her tone.

"I can help you too, you know." She said softly. "I can make you forget her." She said as she cupped his face. For a brief moment, he just stared at her as if considering the option. He was drunk and vulnerable. He had been thinking about his unfaithful wife all day and had tortured himself with her memories.

He wanted comfort but not like that. Not from her. Not from any woman but his wife.

When she leaned in, he stopped her with firm hands on her shoulder. "No" he said firmly. "I'm a still a married man, Kat." He said as he dropped his hands to his side. "You should go." He added as he walked back to his room.

Katherine stared at him in anguish as he left. She couldn't believe he rejected her yet again. What did Elena have that she didn't? Frustration, embarrassment, and anger all exploded in her. She was about to leave when she caught sight of Damon's phone on the table. A beep announced that he had received a new voicemail.

She picked it up to see who would call him at this time ungodly hour. To her shock, it was Elena. She heard the voicemail Elena sent him. She was crying and begging him to call her back. She read all the unread messages Elena had sent him. It angered her that the girl wasn't giving up. She deleted all the voice recordings and blocked her number, she just couldn't risk it.

Putting his phone back on the table, she picked up her own phone and called her partner in crime. She sprinted out of the living room to the garden of the mansion. "She is still calling him. I'm afraid he will crack. What if she tells him about the baby? You know how he is whipped for her. What if he forgives…oh okay? I will." She smirked when the person on the other line suggested something that she knew would be the last nail in the coffin that was her best friend's marriage.

* * *

 _ **April, 2014**_

 _He opened the windows of the room and let the cool air in. Surprisingly, the weather was good today. "Damon?" his mother said in a sleepy voice._

" _I'm right here, Mama." He said as he sat on a chair next to her bed. His mother had a very rare social anxiety. She just couldn't stand to be around people. She rarely went out of her room. She was a very difficult woman to handle so the nurses would hardly last even though he paid them very generously. Their last nurse left just two days ago when his mother attacked her during one of her panic attacks._

 _They were desperately looking for help. He couldn't stay with his mother all the time, Caroline had her twins to handle and Stefan was just a spoiled brat who didn't care about anyone._

 _Last night, a miracle happened and Caroline's 'latest' best friend applied for the job as a full time nurse for his mother. Her resume was perfect. Miss Elena Gilbert was overqualified for the job. Along with the nursing degree, she had done a lot of volunteer work for countless shelters and retirement homes. She excelled in her field and had much experience with both children and old people. His first expression of her was that she was a very kind soul._

 _Katherine conducted her interview and she was really impressed by the girl, deeming her perfect for the job. He trusted her choice. It was hard to impress Katherine so she must be really good, he had wondered at that time._

" _Your new nurse will be here in a few minutes, Mama." He informed his mother._

" _I don't want a nurse, Damon." His mother made a face. "I want my children with me."_

" _Mama, we are with you," he said with a sigh. "but while we aren't here with you at home we want you to be safe. Please don't be difficult with Miss Gilbert." He pleaded._

 _She was about to open her mouth and protest but a knock on the door interrupted them. "Miss Caroline and the new nurse are here. Should I let them in?" the maid Rosella asked._

 _He nodded, putting up the stoic mask he wore whenever he met strangers. When she entered the room he recognized her immediately. How could he forget her? She was the girl who had insulted him in front of everyone in the middle of the road for speeding. Now he remembered why the picture of the girl on the resume seemed familiar._

 _The girl, Elena, didn't seem to recognize him. "This is my best friend Elena Gilbert and Elena; this is my Mama and my brother Damon Salvatore." Caroline introduced them. His eyes raked her from head to toe like the last time. Her attire was very informal, a casual red shirt paired with jeans and—tennis shoes. For a second, he doubted if her resume was fake._

" _Can I please talk to the patient alone?" She demanded, not asked._

" _Of course, we will leave you two ladies to bond. Damon and I have business to attend to." Caroline answered dragging Damon out before he could deny. Something told her he didn't like Elena._

" _Seriously, Care?" He said, irritated. "That girl looks like a complete nuisance. I don't think she is fit for taking care of our mother. I actually think she needs a mental checkup herself."_

" _Damon—"_

" _I think her resume is fake. A woman like her can never even pass high school let alone get a degree. This girl is a fraud. I'm not employing a social reject. I'm very busy but I can take a couple of days off from work and stay at home with Mama until we get a suitable nurse- "_

" _Damon, I know Elena from the past five years. Just give her a chance. She is very hardworking and wonderful at what she does."_

" _And what's that?" he asked, furiously._

" _Making people happy." And just then he heard the sound of his mother laughing. He and Caroline entered the room together and found the girl sitting on the bed, talking to their mother._

" _Oh Damon, you have to hear this. This sweet girl just told me a story about how an idiot almost ran her over with his car and how she made that arrogant jerk apologize publicly for breaking the rules."_

* * *

 **November, 2016**

"Mason has been released from the hospital, Elena." Jenna informed her as she sat next to her niece. Wiping the tears from her puffy eyes, the girl raised her head from her knees. "Maybe he can talk to Damon that it was Katherine who sent you there and that there had never been anything between the two of you beyond friendship."

"Do you think he will believe Mason?" She asked hopefully.

"We can always try, sweetheart." Jenna replied, cupping her face.

"But what he saw…"

"You'll both explain it to him." Jenna said. "It was a unfortunate coincidence that had been planned by that slut Katherine."

Just then Jeremy rushed in to the room, his eyes were bloodshot and his face was red from anger.

"What happened?" Jenna demanded.

"That son of a whore Mason happened." Jeremy said as he switched on the TV. Elena and Jenna gasped almost in unison. It struck her mind like lightning, her face stiffened and felt like thick paper. Mason Lockwood was giving a press conference. He accepted all allegations and admitted that he and Elena had been in a relationship for the past six months. And Damon didn't know anything about their 'affair'.

"How could he do this to her?" She thought he was her friend. Why was he lying?

"All lies." she choked. "He is lying!"

"Elena?"

"Fucking liar!" she shouted, enraged. Suddenly she couldn't feel her legs anymore, she was getting tired and she felt weak. She squeezed her burning, tear filled eyes shut and welcomed the numbness.

* * *

 _ **April, 2014**_

" _I know our first meeting wasn't too pleasant but let's try this again." She said with a mesmerizing smile. "I'm Elena Gilbert, your sister's best friend and your mother's new nurse" she added while extending her hand._

 _He glared at her. How could Caroline choose her? How could she pick an immature 21 year old girl who still acted as if she was in her early teens, to take care of their mother?_

" _I don't mix with staff." he replied curtly. So what if she was very beautiful? She still worked for him and he sure wasn't going to make it a pleasant experience for her._

* * *

 **November, 2016**

His mind was torturing him. He just had a dream about the day he had met her the first time in his house.

Back in those times, after a long and tiring day, Damon wanted nothing but to relax in silence and read a book. While having dinner, he had asked if their live-in nurse had dinner too. He was amazed to find out that she had dinner with his mother.

Lily was once a very graceful lady but not even her own children could eat with her now. No one could eat with a person who kept spitting back half the food because they couldn't swallow. He had to admit it. The girl was kind ,empathetic and very serious about her work.

He had fallen in love with her kindness over time. Little did he knew that the girl he thought couldn't hurt a fly would wreck his mind and soul completely.

He was lost in thoughts about her, thinking what she would be doing right now. He wanted to see her so bad, smell her hair, touch her and kiss every inch of her body. But he couldn't. Because she was not the girl he had fallen in love with. She was a cheater, a liar and a greedy bitch.

The horrible sound of his ring tone felt like a sledge hammer to his head. He rose and stumbled to his living room. It was Stefan, his brother. Reluctantly, he answered the call. "What?"

"Damon, turn on the TV now!" his brother ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it" Stefan insisted.

He picked up the remote from the corner of the couch and flicked on the TV to a news channel. Mason Lockwood's press conference was on. He turned the volume up, glaring at the man that had stolen his wife, his happiness from him.

"Elena Gilbert and I had been friends since preschool. We had a history. She was one of my closest friends. We wanted to get married but Damon Salvatore forced her into marriage and snatched her from me. She wasn't happy with him. It's true that we had been seeing each other for the past six months. We are in love and we want to be together. I request all of you to please leave us alone and respect our privacy—" He didn't hear anything afterwards.

 _She has been seeing him for the past six months,_ he thought. She made a fool out of him half the time of their marriage. _Kat was right,_ _my Elena never loved me. She never loved me._

He bit on his nails, something he always did whenever he was confused and hurt. A rage built inside him and created a fire so hot it couldn't be contained. He thought he was going to burst. Then came the jealousy. He felt the fire of jealousy burn his flesh away to the nerves. He imagined them together. He imagined Elena going to Mason for comfort whenever she had a nightmare. He imagined them huddled up on the couch watching a movie, laughing, teasing, touching, and kissing.

It was unbearable.

He threw the remote at the TV with full force, breaking it into pieces. But that did not lessen his rage. He punched through the glass table, committing his full strength, and broke it in half. Sharp glass pierced his skin and cut deep into his flesh. The pain didn't distract him as he broke down everything that came into his sight. He wanted to destroy everything just like he had been destroyed. Throwing his head back he screamed out his rage in pain. He didn't want to remember anything now, he didn't want to remember how she'd felt beneath him, how she'd told him she'd always love him. Because it hurt that she wasn't his anymore. She had never been his.

At that moment, he expected her to come out of any of the room in the house and embrace him. Assure him that she only loved him. He wanted comfort that only she could give him.

He broke everything in his way in the hope that his pain would go away. But it never did. It was still there, burning his insides. His red rimmed eyes wandered to their wedding picture hanging on the wall in front of him. He realized that only the person who caused the pain could soothe it. He smirked at his helplessness. This means he'll just have to learn to live with the pain forever.

* * *

Obviously things have to be fabricated for the sake of the story line. I hope you enjoyed. The only way I know you're reading and liking the story is if you review! It's the only thing that persuades me to write more. I need to know if you're liking it! Please Review!

 **Most asked Question:**

Why was Elena wearing Mason's shirt if she didn't cheat on Damon?

Ans) That's exactly why Damon is convinced that she cheated on him but Elena insist that she remained faithful. The truth will eventually come out!

 **Thank you Carol and Manali (AllthingsDelena) for the shout out and Bonnie for the support!  
**

Again Shout out to my lovely beta ' **AllthingsDelena'! Your amazing Delena comic strips and your description about each and every scene of TVD is so beautiful!**

 **Shout out to delenasmut for the story 'Until death do they part' (It made me cry so much)! Brilliant story.**

 **Waiting for your response eagerly! Review!**


	3. When the world has dealt its cards

**Chapter 3: 'When the world has dealt its cards to tear us part'**

* * *

 **November, 2016**

"How are you feeling now, Elena?" Dr. Meredith asked her.

She was looking down at her hand in her lap. Gripping her knees with her hands and closing her eyes tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"I'm fine." She choked.

"She is still in shock." She heard Jenna say to Meredith.

"Yes, I noticed " Meredith said sympathetically. "People have been saying really horrible things about her on almost every news channel." She whispered so Elena wouldn't hear but she heard every word.

It wasn't new. Ever since the news that she cheated on her husband broke out, she heard awful things about her. Just yesterday, she had read an article in which they called her a gold-digger and corporate spy. It wasn't just that. A news channel had run a two hour program on how to save yourself from women that are clearly after money. The host took a dig at her every other minute. Her image was tarnished and her reputation was ruined. She had become a social joke.

"Please, don't talk about it here." Alaric requested.

Meredith nodded understandingly and patted Elena's shoulder. "Look Elena, I know whatever happened was horrible. But you're not supposed to stress a lot because if you do, you can miscarry and I know you would never want that."

Hearing Meredith's words snapped her out of her trance, and she pulled her eyes from her lap to the doctor, horrified by the very thought. "No. No, I don't want to lose my baby." She said as she hugged her flat stomach.

"Then you'll have to take care of yourself. You have to stop thinking about," Meredith hesitated for a moment, "about him and everything else. Focus on your child and your health." She advised. "I'm going to write you some prenatal vitamins. Be sure to take them on time and eat healthy. I want you to visit me next week for an ultrasound." She added.

Elena nodded understandingly. So what if she had lost her will to live? She had to stay alive for the sake of her baby.

* * *

He had thrown himself to work to distract himself. He didn't want to think about Elena even for a second. But her name, her face and her eyes crossed his mind every time he breathed and whenever that happened he felt his heart breaking into a million little pieces again. 'How could she?', he wondered.

He shook his head to clear away her haunting eyes that kept distracting him, and then once again tried to direct his attention to work. He looked from one file to another and then back to the first file and realized it no longer made any sense to him.

Pushing the files in frustration, he rested his elbows on the table and hid his face in his hands. Didn't she know how much he loved her? He could have done anything for her. He remembered how she promised him forever. She had told him that there was no one in her life but him. Whenever he told her about his insecurities, about the fear of losing her and how much that would destroy him, she had always laughed it off and assured him that the only thing that could separate them would be death.

" _You are literally the best person I've ever known. You are the best influence on me. I need you. You are the good... And I need a little good in my life. Because without it, there's an awful lot of darkness." He confessed, cupping her face._

" _I love you."_ He remembered her exact words _. "I am going to love you and only you for the rest of our lives. And if there is a life after this life I would still love you." She replied, gazing into his eyes._

That was the promise she made to him on their wedding night. But she broke all the vows they made to each other.

" _It's true that we had been seeing each other for the past six months. We are in love and we want to be together."_ Mason's cruel declaration kept torturing him.

The muscles under his biceps tightened as his hands balled into fists. His jaw clenched, his eyes darkened with red anger.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. He paused, took a deep breath, and gave himself time to compose before he allowed the person to enter. As expected it was his best friend, Katherine. She always had his back. She had been his best friend ever since they were six. He trusted her a lot.

"I saw the press conference. I wanted to make sure if you're okay." she said as she sat in front of him.

When he didn't reply, she continued. "How are you, Damon?"

"Peachy!" he replied sarcastically. "I have been on top of the world ever since I found out that the girl that I loved—still love, my wife, had been cheating on me for the past six months, basically half of the time we've been married. I couldn't be happier, Kat." He hissed.

"I know you're hurting," She said sympathetically as she rose up. "But at least now you saw her true face."

His face was void of emotions. There was a long pause. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. A part of him wanted to bring his wife back. If money was what kept her with him, he wouldn't hesitate offering his everything to her. But her love would be a lie. He was willing to live that lie with her, but at the same time he felt disgusted by the idea.

"Damon?" Katherine's voice interrupted him. "Your phone." She signaled to the beeping phone.

He answered his phone. "Sir, Mrs. Salvatore has been calling you for the last hour and half. She says it's very important. Should I put her on?"

"My mother?"

"No, Sir. Your wife Mrs. Elena…" His secretary replied, hesitantly. "She says it's urg—"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? I don't want to talk to her." He shouted. "Never forward her calls or even tell me she's calling. Am I making myself clear?" He waited for the response.

"Yes, Sir."

He slammed the phone, breathing harshly. Even her name triggered the excruciating pain he had felt the time he saw her in Mason's house.

"Hey, Damon!" Katherine was on his side in instant, offering him a glass of water. "Was it her? Did she call again?"

He nodded as he gulped down the water. "She probably wants to talk about alimony, greedy bitch." Katherine said. He heard her mumble something about 'milking it till the last drop.'

"I talked to our lawyers, Damon." She said as she went back to her former seat and picked up her bag. "We have already prepared the documents. If you want we could drag her to court and wreck her completely but the company is going do that anyway, so why bother?" She said casually as she took out an envelope from her bag.

"What's this?" He asked, frowning.

"Divorce papers"

* * *

 _June, 2014_

 _He didn't know why he felt so attracted to her. She was very beautiful, he would give her that. But it wasn't her beauty that attracted him, it was the way she laughed, the way she talked so much, the way she made his mother laugh. His mother claimed she was her new best friend. Elena had a lot of stories to tell. He knew half the time she was making things up. But he liked her lies._

 _She was very messy, clumsy but she still loved to help around with house work. She worked and stayed at his house all week except Friday. That's what bothered him. Every Friday, she would dress up. A guy on a motorcycle would come to pick her from the driveway and then she would return the next morning with another guy._

 _He didn't know why it bothered him so much. They barely talked. So what if she went out on dates and spent nights with them? She was no different than other college girls. To him, girls her age had no moral values at all. They didn't want commitment, they wanted money, sex and no responsibilities. Who was he kidding girls her age didn't know a thing about responsibility. However his mentality changed after he met Elena._

 _Before Elena, he had a peculiar view about women. But she changed everything. She changed him. However, even she wasn't spared from his judgmental views in the beginning.  
_

 _It wasn't a surprise to him; he already knew it by the way she dressed. She would wear the shortest shorts and casual shirt that revealed more body than it hid. Women like her didn't want love. They wanted attention. They wanted to be desired by everyone. Women like her attracted men to them for their own personal entertainment and destroyed families. Much like his father's mistress._

 _He was immersed in his bitter musings about her as he jumped out of his bed. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He didn't bother to cover himself with a towel as he walked out of the room to make himself breakfast. It was Sunday. All the employees of house staff took an off today except her. He smirked. A woman like her was probably used to seeing men naked. It wasn't a rare sight for her._

 _He took some grapefruits from the fruit basket, juiced them, and put them into a nearby blender. He turned around to find some fresh oranges when he heard her voice. "Mr. Salvatore, your mother says that…" The rest of the words were left unsaid as she gasped, baffled. "Mr. Salvatore!" She screamed, covering her eyes as if she had seen something vile._

" _You knew I was in the house." She said, turning around._

" _Pssht. Stop acting so crude." He replied unashamedly. "It's not like you don't see naked men often" He mumbled under his breath._

" _What do you mean by that?" she hissed, angrily. "And please cover yourself up." She said as she picked up a towel placed on the chair nearby and threw at him without looking around. "You can't just parade around naked."_

" _This is my house. I can do whatever the hell I want." He replied rudely._

" _Well, not when I'm here." She said turning around, her hands still covering her eyes. She peeked through her fingers to make sure he was decent before she dropped her hands on her side. "I'll not tolerate this kind of behavior, Mr. Salvatore. I'm your employee not your slave, do you hear me? Are these the manners you were taught? Is this a way to treat a woman?" She said, chiding him as if he were a child._

" _You're over reacting." He didn't expect such a strong reaction._

" _No, Mr. Salvatore. I will not tolerate such nonsense. I can't do this." Her lip curled furiously. She looked like an angry kitten. Since he wasn't an idiot, he kept that observation to himself. "And if you ever do that again, I'll resign."_

 _With that she turned around and left. That was the day he found out that a lot of his assumptions about her had been wrong. She wasn't any typical girl. She was very sensitive but she didn't take shit from anyone. She fought furiously until she proved a point. She had a very strong character and she stuck to her resolve. She knew her values and she didn't let any temptation sway her from that._

 _After that day, she refused to even look at him. Whenever he tried to talk to her she would cut him off and leave._

 _But she was very forgiving and compassionate, as he found out one night, when after working all day he came home with a splitting headache. He threw his bag to the side and fell on the couch. He brought his hands up and pressed his fingers against his temples to try to ease the pain, with his eyes squeezed shut._

" _Mr. Salvatore," he heard her soft voice. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned._

" _Just a headache, Miss Gilbert." he replied nonchalantly. He hated pain. Pain brought vulnerability and he hated being vulnerable. He hated having to rely on others to do the tasks he normally took for granted._

" _Did you drink again?" she said in somewhat upset tone, as if that bothered her._

" _No!" he replied._

" _Then it's probably because of the work stress." She replied, shaking her head. "I will get you medicine for the headache." She said as she rushed back to her room._

 _After a minute she reappeared with a glass of water and a tablet._ " _You should probably eat something." At her words, Damon realized how drained he felt._

" _Go freshen up. I'll get something for you to eat." She said after a minute._

" _There is no need for that, Miss Gilbert. Don't bother yourself." He said hesitantly. He still felt ashamed for the stunt he pulled. She shouldn't be kind to him. She should ignore him and hate him. "This doesn't include in your job description."_

" _My job description doesn't influence my role as a nurse. I do this because I love working and taking care of the patients. And I feel like it's my duty as a responsible human being, who happens to care about you, to help you get rid of the pain." She said with a smile as she picked up the glass._

" _You care about me?" he was startled by the revelation._

 _She shrugged as if it was a normal thing. She cared about everyone. Why was it such a surprise that she cared about him too?_

 _When he came back after freshening up, the food was already heated and placed on the table. She was talking with the cook in the kitchen._

 _As he ate, he wondered about how she could care about him when she barely knew him. What did she want from him? Promotion? Pay raise? Or maybe she didn't want any favors. She was kind to him because she was 'that' type of person. How can someone be so thoughtful, so compassionate? Was this really her?_

 _When he was done, she came out of the kitchen holding a mug of tea… a different type of tea._

" _How are you feeling now?"_

" _Not good enough to drink that." His face scrunched up in disgust._

" _Oh! Come on! It's not that bad. Peppermint tea works like magic. It relaxes the nerves and muscle spasms. Your body needs it, and will thank you for it! Science says that…"_

" _If I drink it, will you stop talking?" he interrupted. God! Did she always talk so much? How did his mother stand her all day?_

" _It's a deal!" she replied._

 _He rolled his eyes and took the mug from her. "It's hot, Damon—I mean Mr. Salvatore, so drink it slowly, ok?"_

 _His heart skipped a beat, hearing the way she said his name. 'Get a grip!', he muttered to himself as he took a sip. "Is Mama sleeping?"_

" _Yes," Elena nodded. "But Lily was asking for you and Caroline. You know you should spend more time with your mother. She misses you a lot."_

" _We all are busy." He replied. "We don't have much time."_

" _It's all about priorities, Mr. Salvatore. If she is important to you, you should take out time for her from your busy schedule."_

" _She is important." Damon replied, frowning. "She is one of my top priorities."_

" _Sadly, she doesn't think so." Elena replied with a sad smile. "It's like a great man once said, actions express priorities." She tried to hint him subtly. He was about to argue but then he shut his mouth. In a way, she was right. He didn't remember the last time he had spent quality time with his mother._

 _She rose up from her chair gracefully. He noticed she was wearing a knee length Sunday dress. Keeping her eyes low, she flung the curtain of her waist-length chocolate brown hair as she picked up the empty mug. She turned around and was about to leave when he held her wrist. She looked back, surprised. He let go of her hand immediately. "I wanted to… I wanted to apologize for that day."_

 _She nodded, a small smile playing on her lips._

" _Sometimes… I do things I shouldn't do"_

 _A frown formed on her face. "That's not an apology."_

" _That's the best I can do." He replied in a void tone._

" _You're impossible" She said shaking her head in disappointment. He saw it in her eyes. She would start ignoring him again and he didn't know why that thought bothered him._

" _Okay,okay. Wait!"_

" _I am sorry, Miss Gilbert!" he managed to say after much stammering. Why was it so hard to apologize?_

" _I don't know how to act around you. You're really different than what I thought you were and usually my judgment is correct."_

" _Really? Like how?" she replied stepping closer while he took a step back. "What did you think about me?" she asked. He almost felt intimidated by her. It was a first. No one could intimidate him. Especially not some 21 year old girl._

" _They are not very pleasant thoughts." He replied, truthfully._

" _I know what you think of me." she replied. "You're not a saint yourself Mr. Salvatore. You shouldn't judge people." She added._

" _Well, whatever I thought about you, I was wrong. You're okay." He replied._

" _Glad I got your approval." She replied sarcastically as she turned around and left._

* * *

 **November, 2016**

"Who are you calling?" Jenna demanded when she saw Elena pacing around the room restlessly.

When Elena didn't respond, Jenna took the phone from her. As expected she was calling her husband again. "Elena, he will never answer your calls. You know that. So why do you torture yourself?" Jenna said, irritated.

"I have to try." Elena replied. "He has to give me a chance to explain myself. I can't give up like that." She added anxiously as she took the phone back from Jenna. She redialed his office number.

"Good Evening, This is Salvatore Builders, my name is Ella. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Ella! This is Elena again. Can I please talk to Damon? This is important." She replied, desperation seeping in her tone.

"Ma'am, He isn't at the office. He is at the site right now." It was clear that Ella was lying.

"And when will he be back?"

"Can't say for sure… why don't you call on his cell phone?" Ella replied, hesitantly.

"Hmm… Okay, Thank you Ella." Elena said as she hung up.

"I told you he wouldn't answer." Jenna replied, frowning. "Elena… Can I ask you something? I know I shouldn't but… Did you—"

"Cheat on him?" Elena completed, a sad smile playing on her lips. Even her own aunt didn't trust her anymore. "You know that I didn't. I told you they set me up. I love him more than anything in the world."

"Of course," Jenna looked embarrassed. "I just… I trust you, Lena. I have even sent Rick to talk to Mason about the fake statement. I just wanted to confirm that-" she trailed off feeling uncomfortable.

"It's okay." Elena replied as she put on her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Jenna asked.

"I need to go buy my medicines." Elena replied.

"Are you sure? The media is still lurking around outside." Jenna said worriedly.

"I will cover myself up and take the back door." Elena replied taking a cap and sunglasses. "I need to go take a walk, I feel like I'm suffocating." She said as she inhaled a mouthful of air as if she couldn't breathe enough.

* * *

"Divorce papers?" Damon said as if he couldn't believe. "How dare you, Kat? Did I ask you for divorce papers? Stop taking decisions on my behalf." He shouted.

"Damon, the sooner you sign these papers the better for you." Katherine replied.

"No!" he growled. "I love her and I'm not going to divorce her. I can't live without her." He gritted through his teeth. The consideration of such a thing was impossible for him. He couldn't imagine a life without Elena.

"I talked to Elena." Katherine lied expertly. "She wants this too." She knew he would believe her. Damon trusted her explicitly.

He felt like he'd been kicked in the gut and was having trouble breathing. She wanted to leave him. He felt grief to an extent he had never felt-grief that was felt when a loved one passed away— along with red anger, hurt, so much jealousy, and betrayal.

He snatched the papers from her, ripped it into pieces and scattered them. "I don't care what she wants anymore." He muttered before he left in haste. There was no way he would give her a divorce.

* * *

When he arrived at the bar, he had planned to drink himself into oblivion. Memories after memories of Elena flashed before his eyes one after another. 'Get out of my head' he muttered as he slammed the glass on the table.

"Are you okay?" A blonde attractive girl asked.

"On top of the world!" he replied bitterly.

"Okay." She said. "Can I sit here?"

"It's a free country." he replied.

"Hi! I am Jessica." she said with a smile. He didn't bother to reply. She didn't take the hint and continued talking. He wasn't listening to anything she was saying. All he could think about was his wife leaving him. She wanted to build a life with Mason now, didn't she? The fires of jealousy burned him. He wanted to hurt her too.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked the unknown girl.

"Sure…" The girl… Jenna…Jessica whatever her name was, replied.

"Good." He said as he rose up. "Let's go!"

From a distance Jeremy Gilbert witnessed everything.

* * *

"That would be $300." The cashier informed Elena.

She took out her purse and cringed at its emptiness. She was almost out of cash. She hadn't worked from after two months after her marriage. She still had credit cards and she was sure he hadn't blocked them yet but she didn't feel she had the right to use them anymore.

"Here you go!" she said as she paid by cash.

"Hey? Aren't you that woman? Salvatore's wife, the one who cheated on her husband?" The old woman next to her asked.

"Yes, she is." Another man behind her answered.

The old woman looked at her bag and smirked when she saw Pre-natal vitamins. "Women like you should be ashamed of yourselves."

Elena ignored her and walked past her. "Gold digger!" she heard another man say.

"Slut!" She heard someone whisper.

"I just can't stand cheaters." She heard a teenage girl say as she walked past. "They don't deserve any kind of respect."

"Slutty characterless woman!"

"Cheap"

She couldn't hear it anymore, she rushed outside of the store.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Damon said to the girl as he stopped in front of her house.

"I understand." Jessica said. "You love her and you can't do this. She is very stupid to leave a man like you." She added. "Thank you for the ride home!" she said as she jumped out of the car.

He nodded and drove off. Today, he almost cheated on his wife. He had fully intended to do that. But as soon as he took her to the hotel room, he backed off. He couldn't cheat on Elena. He couldn't just cheat. He despised cheaters and he had vowed he will never cheat anyone ever in his life.

He told Jessica that he couldn't do it. He was a married man, desperately in love with his wife who left him for some other guy. He told her he only wanted his wife. He had only ever loved one woman and that was Elena. That was always going to be Elena.

She understood his pain; she had been cheated on too. She told him to drop her at her house.

After he dropped her off, he aimlessly drove around the city, visiting the places he had made memories with her.

* * *

"That's the thing, Jenna" Alaric said. "All of Mason's house staff has been dismissed on that very day. He had changed each and every one of the staff members. Even the watchman of the house!"

"Ric, we have to find them. This is our clue. They must know something." Jenna said, smiling for the first time in weeks.

"Exactly!" Ric replied. "As much as I know Miss Pierce she doesn't leave loose ends. She made Mason fire them because she was afraid any of them could fess up. If even one of them tells the truth about that day, we can save Elena's marriage."

"I will kill him." They could hear Jeremy shout as he slammed the main door shut. "Can't call my sister but fucks other women…" he muttered angrily.

"Jer?"

"It's no use now, Jen" Jeremy said, enraged. "I saw that dick leaving the bar with a slut. Tell Elena to stop crying her eyes out for that bastard." He added.

Jenna cupped her mouth, tears streaming from her eyes. "This is going to kill her." She said turning around to face Alaric.

"We still have to prove Elena's innocence." Alaric said after a pause. "We found something, Jer." He was about to continue when Elena came through the door, sobbing as she ran toward Alaric. He immediately hugged her, pulling her close. "What happened? Lena" Alaric said concerned as he let his fingers slide down her hair until he could tug on the end of it. "Did someone say something to you?" he added, looking at Jenna worriedly.

"Called me names… said I'm a slut. Gold digger…" she choked through painful sobs.

"There is a lot more where that came from, Elena." Katherine's cold voice snapped their attention from Elena to the unwelcome guest on their doorstep.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jeremy snarled at her. "Get out of my house."

"Calm down, Jer. Your sister's soon to be ex-husband sent me." Katherine said as she stepped toward them.

Elena untangled her hands from around Alaric and turned towards her, glaring. "I know that Damon didn't send you, Katherine. What the hell are you here for? You have already destroyed me. What more do you possibly want from me?"

"Ouch!" she said dramatically. She had to play her cards right. Damon didn't know anything about this. He would be furious if he found out. Katherine had limited time. She had to take advantage of their separation as much as she could. She had to split them up permanently before Damon decided to forgive her. He was whipped for her like that.

"She isn't lying, Elena." Stefan's cold voice interrupted as he stepped inside the house. "Damon did send her." He added.

"Stefan?" Elena choked.

"As for your answer, you don't have anything that interests me anymore." She said. "Except a signature." She added as she threw an envelope on the table. "Damon wants divorce. If you sign without creating any issue, the company might consider about dropping the fraud case against you in the court. Also, he wants you to get rid of the baby. We don't care if it's Mason's. You have ruined our reputation already. Please spare us from more humiliation. His exact words, not mine." She quipped.

"No. No." Elena shook her head. "He can't say that."

"Elena, he hates you now and he wants you to stop contacting him." Stefan said, irritated. "Please, just sign the papers and do what we tell you or there will be dangerous consequences." He warned.

"What consequences?" Jenna asked, furious. How dare they threaten her niece in her own house?

"This!" Katherine said as she threw another envelope. "The company is charging you for fraud and tempering with company data. We will drag you to the court and destroy you and your family. We will make sure this affects your brother's career too. We will wreck you until you can't stand on your own two feet"

"Now the choice is yours, Elena. Either you sign peacefully, we give you a good share of Damon's property and send you a hefty check every month for getting out of our lives for good, or we drag you to the court and ruin whatever is left of you and your reputation." Stefan said as he offered her a pen.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Popular Question**

 **How many chapters?**

 **18-20**

This is close to the end of Elena's sobbing days, she will emerge as a strong woman after all the pain she suffered. Damon's thinking about Elena in the past timeline is very different but that will change. You will see why he thinks like that and how Elena changes it.

 **I'm sorry for the late update, I had been busy with some family issues and then my sweetest beta got sick yet she managed to do this for me. Love you Manali (AllthingsDelena)!**

 **Thank you all for the support! I promise to be regular now.**

 **I'm really eager to read your views about this chapter, this is the only way I'll know you're liking it. Please Review!**


	4. An angel's smile is what you sell

**Chapter 4: 'An angel's smile is what you sell'**

* * *

"Get out of my house, now!" Elena replied.

"Why can't you understand, Elena? He doesn't want you anymore. He wants to get rid of you and the shame that you brought to our family. You're the biggest regret of his life. Why don't you just sign the papers and get out of our lives?" Stefan said, his tone as cold as his eyes.

His words were hurting Elena. She was vulnerable and she would have believed him if it weren't for the fact that she the depth of her husband's love for her. Damon loved her madly, devotedly, with every fiber of his being. He could never say that about her.

"Tell him to say it to my face and I'll sign the papers." Elena replied confidently.

"He doesn't want to even look at you." Katherine spat.

"Katherine, you can try your best to turn him against me, but he will always be mine." She replied, folding her arms on her chest.

"We'll see about that." Katherine replied, smirking. "So am I to understand you're not signing these papers?" she asked.

"Yes." Elena replied, smiling.

"Then here," Katherine said as she picked up the one envelope and tossed it to her. "You need to present yourself to board tomorrow to give your statement and if you refuse we will take this to court."

"What the fuck?" Alaric said as he took the papers from Elena's hands. "You can't demand her to be present tomorrow. Legally, you have to give her a week's notice before a meeting."

"Oh we mailed it. Didn't we, Stefan? You didn't receive it? Too bad." Katherine replied, smiling wickedly.

"I'll be there." Elena replied, taking a deep breath. It wasn't like she had any other way.

Katherine's smile fell from her face, for a second her eyes blazed with hatred before she recomposed. "Very well. See you tomorrow." She replied, picking up her bag.

"You still have a chance, Elena." Stefan said coldly. "Sign those papers and we bury this right here."

She scoffed, looking away. It took everything inside her to appear confident when she was anything but that.

"Are you sure, Elena?" Stefan asked again. He didn't expect the scared and vulnerable girl to fight them back. He and Katherine had fully intended to intimidate her into doing what they wanted.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now please leave." She replied, tiredly.

Stefan nodded, looking at Katherine. He put his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the house.

As soon as they were out, she dropped down onto the couch, exhausted. She had been through so much today, she just couldn't bear it anymore. She started thinking about everything that was going wrong in her life.

Her husband kept ignoring her because he thought she was cheating on him, she was running out of money and she didn't have a job, print and electronic media were ruining her reputation, people harassed her publicly and now finally her husband's family was dragging her to the court for fraud. Could her life get any tougher?

Her hands start to shake. What if she could never prove her innocence? Will Damon leave her forever? The very thought pained her.

"Elena, it will be fine." Jenna assured her, giving Elena's hand a squeeze. Her assurance did nothing for Elena. She didn't know how anything will possibly get better. She covered her face and started to weep grievously.

It broke Jenna's heart to see Elena this way, her sobs were so agonizing that Jenna felt her own eyes fill with tears and she held the shaking girl. "I don't know what we will do, Jen. We don't even have a lawyer yet."

"We will find a way, Elena." Alaric comforted her.

"Elena, please stop crying. You know it's not good for you." Jenna reminded her. "Think about the baby."

"This is all too much, Lena." Jeremy said as he paced around the room, anxiously. He was very protective of his elder sister. He didn't like it when someone upset her. "You should have signed the divorce papers, Lena. He isn't worth it. Damon Salvatore doesn't deserve you."

"Jer, stop!" Jenna interrupted.

"While you've been crying your eyes out for him he has been fucking sluts." Jeremy spat, dropping the bomb on her. Her heart stuttered, stopped for a moment, beat really fast, stuttered again. No. He couldn't.

"This marriage is over, Elena." Jeremy added. "Stop trying so hard. I don't want you to destroy your life crying over a guy who didn't even wait a week before he moved on. I don't want you to shatter yourself for someone who trusted everyone else but you."

"No, he can't." Elena choked. "We are still married, he would never cheat on me." She added, speaking more to herself than anyone else.

"I saw him, Elena." Jeremy said. "He was leaving the bar with a girl. Stefan is right, he doesn't care about you anymore. Your marriage is dead. It's over and there is no use trying to save it now. You'll only be tormenting yourself. If he cared he would talk to you, he would ask for an explanation but he didn't. He threw you out of his house in the middle of the night."

"He didn't throw me out, his brother did."

"Elena, you were just a phase for him. He used you like an object and now that he is tired of you, he is throwing you away."

"Don't!" Elena warned him. "Don't talk about my husband like that. He loves me. He is just hurt, that's why he is lashing out…"

"If he loved you and if he wanted to make things right he wouldn't be fucking sluts." Jeremy replied.

"Jeremy, enough is enough." Alaric warned.

"He doesn't even care about his child inside her. He fucking asked her to kill the baby. He doesn't love her. She is better off without him." He spoke the bitter truth Elena was afraid to hear.

In the past week, she had called Damon over and over again to inform him about her pregnancy. She begged him to hear her out for the sake of their child. She told him over and over again that she was innocent and she wasn't having any affair with Mason. But he didn't answer a single message. What if Stefan and Katherine were right and Damon indeed wanted nothing to do with their child? Would her baby live without the love and affection of a father? The very thought broke her heart.

Realization hit her. What would become of her baby if she didn't prove her innocence? She will have to raise her child all by herself. She knew how it felt to lead a life without a missing parent. She had none. She was an orphan herself. She didn't want the same fate for her child.

She sat motionless, her eyes glued to the floor. Her life was falling apart right in front of her and she couldn't do anything.

"Talk some sense into her, Jen." Jeremy said, bitterly and stormed out of the house.

* * *

 _June, 2014._

 _The loud screams of his mother woke him up. Damon rushed to his mother's room. Lily was holding a knife, shouting, warning them to stay away. "He is here. He wants to kill me." She screamed. Lily sometimes had severe panic attacks followed by hyperventilation and dizziness. She would lose all her senses and attack anyone near her, claiming that they wanted to kill her. In those times, even Damon couldn't find courage to go near her and calm her down._

" _Mama, no one is here." Damon said, stepping closer._

" _No, he is here. He wants to kill me. Please, save me." She begged, sobbing._

" _Lily!" Elena said, taking a step toward her. "Damon will chase him away. You're safe. We are here."_

" _Elena, he is here. You can see him, right?" She asked, hopefully._

" _Yes, I can."_

" _He is right there in the balcony." She pointed._

" _Yes, he is there. Damon will find him and you'll be safe"? Please, calm down now. Give me the knife." Elena said, softly._

" _What are you talking about… there is no one—"He trailed off when Elena glared at him. "I'll check." He added, taking a cold sigh._

" _Give me the knife, Lily." Elena said as she took the knife from her and placing it on the table behind her, before enveloping the old shivering woman in her arms. She led Lily to her bed. "Take a deep breath!" Elena murmured patting her back._

" _Is he gone?" Lily asked as soon as Damon came back to the room._

" _Yes, he ran away. Didn't he?" she looked up, hoping he would follow. He nodded, folding his arms on his chest. "Can you please get her a glass of water?" Elena requested, her eyes focusing on Lily as she checked her pulse._

 _He nodded, pouring water in the glass from a bottle placed on the side table. "Thank you," Elena said, taking the glass from him. "Sit with her please, hold her." She told him as she got up._

" _She isn't stable… I…"_

"Mr. Salvatore, s _he needs comfort provided by human contact. I promise you she won't attack." Elena replied. He felt a bit embarrassed. Now, she would think that he was afraid of his own mother. "I'll get her anti-depressants." She said, getting up._

" _No, please. Don't go!" Lily said, holding her hand._

" _I'm right here." Elena replied, cupping her face. "I'm just getting your medicine."_

 _Lily hesitantly withdrew her hand. When Elena signaled him, he sat next to his mother and embraced her. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to bother you. I know you've worked all day and you're tired—"_

" _No, it's okay. I was up anyway." He replied, a soft smile playing on his lips._

" _Here, take these." She said as she put the tablets onto the palm of Lily's hands. "This will help you calm down." She added, sitting next to her._

" _Damon, you can go now." She said, patting his back after a while. "Elena will take care of me."_

" _No, it's okay. I'll stay until you fall asleep." He replied. He heard her sigh in relief. She was still shivering from fear. He held her hand tightly, assuring her of his presence._

" _Do you want to talk about it?" Elena asked._

" _No!" She refused._

" _Lily, it will help you feel better."_

" _Elena, I can't."_

" _Lily—"_

" _Miss Gilbert, she refused, Didn't she? Then why do you keep insisting. Please don't make her do something she doesn't want to do." He said, strictly._

" _Because I want to make her feel better, Mr. Salvatore." Elena replied, frowning. "Please, don't interrupt me when I'm working. I know what I'm doing."_

" _You're a nurse not a doctor. Stop acting like one." He replied. Girls like her thought they could do no wrong._

" _You don't want to share it with us? Fine, write it down." Elena focused her attention back to Lily, rubbing her arm softly._

" _Miss Gilbert," Damon took a deep breath, trying his best not to be rude with her. "These childish techniques wouldn't work."_

 _Ignoring his comment completely, she skimmed through the drawer on the side table and took out a pen and paper and handed it to her. Lily seemed hesitant but she took it. In the next half hour, she scribbled down silently while Damon sat next to her and Elena took her place on a couch across them._

 _Soon, Lily started yawning and rubbing her eyes._

" _I'm tired now. I want to sleep." She said, putting the paper to a side._

 _Elena immediately came to her side, she helped her lay down and put a light blanket over her. "Lily, how do you feel now?"_

" _Surprisingly, fine." She replied, yawning again. "Can you please stay with me tonight?"_

" _I can stay." Damon interrupted._

" _No, I want my nurse here." Lily replied, closing her eyes. "You're too busy for me anyway."_

" _It's okay. I'll stay." Elena replied before he could argue further. They stayed quiet by her side until they knew she was slumbering deeply . Elena rose up and whispered that she was going to change for the night. He nodded, knowing she wanted him to stay with Lily until she was back. When she left the room, he picked up the paper in which Lily wrote about her nightmare._

 _Five minutes later, a loud cough interrupted him; Elena was standing by the door dressed in boy shorts and tank top. He stared at her for an embarrassing amount of time before he looked away, frowning._

 _Boy shorts were his weakness and the girl was already a temptation. That was one of the reason he disliked Elena a lot. Every passing day increased the deep interest and attraction which he felt for the doe eyed brunette. He reminded himself that it wasn't okay to think about his mother's nurse like that when his mother was so ill. Her eyes were glued to the bag, her hands digging something out from the bottom._

" _What's wrong?" She asked, sensing his disturbed mood._

" _There is nothing useful written on it. She tricked us. I told you it wouldn't work." Damon said, showing her the page, focusing on not looking down her top, which was deliciously revealing her cleavage._

" _Of course, it wouldn't. Lily needs professional help from a psychiatrist. I only told her to write down because I wanted to distract her." She explained. "I only wanted to divert her mind from the nightmare. It helped her calm down, didn't it?"_

 _Damon opened her mouth to argue, but stopped when he realized she was right. The girl was clever. He was impressed._

" _But we can't keep distracting her. She needs professional help." She said, finally taking out a moisturizer bottle from her bag. She struggled with the lid of bottle. Rolling his eyes, he took the bottle from her hand, popped open the lid and offered it back to her._

" _Do you think we haven't tried that? We have hired a psychiatrist for her. She gets therapy twice a month but her condition hasn't improved. She still keeps getting these nightmares. I have asked her doctor to increase the doze of anti-depressants but—"_

" _She needs attention and love from her family. Her world is unstable, perhaps due to trauma or some other factor that makes her feel out of control. She has been alone in this room for a long time. Instead of locking her up in the room you need to encourage her to go out and interact with others." She replied, empathy and compassion seeping from her tone._

" _She gets uncomfortable." He replied._

" _That's the part of her treatment." The brunette girl replied in a serious tone as she poured the contents of the bottle into her palm. An intoxicating tropical fragrance filled the room. Oblivious to his stare, she rubbed the lotion on her bare hands._

" _I'll ask her doctor about this." He finally agreed, submitting to her. "If he allows we'll work on it."_

" _Sure," she replied. The lid of the bottle fell from her hands. As she bent down to pick it up, her shorts lowered, exposing milky skin of lower back. His body reacted immediately._

" _Umm… Miss Gilbert, I should go, I have an early meeting tomorrow." He said, awkwardly. "Goodnight!" he said quickly as he left._

* * *

November,2016

He had parked his car directly across the road where he first met Elena. Since it was late night, the roads were empty or people would have definitely questioned him what was he doing lying on the middle of road.

He and Elena didn't have a perfect marriage but they were happy. They did fight from time to time like every normal married couple but they never went to bed without making up. It was Elena who would apologize and put everything behind even if she wasn't at fault. Many nights, they would sit and talk long into night, making love and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear.

Then something happened. She started to change. She wasn't the chirpy, energetic girl whom he had known anymore. She started to hide things from him. Soon it was as if she was avoiding him. He started feeling a void, a weird hollowness in their marriage. Elena was putting him in a corner, away from her love, her unconditional, addictive love.

She started lying to him. On the pretense of working as a volunteer for Katherine's charity organization she would spend time with Mason. Katherine kept pointing out to him that numerous times she found them getting uncomfortably close to each other. He ignored at first, but soon Elena's friendship with Mason started bothering him.

Mason would complement her all the time, telling her how he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Mason and Elena used to be classmates and close friends back in high school. He had been told by her friends multiple times that Mason had a huge crush on her before and how everyone thought they would end up together in future.

His insecurities grew more when he would find her laughing at his jokes and getting excited whenever he called her. In his jealousy, he started pulling away from her, hoping she would get the cue and stop talking to Mason. He drowned himself in work expecting she would miss him. But it was like she didn't care anymore. He then tried a different approach. He started loving her more than before.

He still remembered when he woke up one morning seeing her combing her wet hair in front of the mirror.

Just the sight of her would make his day a thousand times better, he got up and circled his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck and running his fingers through her wet hair "Today is the opening of Mikaelson s new hotel. They have invited Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore to be their grand guests, and before you ask ,yes there will be a music show. What do you say, will you be my date?"

She turned, rewarding him with a sparkling smile; her arms locked around his neck, she dug her face in his neck, pressing soft, spine tingling kisses along his neck to jaw. "Have I ever refused you? Of course, I'll be your date."

He was relieved, his Elena was still his. She still wanted and loved only him. He was really excited to spend the evening with her. Later that day, she called him, claiming Katherine was sending her out of town for organization work and she wouldn't be able to make it. Charity work was important to her and he understood that, even though he was annoyed that he wouldn't be able to spend time with her. But the next day, Katherine told him that she didn't send Elena anywhere and that their project had finished last week.

That was the first time he started doubting his wife's faithfulness, though he kept mum about it.

The ringtone of the phone snapped him out of his memories; he knew it was his mother. Ever since that horrible day, she had been trying to convince him that there was no way Elena could cheat on him. He took out his phone to check the caller id. It was Caroline. He answered, reluctantly.

"Damon!" Caroline said in a panicked tone. "Jeremy… he broke Katherine's car. She got him arrested Damon."

Damon sat up frowning "What? Is Kat okay?"

"She wasn't in the car, please can you come back?"

"Okay, I am on my way."

* * *

 _July, 2014_

" _Such a beautiful morning!" Elena talked to herself in a cheerful voice as she dusted the cushions on the lawn chairs. Although Mr. Salvatore had told her one too many times this wasn't her job but she wasn't a caveman, who lets things get dirty, unmanaged and walks around the house naked Just the very thought made her swallow thickly. She snapped out of it, fixing the flowers in the vase "Mmm, these smell good, the birds are chirping, it's about to rain and Mr. Killjoy is sleeping in late."_

" _I assume that's me." She heard his voice._

 _Her eyes widened as she turned around to see him standing behind her, holding a book she faked a smile. "That's ridiculous! No, please don't fire me. I really need this job." she blabbered, nervously making him smirk.  
_

 _In the last two months he had developed an unannounced friendship with her. They spent a lot of time together working on Lily's treatment. She would accompany him during every doctor visit and weekend outing. She took her job seriously and worked tirelessly to help Lily overcome her physical and psychological issues._

 _In the meantime, he found a lot of things about the doe eyed girl that he secretly liked but he would never admit even if his life depended on it. She was outspoken and very warm and…_

" _What?" She beamed at him, fluttering her lashes as she waved a hand in front of his face. Why was he looking at her like that?  
_

 _He rolled his eyes and stepped away, sitting on a chair while taking a sip from his orange juice "You talk to yourself. Would you like me to fund a psychological treatment for you too?"_

 _Her eyes widened in surprise. This was different. He never talked to her more than what was necessary._

" _Well, sometimes I need expert advice." She fired back._

 _He shook his head with a sympathetic sigh returning to his book. Elena liked the fact that he read a lot. She always found him reading a book in his free time. He had a vast library with books of all genres but she saw him read horror and suspense the most.  
_

" _You know I noticed you spend a lot of time reading suspense novels. It's my favorite genre too. In fact, I read so much Sherlock Holmes that…"_

" _Miss Gilbert, I can't concentrate if you keep talking." He said, bluntly. "Please, if you could—"_

" _Okay." Elena replied, frowning. She kept quiet for a minute. He looked up and caught the reflection of whatever inner battle she was fighting shining in her eyes. He focused back on his book, concentrating now._

" _The mistress!"_

 _He looked up from the book "Sorry?"_

 _She sat back, pointing to the book. "The mistress killed the husband's brother with the help of her lover."_

 _A flash of anger went through his eyes and his lips formed a thin line as if controlling the outburst. "Why would you ruin it? It took me two nights to reach mid book." He almost threw the book on the table._

 _She giggled. "Because I was bored and I have no one else here to talk to and you ruined my conversation with the wise Elena."_

 _He shook his head, hiding his amusement. "And this was your revenge?" Somehow she could easily outsmart him._

 _She smiled taking a piece of sliced fruit and eating it._

 _He sighed. Fine! She wanted a conversation? He would talk to her. Secretly, he wanted to get to know her._

" _This nursing thing…is it all you would do? I know you still go to college so what exactly do you aim for?"_

 _She shrugged. "Nothing in particular. I just want to be a millionaire, just like my father."_

 _He almost spurted out the orange juice "What? Your father was a millionaire?"_

 _She laughed "No! He also wanted to be one. "_

 _He sighed shaking his head, she kept on laughing and laughing but seeing that he didn't join she slowed down. "A smile won't kill you." She could swear she had never seen him smile._

 _He shrugged. "It wasn't funny."_

 _She rolled her eyes."Oh! I didn't make the cut, sorry Simon Cowell."_

" _What?" he asked, puzzled._

" _Simon Cowell… the judge from America's got talent." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

" _I'm not familiar with that show."_

" _Do you even watch TV?" she asked, surprised. He raised a brow and she added "but then you drink orange juice for breakfast. Your life choices puzzle me."_

" _What's wrong with orange juice?"_

 _She scrunched her nose. "It's very bitter, I mean you own a business empire. Can't you afford a nice flavor juice? "_

 _He huffed. "Nice flavors are unhealthy. "_

 _She instantly asked, "Why on earth would you want to stay in shape? You don't have a life outside library and office anyway… wait, I get it you are that guy who secretly hopes to be on the GQ magazine's cover." She extended her arms making a pose "Handsome and wise ; Damon Salvatore- the business tycoon."_

 _He finally chuckled, and she faked shock. "You can smile?"_

 _He sighed, frowning again. "Got what you wanted?"_

 _She shook her head. "So moody. Seriously, how does your girlfriend handle all your mood swings? "_

 _He looked up as if slightly offended. "I don't do girlfriends."_

 _She replied with a smile, sarcasm evident in her tone." I wonder why. You're so interesting, energetic and full of life. Women should be fighting to be with a fun loving guy like you."_

 _He smiled, looking down. "You can stop now. I get it."_

 _She rubbed her hands together. "You know I can help you. I can set you up with someone. I do have friends that are the into high profile 'bores' who can take them shopping , club parties and golf , you know things people like you do for fun and people like us do after fifties."_

 _He nodded as if impressed. "You think I can't get a girl on my own because of my personality?"_

 _She replied with a nod of her own. "Yes, but don't worry. If you hire me as your personality booster adviser, I can help you overcome your insecurities and casual shyness. You will be as polite and as fun as me in no time."_

 _He smirked. He had to admit she was interesting. "What if I don't want to be a blabbermouth and ear basher as you?" he replied._

 _She gasped. "Rude!"_

 _He shrugged._

 _She stood up "See that's the reason you're single and yes Mr. Killjoy is your title."_

* * *

November, 2016

Elena was devastated when Jeremy called from the police station informing them about his arrest. Wasn't she already in too much difficulty? Now Jeremy had to get arrested too. Alaric told her to wait outside in the parking lot while he went inside police station to get details.

When Elena felt a little nauseous she opened the door and jumped out of the car, locking it. Maybe she should go check on Jeremy too. When she turned around the corner, she nearly crashed into someone. The person immediately held her before she would fall. "Sorry, I was—" Her words were left unsaid when she recognized the person she had crashed into. "Mason!" she nearly growled.

"Hi Lena, I arrived as soon as I could when I heard about Jer." He said, smiling.

She pushed him away. "This is all your fault. How could you?"

"I am sorry, Elena." he said, sadly.

"No, you're not sorry. If you were sorry you would tell everyone the truth." She choked through her sobs. "Do you know what I've been through because of your lies?"

"I know… I saw how they treated you. Believe me, I'm really sorry but I didn't have any choice. I have to do this for Kat." Mason said, unashamed.

"Mason, I'm pregnant. Please, don't destroy my marriage. Please don't wreck my reputation." She pleaded. "Tell Damon the truth."

Something in his expression changed that minute. A soft smiled played on his lips as he stepped closer.

"But, I did tell him the truth. I told everyone that I love you so much, Elena." He said as he cupped her face. Her eyes narrowed, what was he talking about? Before she could realize what was happening, his lips crashed on hers. Disgusted, she was about to push him away, when he pulled back.

"Damon?" he said, feigning surprise.

She turned around, immediately and found her husband standing behind them at a distance with fuming anger across his face and a smirking Katherine beside him.

"No. No. It's not what it looks like." She explained, desperately.

His eyes were bloodshot and red, filled with a mixture of rage and hopelessness. His jaw clenched and he glared, an expression he'd never directed her way before. His fists curled and uncurled and for a minute she was sure he would pummel Mason to the ground but he didn't. Instead, a tortured smirk played on his lips. "It looks like Mason already has this handled, Kat. No one needs us here." He turned on his heel and sprinted back in the direction he came with Katherine following him.

"No… No… Damon. Wait!" Elena said as she followed him.

* * *

An hour ago, in a drunken haze, Jeremy had somehow arrived at Katherine's house and had broken her car windows. Katherine's guards had immediately got him arrested on the basis of trespassing and damaging her property. After making sure she was okay, Damon requested her to take the charges back. "He is just a kid, Kat" He had said. "Things must have upset him. These charges will not look good on his record in future."

Katherine accepted his request and agreed to take her charges back. They had just arrived when Katherine told him to wait as she had a phone call to make. As soon as she was done, they hurriedly walked towards the police station. When they turned around an ally, he froze at the sight in front of him.

Only a few feet away was his wife locked in a passionate embrace with her lover. They were kissing as if their life depended on it. It was like being shot in the chest, as if he was burnt over a grill, over an open flame. Those five seconds were the most torturous moments of his life.

Mason pulled away, immediately as he saw him, fear evident in his eyes. "Damon?"

The blood of anger rushed to his face, followed by heartbreak. Then came the jealousy. It gathered up inside him and devoured him from within, eating his heart.

"No. No. It's not what it looks like." Elena added, pushing her lover away.

How dare she? How can she still continue to lie? He thought. Did she really think he would still believe her fake angelic face, her fake innocent eyes, her constant lies?

"It looks like Mason already has this handled, Kat. No one needs us here." He couldn't even stand to look at her anymore. He turned to leave but she followed him.

"No... No... Damon, wait!" she pleaded.

"Please… please, let me explain." She pleaded, coming behind him swiftly. "Damon! It's not what you think it was." She begged, holding his arm. Her touch burned him. He turned around, caught her wrists and pushed her against a car. For a second, she looked scared. She was trapped between him and the car, her hands locked by him on her either side.

"I saw everything. I don't need an explanation." He hissed.

"Please, Just give me one chance to explain myself." she whimpered.

"There is nothing left to talk about." He replied, his eyes boring into hers. She quivered slightly, tears rolling down her cheeks. What wouldn't he give to kiss her now?

"Just one chance, please." She begged.

* * *

 **Surprise! A quick update because of your wonderful reviews and because my beta is the most awesome beta in the world. Thank you Manali!  
**

 **I worked really hard on this so please do tell me how you find this chapter. I'll be eagerly waiting for your reviews!**

 **Thank you for reading, following and favourting.**

 **P.s: I changed my mind about the length of the story. It would be 12-15 chapter story.**

 **Please take care of yourself & Have a nice weekend.**

 **Love**

 **May**


	5. You're my rise and fall

Chapter 5: 'You're my rise and fall'

* * *

 **This is the most infuriating chapter. The characters just insist on making bad decisions. But this is the last of Elena's struggle. Things will start to open up after this and like I promised she will emerge as a strong woman now.**

 **Sometimes we don't know and we're surrounded by venomous snakes in form of friends and our loved ones. Damon and Elena are victims of those. Let's see how things unfold for them and how Elena's innocence is proven**

 **Also I know Damon's character is really infuriating but try to see things from his point of view. According to him he 'caught' his wife cheating on him. He is not assuming things on his end. He is very hurt and confused. Katherine's brainwashing also doesn't help.  
**

 **Thank you Manali(AllthingsDelena) for your incredible beta skills. You're a blessing!**

* * *

 _ **August, 2014**_

 _It was late midnight. Lily had just fallen asleep, waiting for her son to return. Elena was up, sitting on the couch, charting Lily's progress when she heard a crash and the sound of glass shattering on the floor, followed by a growl and some curses. She closed her files and rushed to the grand living room._

" _What the hell?" She mumbled looking around. The room had been trashed as if a hurricane had passed through it. Her eyes searched for the source of this destruction and landed on her boss who was sitting by the counter of the mini bar. He was in deep thought, rage evident on his face. "Did you do this?" She snapped him out of his thoughts._

" _Go back to your room, Miss Gilbert." He hissed, bitterly._

" _Oh God! You're bleeding." She said, eyes widened. He looked down to see the glass shattered and his hand dripping blood. She carefully hurried to him, avoiding stepping on shards of glass scattered on the floor. "Why? Did something happen?" She demanded, worriedly._

" _Nothing that concerns you. Now please, leave me alone." He said, turning around._

" _Mr. Salvatore, if you could talk—"_

" _I don't want to talk about it." He said furiously. "If you could just go back to your room…"_

" _Will you at least let me dress your wound, Mr. Salvatore, so you don't get an infection in there?" she asked, looking at the blood gushing out of the wounds on his knuckles._

" _There is no need."_

" _Damon, please, don't be childish." She finally snapped. She had enough of his nonsense. "Can't you just cooperate for once? I'm trying to help you here."_

" _Go to your room and wash the blood with warm water. I'll go get my bag." She ordered before he could protest._

 _Reluctantly, he nodded._

 _She went to her room, took out her kit and hurried back to his room. He was sitting on bed, deep in his disturbed thoughts. She rushed to him, sitting nearby. "Show me!" She said as she held his knuckles softly. Now that the bleeding had stopped, the wound looked even worse. She examined him quietly, his left forearm had a deep scratch, a gash on his shoulder and barked knuckles were his only wounds._

" _This might hurt a bit." She murmured as she dug the tweezers into his bleeding hand and flicked out tiny pieces of glass, softly._

" _Why are you doing this?" He demanded._

" _Doing what?" She asked, even though she knew what he meant._

 _"You know what." Damon looked dead serious this time._

" _Because I care." She replied as if it was most the obvious thing in the world._

" _Why?"_

" _I thought we were friends." She answered._

" _We are not 'friends'. You're just my employee." He replied, rudely._

" _Be careful, Mr. Salvatore. I'm your nurse. Catheters and needles come in the sizes that I choose." She warned, smirking as she washed his wounds and cleaned them with a damp towel, while Damon sat wincing._

" _So what are the requirements to be friends with such great, fun loving and charming person like you?"_

" _I didn't mean it like that." He felt embarrassed now._

 _She took out peroxide and a cotton ball and began tending to his bruised knuckles. "You'll have to take off your shirt." She mumbled, as she bandaged his hand. "What?" He said, slightly puzzled._

" _There is a gash…" She pointed at bleeding cut on his shoulder._

 _He fumbled with the button of his shirt and hissed when his bruised fingers brushed against each other.  
"Let me." Elena said, immediately. She hated seeing people hurt when she could ease their pain. Being a nurse, they had trained her like that.  
_

" _Don't bother yourself. I'll clean it myself. It's not your jo.."_

" _Don't give me that crap again, Damon. Sit quietly and let me help." She replied, narrowing her eyes. She had dealt with a lot of patients like him. His attitude wasn't new to her. She had faced hell a lot of grouchy, mean and egoistic patients and she knew just the way how to deal with them.  
_

 _He dropped his hands to his side when she moved closer._ _She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and cautiously slipped it over his injured arm._

" _I can do it myself." He protested again._

" _Look! There is no way I'm leaving you like this. I'm a registered nurse. This is my job. Don't feel bad about it. I can do it for you." There was so much concern in her voice that he couldn't refuse even if he wanted too. She dipped the cotton ball in the antiseptic solution._

" _Ouch!" He hissed when she started cleaning the wound._

" _Is it hurting too much? It's almost over. Bear with me for a few more minutes." She said, brushing the cotton against his skin. She moved closer, coating the wound with ointment, her other hand unknowingly caressed him delicately as if soothing the pain._

 _Sitting so close, it was impossible to ignore all the things he liked about her, her light brown eyes, the intoxicating smell of her hair, the outline of her bra visible through her thin white tank top, her long legs…_

" _Cut it out, you're staring." She said, looking up._

" _I was just looking at your shoes." He lied, red-faced._

" _My shoes?"_

" _They are muddy. You should clean them." He added._

" _Sure." She replied, smirking._

" _You seemed really upset. What happened?" She said,_ _even though his guarded expression warned her to keep her distance._

" _Nothing you would understand."_

" _Try me." She replied, cutting the bandages now."_ _Talking about your frustrations will make you feel better instead of breaking your valuables. I may not be able to give you a solution to your problems but at least you'll get it off your chest. "_

 _He kept quiet and didn't answer. And she was sure he wouldn't but then he finally spoke. "Do you know Zach Salvatore?"_

" _Your uncle. Yes, he visits Lily every Sunday."_

" _He is my business partner. I just found out today by a very reliable source that his son has been using cheap materials in all our recent projects. He tried to include me in their schemes too—"_

" _You refused, right?" She asked._

" _Of course, I did." He replied. "I don't like cheating and I hate, and I mean hate, dishonest people. Sorry, but if I have a raw nerve, it's with liars. Kat suggested that I should just separate them from my firm but I want to expose him. I want him to be punished for what he did."_

" _So do it." She said as if it was the most obvious thing._

" _I can't. It will ruin my company's reputation. The board will never allow it." He gritted through his teeth._

" _No, it won't. Damon, if anything it will show everyone that you prefer your customer's safety and good quality above relations and money and you have veto power over the board. They can't go against your decision."_

" _But Zach is my uncle, Elena. He was there for us when… my father left us." He said in a voice filled with anguish._

" _That doesn't excuse your cousin from what he did, Damon. Think about the consequences of his actions. It doesn't only ruin your customers' trust on your company's services but there is a chance those buildings could collapse. Do you realize there could be loss of lives? Their blood would be on your hands." She explained, holding his wrist._

" _You have to report him. This would be a difficult step but that's the right thing to do. He shouldn't be pardoned just because he is your uncle's son." She said, as she reached around his back then draped the dressing around his shoulder, taping it._

" _It's not as easy as you make it seem."_

" _The right thing is never easy but it saves you from guilt and sleepless nights." She replied. She just always knew when to say the right things, he thought._

" _Keep that in mind when you make the decision." She said, helping him wear his shirt again._

 _The dark haired man kept biting his lower lip, looking at her face, unsure of how to respond. She was packing her things when he held her wrist, despite his wounds._

" _Thank you, Elena." Her soft, caring nature, her compassion, and her genuine concern surprised him. Why was she like this? Did she want something from him? Why was she so caring without any hidden agenda in such a world?  
"Think we could be friends now, Mr. Arrogant?" she asked, looking into his eyes._

" _I don't think we can be friends." He replied, truthfully._

" _And why is that?" She asked, her eyes filled with questions. "Are you an alien or something? Are you from a different planet? Normal people can't be your friends?"_

" _No, I don't feel attracted to my friends that's why I don't think we can be 'just' friends." He admitted._

" _Oh!" Was he admitting that he was attracted to her? It was as if time stopped in the room for an eternity as they looked at each other. Her eyes flickered from his lips to his eyes, suddenly feeling nervous sitting so close to him. "I should… I should go." She mumbled, getting up._

* * *

 **November, 2016**

She was pinned against the door of the car, pleading him to let her explain. "Just one chance please."

"Fine." He replied. "You want to talk? I give you ten minutes. Explain why was he eating your face?"

"I didn't know he was going to kiss me. I was just asking him to tell you the truth…"

Katherine looked at them worriedly. What if Elena tells him about pregnancy? Their plan would be ruined. She couldn't let them talk.

"Damon, let go of her." She said, trying to pull her friend away from the doe eyed girl.

"No, let me talk to her." He said, his eyes fixed on his wife's face. "Why, Elena? I gave you everything that you ever wanted. I gave you loyalty, love, respect, money. Then why him? Why did you cheat on me?"

"I swear, I didn't." She begged. "She took me to his house that day." Elena pointed towards Katherine. "She told me that she was in love with Mason and she wanted to tell him that over a surprise dinner. I was just helping her out, like I always do. Never in my wildest dream did I think that—"

"Oh my God! The lies this girl can tell. Mason and I? Really, Elena?" Katherine interrupted. "Damon knows that if I had my way I wouldn't breathe in the same air as that washed up rat does and you're lying again. I was at the office all day, I was the one who received him at the airport since you were too busy with your lover." She said, smirking.

"Speaking of which, why don't you ask her where she was a night before you came back?" she added, another game coming into her mind.

"I was at home, of course." Elena replied, puzzled.

This time when she looked up her husband's eyes were cold, deadly cold. "Mrs. Flowers told me you had been out all night. You couldn't have been at Ric's place because they were all in Mystic Falls for the wedding. That only leaves out one place you would go and the fact that you just lied confirms my suspicion." He said bitterly.

She shook her head, denying his accusations. How could Mrs. Flower say that? She had been nauseating and vomiting due to the pregnancy. She had been home all week. What was happening? Why was everyone against her?

Damon's hands dropped to his sides, his eyes locked on hers, thin slits as he glared at her.

"I'm not lying, Damon." She said, cupping his face, tears filled her eyes. "Trust me. They are framing me. I can never cheat on you. I had been home all week because I wasn't feeling well and I—"

"Elena?" She heard Mason call after her from a distance. "Did he hurt you?" He said as he rushed to her side.

Damon leaped forward, standing in front of Mason, his fists balled, and rage simmering inside him.

"Mason!" Elena hurried to him, tears filling her eyes and sliding one by one. "Please, tell him the truth for once. Tell him that you and Katherine had been together for months now. Tell him that she is your girlfriend and she is lying to him."

"Stop it, Elena." Mason shouted. "I'm not going to lie anymore. I can't see them treating you like you're some sort of slut. Falling in love isn't a crime. Why are you hiding our love from everyone?"

"Mason, please stop!" Elena pleaded, shocked. "Why are you doing this to me?" she choked through her sobs.

"We fell in love with each other while you were married. I know that's wrong but didn't you tell me you never loved Damon and that you only married him for his money. Elena, I couldn't support you that time because of the losses in my business but now I'm capable enough. You don't have to live in a loveless marriage with him anymore. You don't have to live with a man who is almost ten years older than you and doesn't share a single interest with you. Elena, we are perfect for each other. We are mentally compatible. We understand each other. I'm not as rich as him but I promise you I will keep you happy."

Elena narrowed her eyes, appalled by his words. What was he talking about? She never said any of those things. Why was he lying? She never realized he was holding her hands, looking at her with so much hope and love. She shook her head furiously, snatching her hands away from him, looking at her husband who seemed thunderstruck by Mason's confessions.

Was this the truth of their marriage? Did Elena really think of their marriage as loveless? He felt his heart break all over again. He had invested so much of himself in her. She destroyed every ounce of his being.

"I never said that. You're my only—" She pleaded to her husband.

"If I am lying than why are your things at my house? More importantly why is your wedding ring with me?" Mason said as he took out the diamond studded gold band from his pocket. "You threw this ring in front of me and told me he means nothing to you or did you forget that too?"

"Damon, they are lying. They are all lying. You're the only man I've ever loved or will ever love. I promise you that Katherine took me to his house that day. I told her that you didn't like it but she said you're fine with him now. She and Rebekah…"

"Another lie. Rebekah is in London, Damon." Katherine said. "She left for London the same day you did." she added.

Elena stood still, stunned. They were all involved. Mason, Katherine, Stefan and Rebekah. But why? Why were they doing this to her? For the first time, Elena realized she had no way to prove herself innocent to her husband. She was terribly trapped in their schemes.

She could see it in his eyes. She was losing him. She had to act quick. It made her look desperate but she was about to plead him to take her back because of the baby. She had just opened her mouth to speak when he pulled himself away from her hands. "Enough lies, Elena. Please, stop it." He said, coldly.

"I know that every evidence points against me, Damon. But please, you have to trust me. Just look into my eyes, believe me when I say I only love you." She placed his hand on her chest, over her pounding heart. "Can you feel that? This is what you do to me. Only you. This heart beats only for you." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I only love you, please. Trust me." She said, cupping one side of his face. He almost leaned in to her touch. Almost. But Mason broke the connection between them before it was fully established. "You said the exact thing to me just a few days ago, Elena why are you doing this to me?" He said in a pained tone as if the sight of them together killed him.

Damon's eyes were wild now, like a fire out of control. He looked at her with disdain and took the fear of losing him in her eyes for guilt.

He snatched his hand away from her grasp.

"So this is your truth?"

"No. No, please." She pleaded.

"This is what you wanted to tell me?" He hissed.

Blinking away the wetness in his eyes, he turned around and almost sprinted to his car, ignoring her calls after him. He had enough of her and her lies. Now everything was clear to him. His wife was a cheater and she only married him for money. There were no doubts now. He revved up the engine of the car and drove away without looking back even once.

Elena fell on her knees, watching him leave. He didn't even look back once. Her conversation with him went terribly wrong. A part of her was furious at him for not trusting her and a part of her understood him. Every single evidence pointed against her. Who would believe her at this point?

"Nice improvisation with the ring part, Mason." Katherine said, smirking.

"She left it in a hurry last time she was there." Mason replied, unashamed.

"Why?" Elena looked at Mason. "You were supposed to be my friend."

"I'm sorry, Lena. But I love her. And weren't you the one who told me to do everything for the person you love?"

She glared at him with tear filled eyes.

"Do you want a ride, Kat?" Mason asked.

"You know, we can't." Katherine replied. "We have to be careful right now. I'll see you soon." She said, bending over her knees. "I told you to sign those papers, didn't I? See what happened when you get into the way of what I want. Now, be a good girl and sign those papers for me, okay? I'll send them tomorrow."

"Elena!" Jenna's frantic voice interrupted them as she approached. "Did they hurt you? What the hell is this bitch doing here?" She asked, helping her niece up on her feet.

"Oh! Never mind me. I'm leaving." Katherine said as she rose up. "Don't forget what I said, Elena." With that, she turned around and left.

"What did they do to you? Why are you crying?" She demanded, worried as she hugged her. "You! What are you doing here?" She glared at Mason.

"Get out of my sight." Jenna spat, before he could speak. He looked at them warily before he turned to leave.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Jenna asked, concerned.

"Damon, He came here. We talked…"

"It's about to rain. Let's get you home first, we will talk about it later."

* * *

 ** _September, 2014_**

 _Despite Zach and Katherine's requests he took Elena's advice and reported George, Zach's son, to the board of directors for the fraud. He called a press conference and made a public apology to his customers regarding George's fraud. It had been tough and he received a lot of backlash from some of the board members but he did it anyway. He never compromised on his rules and he made it clear to everyone._

 _Katherine had been very upset with his decision. "You're listening to that girl who has no idea about business world. Seriously?"_

" _She doesn't have any idea about business world but she has a good judgement of what's right and what's wrong." He told her on the day of conference. He also told her how he admired her wit and intelligence and how he wished he could be as compassionate, courageous and spontaneous like her._

 _He and Elena were getting closer with every passing day. Every day, every look, every glance, every innocent touch started changing the dynamics of their relationship. How long could they deny what was painfully obvious? How long before his resolve broke? How long before they touch… how long before they kiss?_

 _But it seemed like even though Elena was aware of his attraction toward her, she would still pretend to be oblivious to his lingering gaze or his undivided attention when they talked. This hurt his ego. He was used to women wanting him. He knew that even though Elena put a strong professional face she was affected by him too. But if she wasn't acknowledging the attraction between them then he wasn't going to either._

 _It was their routine to have dinner together and discuss Lily's progress. Afterwards, he would sit in the living room, reading a book while she sat across him, talking his ears off._

 _He enjoyed peace and quiet and didn't like talkative women but surprisingly he found her mesmerizing. She was fun and inspiring, always making interesting conversation, always laughing even if she was the brunt of his jokes. She would make fun of him too. She constantly reminded him that he was an 'outdated bore' and even her aunt had a more interesting life than him._

 _Unlike their routine, today Elena was busy with Caroline and her twins who had decided to stay over for the weekend at his house on a whim. He was working on his laptop, approving new project designs when his attention was diverted to Caroline's four year old daughter running, screaming around the living room with Caroline chasing her._

" _Lizzie! Get back here. It's nap time." She warned._

" _I don't want to sleep." Lizzie jumped on the couch he was working on. "Me neither." Josie added, running in the hall._

" _Care, let them play for a while." Elena said, coming out of the kitchen._

" _Josie, don't run. You'll wake mum up. Josie!" Caroline said, as she hurried after her daughter._

" _Uncle Damon, what are you doing?" Lizzie asked, sitting next to him._

" _Working." He replied, his eyes fixed on the screen. He never liked children much, even his sister's._

" _What does this do?" She asked, pressing a random key._

" _Lizzie, don't!" He warned._

" _Can I help?" Lizzie asked._

" _Lizzie, Honey, go play with your toys." He said with much patience._

" _Damon, I called Dr. Hampton for Lily's appointment yesterday but her assistant says she is on maternity leave." She said._

" _We can't stop her therapy now." She continued, placing the cup next to laptop. "Lily just started improving. We have to continue it at all costs."_

" _So, what do you suggest?" He asked, perplexed._

" _Dr. Hampton suggested a new psychiatrist." She said as she leaned over his shoulder, her long silky hair falling on his face, nearly touching his cheek, typing something on the laptop placed on the table. Her hair smelled so good he breathed in trying to identify the fragrance...it was something floral, and sweet._

 _Elena felt his eyes on her face instead of looking at the screen. Involuntarily she turned to look at him. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath against her lips._ _She felt the blood leaving her heart and rushing up to her face. She struggled to maintain eye contact as a nervous streak passed through her. "Doctor… Dr. Kol Williams." She stammered, pointing at the screen._

" _He is a… very good doctor." She continued, eyes downcast, unable to look at him anymore. What was wrong with her? This never happened before. "It would take time for Lily to get used to him though. We should accompany her in the first few visits."_

" _Elena?" Caroline called from her room. "Can you please warm some milk for Josie? She won't sleep until she has her fill."_

" _Sure." She replied; glad to find an excuse to get away from him. She rushed to the kitchen, stumbling on Lizzie's toy car on the way._

" _I'm fine." She said before he could say anything._

 _Attempting to stand, she held on to the crystal ornament but she slipped and fell to one knee, the expensive crystal decoration piece crashed onto the marble floor breaking into pieces._

" _Elena!" he exclaimed as he rushed towards her. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, concern visible in his eyes. She nodded lightly as she took in her surroundings. She seemed to him to be somewhat aloof. "Yes," she said, "I'm fine."_

" _Can't you watch where you're going?" He snapped after making sure she wasn't hurt.  
_

 _He held out his hand for her. "You shouldn't wear these height boosters if you can't walk."_

 _She gave her hand in his, getting up on her feet. "First of all, they are heels. Secondly, who puts a crystal doll at the edge of the table? Children could get hurt."_

 _His jaw dropped."You can't cover up for your clumsiness with that excuse."_

" _Oh I am sorry, I actually come from a real world where houses aren't filled with glass statues of naked women." She said pointing at the broken decoration piece and mumbled something about Spanish soap opera houses._

" _That's art and it came all the way from Paris." He narrowed his eyes at her.  
_

" _Bullshit! I saw these in the local market, two for 50 bucks, Mr. Price-tag." She said narrowing her eyes at him back._

" _This is an Original. It's from Magda Danysz gallery." He said, feeling indignant._

 _She scrunched her nose and chuckled. "If I were some art gallery owner I'd never name it that."_

" _Miss Gilbert, you can't insult my preference in art, do you know how much this costs? I will sue you for damaging my property."_

 _She shrugged. "It sucks!"_

" _You're taking this so light as if you're not scared of the circumstances I can put you in."_

" _Oh quit it! I know you won't do anything." She flashed her toothy smile, mocking him._

" _And why do you seem so confident on that deduction of yours?" he asked with a raised brow._

" _Because…" she took a deep breath as if enjoying his curious expression._

 _She added slowly "You're attracted to me."_

" _Excuse me? No, I am most certainly not." he said as if the very thought was ridiculous and as if he never thought they'd get married ,adopt a puppy and name it chestnut._

" _Then why are you looking at my cleavage?" She said like it was a matter of fact._

 _He looked down to the perfect V in her dress and then instantly looked up. "No, I didn't."_

" _You just did ….arghhh Mr. Salvatore. I thought of you better than this. Now I can sue you for harassment."_

 _She turned, he quickly said "No, Miss. Gilbert I didn't intend… "_

" _What is harassment?" Lizzie asked quizzically._

" _What's going on there?" Caroline shouted from the other room, hearing them argue._

" _Uncle Damon is harassing Miss Elena." Lizzie shouted back._

" _What?" Caroline seemed shocked._

" _It's nothing, Care." He shouted back. "Lizzie!" He glared at the little shy girl, embarrassed now._

 _Elena let out a chuckle, turning around, leaving him to clean the mess she made. "Stand here!" He ordered Lizzie as he hurried to the store to get vacuum and plastic bags._

" _What are you doing?" Lizzie asked as he picked up the big pieces and placed them in the triple layered plastic bag._

" _Cleaning the mess your dear Miss Elena made."_

" _Uncle Damon, can I help?" Lizzie asked._

" _No, sweetheart, please just sit over here." He said, picking her up and placing her on the counter._

 _The sound of Elena's childish giggles filled his ears. She was working in kitchen with the cook, laughing at her own joke._

 _She was looking so beautiful, he felt weak in the knees just staring at her from a distance. She didn't stop talking as she poured the warm milk from the kettle into the cup, accompanied with a continuous stream of news, questions and laughter at her own one liners._

 _She scrunched up her nose, a hand on her hip as she placed the kettle back on stove. Damon's eyes fastened upon her and he found himself looking at her again, admiring her fairy-like movements._

" _Why are you looking at Miss Elena?" Lizzie asked, confused._

" _I wasn't looking at her. She is standing in front of me." He said, baffled at the accusation._

 _Her eyes met his, a small smirk playing on her lips._

" _No, you were." Lizzie said._

" _You know what Lizzie, it's your bed time. Let's go." He said, picking up the screaming and protesting child and walking away._

* * *

 **November, 2016**

It was like he disappeared. It had been two days since anyone has heard of her husband. Those were the worst two days of her life. After the night she had talked to Damon, the next day she went to his office to be presented in front of the board. She was hoping she would run into him and talk to him alone because she knew she could never get him to listen to her side of the story with Katherine present. But his secretary told her that he barely came to office the last week and he didn't come today either.

Her meeting with the board was horrible. The minute she entered the room she heard everyone whisper demeaning things about her.

"Slut!"

"I knew she was after his money the moment I saw her." A female general manager said to her friend.

"Who couldn't see all this coming? She shows every trait of someone looking for the payout so she can live the lifestyle that other people earn!" A man she didn't know hissed under his breath.

She looked down, ignoring all of them, choking sobs and blinking away tears that threatened to come out.

Their lawyers bashed her and trampled her self-respect. She sat still listening to them accusing her of things she didn't do. In Damon's absence Stefan was the legal head of the board.

"We will take you to court, Elena." Stefan said, after the proceeding of the conference. "However you have a choice."

"I'm not signing divorce papers." Elena said firmly.

"Then, I guess we have no choice." Stefan said, coldly. "This is the order of the court. Our investigation team will search your house. The company will also confiscate your bank accounts and your shares in the firm" He said, signing on a file.

"Ma'am, please sign here. This document states that you accept company's decision and you're giving up your shares in the company and your rights of your personal bank accounts." Mr. Smith, the chief lawyer of Salvatore Corporation said.

She didn't hesitate in signing the document. She didn't want his money and she wanted to prove it to him.

The next day, an investigation team along with other officers and numerous reporters arrived at Alaric and Jenna's house. They searched all her belongings and files and asked her embarrassing personal questions.

After that humiliating experience, she tried to contact her husband one last time but failed. She called his sister, her best friend, but she didn't answer either. Despite Jenna's disapproval, she went to Caroline's house to ask for her help. She was adamant on proving herself innocent, no matter what she had to do.

"Why are you here, Elena?" Caroline asked her as soon as she opened the door.

"Care, I need to talk to Damon, please. Help me."

"He isn't here, Elena." Caroline said with much disdain in her voice.

"Care—"

"Elena, you ripped his heart out right out of his chest. Haven't you hurt him enough? Haven't you taken enough from him? Must you destroy him completely?"

"Care, I'm your best friend. You have known me since high school. Do you really think I could cheat on anyone, let alone your brother? I love him. I love him so much I would die for him." She said, holding her friend's hands.

"Yes, I thought I knew you, that's why it hurts more that you deceived us."

"Caroline, I'm telling you, this is all Katherine's doing. She took me to his house that day."

"You were in Mason's shirt, Elena."

"We were making surprise dinner for him. The wine spilled on me and she insisted I change while she washes my dress." Elena replied, immediately.

"Can you come up with a better lie than that?" Caroline hissed. "You spent the night at his house. Mrs. Flowers told us everything, Elena. The guards saw you leaving with him in his car…"

"I didn't."

"I didn't believe them either, Elena. But we saw the camera footage of the main gate. We saw you get into his car with him."

"That's not possible because I was sick. I stayed in the house almost all week. I only went with Katherine because—"

"If you have even an ounce of dignity and self-respect you would get out of our lives, Elena." Caroline interrupted, rudely. "You've already publicly humiliated my family. If it's money that you want, we will give you more than you could dream of. But please, leave us in peace and stop hurting my brother."

She didn't find courage in herself to convince her best friend further. Like everyone, she believed Katherine and media more than she believed her pleas.

On her way back to home, she felt drained; no energy, no hope. She finally decided to give in and surrender to fate.

"We found a new lead, Elena." Alaric said, rushing to her room. "Mason fired some employees that day, we located one of them—"

"There is no way I can prove myself innocent. I don't want to bother anyone anymore." Elena said, her eyes fixed on her sweaty palms. "I'm signing those papers, Ric."

* * *

The next chapter is almost done too. Have a sneak peak.

He was finally here on her doorstep, nervous. How could he possibly ask her to forgive him after everything he put her through but he needed her forgiveness. He needed her back. He couldn't live without her one more second. Especially now that everything was crystal clear. His wife wasn't a cheater. She never betrayed him. They had trapped her in their schemes and he felt ashamed to believe them over her.

* * *

 **The present time line is depressing but I hope you enjoyed the past time line.**

 **I can't wait for you to give me your views about this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. I'll be waiting eagerly.  
**

 **Thank you for all the support till now. Please, take Care and have a great Sunday!**

 **Thank you for support till now.**


	6. U watched me bleed until I can't breathe

**Chapter 6: You watched me bleed until I can't breathe**

 **Title credits: Stitches (Shawn Mendes)**

* * *

 **This chapter will give you brief insight of all the accusations on Elena through Caroline's POV. Have a nice read! :)**

* * *

 _Damon,_

 _I never wanted to write this letter, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. I wanted to talk to you in person and explain everything to you but you wouldn't give me a single chance. I called you all night but you didn't answer a single call. I left so many voice mails. But you didn't respond to any of them. I am not even sure if you'll get this letter but I'm going to try anyway._

 _Your best friend took me to his house. She told me she was in love with him and she wanted to surprise him over dinner. She told me she wanted my help and naturally I offered my assistance. Rebekah was also there. One of the maids accidentally spilled wine over me. I told them it's okay but they insisted they would wash it for me quickly. Katherine told me to wear one of Mason's sweats while the maids dry cleaned my dress. I agreed because I didn't want to create a scene. You know how Katherine gets when people don't listen to her. She told me she needed to get something from her house and I should wait and help Rebekah and the maids prepare dinner. What I didn't know was this was all their plan. I don't know how and when Rebekah and the maids left the house. I don't know when Mason came back because I swear he wasn't at home when we arrived. I only knew he was in the house when you came._

 _I didn't cheat on you, baby. I wanted to explain all this. I stayed over our house and waited for Enzo to bail you but Stefan threw me out. I had no choice but to go back to Jenna's house. Afterwards, I tried to explain myself multiple times but you wouldn't even look at me._

 _Baby, I know you're hurt; only your pain is nowhere close to my pain. I'm broken. Too broken to stop hurting! Too broken to get well! Without hope. Waiting for the pieces to be swept up and thrown away. I still want to fight for us. But if I keep fighting, people will keep reminding you of the thing that I never did. The sad part is, you'll believe them. And… you will get hurt all over again. I can't bear that. I won't do that to you anymore._

 _I tried so much to reveal their true faces to you. You and I are both trapped in their web of schemes. That's why I forgive you for everything. It's not your fault. Every evidence points against me. If I were you I wouldn't believe me either._

 _I never wanted it to end as it did. I love you so much. Always. And I'll love you till my last breath. You are my world. I never wanted to leave you, and my very heart broke the day I left your home. Our marriage was perfect. We were about to start a family. It was dream to have your child and raise it with you. But I guess I have to do this alone. I'll have to raise our child on my own since you don't want anything to do with us. I guess, this is the end of us._

 _I didn't plan this or want it, but I now accept it's a hopeless case in making you believe I am innocent._

 _I'm sorry that I'm letting them tear me away from your life. I'm sorry for giving up. But I'm exhausted. I can't fight anymore. I have signed the divorce papers. I'm setting you free. I'm sorry it ended like this. I wish you'll find someone in your life who will bring you joy in life as you did to mine._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Elena_

* * *

Jenna and Alaric didn't even stop her once when she decided to sign the divorce papers. This scandal had been a traumatic experience for her and they realized she just couldn't fight anymore. No one believed her anyway. Jeremy was in full support of the divorce. It took everything inside him to not go down there at Caroline's house and wreck everything she owned for treating his sister like she was some sort of trash.

Her face was cold, emotionless, as if her fingers weren't part of her, as she signed the papers and handed it to her lawyer.

"Are you sure you won't need Elena anymore after these signatures?" Jenna asked. "I mean for a hearing or…"

"No, I can take it from here." Freya, her lawyer said. "You're really planning to move away?" She asked.

"We don't have any choice." Jeremy said in a hopeless tone. "Media and public here have made our lives a living hell. My sister can't step outside the house without people calling her names and the media harassing her with cheap questions." He added in tone laced with hatred.

"I understand." Freya said. "This must have been a distressing experience for all of you. I'm surprised you still have energy inside you to put it all behind and move forward. You're really brave, Elena." She added.

She tried to smile, but the smile never reached her eyes, for they were full of tears. "Excuse me!" She said and got up and hurried to rest room.

"I'll talk to her." Jeremy said with a sigh and followed her.

"Are you sure about this Mrs. Saltzman? I can file a case against the Salvatores for defamation and false accusation. There are still options."

"We are well aware," Alaric replied. "but Elena says she exhausted. She had given enough clarifications. She doesn't want to fight anymore. She has been humiliated enough. They have made her a public joke and she have had enough. She just wants her normal peaceful life back and we support her."

Freya nodded, reluctantly. She personally wanted her client to fight for herself but she also understood Elena's stance. Salvatores had a board of lawyers who would be fighting Damon Salvatore's case. It would be next to impossible to win from them. This will only bring Elena's life back in lime light making it impossible for her to start over.

"You and Mrs. Saltzman will be staying here, right? Only Jeremy and Miss Gilbert are moving back to their childhood town?"

"Yes, but we argue you to keep the location a secret at all cost. I don't want any of them to disturb her new life." Jenna said, strictly.

"Indeed, Ma'am." Freya replied.

* * *

Caroline had just done feeding her twins when one of the maids told her that Mr. and Mrs. Saltzman was here to see her. She inwardly groaned. What were they here for? She was sure they wanted to know her brother's location. Somehow they still thought they could convince him that Elena was innocent when everything was so crystal clear.

She still couldn't believe Elena could do such a thing. She had known Elena ever since middle school. Sure, she was sassy, too friendly and a bit flirty but she always knew her limits. She was aware of Mason's crush on Elena, back in high school, but to her it seemed harmless since she never showed slightest interest in him.

It was shocking to find out that Elena and Mason had played her brother for business gains and money. Just last week, Katherine exposed Elena in front of the whole world.

Elena had always been in love with Mason. However, Mason had just been through huge business losses and couldn't support her. She loved Mason but she loved money more so she broke up with him. Just then, both of her fool brothers started feeling attracted to their mother's doe eyed beautiful nurse and after a few months of built up, they both asked her out.

Stefan was just a couple of years older than her and they shared great mutual understanding but he was nowhere as rich as Damon. He only owned twenty-five percent of their company. Damon owned seventy-five percent shares along with their corporate group. He was also the head of the board that decided company's fate. Stefan's inheritance was also nowhere as close as Damon's.

For Elena, a girl who had been orphan and had always struggled to make ends meet, dating a billionaire must have been like winning a jackpot. So, even though her brother, Damon, was eight years older than her and hardly shared any mutual interests with her, she still agreed to go out with him. She chose him over Stefan.

She made him fall in love with her and marry her within a year span. But then Elena met her ex-lover in one of Kat's charity event. Old feelings ignited and they started seeing each other again. Mason wanted Elena to divorce Damon and start a new a life with him. But as much as Elena loved Mason, she loved Damon's money more. She wanted the luxury only her brother could give her.

But they wanted be together too so they made a plan. Elena started acting like a corporate spy for Mason. All the business dealings, all the meeting agendas and all their business strategies; she would steal this information and send it to Mason who would make an even better strategy build up on all her brother's work and steal their company's clients away.

Meanwhile, they cheated on Damon multiple times whenever he would be on an abroad trip due to company's work. Luckily, Katherine got a whiff of everything and caught them in the act. She immediately informed Damon who also witnessed his wife's betrayal.

Mason accepted everything even the fraud Elena did by tempering with their company's documents. Legally, they had all the proof and testimonies enough to put Elena in jail forever for fraud. But Stefan thought it would be better to just offer her some money in exchange for peacefully getting out of their lives. Their brother was hurting and they need to focus on him more.

Caroline agreed. But before they could suggest this to their elder brother, he left New York and settled in London temporarily. He needed a break from all the mess. He was currently residing with their cousin Rose and her husband Elijah. From what she knew, he wasn't much in a good state and hardly talked to anyone. Rose said the betrayal, hurt, and anger absolutely crushed him. He needed a lot of time to recover from the biggest shock of his life.

Meanwhile, all the work load was on Stefan. He was the current head while Damon wasn't available. And Caroline was afraid that if Damon didn't come back soon, the board of directors would recommend a permeant change. As much as she loved Stefan, she didn't think he was suitable enough to be the permeant head of the board of directors. He didn't understand business strategies like Damon did.

She cursed under her breath as she washed her hands. Her best friend had not only wrecked her own marriage and her brother, she was also proving harmful to their company's fate.

She wiped her hands with towel and made her way to the grand living room, smiling just out of formality.

"Mr. and Mrs. Saltzman, I would say how lovely to see you but that would just be a lie. So let's just skip to the point. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to inform you that Elena signed the divorce papers."

"Oh!" Caroline pursed her lips. "So are you here for the money we offered in exchange for—"

"How dare you?" Jenna growled. "We don't need or want your money."

"Then why are you here?"

"This is a letter Elena wrote for Damon." Alaric said as he placed the letter on table. "And this is the copy of the agreement that states that Elena doesn't want any spousal support. She is capable of earning for herself. She doesn't want a single penny."

 _Well that was new._ Caroline thought. She had been expecting that her ex sister in law would demand for a large sum in exchange for divorce. This is what Katherine and Stefan had told her.

"Also, she is moving out of town so the divorce proceedings would be dealt by her lawyer Miss Freya Smith and us." Alaric said.

"Okay." Caroline nodded, confused.

"I must say I thought you were better than this, Caroline." Jenna couldn't hold herself back any longer.

"Excuse me?"

"Elena is your best friend. You knew her more than anyone did. Of all the people, you should know that she would never do anything like this."

"I have seen the proof— "Caroline tried to defend herself.

"Proof?" Jenna snapped. "You mean all the accusations made by Katherine,"

"She was in his shirt. Damon saw her, Katherine saw her and Mrs. Flowers told us that she had been out all night. We have—"Alaric didn't let her finish. "The same Mrs. Flowers who suddenly got a huge amount transferred in her bank account and whose daughter just started working as Katherine's personal secretary."

Caroline opened her mouth to reply but remained speechless.

"We have CCTV footage." She finally managed to say.

"Yes, we have seen that. The footage your family provided to media to show on loop for three days." Jenna said bitterly. The brief film showed a woman sneaking out of the house hurriedly and sitting in Mason's car.

"Tell me, Caroline. Why is Elena's face blurred in it? I'll admit that the woman's back and hairstyle resembles Elena a lot but that woman isn't Elena."

"Now, you're just making stuff up to confuse me." Caroline hissed. "She was wearing Elena's dress and—"

"You say that's the footage of the front camera of the main gate?" Alaric interrupted again.

"Yes!" Caroline said confidently.

"Then why does the camera shot gives the back view?" Alaric replied. "If the footage was indeed from the front camera of the main gate, it should have shown Elena's face and not her back." He added.

"It's simple logic, Caroline." Jenna gritted through her teeth. "but why would you listen to logic when you've all already made up your mind about her." She added.

"I… I don't know about that but Damon saw her in Mason's shirt coming out of Mason's bedroom, himself. That's all the proof I need." Caroline insisted. "People make mistakes all the time and I get it, Elena made a mistake. I would have been on her side even if she was wrong, if the person she cheated on was anyone but my own blood. I'm sorry but I can't support her. I have my brother to think about first." She said, firmly.

"We have all given enough clarifications and I don't feel obligated to explain anymore. Seems to me that you've already decided who is at fault and who isn't." Alaric replied.

"Try to think about what we said." Alaric added, getting up, holding Jenna's hand.

She nodded curtly, but couldn't say anything more. She heard Jenna mumble something about how they all are going to regret this. She didn't comment back.

"Please, don't forget to give this letter to Damon." Alaric said before he left with his wife.

* * *

It had been four months now to the night Katherine had successfully tore Elena from her best friend's life. But even though Elena Gilbert was out of their lives she made sure her presence was felt.

A few months back, when her lawyers informed her that Elena had signed the papers, she had rejoiced. She finally won. Now, it wouldn't be difficult to convince Damon to divorce his wife. This will probably break him to pieces and guess who'll be there to pick it all up. Her plan was perfect but everything back fired when Damon refused to even talk about Elena.

He didn't even come back from London. He bought an apartment and decided to work from there no matter how much the board of directors protested. Katherine took a flight and rushed to him immediately, to talk some sense into him. But he had strictly told her to leave him be and let him heal on his own.

To Katherine it seemed impossible that he would ever heal from the wounds, Elena supposedly gave him. His eyes were lifeless. There was never even a hint of smile on his face. The happy little boy she met when she was six, no longer inhabited his body anymore. He hardly talked, he barely left his room other than work and he was always half drunk. He had closed himself to the world and all new possibilities.

She tried everything to make him forget her however his wife held her place firmly in his heart and mind. Katherine even called escorts for him. Just so he would move on at least physically. He reacted very strongly to this and threatened to end their friendship if she pulled that kind of stunt again.

He told her that he was done with women and the concept of love. What was the point if they only cheated on him in the end? He decided he wouldn't let anyone close to him anymore. Because if he did, like Elena, they would eventually realize he wasn't good enough and would choose someone else over him.

Katherine tried to change his point of view. She told him that if she was in Elena's place she would have never done such a thing. She would remain loyal to him like he did to Elena. Subtly, she was trying to attract his attention to her but like the clueless fool he was, he didn't even give it a second thought. He was a hopeless case but Katherine Pierce never gave up.

Meanwhile, Mason, her boy toy, was demanding her to publically announce their relationship. Also he wanted an 'in' on current major project Salvatores had. Mason wanted that project for his company and only Kat could provide him the data that would help him win the contract.

He said he had done everything she had told him to do and now it was about time she kept her side of the bargain. When Katherine refused he started to blackmail her that he would tell Damon everything about their plan if she didn't think of something quick soon.

Things were starting to fall apart. She had to come up with a scheme soon. Mason was starting to become danger to her plans. In these times, she knew who turn to. 'He' always had solution. She went to 'his' house and explained everything.

"If he tells Damon everything. None of us will get what we want. We are this close. We have to do something." She said, frantically.

"You're right." He said as he got up. "I'm this close to removing Damon from the CEO position for good. We can't let that idiot Mason ruin our plans now."

"So, what should we do?" Katherine asked.

"He is a loose end, Kat. And you know very well what we do with loose ends." the tall man said, smirking. "I would suggest to silence him forever."

"Kill him?"

"Yes."

* * *

The loud knocking on the door disturbed Caroline's sleep. Who was out this time? She put her robe and opened her bedroom door. Ariana, one of the house maid was standing outside.

"Ma'am! Mr. Tyler Lockwood is here to see you."

"Tyler?" Caroline's eyes narrowed. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

Tyler was Mason's younger brother. Back in the school days, he fancied Caroline a lot. But she never gave him a second thought. She had just been done with high school when she eloped with her boyfriend and got married. Her marriage didn't even last two years and her husband left her with their twin daughters. Ever since then, she had forgotten all about herself and thrown herself into working on her fashion line and raising her children.

Just recently, she met Tyler again. After weeks build up, he asked her out. She had a mind of saying yes to his offer but then the whole Mason-Elena drama happened. Despite how much she liked Tyler, she refused to his offer and warned him to stay away from her. She didn't want anything to do with the people who destroyed her brother's happiness and wrecked her family's reputation in society. She wondered what he was doing here when she had clearly told him to stay away from her.

After making sure, both her daughters were fast asleep, she hurried downstairs to the living room.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?" She demanded, immediately.

"Caroline." He sighed with somewhat relief but then panic crossed his face. "Caroline, Mason has been missing since last night."

"This is not a police station, Tyler." Caroline replied, coldly. Even Mason's name brought out bitter memories. "If Mason is missing I don't think I can help you in anyway."

"I know." He said, annoyed. "I've already filed a complaint. They think it's a kidnapping case. They asked me if I have any doubts regarding his—"

"Wait a fucking minute. You think my brother is behind this don't you? Oh my God, Tyler, I know Damon hates Mason more than anyone in the world but I assure you that he would never harm Mason like that. My brother is not a criminal. He would never take the law in his hands."

"Hold your horses, sweetheart. Need I remind you that only four months ago your brother beat him to death."

"Yes but—"

"I'm not here because I think your brother is behind this. I'm here because I found something about Mason that I thought you should know."

"If this is about Elena…"

"No this is not about Elena. Actually it kinda is but not directly. I wanted to tell you that a few nights ago I saw Katherine with him. In his bedroom… if you know what I mean." Tyler said, pointedly.

"Yeah I get it." Caroline said quickly,shock washing over her. Mason and Katherine? But how? Katherine hated Mason and wasn't Mason supposed to be with Elena? Didn't the sole purpose of Elena divorcing her brother was because she wanted to start a new life with Mason… then what is this?

"and here are the copies of Mason's personal phone bills. The only frequent number he called for the last six months is Katherine." Tyler said, spreading some papers on the table. "The mobile company provided it to us as clues for Mason's case. It's illegal to copy them but I thought you and Damon should know." He said.

"I… I don't think Elena and Mason had an affair, Care." Tyler added, hesitantly after a brief pause.

"Tyler, do you even know what you're saying? Katherine and Damon saw her that day in… in Mason's bedroom and in his… in his shirt." Caroline reminded him. "I think that speaks for itself what Elena must have been doing."

"Care, situation could be created like that." Tyler said, getting up. "And besides, if Mason and Elena had an affair then why aren't they together now? There is no one stopping them. He should be in contact with Elena, No? Why does he keep calling Kat?"

Caroline's eyes dropped to her sweaty palms, rubbing them. She had never thought about it that way. Tyler was right. But before she could say anything Tyler interrupted. He seemed very hesitant and it looked like he was struggling to gather enough courage.

"There is something else I didn't tell you, Care."

"What?"

"On the night, Kat and Damon supposedly caught Elena in act. There were only two maids and one gate watchman on duty. All three of them were dismissed the very next day. I knew something was fishy and I wanted to tell you immediately but Mason strictly told me not to disclose this to anyone." Tyler said, looking at her, ashamed.

"Oh my God!" Caroline gasped, as her brain started to process things. "Why didn't you tell me this before? Tyler. Do you realize what you've done by hiding this from us?"

"I'm sorry, Care. I wanted to tell you this but I was afraid I would land my elder brother in massive trouble. I'm sincerely sorry." Tyler said, biting his lower lip. "But it's not too late. If we tell this to your brother now I'm sure he and Elena will—"

"No!" Caroline growled. "We have to be completely sure first. He is barely alive. If we tell this to him now, he will start hoping again and if this turn out to be false, he will break all over again, only this time he will break so hard he wouldn't live to tell the tale. I can't put him through that kind of pain, again." Caroline said. Her voice was filled with sadness and Tyler felt compelled to comfort her almost instinctively. With a sigh, he pulled her into a tender embrace and caressed her back. Caroline slowly relaxed.

She still had Elena's letter securely hidden in her safe. She decided not to give Damon, Elena's good bye letter. He loved her madly, missed her, waited for her, longed for her so much that he left the country and everything behind to get rid of her memories. She didn't want to ruin the somewhat little progress that he was so desperately trying to make. She didn't want to emotionally wreck him again when he was hardly recovering.

"Okay, but how will confirm this?" Tyler asked.

"You said that there were two maids and one guard on duty that night. We'll ask them." Caroline said.

"I don't know their new location but I promise you I will find them." Tyler assured pulling back, cupping her face.

"But in the meanwhile promise me you'll not tell this to anyone. I don't want Kat to find out that we are onto her game."

"I promise." Tyler replied.

* * *

It took Tyler three weeks to find out their ex employee's new location but he finally found them. Meanwhile, the police successfully tracked down his brother. Mason wasn't kidnapped. He just wanted a break and had went to spend a week in his farm house alone. That's what Mason claimed.

Unfortunately for him, Tyler didn't believe him. It seemed like Mason was hiding from someone. He was always paranoid and had doubled his house and office security. Something was up and Tyler knew he had to figure it out. But he'll think about that any other time.

Right now, he and Caroline were on way to Lockwood's mansion ex watchman Mr. Shane's new workplace. He had got this address from the agency that appointed security guards. He had to bribe them but he would do anything for the truth to come out.

Color drained from Shane's face when he saw them but he stood firm. He completely refused to recognize them until Caroline threatened to have him arrested then he opened up.

"Mrs. Elena Salvatore didn't come alone. Miss Rebekah Mikelson and Miss Pierce were with her. Mr. Lockwood was at the outhouse but we made it look like he wasn't at home. Miss Pierce called me ten minutes before she and Mr. Damon Salvatore arrived. Mr. Mason and I hid Miss. Rebekah in the outhouse and made it look like only he and Elena were alone the whole time. Later, I told Mr. Salvatore that Miss Elena had been at Mr. Mason's house the entire night and she frequently visited Mr. Mason." He spilled the truth.

Caroline shook her head, keeping her eyes closed. "What have we done?" She thought. She broke down sobbing. She didn't want to cry, but there was no stopping it. It took Tyler a lot of time to console her but he was patient.

"We still have two other places to go." He reminded her. He held her hair back and wiped her tears with his thumb, murmuring comfort and encouraging words.

"And listen to me you prick. You're going to tell all this to Caroline's brother and I swear to God if you tried to inform Kat or Mason or tried to run away I'll have you arrested before you even know it. Be assured that I have sources. Wherever you go, I will track you down. Wherever you hide, I will find you." Tyler threatened.

"Yes, sir." He replied, looking down.

The next two visits had been similar to the first one. Both the maids confessed that Elena wasn't alone with Mason. Rebekah and Katherine had been there with her. Katherine deliberately spilled wine on Elena's dress and then insisted she take it off and wear Mason's shirt until one of the maids clean her dress for her. Elena refused, repeatedly but they insisted and finally Elena gave in.

While she was waiting for her dress to be washed and dry cleaned, Katherine slipped out of the house, leaving her alone with Rebekah. And before Damon and Kat arrived, Mason slipped inside the house from the back door. The maids and the guard helped hide Rebekah in the outhouse while he paced around silently outside the bedroom. As soon as Damon arrived, Mason started speaking loudly making her aware of his presence for the first time.

They all made it look like she had been in his house the whole night. It had been Katherine's brilliant scheme. Both the maids and the watchman were given rewards for their help and were dismissed immediately. They all opened up about the truth once Tyler threatened them. They swore to confess truth to Damon Salvatore in exchange to be excused for this crime. They all had families and they didn't want to do jail time.

Once, Caroline and Tyler were back. She fell on the couch, holding her head in her hands. He held her in a big bear hug while she sobbed into his chest. "I should have trusted her. Oh God! What have we done? I have been so horrible to her. I don't know what I would…" she trailed off breaking into painful sobs again.

"It's no use crying over spilt milk, Care." Tyler patted her head, awkwardly. "Elena didn't deserve what happened to her. We have to fix this mess. We have to help her." He added.

"I think we should call Damon now." Caroline said, pulling away. "He should know about this. He should know she never cheated on him. This had all been his best friend's trap."

"Yes, we should tell him." Tyler agreed.

Caroline nodded, furiously as she looked around for her bag. She hurriedly pulled out her phone and called her brother. He didn't answer the first time. She redialed again. He finally answered on the fourth bell.

"Damon… you have to come back. We just found out something." Caroline said. "It's about… about Elena."

* * *

Sitting on the couch of his house, he read her letter over and over again, heart pounding like it did the first time he read it. He ran his fingers over a few smudged words and wondered if the smudges had been caused by her tears. His heart broke as he imagined her writing this letter.

Caroline was sitting by his side, holding his arm as if providing him with any form of comfort. Tyler was sitting in front of him, explaining everything to him from the start and how he got suspicious about Mason and Kat's activities.

He showed him all the relevant documents, as one by one, all of Mason's employees confessed everything to him. Pure unbridled guilt and fury took over him as they explained and told him it was his best friend's plan and how his wife had been clueless and innocent the whole time.

Mrs. Flowers were standing in the corner, quivering in fear. "Now what do you have to say for yourself Mrs. Flowers?" Damon's voice was deadly calm yet dangerous. Any minute now he would snap.

"I really needed the money. I had surgery coming up. When Miss Pierce offered I… I only did this for my health and my daughter's career. I'm really sorry." She begged.

"You could have asked from me. I would have given you the amount." He gritted through his teeth. "You didn't need to do this."

"I'm really sorry."

"Do you even realize what you've done? Mrs. Flowers." He growled, standing up. "I'll have you all arrested for this. I won't spare a single one of you." He spat.

"Damon!" Caroline was behind him the next second, trying to calm him. But it was too late. Tears welled in Damon's eyes, his throat constricted. Grief and Guilt clawed at his heart expressing an even less undesirable emotion.

Regret.

Elena's tear filled eyes flashed before his eyes. He remembered her sobs, her tears, he remembered how she begged for his understanding, how she tried to tell him that she had remained faithful and she could never cheat on him. He ignored all her pleas. He refused all her explanations. He believed his eyes rather than believing her.

Desperation filled him, sucked the air from his lungs, and pierced his chest with pain as no sword could. He couldn't spend more time here. He needed to get to her, grovel for her forgiveness and bring her back. He would die if he didn't.

He held her letter up again. His eyes darted from side to side, as he skimmed through the page, reading it for the umpteenth time today. Tears prickled his eyes and he squeezed his jaw tight to stem the flow. But he knew he'd fail. Salty, acrid tears rolled down his cheeks, down the corners of his mouth, and down onto the letter, just above the part where she mentioned she was pregnant and she would have to raise their child on her own.

Elena, his wife, was pregnant. From what he knew she had written this letter five month back so she must be at that far along too. He missed five precious months of his child's life because of Kat's schemes. He would never forgive her for that.

Just then Kat busted through doors, looking shocked. "I can't believe this. You're back." She said as she rushed to him and threw her arms around him. Her eyes narrowed when he didn't hug her back.

"What happened?" She said, pulling back. That's when she noticed Mason's ex-employees. She swallowed thick, color draining from her face. "Damon I can…"

"You can't explain this, Kat. There is no possible explanation for your disgusting schemes against me and my Elena, my wife." He hissed. "You ruined my marriage. You ruined my life. You snatched everything that meant something to me. How the fuck do you think you can make up for this? No, nothing? Can't think of anything?" He shouted taking a threatening step toward her.

She stepped back, afraid of his rage.

"Why did you do this to Elena? Why did you do this to me? What have ever I done to deserve this?" He raged.

"You don't have fucking clue you, do you?"

"Please enlighten me, Katherine. What did I do so wrong to you to deserve this kind of punishment?" He hissed.

"You married her." She hissed back. "It was supposed to be me. I have been in love with you all my life. I supported you throughout everything. You were supposed to fall in love with me, not her." She growled. His frown grew as she confessed, unashamed.

"We were happy together but then she came out of nowhere and you fell in love with that fucking piece of…"

"One more word about my wife and I'll forget that you used to be my friend." He threatened.

"Oh! She is back in your good books." Katherine smirked. "Well too fucking late, Damon. Defend her all you want but she'll never take you back. If I can't have you, you can't have her either. You and Elena are over for good." She added.

She hit the nerve that ached the most. His blood grew cold at her words. He shook his head, feeling so much anger, so much regret, he couldn't even speak. No, he couldn't have lost her. She was still his. She would always be only his. They were still married. She has signed the divorce papers but he hasn't. A voice within him whispered consolingly it was not possible, not conceivable that he could have lost her forever. He would win her again. He would make her love him again. He would beg for her forgiveness if he had too. He will make it up to her. Every sob, every tear. He will work all his life to make up for it.

"I have to go see her now." He mumbled and rushed out of the door, ignoring Caroline and Tyler's calls after him.

* * *

He was finally here on her doorstep, nervous. How could he possibly ask her to forgive him after everything he put her through but he needed her forgiveness. He needed her back. He couldn't live without her one more second. Especially now that everything was crystal clear. His wife wasn't a cheater. She never betrayed him. They had trapped her in their schemes and he felt ashamed to believe them over her.

With his heart pounding and his hands shaking, he managed to knock on his friend Alaric's door.

* * *

 **Sorry for any mistakes. My beta is really sick and I didn't want to bother her much. Get well soon Manali!**

 **So now finally Elena's innocence is proved. Lies never last no matter how well schemed they are.**

 **How do you think the conversation go? Should Elena forgive him or move on?**

 **Can't wait for your views on this chapter! I would be waiting for your thoughts on this. Do review. I'll be waiting!**

 **Thank you for almost 200 reviews. I can not appreciate you enough for telling me your precious thoughts related this story. I cherish every word.**

 **Thank you delenasmut for the double review! I'm eagerly waiting for your new chapter on TDTP. Also Thank you Bonnie (Salvatoreboys4ever) for the amazing chapter on Our new beginnings. You're seriously an inspiration. And Carol I'm waiting for the latest update on Tomorrow so hurry up.**

 **Have a nice weekend everyone. Take Care.**


	7. Aren't you something to admire?

**Chapter 7: "Aren't you something to admire?"**

* * *

His heart leaped as he heard footsteps approaching the door. He held his breath, hoping that she would open the door. And just when he thought he couldn't wait another second, the door opened. Unfortunately, it wasn't who he expected would open the door.

Standing by the door, his ex-friend, Alaric's eyes narrowed. His face grew cold and his jaw clenched, as if the mere sight of Damon disgusted him.

"Who is it?" Jenna's said as she appeared in the hallway and then stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of him, her mouth agape. "You!" She hissed, stepping closer. "What are you doing here?" She added.

He swallowed, not because he was suddenly nervous but because he just realized that in his haste to see his wife, he never planned what he was going to say. "Hello, Jenna." He managed to choke. "I'm… I'm here to see Elena. Please can I—"

"No!" Jenna refused, immediately, with a stone face and very cold eyes. "You can't meet her."

"Jenna, please." He pleaded.

"We know that you know now." Alaric interrupted.

"Your sister came her yesterday, she told us everything." Jenna took a deep breath as if controlling her anger, "I'm going to tell you exactly what I told her. It's too late for what you're trying to do, now please just leave us alone. Elena's doing fine. We don't need you. She doesn't need you." Her words held so much anger, so much contempt wrapped up in pain and hatred.

A wave of sickness and pain washed over him. He deserved it. He deserved every bit of pain after what he made Elena and her family go through.

"You'll never hurt my niece again." Jenna added with conviction.

"I never intended to hurt her." His voice was filled with sadness and shame.

"but you did hurt her. Do you even know how much she suffered? Do you have any idea what you put her through? You made her life a living hell. She couldn't step out of the house without the media and people harassing her... calling her names. You and your family ruined her reputation with a lie. For months, she couldn't get a single job because of this scandal." Her eyes were filled with tears, and her bottom lip was trembling as if reliving the horrible time.

His own eyes watered; he had never felt so deeply, so completely ashamed. He flinched as she continued telling him how once people cornered Elena in a shop and called her names, telling her how she was a disgrace to married women all around the world. They shamed her, hurt her, and humiliated her, and stripped her of her dignity by saying that she was a money hungry slut. This didn't just happen one time, apparently it happened almost every time she went out for a couple of months. The social and press media added to her problems by circulating false stories about her and Mason.

Jenna's words felt like a knife slicing through him. Did he really put his wife through all that pain. He felt disgusted by himself. Blood rushed to the back of his neck, his skin flushing pale with his anger, an anger directed to himself. His knuckles cracked as he clenched and unclenched his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut yet tears of agony and despair rolled down the corner of his eyes. He felt so much remorse for causing her pain that he felt it crush his heart with each breath he took.

"This would be the biggest regret of my life." He said looking up. "But please let me fix it. I know I can never make it up to her but I promise I'll work all my life trying."

"No, you just need to leave her alone. She is finally moving on. She deserves happiness. All the things that have happened in her life, she doesn't need you to add to them anymore." Jenna replied.

"I can give her happiness. I will give her the world. If you could just let me talk to her…" He said as he tried to enter but Jenna blocked his path.

"I said you can't meet her." She said, harshly.

"Jenna, I really respect you but you can't stop me from seeing my wife." His voice was insistent now.

"She signed the divorce papers five months ago. She isn't your wife anymore."

"She signed, I didn't. She is still my wife and she'll always be my wife." He replied sternly this time. Jenna has to accept that fact.

"Then I guess we will take this to court." She said, folding her arms on her chest. "You have no business here anymore, please leave."

"Apparently I have. I know she is pregnant." He said holding the door so she wouldn't close it. He had to meet Elena now. Where was she? Did she know he was here? Was she listening to their conversation? Why wasn't she coming out?

"So?"

"So?" He positively gaped at her. "I know that I am about to have a child with her. That child is as much as mine as its hers. You don't expect me to hop back in the cab and go away, do you?"

"Yes." It was hiss.

"No," He shook his head. Adamantly.

"She doesn't need you."

"You can't decide that for her and even if she doesn't need me, I need her and my child." He replied, his voice shaking with the prospect of alternative. No, he needed her back. She is his.

"Our lives are fine the way they are. We don't need you coming in, disrupting things, ruining all the progress she made and then leaving when someone makes another accusation that they slept with your wife." It was a low blow but Jenna didn't regret it.

She saw him visibly flinch at her words. Pain, guilt and agony filled his eyes. With a sudden movement, he entered the house, ignoring them calling after him. "Elena! ELENA! Where are you? I have talk to you. Please, I'm sorry. Elena!" He shouted her name as he looked around.

"What the hell?" He heard Alaric and Jenna coming after him.

"She isn't here." Alaric said, interrupting his search for her. "She left New York five months ago."

"What?"

"Your 'friend' and your brother threatened her that if she stayed here any longer they'll make her life even worse. So she left." Alaric said.

"Fucking Stefan and Katherine." In his mind, he cursed them in all the languages he knew.

"She is gone now." Jenna said. "and don't expect us to tell you where she is."

* * *

Even though Alaric and Jenna refused to help him in anyway, he still found a way to reach her. His best friend Enzo was the head of his company's law department. Enzo informed him that apart from Elena's relatives Elena's attorney knew about her location too.

Freya Smith was his cousin Rose, husband's sister. With Elijah's request Freya finally accepted to disclose his wife's address but on two conditions. One, she demanded a very heavy price and two, a promise that he would not tell anyone regarding this deal.

He was very rich. He had to pay off corrupt officials every month, money was never an issue for him. He readily accepted both her conditions and she finally gave him her address.

She was in Mystic Falls, her childhood town. With a call, he arranged flight on his private jet to Richmond. And right now, he was on his way to her.

He sighed with relief, knowing that it wouldn't be too much time before he would have her back in his arms. She had already said in her letter that she forgave him. And he knew Elena enough to know that she never kept grudges. She had the kindest soul, she will surely forgive him and take him back, like the countless times she did before.

In the few times they had 'real fights' she always managed to look in to his face and forgive him. He remembered he asked her once how she could do that? Because he was a very vengeful person. He could never easily forgive and forget no matter how much it hurt him too. It amazed how she could get over things so quick. How can someone be so forgiving?

" _Disappointments are for a season but our relationship is for a life time." She told him, cupping his face. "And besides what would I gain in the long run to make you suffer even more for your mistakes."_

He closed his eyes, restricting the salty tears from escaping.

"Ground crew reports ready for start, sir." The steward said, snapping him out of his trance. "Please, fasten your seat belt. We will take off in about five minutes." He added.

He nodded, pulling the seat belt and inserting it into the lock. After the usual safety ritual, the plane finally took off albeit two hours late than he expected.

As he laid his head back on the cushion, he realized he hasn't slept in the last two nights. He was tired and exhausted but his anxiety and desperation to reach her wouldn't let him sleep. Despite his restlessness, he closed his eyes, thinking about her.

* * *

 _September, 2014_

 _It had been almost six months to the time Elena arrived at his house. A lot had changed, even though it appeared the same. His feelings for her had grown surprisingly fast. For some reason, he found himself madly attracted to her. Somehow, he felt himself fascinated by the dark tresses that hung over her shoulders to her back. He would often think of how it would feel to run his fingers through them._

" _No, don't go there." He warned himself. "She is just your employee." He kept reminding himself. She was just here for his mother's health and nothing more. She was wonderful at her job and he really needed her around. After all, his mother's health, mental and physical, was more important than anything in the world._

 _He was sure she was attracted to him too. Women always were. He knew if he asked her out she wouldn't deny him. But he knew that as soon as he had her, the attraction would die out and then working together would be plain awkward. It was better for both of them to just remain friends, though he continuously reminded her that they weren't even that._

 _But even though he had restricted himself, sometimes he thought he would go crazy because of her. He tried to fight his attraction for her like hell but he couldn't and she certainly didn't make it easy for him either._

 _Of course she was pretty — beautiful, in fact He loved the way she looked, the way her light brown eyes shone when she talked about his mother's treatment and her fast recovery, the way she worked, talking a mile a minute all the while, laughing and cracking jokes, the way her lips parted slightly when she was thinking, the way her dark, lustrous hair moved when she ran her fingers through it, the way the fabric of her skin tight mini dress always clung to her curves, buttoned just low enough at the neckline for him to glimpse the swell of her breasts._

 _Desire would flame through him stronger than it never did before and he found himself staying away late from his own house just so he could stay away from the temptation she was. Since he couldn't have her, he found comfort from his restlessness in other warm bodies. He started spending more nights in hotels rather than his house._

 _Of course, she noticed and asked him why he stayed away at nights. He deflected her questions but it wasn't very hard to put pieces together when reporters follows you around twenty-four-seven. He saw a brief hurt and disappointment in her eyes before she started pretending like nothing mattered. Or maybe it didn't matter, maybe he was just imagining things._

 _He continuously reminded himself that it was for the best. And this woman wasn't even his type. She was a little spit fire. She had opinions about everything that she made sure she voiced. She didn't remain on the sidelines like most corporate businessmen's wives did and spoke when she felt he was being unfair._

 _He had dated a lot of women before but the truth was, they were always with him for a reason. Mostly, it was about his looks, his accomplishments, his inheritance and his lavish lifestyle. They were adapted to feeding his ego with undivided attention and approving all his opinions whether it was right or wrong. This was exactly why Elena wasn't the woman for him. He didn't see her as the type of woman who would chase after him and she sure as hell wasn't into feeding his ego or pretended to be interested in his interests. And as much as he knew her, she would never approve of all his opinions, if anything she loved to contradict him and prove him wrong._

 _Besides all that, he didn't approve of her friend circle either. To this date, he didn't know where she went with the mystery guy on the motorcycle, every Friday and where she stayed all night. He was sure she went to some stoner parties with her good for nothing college friends.  
He couldn't imagine the backlash he will receive from his society if they found out his real feelings for her. She wasn't even remotely close to his status. No! She was definitely not his type of woman._

 _He was strictly adamant on keeping distance from her but fate had other plans. After spending the night with another stranger woman in hotel, he'd just returned home when he heard sounds coming from the living room. It was as if there were a lot of people there._

 _He recognized Elena's laughter as a male voice said something funny. Did she call her friends here? She was so fired if she did. He would not tolerate that type of non-sense in his house. He didn't know what made him angrier, that she called a guy in his house or that she was laughing at his stupid jokes._

 _Silently, he crossed the hall and made his way to the double doors entering the lavish living room._

" _Mum! Uncle Damon is here!" Lizzie announced as soon as she spotted him._

" _Hi Damon!" Caroline greeted him cheerfully._

" _Brother!" Stefan said, as he made his way to him and pulled him in a bear hug._

" _Stefan, You're back." He said as he pulled back, smiling genuinely after a long time. "I thought you said the project needed another month. How are you here if…"_

" _I was bored." Stefan said, rolling his eyes. "And don't worry, I left Uncle Zach to look over things for me. He has it all under control."_

" _Stefan! I specifically told you too…" He didn't even complete before Stefan interrupted. "See, Mama! That's why I don't come here often. I barely stepped in his house and he started questioning me about work!" He said childishly as he sat next to his mother on the sofa._

" _Damon, please can you let him breathe for a minute." Lily scolded him. She always babied him so much it annoyed both Damon and Caroline. He stifled a growl and dropped on the couch opposite to them._

 _In a while, breakfast was served. Caroline and Lily invited Elena to join in the family time. She enjoyed the witty banters and debates between the siblings, laughing and commenting whenever appropriate._

 _After breakfast, they all decided to sit by the pool and enjoy the day. Damon wanted to excuse himself since he had work but Lily insisted she wanted them all around her._

" _By the way, where were you last night, Damon." Stefan asked._

" _Work." He replied, avoiding both Elena and his mother's eyes._

" _Really? Because when I called office they said you left before eight." Stefan said, smirking._

" _None of your damn business, Stefan." He replied, annoyed._

" _It's surprising that you have to go out for entertainment." He said, smiling wickedly. "When there are better things that can keep you occupied inside the house." He added under breath but making sure he heard it._

" _Don't start again, Stef." He warned._

" _I see you've made interesting changes to the house." Stefan whispered. "You know… like replacing fat Rosetta with beautiful Elena."_

" _Huh… I never noticed." He said, indifferently._

 _Stefan almost choked on his banana shake. "You really think I'll believe that crap."_

" _Stefan, unlike you I have a class."_

" _So, you're not remotely interested in the hot nurse." Stefan said._

" _Miss Gilbert! Please call her Miss Gilbert." He said, rolling his eyes._

" _I don't know about that but she'd be calling me God when I'm done with her." Stefan said as he ran his fingers through his hair._

" _Absolutely not." He warned. Somehow even the thought of them together appalled him._

" _I thought you said you weren't interested."_

" _I'm not but I will not allow you to sleep with my employees."_

" _I assure you that there won't be much sleeping going on." Stefan said, getting up._

" _Stefan! Stefan! No!" He warned but Stefan swiftly made his way to Elena who was sitting next to his mother, playing with Lizzie and Josie while talking to Caroline about her next fashion show._

" _Elena," Stefan said, pulling his most charming smile. "Damon just told me how you've been working tirelessly for the past six months here without taking a day off." He said, pulling out a chair and sitting in front of them._

 _She looked at her boss for a second and then nodded. "Perks of being a full time nurse." She said, smiling warmly at him. Too warmly, much to his distaste._

" _One of my friends is throwing a party for me tonight… like in an honor of my return after such a long time. How would you like to be my date?" He said, holding her hand._

 _Her eyes landed on her boss with his perpetually sour face and disapproving glare, it was clear that he didn't want her to go with him._

" _Miss Gilbert can't go, Stefan. She is the only one who knows about Mama's meds and their timings. Also Mama feels uncomfortable without her." He came up with an excuse._

" _Don't be ridiculous." Lily interrupted, her matchmaking instincts in action. "Stefan is right. Elena needs a time out from all the work. You should go with him, dear—"_

" _but Lily,"_

" _Care is going to stay over for the day. She knows about by medicines and their timings. Don't worry about me." Lily said before she could refuse._

" _Well than it's decided. You're going to the party with me." Stefan said, grinning._

* * *

 _It was almost midnight when Stefan dropped her back home. Despite her initial reservations, Stefan was genuinely a nice guy and he really seemed interested in her. He even made her promise for another date._

 _A few months back, when she started working for Mr. Salvatore's mother, she was insanely attracted to her boss. There was a strange pain and restlessness in his eyes. She wanted to remove that. For some reason, she wanted to make him happy._

 _She tried a lot of things to make him open up to her. But it was like as much as she tried to win his trust he pushed her away from him even more. A month ago, he admitted he was attracted to her but then suddenly he started to disappear at nights. He would rarely come home now. She felt as if he was avoiding her. It hurt her a bit more than she cared to admit. Why was he behaving like that? Did she do something wrong?_

 _She wanted to confront him about that but then she read tabloid articles about him sleeping around with random women. Somehow, it really hurt her. However, she masked her emotions and pretended to stay oblivious to situation._

 _Today, he had been acting very strange. He had been in a terrible mood all day and even shouted at the house crew workers for apparently no reason at all. She was afraid this was because of her. Maybe, he didn't want her to be around his brother. When she shared her opinion with Caroline, her best friend thought it was ridiculous and that her brother was always a 'moody asshole'._

 _She had just washed her make up clean and changed into her tank top and boy shorts when she heard a strange noise coming from her room. Immediately, she went outside to see to check. She had barely stepped out and when someone pulled her hand and shoved her against the wall, pinning her hands to either side of her head._

 _She held her breath for a moment and then slowly opened her eyes, finding a pair of striking blue eyes staring back at her intensely. "Mr. Salvatore, what… what are you doing?" She managed to choke._

" _You shouldn't have gone today." She could smell the alcohol on his breath and it didn't smell like he only had one beer or two; he'd been drinking heavy alcohol._

" _Are you drunk?"_

" _You like this, don't you?"_ _With a gentle thumb, he rubbed her lower lip as if fascinated by its delicateness._

" _Excuse me," She narrowed her eyes._

" _You like the attention, don't you? You wear these hot clothes, do your hair and nails to attract men and make all the girls jealous of you… you're so bad…" He resisted, nuzzling into her neck, delighting that her breath shook when he touched her._

" _You're not in your senses." Her voice seemed shaky, he was really affecting her. "I think you should leave."_

" _Did you have fun with my brother? Do you like him? He certainly seems like he likes you." He said, grazing her skin with his lips._

" _Damon, let's take you to your room. You should sleep it off." She tried to break free but he held her tightly._

" _Everyone thinks you're this innocent sweet girl but I know the truth. I know what you're really like. I have seen women like you before. You couldn't add me to your conquer list so you went after my brother. But you know what I give up. I'm not fighting this anymore. Let's do this."_

 _Before she could respond, his mouth descended on hers, their lips barely touched before she pushed him. "No. No. Stop. You're better than this."_

 _He tried to kiss her again, but Elena turned her head even further, leaning away from him. As much as she wanted him, she didn't want him like this. It felt wrong. When he continued, she pushed him away, reached her hand up and slapped him across the face. "Get away from me."_

" _What's the matter? I thought this is what you wanted. Or now, that you have had my brother you don't want me?" He seemed, puzzled._

" _No, I don't. Not like this. Please, leave now." She demanded._

" _Your loss." He snickered, stumbling backward._

 _She stood quietly as he made his way out. As soon as he left she locked the door, breaking into sobs. Did he really think that low about her? She never knew. She thought they were friends. He took her friendly gestures for her attempts to seduce him for money. She would admit she was attracted to him but her intentions had been pure. She could tolerate anything but she never compromise on her self-respect._

 _By the end of the night, she took her decision._

* * *

 _He woke up with a headache. It was more like a dull throbbing in the front part of his brain. As if he'd been on drinking all night. He started to sit up when a terrible pain shot through his shoulder. He groaned, feeling a strange sting on his face as if someone had slapped him. That's when he remembered events of the previous night._

 _He remembered her getting ready excitedly for the party, he remembered the utter dread he felt when she left with Stefan,_ _he remembered the raging jealousy he felt when he pictured her in some bar charming the daylights out of his brother._

 _He remembered drinking last night as he sat there, drinking until everything became a blur. Then came the flashes, flashes of Elena coming back, he bursting into her room, blaming her for seducing him for money and then forcefully kissing her… Crap! He thought._

 _"Fuck!" He muttered, getting up._

 _A loud authoritative knock on the door nearly startled him. "Mr. Salvatore! We need to talk. Now!" Elena demanded. And before he could reply, she marched right in, her high heels almost striking sparks from the marble floor. She glared at him furiously, her eyes shooting daggers at him._

" _Miss Gilbert, I'm really…"_

" _Ashamed, disgusted, repulsed!" She gritted through her teeth. "Do you even remember what you did last night?"_

" _I was drunk, I was…"_

" _Let me finish, Mr. Salvatore. Not only did you try to forcefully kiss me but you also blamed me for seducing you for your money."_

" _Elena—"_

" _Let me make this clear. Firstly, I have no interest in you or your money. I'm a hardworking, self-dependent woman. I have worked tirelessly and earned my wages. Secondly, get your head out of your ass._

 _Don't take my friendliness for my attempts to seduce you. And the only reason I try to be friendly with you is because I pity you. You have all the money in the world but you are not happy. You are closed off, emotionally dead, workaholic money making machine and I pity your pathetic excuse for a life. But thank you for letting me know of your cheap mentality."_

" _Elena, I was drunk."_

" _A drunk mind speaks a sober heart." She folded her arms on her chest. "You told me what you really think about me."_

" _No, I don't."_

" _I don't think I can work like this. I won't compromise my integrity and self-respect."_

" _Elena, I am really sorry for what I did to you, I really am. I don't know how it happened. I was drunk and jealous."_

" _Jealous?"_

" _I really like you a lot. I have been fighting the attraction for too long. And when I saw you with him…" His eyes darkened for a moment as if the memory still bothered him. "I don't know what happened. I started thinking… making up stuff so I would kill the attraction but you wouldn't leave my mind and I…" He said whatever came to his mind. He wanted to be honest with her for once. "I shouldn't have attacked you, Elena. I'm really sorry."_

" _Sorry? You can't do that Mr. Salvatore, you can't make me feel horrible about myself and take things back with a sorry, it's not that easy." She widened her eyes at him._

" _Elena please let me show how sorry I am, whatever it takes, how can I make up to you?" he ran his fingers through his hair._

" _I don't want any rich apologies, not even an apology, I can't stay here anymore, the more I stay here the more I feel insulted."_

" _Elena please don't talk like that, not for me, but my mother, she hasn't connected with anyone but you, if you leave she will lock herself away from us again, we might lose all the progress you worked so hard for."He held her hand but let go as soon as she glared at him._

" _Don't try to make this about Lily. "She frowned._

" _Elena I know you're upset okay, I made a horrible mistake and I'm ready to do anything to make up for it but … but don't punish my mom for that, I won't force you to stay here but I should let you know that she will be very stressed about this, she will probably never talk to me, I don't want to lose my mother please."He couldn't even look into her eyes._

 _She stood silent for a while before she finally sighed. He was right, she couldn't leave her patient in the middle of treatment. That would be ethically wrong._

" _Okay, I'll give it a thought, but right now I can't stay here. I need some time to get over it. I'm going back home for a while. I'll let you know about my decision." She said._

" _Yes…yes of course how much time do you need?" He suddenly felt sad at the thought of not seeing her._

" _I don't know, a day off." She replied, annoyed._

" _Okay, I'd be..." he said but stopped when she turned, leaving. She slammed the door after her._

" _waiting for your answer." he completed anyway._

* * *

" _Elena!" Jeremy broke into her thoughts again._

" _Yes." she blinked her eyes._

" _Where are you? I've been telling you how we won 0-2 last week and you…" He ruffled her hair._

" _I am sorry, Jer. All ears now! "_

 _Her phone buzzed, he was calling again, she switched it off now. She didn't want to talk to him so soon. She didn't want to even think about him. But somehow she couldn't get him out of her mind. His eyes kept haunting her now. A day ago, when she confronted him, he genuinely seemed sorry. He told her he did everything out of jealousy._

 _He was attracted to her and seeing her with his brother didn't set well with him. Could this be? Damon Salvatore, a multi-national company owner, a man of high social status, member of New York elite society, attracted to her? She shook her head trying to block out her crazy thoughts. So, what if he was? It's not like she cared._

 _Even with his horrible attitude she had to admit that he was handsome as sin. He was the quiet and mysterious type. He kept his distance from everyone and she always found him either working or reading,_ _speaking only when his opinion was asked, always angry always serious and never trusting anyone. But she felt like he had a different side too. A wild side. A side she wanted to explore…_

" _ELENA!" Jeremy said, annoyed by her lack of attention._

" _Jer, so do you have any match coming up?"_

" _yeah…it's with the.."_

 _He kept going on and on, they talked for hours, as she tried to avoid thinking about her boss. Later when she switched her phone on, it buzzed immediately. "Really? Now again." She said, checking to see the caller._

 _It wasn't Damon, it was Caroline. She huffed, answering. Couldn't they leave her on her day off?_

" _Hello?"_

" _Elena…" She was sobbing._

" _Care, what's wrong?"_

" _Elena, it's mom, Mrs. Flowers accidentally gave her the wrong doze, she's out of control now , we can't keep her calm."_

 _Her voice broke down and she was choking on words._

 _Elena stood up from the couch. "Okay. Okay. Wait! I'm on my way."_

 _So that's the reason Damon was practically blowing up her phone with calls, Oh God! She felt guilty now. She should have answered._

 _She rushed to her room and took her car keys and immediately left._

* * *

 _Lily had been put to bed, she talked almost an hour to comfort her before Lily finally believed she wasn't in danger anymore._

 _Throughout the process she knew Damon was by the door but when she turned to see him now, he wasn't there. Elena sighed going out and saw him out in the balcony, leaning on the railing. He was looking at dark sky, a gloomy, almost heart-broken expression of his face._

" _Hey!" She stood next to him, arms folded. She had been mad at him the whole day but right now she felt sorry for him. She knew how it felt to see someone you love suffer. It killed you from within, standing there watching them in pain._

 _He shook his head turning to her. "I am a loser, biggest failure and a pathetic excuse for a son." His voice seemed shaky._

" _Damon, you can't blame this on yourself" she took a step towards him. "She's ill."_

" _Blame this? I am not blaming myself. This is my fault. I forgot to give her medicines because I was too busy for her. I was too busy finalizing a deal. I was busy making more money while my mother was suffering… like you said yesterday, closed off, emotionally dead, workaholic money making machine."_

 _She pursed her lip, feeling guilty now._

" _This is me, the responsible son, who couldn't take care of his own mother without you for a day, I am no good, Elena. I'm useless, pathetic and a loser."_

 _He rubbed his palms against his eyes she could see how red and swollen they were as if he'd been crying. "Don't be so hard on yourself. We learn from our mistakes. And this could've happened to anyone. Lily is sick. She is unstable. It would take a lot of time for her to recover. This break down didn't happen because of the wrong medicine, it was regular break down. This isn't your fault."_

" _It is, I am a mess, I ruined everything in a matter of twenty-four hours. Jealousy, animalistic behavior with you, ignoring my mother, ruining all the progress we made with her…"_

 _She sighed. "Damon." She held his arm and turned him to her. "Patients like Lily need a lot of time to recover."_

" _All these responsibilities… I don't think I can do this." He mumbled, running his hand through his hair._

" _It's going to be okay you can do this. You've done well so far. This is just a minor bump in the road. "_

" _I can't, not without you Elena, I need you, I was insisting for you to stay before but now I beg you not to leave me on my own. "_

 _She nodded. "Of course, I won't go."_

" _Promise me you won't leave me… us."_ _There was too much vulnerability in his eyes. He seemed so exhausted, so lost. It felt like his world depended on her answer._

 _She didn't know what took over her. All she knew that, she had to remove that restlessness and misery from his eyes. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him into a warm sweet embrace, an embrace he returned immediately, putting his arms around her waist, holding her protectively.  
"Promise."_

 _He didn't know how long they held on to each other but he was in no hurry to pull away because for the first time in a long time, he felt peace._

* * *

 _A/N:_ Again, since my beta is still sick I didn't find it in myself to bother her, so please excuse my mistakes. We'll be having a couple of flashback chapters to get a better understanding of the background story before we jump to present time line.

Thank you so much for the massive response on the previous chapter. I'm almost at 250 reviews, which is huge. This is TEAM WORK guys. Thank you so much for reading this story and giving me your precious feedback about it.

I'll be waiting for your feedback on this chapter as I've put a lot of effort on this. So please review and let me know what you thought of the whole Damon- Jenna confrontation and do you feel like he deserved it? Also the past time lines where Damon realize that Elena isn't just some shallow girl he can get, she has a strong character and she is much more than he thought. Can't wait for your response!

Shout out to Salvatoreboys4ever for awesome post finale stories! Do check them out!

Thank you for the support. Take care. Have a great week!


	8. Like a moth drawn to flame

Chapter 8: **Like a moth drawn to flame**

* * *

 **(A:N)This is the past time line. I'm writing it in regular font since there won't be any present timeline scene.**

* * *

 **To delenadreams for the best ending to her epic story!**

* * *

 **October,2014**

"Elena, these are some of Lizzie and Josie's old toys, I want you to take these and the other things down to the child shelter you volunteered for and donate them on my behalf." Caroline said, placing a large box on the shelf.

"I'll take them up this Friday. Thank you, Care." She plopped down the file onto a pile of other files and turned around to face her friend.

"Oh, don't thank me. I still feel guilty for quitting being a volunteer there. I really wish I didn't but I have so much workload…" She trailed off.

"Don't be ridiculous, Care. We understand. You have to divide your time between work and children, you don't have time for this." She replied, understandingly.

Caroline smiled tiredly and dropped on the couch.

"Girls finally asleep?" Elena asked, picking up a file from the pile in front of her.

"Yes, Thank the Lord." Caroline replied, snorting.

"It's earlier than their usual bed time." Elena said, checking her wrist watch.

"Yeah." Caroline sighed. "My dear brother told them that if they didn't fall asleep, the boogey man will come and eat them."

She scrunched up her nose at the mention of her boss. Just a few hours ago, overwhelmed by her emotions she hugged her boss. They stood there on the balcony for god knows how long until Lizzie interrupted them. It had been awkward ever since.

"Elena?" Caroline noticed her reaction immediately. She was sharp like that. Elena already knew what was coming next. "Lizzie said something about… she saw you and…"

"There is nothing going on, I swear." Elena cut her before she could complete. "It was a platonic hug. He was upset and I just wanted to make him feel better." She yapped, nervously.

"Elena, sweetheart, chill!" Caroline said, taken aback by her tone. "I just wanted to warn you."

"Warn?"

"Elena, my brothers are very competitive. And they hate losing, especially Damon. If one wants something the other wants it too. It's always been like this. Their rivalry increased after dad left almost everything to Damon. Stefan only got twenty-five percent and that too conditionally. He only gets to keep his share of inheritance if he works for the company under Damon's supervision."

"Okay, but what has that to do with me?"

"We are cruel to each other in this society; we can't see each other's success. My brothers are also like that. They play these games with each other. They like snatching each other's things, making each other suffer. It's their thing. I knew the minute Stefan asked you out, Damon would ask you out too. Do me a favor and steer clear of both of them, please? Don't let them bring you in their sick games."

Elena nodded, staring at the emptiness as if in a deep thought. "Why?" She asked after a brief silence. "Why do they do that to each other? They are brothers. What do they gain in making the other miserable?"

Caroline bit her lip, thinking the best way to explain to her friend. "I guess to Stefan, it's a sort of revenge. Damon was dad's favorite and Stefan could never get over that. Especially now that Damon has everything and Stefan has to work to keep living the luxurious life."

"And Damon?"

"In the beginning when Damon took over the company, Stefan sued him for half ownership of the company. Damon won the case fair and square since he worked in the company way before Stefan joined and dad made him the rightful owner. They made up on my mum's insistence but Damon likes to keep his grudges. He never really forgives."

"Wow!" Elena said wide eyed. "Crazy family."

"I know, right?"

"Well, thanks for the warning. You're right, I don't want to become a part of their games. I'll steer clear of them."

* * *

"Miss Gilbert!" He called her as he spotted her in the living room but as usual as soon as she saw him, she got up from the couch and rushed to kitchen. She was avoiding him like the plague. As soon as he entered a room, she would come up with an excuse and leave. She wouldn't even have dinner with him anymore.

This morning he called her to his study on the pretense that he wanted to discuss his mother's progress, but instead of coming she sent a file with all details. Her behavior confused him. He thought she forgave him that night. Why was she avoiding him if she forgave him?

She stood at the sink, pretending to wash dishes. He followed her, standing behind her, blocking her way so she wouldn't leave.

"Miss Gilbert, I have been looking for you everywhere." He said in a low tone so the kitchen staff won't hear.

"What a coincidence, Mr. Salvatore! I have been avoiding you everywhere." She replied in a cold tone.

"Can we have a moment alone, please?" He said to the staff, signaling them to leave. They complied immediately, leaving them alone.

"So you are avoiding me." He turned to her, eyes narrowing.

"No shit Sherlock." She faked a huge smile.

"Elena, what did I do? Why won't you talk to me?" His eyes were sad, like those of a retriever puppy she had known in her childhood.

She pulled her eyes away from him, almost afraid she would melt if she looked at him. "Do I really need to remind you that?"

"But I thought we were over all that."

"Excuse me? Did you apologize?" She took a threatening step toward him; a tentative movement, a testing of his courage.

"No, but…"

"But what? Did I say that I forgive you?" Her fuming defiant eyes challenged him, taunted him, but he found that he liked that about her. He thought it was cute and her anger turned him on. Hell, everything about her turned him on. Before she could witness the want in his eyes, he recomposed himself quickly.

She was about to continue with her angry rant, when he reached out to stop her by placing his finger on her lips. At the very last moment, he stopped just shy of her mouth, her breath warm against his finger tip. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission, and I shouldn't have said what I did about you. But I assure you that I never meant it. I actually think that you're one of the most beautiful, compassionate, intuitive, and intelligent women I've ever met."

"You know flattery isn't going to win this one for you, right?" The confidence in her voice was inspiring, but the rest of her face was clearly just as nervous about where this conversation was leading to, as he was.

"lt's not flattery if it's true." He fired back. "I'm going to say this again," He seemed to hesitate, then admitted. "I like you a lot. I... I'm attracted to you." She could feel the heat rising in her face as he continued. "Very attracted. I'm sure you've seen it. I know I shouldn't be. You're my employee and this isn't right. You're not my type." He said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Elena's eyes widened.

"You're extremely loud, childish, immature and so talkative you put my sister to shame." He said, remembering the time he couldn't work because she was running around the house, playing with Caroline's girls.

"That's not an apology…" She said, feeling indignant.

"But I'm still so madly attracted to you. And it's not because of your physical beauty. It's the beauty inside you, your fertile mind, and thoughtful ways. You amaze me because you're the first person in a while who calls me on my wrong, regardless of the consequences, and sets me right. You respect yourself. I admire that. I don't have any of that."

"What I mean to say is that. I did everything out of jealousy. You're a wonderful girl and I wanted you for myself. But still I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry for that and I'm ready to do anything to make up to you."

"Okay."

"You accept my apology?"

"No, I would forgive you if you do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Keep your evening free this Friday. We would be going out on a little trip." She said, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Where?"

"You'll know." She replied, a wicked smile playing on her lips. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between them. Staring at his pillow lips and feeling as if she needed to leave, she added. "I should probably check on…" but lost her thoughts when Damon dragged his tongue across his lower lip. _Damn, his lips look so soft._

As if he could read her mind, he stepped closer, cupping her face, preparing for another kiss. They gazed at each other, lost in another world.

 _Please ask me to kiss you._

"I want to kiss you, Elena, make no mistake about that but I won't unless you ask me to." He bit his lower lip. She swallowed thick, thinking. Should she allow him? She really wanted to. But Caroline's warning kept ringing in her ears. It wouldn't be right to come between two brothers.

Sensing her conflict, he slid his hands off her face, playing briefly with her hair before he took a step back, creating distance between them. "I have already told you my feelings. I want to see how this thing goes between us. I just want to know; do I have a chance?"

She opened and closed her mouth, like a guppy out of water. Then she just stood there, mouth clamped shut.

Getting no response from her, a forlorn expression covered his face. Of course, she wasn't interested. What was he thinking? He was almost a decade older than her. She thought of him as an outdated old bore. They hardly shared any interests. They didn't just have age gap, they had generation gap. She was probably more interested in men of her age. Men who didn't spend all day reading books and doing work, men who did more exciting things like sky diving and...

"You have a very good chance." She gave him one of her warmest smile, melting his heart, before quickly rushing past him.

* * *

"When you said we were going out on a little trip, I didn't expect a trip to the local children shelter." Damon said in a dry tone.

Elena grinned widely as she handed him an apron. "We were short on volunteers."

Turns out, every Friday, she volunteered for kitchen and cleaning duty at homeless and abused children's shelter. The guy that used to pick her up on motorcycle was her classmate Liam. He was a volunteer here too.

His assumptions about her were wrong; overwhelmed by shame and embarrassment he confessed to her that this wasn't what he thought she did on her day off. She shrugged it off, not making a big deal out of it, surprisingly.

"Be quick with the dishes, we have to clean the hall too, and then we have to make dinner for about one hundred and fifty children." She said, ushering him to the sink.

"Wait, what?"

"Chop- Chop, hurry up!" She turned to leave so she could help the other volunteers.

He held her wrist, stopping her. "Wait, I don't know how to do this."

Almost dramatically, she rolled her eyes, tugging her wrist out from his grasp. With a straight face, she picked up a greasy plate, scrubbed it clean and then rinsed it. "It's not rocket science. Scrub and rinse!"

"All of these?" He pointed at the pile, horrified.

She took a deep breath, trying her best to remain calm. "Yes."

"No way in hell." He hissed. "I'm not touching these."

"But I thought you said you'll do anything to make up for your…" He cut her off in mid-sentence. "Fine, I'll do it." He rolled his sleeves up, cursing in a language she didn't understand.

While he cleaned the dishes, she cleaned under the sinks, washed the fixtures and lights and lined the food chest with clean paper. After she was done, she sat on the counter and took her phone out.

"You could help me instead of wasting your time on…" He was cut off in mid-sentence when the white flash of camera blinded him. "What the hell?" He growled but she continued taking pictures. "Elena, what are you doing?"

"Taking pictures for our website." She answered.

"Is this a new way of yours to torment and embarrass me? I don't want my pictures on your website. I don't want people to know I was here in the first place. This will not be good for my reputation." He replied, angrily.

"Why not? Damon, people look up to you. They will see that if a famous businessman like you can take out time for volunteer work, they should too. We need recognition and all the help we can get. But it's okay if you don't want to do this. I'll just delete the pictures."

"No." He stopped, embarrassed again. "It's for a good cause… I understand. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I'm used to getting yelled at by you for no apparent reason." She said with a dramatic sigh.

He rolled his eyes and continued with his work quietly. She jumped off the counter, stepping close to him. "Let me help."

"No, It's okay."

"Oh, come on, let me…"

"Miss Gilbert, don't!"

Despite his protests, she tried to help and accidently splashed him with dirty water. For a moment he was startled, looking down at his expensive designer shirt, now ruined.

She could see his blood pressure soaring, his mouth twitching and his eyes shooting daggers at her. She cupped her mouth, afraid of his reaction, waiting to be yelled at again.

With his clothes drenched, he stared at her and growled, "Look at what you did to my two-thousand-dollar shirt."

"It's just water." She replied.

"Do you even know how much it costs? It's two times your weekly paycheck."

"Yes, Two-thousand dollars. God! Talk about being a pretentious snob." She snorted.

"I'm not a snob." He felt insulted. "I just like the best for myself—which I buy with my hard earned money. And I have a right to be upset when you ruin my things."

She rounded him, crossly. "You say you're not a snob, Damon, but you're sounding just like one. What's has your money ever done for you? You're still miserable. You still can't buy yourself happiness. All it did is, gave you plum to carry in your mouth and a sense of superiority."

"How dare you, Miss Gilbert?" Now he was genuinely mad.

"Don't look at me with those big eyes—they don't scare me," She hissed, stepping toward him. "Don't forget that you're not my boss here. I'm the head of volunteers. If anything you should be scared of me."

His eyes widened slightly, but his lips curled up in amusement.

"That's right, Mr. Salvatore. You should know your place here. I'm the boss and I'm not afraid to take strict action against people who…" She trailed off as she spotted a large bug in the corner. It was a roach. A big fat brown mother, struttin' Cockroach. Oh dear! She shouted on top of her lungs. "Aeeeiiii! Roach!"

Ever since she was a child, she had a phobia of crawling insects. She climbed on the wet counter.

"Kill it." She yelled as she huddled in a corner.

"It's just a roach." He was beyond amused at her helplessness.

"Please, Damon, kill it. Please, I can't stand bugs." She shouted.

Laughing, he beat the roach with a stiff broom and scooped the carcass into a trash can. "You were saying," He said smirking, as he walked toward her, offering his hand to help her jump down.

"It's not funny." She hissed as she placed her hand in his palm.

As she pushed to jump, her foot slipped at the edge and instead of landing on her feet, she fell awkwardly and heavily into Damon's open arms.

It was like time froze, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Feeling her there, in his arms, he was close enough to feel the heat of battle coming off of her, close enough that her breath mingled with his, close enough that if he reached out he could bridge the tiny gap between them. Her soft arms were around his neck, her bosom against his chest, her long hair fell gently across his neck, intoxicating him with its scent.

A quick, fierce frenzy thrilling his frame like fire, took a sudden and complete possession of him and he found himself leaning close to her. She decided to close the distance and was about to capture his lips in a kiss when the door busted open. "Elena, Madam Eva is… Ooh! Umm… I'm interrupting you guys." Liam said, embarrassed.

"Of course not." Elena replied, jumping out of his arms, straightening her denim short skirt.

"Madam Eva needs your help with the new counselor volunteers." Liam said awkwardly.

"Sure, let's go." She said, rushing out of the kitchen, looking back at him once.

* * *

"I hate children." Damon grumbled as he came back from cleaning the hall. He had to clean up a hall filled with crying toddlers and their dangerous toys. One of them, kept throwing things at him the entire time he was scrubbing the damp gummies off a table.

"How can you even say that? I love children. They are adorable." Elena said chopping the onions while smiling at a little girl who was watching them coyly, standing by the door of the kitchen.

"Oh! I love them too." He said bitterly. "Especially when I bake them in cream cake." He said, glaring at the girl. He recognized her as the girl who kept whacking him with her doll.

The girl froze and ran away.

"What the hell, Damon?" She glared at him. "You shouldn't have said that. That poor girl was abused by her own mother. She still has nightmares." She hissed, dropping the knife, running after her.

He groaned, cursing himself for his insensitivity. He followed after her, a thousand apologies on his lips.

"He isn't going to eat me, right?" The little girl was crying.

"Oh Betty, he was just kidding. He is not even a meat eater. He is a vegetarian." Elena said, wiping her tears.

"A very mean vegetarian." The girl said. "He is coming here." Betty whispered audibly.

Slowly, he reached them. "Can I please talk to Betty?" He requested. Elena looked up at him. She could see the guilt in his eyes as he stood there waiting for her permission. She nodded, allowing him.

The next ten minutes passed as she watched him apologize to the girl and talk playfully with her, asking all sort of things, telling her about his own nieces, doing stupid things and making her laugh. He ended up promising her that he would take her and her friends out on a trip to Disney land.

"Promise next Saturday?"

"Promise."

"I'm going to go tell my friends about this." The girl squealed happily and left.

"Why would you promise her that? We barely have funds enough to feed them all." Elena said, frowning.

"Don't be ridiculous. It would be on me." He said as they walked towards the kitchen.

"But that would cost a lot." She said emphasizing on 'a lot'.

"And?" He said as if it wasn't a big deal and of course, it wasn't a big deal for him. He belonged to one of the most powerful and richest corporate family of the country.

"And nothing." She sighed as she got back to peeling the onions.

He noticed she was very fast at work. He wanted to help her but he had no idea about kitchen or cooking.

"You really know how to do this?" He asked unsure when he saw her fast at work.

"Of course. Unlike you I don't have kitchen staff. Normal people such as myself do our own work. "She replied.

"You remind me of one of my old, hairy chef. He was fast at work too. He could make the tastiest Pasta in blink of an eye, totally expert." He complemented.

She turned to him "Did you just call me old and hairy?"

He rose his brows." Pessimist you are, I meant you're a natural at work. I was actually complementing you."

She groaned." That's a compliment. Urghh… Mr. Ignored-on-prom… and sometimes I wonder why you don't have a girlfriend."

He frowned looking at her chopping the vegetables." What do you mean? Is something wrong with me?"

She gave a tight lipped smile." Not as such. "

"Miss Gilbert please, cut the buildup. Speak!" He didn't want to miss a point. If there was something wrong with him, he would fix it. He always did. He just loved perfection. He wouldn't settle for anything less than perfect and for that he had to be perfect too.

"Well you're that guy! You know-"

"What guy?" he leaned closer, his expression serious.

"You know, the type of guy that would make you swoon, you get butterflies in stomach when you see them. "She said, a little red.

He had a hint of a smile "And?"

"And then you talk and all the butterflies die. " She said with a shrug going towards the boiler, not seeing his mouth left hung open. He followed her "I don't get, Miss Gilbert. What do you mean?"

She sighed. "See! The conversation with you is so… mechanical. I have such a beautiful name, Elena, and when you call me Miss Gilbert, I picture myself as some fifty-year-old retired lady."

He pursed his lips "Point noted, your generation doesn't appreciate respect. "

"See! You're doing it again, don't try to be that know-it-all, mature guy, don't act like you haven't played Angry birds or COD."

He frowned." What's that?"

"Shit! Damon?" she said unbelievably.

"I was kidding … COD is the multinational textile company right?"

"Ughhh!"

"Miss Gilbert!" He said, surprised.

"Elena! My name is Elena."

"Okay, Elena." He said, hands raised.

"You need to live a little, Damon. You're so uptight it suffocates me. There is more to life than work and money." She said, turning to him.

"Will you help me?" He said, biting his lip. "I want to live like you do. I want to see life a little differently. I want to be crazy, spontaneous and kind like you are. Will you help me with that?"

Her lips curved into smile. "I will."

* * *

Talking with her left him energized; laughing with her made him feel good; just looking at her gave him pleasure — and often. He adored her dark brown eyes with the thick fringe of lashes, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she looked tonight. Everything about her was poetic and an art. Her eyes, her soft lips, her smile everything had its own story that he wanted to know.

"So, this is what we do after a day of serving the helpless?" He scoffed as she placed an order for vodkas. After spending the day at shelter, she dragged him to her favorite bar for a treat.

She giggled. "Call it feeding the devil."

"Feeding the devil? And here I thought you were the kind, chirpy nurse. Florence nightingale, the sequel."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Don't judge me. Firstly its occasional and secondly the welfare work counterbalances with feeding the devil."

He gave a mocking laugh, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, darling."

As the waitress kept their order in front of them, she gave him a challenging look." Let's check your tolerance. Are you game?"

"Sure." he gave her a wolfish grin. "But I'm warning you, just because I like you, doesn't mean I would go easy on you."

"Whatever." She flipped her hair dramatically and batted her lashes. He smiled at her antics. He loved how damn girly she was.

"But boss, let's make this more interesting. With each shot we'll ask each other a question that the other must answer. Let's see who gives up now." she sprinkled salt on her palm and licked it, holding the piece of lemon. "Ready?"

"All set." he picked up a glass.

She asked. "Have you ever been dumped or ditched?"

He hissed." Dumped, yes. Ditched, never."

She gasped. "Who in the world dumped you?"

He downed a shot, "My turn! "

She groaned. "Okay!"

"What was your first impression of me?" he asked leaning a little closer, adding "One word."

She bit her lip as she peered up at him, blushing. "Sexy!"

He tapped the table, excitedly. "I knew it! Of course, no one can stand my charm. "

She downed her shot and slammed the empty glass on the table saying. "Who dumped you, Mr. Salvatore?" She asked her second question.

He sighed. "Back in college, I forgot our so called two-week anniversary, she was a drama queen so …" he proceeded to down his drink.

She huffed "Seriously? Two weeks?"

"Your turn, little kitten. "

"Aye aye, captain! "she faked a salute making him laugh at her dramatic behavior.

"Tell me the most darkest and embarrassing thing about your beautiful self? " He mocked, handing her her drink.

"I sent myself 20 Valentines from various secret admirers and requested they be delivered during the class we had together to make him jealous."

He laughed so hard and with so much pure joy in his eyes that she joined too. But then suddenly he stopped. "Him? Him who?" He inquired.

"Shush your turn." She downed her drink, turning to him. "Something that you'd wanna change about your life but it's impossible?"

"Hmm, well, right now I wish I could be a few years younger so I could have a better chance with you."

She giggled, watching him gulp his drink. "Drunk you is flirty; BTW I wouldn't want that for you. "

"And why is that?"

"You don't know but you stand out from crowd. There are these dumb fucks my age that I would never want to talk to and then there is you- "she stood up on her chair, spreading her arms. "Goals, the ultimate inspiration. "

He chuckled holding her arm, making her sit again. She downed another drink giggling "Sophisticated, mysterious and hot. "

His eyes twinkled, and he gave her a boyish smirk. "Drunk you is also very flirty."

"Flirty, me?" She chuckled adding. "I like your type. They are my thing. "

He picked up a glass, handing it to her. "So, Is there any other my type of guy in your life? "

She downed the contents of the glass. "Nope, single as pringle."

"Ready to mingle?" He grinned, offering her his hand.

"You're hitting on me a lot tonight."

"I have been hitting on you for months, you just noticed." He said making a face.

She shook her head with a light laugh. "Your turn." she handed him his shot.

"Ask!" he said, purposely touching her hand while taking the shot.

"Your biggest craziest adventure?" she bit her lower lip.

"Uh-"

"Anything out of the usual boring Mr. Salvatore profile. "

He sighed. "I…uh-"

"Something badass,"

He tapped the table, thinking about something very dangerous and impressive he had done.

"I am sure you –, "She encouraged.

"No, I've got nothing much except winning 2008 and 2010 state level car racing championship." He said proudly, primping and popping his collar.

"What about 2009?" She asked.

"I was on a business tour that year." He handed her a glass.

She now looked a little embarrassed as he continued," But of course, that isn't as impressive as winning Mystic Falls Inter School Ballad Competition."

She narrowed her eyes. "How do you know about that?"

"I saw some pictures in Caroline's albums."

"Well, that too was an accomplishment!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Of course, I am feeling very challenged right now." He mocked adding, "Although I can see that little you is clearly impressed by me."

She sighed, holding her glass. "Next question please, Mr. Arrogant?"

"What would you like to eat?"

"Huh?"

"I am ordering."

"Cheese burger and fries."

He called the waiter. "One cheese burger, fries and chicken salad but no spices, please."

"No spices?" she scrunched her nose.

"Healthy eating." He replied, rolling her eyes.

"My aunt is more exciting than you." She feigned a yawn. "Let's try something different today, how about-,"

"No, thanks. I like to keep a well maintained diet." He gave a tight lipped smile adding. "You really are brilliant at your work. You could have been a great doctor. Why nursing?"

She smiled and sighed as if thinking deep. "A lot of people ask me that. It used to irk me so much. I mean why can't I be the intelligent nurse? We do practically the same thing as doctors. I could be a doctor but I chose to be a nurse."

"I love the care and connection I have with my patients. I get to spend as much time as I choose with them. I'm not dictated by the 20 minute intervals of time to see a patient and get all their information. I am the one who after the diagnosis is handed all the instructions, and while the patient sits devastated in the room trying to figure out what effect this will have on their life, I'm the one who gets to sit with them, hold their hands and provide hope. I'm the one who gives them the required treatment, of course as instructed by the doctor. It gives me peace, knowing that I brought some good in the world, that I saved a life."

His attention was focused on her, taking in each and every word as she talked about her work passionately.

"Why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"So kind and compassionate? He looked awed; now hypnotized and yearning…spellbound.

"I saw you with those children today. You were so happy. How can you even stand to be around them? I mean the one of the little brats vomited on you." He asked.

"I'm a nurse. I don't get disgusted easily. I've seen things you can't imagine." She said with an airy laugh. "I guess I always loved children."

"They are devil spawns and evil creatures. How can you like them?" His nose scrunched up and she giggled at his expression.

"What's not to like about them?"

"Well for starters, they are despicable. They're loud, needy, often obnoxious and smelly, irrational, picky little brats. And they totally own your life if you have them. Totally. You are their bitch. Just look at my sister." He said quickly.

"Yes, but Caroline never complains. She says they are the best gift life gave her." Elena replied. "There is something about the innocence of children that is very genuine and real and being around them would inspire anyone greatly."

"Like what?"

"Like the way they are honest, like the way they make friends rather than enemies, like the way they believe in God and the power of prayers and especially the way they are not judgmental and full of opinions like some of us adults are." She said narrowing her eyes at the end.

"I've already apologized for that." He said, raising his hands. Just then the waitress arrived with their food, interrupting the conversation.

"Do you want sauce with this, sir?" The girl asked.

"No." He said quickly.

"I'll have more." Elena said, loudly. She took the sauce bottle from the waitress and poured it on her cheese burger.

He rolled his eyes. "This is so unhealthy. You'll die of high cholesterol."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Unlike you I eat normal food, you know food that doesn't taste like baby tears. I mean who eats like that?" she scrunched up her nose while pointing at his plate.

"A civil person with some class." He replied taking a bite from his salad.

"For the sake of argument, let's say I get high cholesterol from this. Now what? "

"You will never be able to eat this ever."

"So, what's the point of all these precautions. You're not eating it now either." she laughed at him. He huffed as she held her burger for him. "Come on, try some real food. Take a bite, Elena gilbert can share her food."

"Thank you, I'll pass."

She stuffed the burger almost in his mouth. "No. No. No. Eat up!" she giggled as he finally took a bite. "Hmm… it's good."

"I KNOW, RIGHT?" she almost shouted getting up. "Come on! Get up, it's time I show you my favorite place in this city."

"You're drunk!" he laughed.

"Nope, I'm excited." She held his arm dragging him. "Wait, I have to pay." He said, stopping her. "Stay right here." He said, sprinting toward the counter.

It was crowded. It took him quite a time to pay his bill. When he returned he found her talking to a guy. He was clearly flirting with her. She was giggling at his stupid jokes as she typed her number in his phone.

Heat boiled up his spine as mad jealousy seared through him like hot coals on fire. How could she do this to him? He had clearly told her that he had feelings for her and here she was, flirting around with strangers.

"I'll text you." The guy said excitedly as he left.

"Sure." She gave him the most fake smile she could muster.

"Come on, we are going home." Damon said in a serious tone.

"But I thought we were going to my favorite spot?" Elena asked, confused.

"Why don't you just take him with you?" He said, anger evident in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" She seemed taken aback for a moment. But then realization dawned upon her. "Oh… that." She laughed, slightly. "It's not what it looks like." She added.

"You don't owe me any explanation." He said, raising his hand. "You gave a total stranger your number but-"

"I didn't give him my number." She cut him off before he could complete. "That sexist jerk tried to feel me up so I just pretended to be amused. I offered him my number and then edited his mum's contact number in his phone. Say hello to nudes, Aaron's mum." She said, with an evil smirk.

Impressed with her cleverness, he broke into a grin. "Lady, you're very dangerous."

"I know, right?" She said, smirking. "Now let's go!"

They drove to her campus where she took him to her favorite spot, the basketball court. They played a couple of games whilst talking, joking and flirting. As the night got darker and the dark got deeper, the conversation became more relaxed, personal and intimate.

They were in mid conversation, laughing at a story she was telling him about her school when she looked up and their eyes met. Time seemed to hold still as they leaned nearer and nearer until their lips met. It was completely unexpected, but it felt oh so good. Their lips tapped in short intervals at first, then their mouths opened. Their tongues met and dueled for dominance. Elena gently sucked on his upper lip as he did on her bottom.

He pulled her closer, making her straddle him, never breaking their kiss. Their eyes remained shut the whole time as their kiss grew more and more intense. She cupped his face, angling his head for deeper penetration. He moaned, threading his fingers in her hair, pulling her as close as possible.

They both had never felt such passion before. For Damon, it was exhilarating as he had imagined. Not once had he kissed a woman and felt fireworks exploding inside his head. And by the way Elena was kissing him he knew she felt the same.

The rest of the night passed in a blur just like that, talking, dancing and making out. They were both bottled in a bubble that they hoped would never pop. That night was a dream.

* * *

 **We have two more chapters of the past timeline before we skip to the present timeline but the next two chapters would answer a lot of your questions regarding the mystery guy. And yes, Katherine isn't done yet... She is Katherine for goodness sake, she is never done until she wrecks people to the fullest.**

 **Thank you My awesome beta Manali(AllthingsDelena)! You're a blessing.**

 **The only way I know you're liking and reading the story is if you review. So please do give me your precious comments. I'm really looking forward to hear what you think about Delena's development here, Elena's character and her role in Damon's life. I hope you see the impact she has on him and other negative and positive things about their relation. Do let me know what you think!**

Thank you Carol(Scarlett2112), Manali, Ankita(Sarah) and my best girl Bonnie (Salvatoreboys4ever) for the most lovely birthday wishes... It really means alot.

 **Shout out to Bonnie's new story 'Captive of her beauty'. It's an AU inspired by Prison Break. It's really amazing. Check it out!**


	9. Everything comes back to you

**Chapter 9: 'Everything comes back to you'**

* * *

 **(A:N) It's the past time line but it's still the integral part of the story.**

* * *

 **March, 2015**

It had been six months to their secret relationship. Six months of pure bliss. Six months of hide and seek from the rest of the world. They were happy in their bubble but it was bound to burst one day.

At first, when Damon persuaded her to keep their relationship a secret she didn't have much problem. She was afraid her best friend wouldn't approve of her dating her brother, especially when she specifically told her to stray clear of both of the Salvatore men.

Damon's reasons for hiding their relationship was the fact that he was a big name and after getting associated with him, the media would follow Elena around everywhere and make her life a living hell. Secretly, he was also a bit afraid of the backlash he would get from the elite society he came from. People expected him to date a woman that shared the status he held. Women like Andie Starr, the daughter of a very famous multiple sugar mills owner, Abel Starr. Also, Elena was nine years younger than him. The age difference would not set well with the media. They would probably ridicule him for it.

It wasn't like he was ashamed of being with her . He was just afraid of the backlash and the negative effect it would have on his business. Sometimes, he felt very guilty. He could imagine what she would feel if she found out the real reason why he wanted to hide their relationship. It would be a painful blow to her self-respect and ego. He might even end up losing her. The very thought of it was like a dagger to his heart.

He was crazily, madly in love with her. He had confessed that to her on the second month of their relationship and she had admitted she loved him too. But with each passing day he craved her presence more and fell deeper in love with her, so much that he wanted to be around her all the time.

But lately, Caroline had been staying over at his house more often and they barely got time to be with each other. It was a torture to be in the same room with her and not touch her or kiss her. His resolve was going to break soon. It was a matter of days before he announced their relationship to the world. It happened sooner than later because of the events that followed.

Like every year, the Salvatore's were on a family trip to their home town, Mantua in Italy, one of the most romantic cities of the world. Despite Caroline's insistence that she could take care of Lily without Elena, he stood his ground to take her with them. He wanted to show her around his city. It was just another excuse to spend some time with her.

What was it about this girl that riled him up? She invaded his thoughts, danced in his dreams and kept him yearning for her more. According to what they had decided, he should stay away from her but he just couldn't.

Of course, he regretted his decision of taking Elena along with them the minute they stepped on their private jet. Stefan hurriedly took the seat next to her and started talking, trying to charm her.

Throughout the whole journey, while his general manager, Matt Donavan was briefing him about their project, Stefan, Elena and Caroline were indulged in a long cozy conversation. Eventually Caroline fell asleep with her girls and then it was just Stefan and Elena, chatting.

To anyone watching, the whole thing seemed normal. Two friends talking about their likes and dislikes, but Damon knew it wasn't like that. Two things had emerged that worried him deeply.

Firstly, Stefan's fascination with Elena. It seemed like he was as much charmed by her as he had been himself back when he had just met her. Stefan was the playboy of the family. He was footloose, fancy, free and went for 'everything in skirt'. Like him, Stefan wasn't the commitment type guy either. He was playing with her at first, but now it seemed like he was genuinely interested.

Secondly, the thing that produced the greatest reaction inside him while they had been talking and even now gripped his heart in the grip of icy cold hands was the way Stefan and Elena just clicked. They had almost everything in common, unlike him and Elena. They both possessed common personality traits and agreed on almost everything. It bothered Damon a lot. He had been in a very bad mood and snapped at Matt multiple times without any reason.

They reached their destination in the evening. Stefan wanted to go out immediately to explore the city. Everyone agreed, except Damon. He claimed that he had a terrible headache and wanted to rest. Seeing as he was staying Elena excused herself too.

Once everyone left, she sneaked to his room. As expected, she found him engrossed in work, studying a spreadsheet. She could sense that he was distressed. He always buried himself in work whenever he was upset.

She sneaked up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands, playing an old childish game. "Guess who?"

"Quit it, Birdie. I'm not in mood." He replied in a dry tone.

A look of concern crossed her face as she sat next to him. She reached up and put her palm to his forehead. His hair fell over her hand, the silky touch of it intimate against her skin. "How is your headache? I can give you an Indian head massage, if you like. It works like magic." She suggested, concern and love seeping in her tone. He took her hand and kissed it with great affection. He adored how compassionate and caring she was. That's what made him fall so helplessly in love with her.

"I'm fine. I just had some work to finish first." He said, pulling her close to him, he snuggled down into the bed as she curled herself up into his chest, making herself all warm and comfortable.

"Work? You work all the time." She made a face. "You promised to show me around here," She pouted, in a childlike way. "Come on, take me somewhere." She added, burying her face in his neck.

"Not today, Birdie. I'm really tired and I just want to sleep."

"Not a bad idea." Reaching up, she kissed him softly, just a press of her lips on his. His arms tightened around her as his mouth slanted over hers. He drove his tongue into her mouth, lunging hungrily. A groan came from deep in his throat as she pressed against him. He pulled his mouth away from hers and cradled her against his chest.

"As much as I would love making out with you, I was actually thinking of sleeping, for real." Somehow he seemed very guarded and hesitant.

"But I want to go out." She insisted.

"If you want to go out, you should have gone out with Stefan. From what I heard in the plane, sounds like you two were really enjoying each other's company." He said bitterly.

"What?" She seemed surprised by the change in his tone.

"Nothing." He replied with a cold sigh.

"Why are you so moody today?" She asked, leaning up on her elbow.

"I'm not moody." His answer only convinced Elena that he was.

"Is something wrong?" She asked again.

"Has it occurred to you that I might be jealous?" He finally opened up.

No, it hasn't occurred to her. She had always seen him so confident and calm to her. She had completely forgotten his insecurities regarding relationships. Somehow, he always thought he wasn't good enough for her.

In the past few months, she had worked very hard to make him believe in their relationship, to make him believe that she would never give up on him. And it seemed like she had been successful. He was finally trusting her with his heart, but now she realized his insecurities had not completely gone away.

"There is nothing to be jealous about," She replied, frowning. "Stefan and I are just friends. He is with Rebekah and-"

"Stefan is a repetitive cheater. His relationships mean nothing to him. Rebekah is just his play thing and you're his next target."

"I think you're over reacting."

"He kept flirting with you, you didn't stop him and I'm the one who is over reacting?"

"He wasn't flirting with me, Damon. We were just talking, like friends do."

"Friends? I doubt he ever looked at you that way." He mumbled, his tone filled with disdain.

"You're impossible."

"And you're blind." He replied.

"So you're saying that a man and a woman can never be friends?"

"No, there is no such thing as that. A man and a beautiful woman can never be just friends. Guys always have an ulterior motive."

"You're such an old fashioned, narrow minded, chauvinist…" She said, aggressively.

"Say whatever you want, but you'll soon know I was right all along." He replied, shrugging.

"Okay, so if that's the case, then what about you and Kat? Is there something going on between you two?" She demanded, baffling him. _Maybe, this will knock some sense into him_ , she thought.

He let out a chuckle, a low, smooth laugh that acknowledged his own defeat and her cleverness too; he seemed to enjoy her wit, this woman knew him more than he knew himself.

"Fair enough." He thought, understanding what she was trying to say.

"So, is there something I should know?" She asked again.

"You know there isn't anything." He replied. "We've known each other since we were kids. She is almost like a sister to me."

"Almost?"

"Elena, you're the only woman I've ever loved...or will love. You're the only woman who's ever mattered. I only have eyes for you." He took her hand and placed it underneath his shirt, where she could feel his heart beating wildly. "I swear my heart only beats for you. The only reason I'm paranoid all the time is because you're literally the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm afraid that you'll realize that I'm not good enough for you and you'll leave me. I won't be able to survive it, Elena. I really won't."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." She cupped his face in her small, delicate hands, filling his gaze with her love. "Stefan has nothing on you. You're the only one for me, and you know that. You're the one and only love of my life. I've told you a hundred times, haven't I? I love you, only you. You have no reason to be jealous. You're the only man in my life… in a romantic way."

He nodded understandingly. He covered her hands with his, holding them there and closed his eyes in great reprieve. He believed her. He promised himself that from this moment onwards, he would trust her explicitly.

"I love you so much, Elena." He confessed, opening his eyes again.

A sly, shy little smile played across her lips. "I love you too."

* * *

'Meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes.' She read the text he sent her just a few minutes ago. They had been out exploring the city all day along with the family so they hardly got any time alone.

They had visited Teatro Bibiena. Dimly lit and plush with velvet, it was the most elegant and beautiful theatre Elena had ever seen. Later, on Damon's insistence they stopped by Palazzo Forti, a museum that retraced history of centuries, from the Roman ruins to the Medieval structure.

Even though Damon and Elena were surrounded by family members, he still didn't let the chance slip and showed her each and every nook of the museum while answering her bazillion questions, just like he had promised. On their way back, they had lunch at Giovanni's salumeria – a sausage shop anda local legend that served the best antipasto.

It was late in the evening when they came back to the rest house owned by Zach Salvatore, who was also their host. She was staying with Caroline in her room. They were talking about the adventures they had throughout the day and planning for the next day when she got the message.

"I'll be back in a bit." She said, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Umm... kitchen. I need some ice." She replied, pointing at her wine glass.

"No problem. I'll ask one of the boys to bring that." Caroline said, reaching out for bell to call someone from staff, making her sit again.

"No. No. It's ok." Elena said, getting up again. "I'll be back in a minute." She added, leaving hurriedly before Caroline could stop her.

As she entered the kitchen, the familiar heat of the grill washed over her and the smell of sizzling beef filled her nose. She rushed to the stove and lowered the heat when a pair of strong muscled arms encircled her, making her gasp.

"Shush!" She heard him whisper. "It's me."

"You scared me," She sighed in relief, making him chuckle at her dramatic antics.

"Are you going to come to my room tonight? I miss you." He said, burying his head into her neck as they swayed side to side slightly.

"You know I can't. Your sister is a very light sleeper." She replied, leaning back into his chest.

"It's been so long—"

"It's been two days." She replied, chuckling.

"I want you with me tonight. I'll snuggle up against you, and then I want to kiss you all over your body — and I mean all over. I want to kiss every square inch of your body and taste your every curve. I want to feel your body over mine, feel your lips kiss me, feel your heart beating for me-"

"Damon!" She whispered, stopping him from tempting her.

"Then when we are done, I'll just hold you all night while we sleep." He completed, smirking.

She turned around slowly, her eyes meeting his intense gaze. She circled her arms around his neck, molding her supple body into his. "No promises but I'll try."

A smile crossed his face and he leaned closer, his eyes burning into hers. "I love you so much." He moaned. His hand dug into her hair, twining the strands around his fingers. He pulled her closer and brushed his lips tenderly over hers. They kissed for what seemed like hours, his hands caressing her back, his lips seeking her mouth, her face, her eyes, her hands on his neck, and then touching his face as she kissed him back, they seemed lost in their own world until they heard a squeal.

They parted immediately, moving away from one another to see who interrupted their moment. Lizzie stood there, her face scrunched up in disgust. "Mama! Elena and Uncle Damon—"

"Shush, Lizzie," Damon hurried to her, putting a finger on her lips. "Please." He begged.

"Mama told you to stay away from Miss Elena." Four-year-old Lizzie scolded him in a very Caroline-like manner.

"Lizzie, please, don't tell your mum about this." Elena pleaded, rushing to her.

"Lizzie, what's wrong honey?" Caroline called from the other room. "Did you find Miss Elena?" She added.

"Yes, Mama. She and uncl-"

"Lizzie, I'll buy you that doll house you wanted if you keep this a secret." Damon offered.

"Damon, you can't bribe kids." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Exactly, I don't hide things from my mama."

"LIZZIE!" Caroline shouted, concerned.

"How about I throw in a set of new Barbie dolls?" Damon said.

"Deal." Lizzie said, grinning.

"Lizzie, Oh! Here you are." Caroline said coming out of the room. "Why won't you reply? You got me worried." She said, picking up her daughter.

Lizzie replied with coy smile, claiming she didn't hear her. "Elena, did you find ice?" She asked, turning her attention to them. "And what are you doing here?" She added, as she glared at her brother.

"None of your business." He said with a cold face, void of all emotions. He took out his phone, pretending to text someone as he passed her, walking back to his room.

"What was he doing here?" Caroline demanded, turning back to Elena.

She shrugged, not replying. She hated lying to her best friend.

"I knew it. He is still circling you, isn't he? Well, it's a good thing you don't have nothing to do with either of them. Come on! Let's go back to our room. I downloaded our favorite Channing Tatum movies. We are gonna have so much fun." She squealed excitedly.

"You go ahead. I have to check up on Lily." Elena said, smiling.

"Be quick!" Caroline replied as she rushed back to their room.

Smiling, she turned into the hallway, almost knocking into someone. "I'm so sorry." She looked up and found their host, Zach Salvatore smirking at her.

"Careful, Miss Gilbert," He said, holding her from stumbling backwards. She replied with a courteous smile, sliding herself away from his arms. "If you get hurt your lover boy wouldn't like it." He added with a sneer.

"Ex.. excuse me," She replied, baffled. "What do you mean?"

He let out an amused chuckle. "I'm not Lizzie, Miss Gilbert. You can't fool me." He said, shaking his head. "Good day!" He added, walking away.

* * *

It was past mid night and she still wasn't here. He was sure she must have fallen asleep since he couldn't hear the sound of gossip and muffed giggles coming from Caroline's room.

It had been three days and he hardly got any private time with his girlfriend. Caroline had made it her personal mission to keep her away from both him and Stefan. Like a shadow, she kept Elena by her side.

Well, he had had enough. Frustrated and fed up with hiding, he decided he would talk to Elena about announcing their relationship to the world. He wanted the world to know she was his— and not anyone else's for the taking'. He wanted to be able to touch her in both public and private.

As the night deepened, his longing for her doubled. He missed her so much that his soul ached. When he wanted something, he took it. And right now he wanted her.

With a new determination, he rose up from the bed and quietly sneaked to the room his girlfriend was sharing with his sister. Slowly, he opened the door. As expected she was sleeping soundly. A soft smile of loving tenderness curved his lips as he reached his hand toward her and stroked her cheek with the side of his fingers. She moaned slightly as if recognizing his touch. Disturbed by the faint sound, Caroline shifted in bed, breaking his daze and reminding him why he was there in the first place.

"Elena…" He whispered, as he shook her gently to wake her up. "Birdie, wake up!"

She stirred slightly before she opened her eyes, groaning. As soon as she saw him, her eyes widened with panic. Before she could make any sort of sound, he cupped her mouth, pleading to her with his eyes to remain silent.

When she nodded, he pulled his hand away, signaling her to come with him. She shook her head, pointing at Caroline as if telling him she would wake up and he should just leave. He frowned, mouthing 'No', and offered her his hand to urge her to come with him.

She rolled her eyes but placed her hand in his palm, jumping out of the bed. Silently, he led her outside the room.

"Damon, what are you doing?" She whispered. "I told you she is a light sleeper, she will wake up and if she doesn't find me there she'll—" the words remained unsaid as his mouth covered hers. He pushed her gently into the darkness against the wall of the hall.

"I don't care if she finds out. I missed you so much, I couldn't wait any longer," he said, plunging his blue eyes into hers with a wonderfully tender expression. "I think we should tell everyone about us." He added.

"What?" She seemed puzzled. "We'll discuss that later, okay?" She said, cupping his face. She needed to think it through before she confessed everything to her best friend. She knew Caroline would never approve of this. Just then, she noticed they were still in hall and could easily get caught. "Kitchen," She whispered. He was about to suggest his room but she pulled him towards the kitchen. "Now!" She added.

Guiding her inside, Damon drew her into his arms. He then pulled her closer to him in a tight embrace and their lips met in a soft, passionate kiss. Her lips were so sweet; he loved them more each time. She was on her toes and just couldn't get close enough to him.

"I want you so bad." He whispered as his hands trailed down her body.

"I want you too." She said, longing evident in her tone. "But… but you know… we…"

"I know, we can't." He said with a cold sigh. On their third date, Elena had dropped a bomb on him, that she was a virgin and she wanted to save herself for marriage. Another one of his theory about her was wrong. When he first met her he thought she was an easy lay because of the way she dressed. He'd been so wrong about her it was laughable. He'd always prided herself on reading people, especially as he worked in corporate world, but Elena Gilbert was not as she first appeared to be.

"But that doesn't mean we can't do other things." She said, wickedly, circling her arms around his neck.

He smirked, leaning down to capture her lips in a long and sensuous kiss. She pressed her body tightly against his. Raking his teeth with her moist tongue, she plunged it deep into his mouth, wreaking havoc on his senses and making him forget everything.

Slowly, he backed her towards the wall as she unbuttoned his shirt. A loud thud of the door interrupted them.

"Elena!" She could hear Caroline searching for her.

"Shit!" Elena muttered, pulling away from him and straightening her shirt at the same time. "What are we going to do?"

"Let her catch us," He whispered back. "I don't want to hide anymore."

"She is my best friend; I can't just drop this on her like this," Elena replied, pushing him down on the stool. "Sit here."

She turned on the lights and rushed to the drawer to get the first-aid kit. She took out a band aid, pretending that she was tending his wounds.

"What's going on?" Caroline said in groggy tone as she appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Mr. Salvatore got a little scratch from the paper cutter. I was just fixing him up." Elena replied in her most professional tone.

"He couldn't put a band aid himself." Caroline's eyes narrowed.

"Why do it when I have hired a professional nurse at service?" He replied in a dry tone.

"Hmm." Caroline said, folding her arms on her chest. "Are you done, Elena?"

"Yeah, done." Elena replied, closing the first aid box.

"Let's go sleep then. We have a busy day tomorrow." She said, yawning.

"You go ahead. I'll be back in a minute," When Caroline glared, she added. "I need a glass of water."

"Okay, be quick."

As soon as Caroline left, he pulled her close against his hips, trapping her arms against his lean chest. "We should've let her catch us. I'm tired of hiding, and I'm tired of lying."

"Okay, we will tell everyone about us but not like this. We'll come clean to her and everyone but in a civil away."

"Tomorrow?"

"Let me mentally prepare her."

"Elena…"

"As soon as we go back to the States." She proposed. Caroline was her best friend and she didn't want to lose her. She knew Caroline didn't approve of her relationship with either of her brothers and would react very strongly if she found out about Elena secretly dating her brother behind her back.

"Deal," He said after a pause. "But this means we have to hide and sneak around again to see each other." He added, pouting.

Smiling, she kissed his pouting lips, giving him a slight push. "I should go. Before she comes back."

He tangled his arms around her, letting her go. "Good night."

Smiling, she rushed outside the kitchen.

* * *

After that day, they hardly got to spend time with each other. Damon had been busy with work and Elena stayed out late with Caroline, Lily and Stefan, visiting the city's attractions and enjoying the trip.

At nights, after Caroline would go to sleep, she would sneak into her boyfriend's room and then they would go out together, strolling by the lakes of Mantua. Strangely, Caroline didn't even notice her disappearance once.

For once, it seemed like things were going her way. But then something very strange happened.

An evening before their final week in Mantua, Stefan suggested they go to Festa Della Bruna, a traditional festival held in Matera, a seven-hour drive from their residence.

They were all ready but then Zach informed Damon that they had a meeting with a Portuguese delegation, so he had to stay behind and miss the event. Upset that he couldn't join them, Damon still arranged them transport and urged them to go.

They weren't even half way there when Elena claimed she wasn't feeling well and wanted to go back. She told them to go on without her and that she'll take a bus back home. Strangely, Caroline didn't stop her and agreed. It was like she was onto something.

After traveling for two hours, she had just arrived back when she heard strange voices coming from her boyfriend's office. Quietly, she walked there to see what was going on.

Peeking through the door, she saw her boyfriend completely wasted, as if he'd been drinking for hours. Zach Salvatore and his lawyer were standing by his side, urging him to sign some papers.

"What is this, Uncle Zach?" He slurred, trying very hard to read the file in front of him.

"You have to sign these papers, Damon." Zach kept insisting.

"Can… can I get back to you later? I'm not feeling too well." He garbled. He clearly didn't seem like he was in his senses.

"Sign these, damn it." Zach hissed, handing him a pen.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena growled as she entered.

"Baby!" He greeted, happily at the sight of her.

"He is drunk out of his mind. You can't make him sign documents in this state. It's against the law."

"Miss Gilbert, It's not what you think. I… We have to fax these papers back by evening. It's very important. We just…"

"No," Elena refused, "I don't care how important these are. He is clearly not in his senses and I'll not allow you to make him sign legal papers while he is like this. You can come back when he is sober." She said, helping him get up.

"Miss Gilbert… Please, will you-"she didn't listen to his arguments and led Damon away from them and back to his room. Somehow, she knew whatever Zach was doing wasn't right.

* * *

"Miss Gilbert?" Zach peeked through the bedroom, seeing her sitting on the other side of the bed while Damon was sleeping.

"Not now, Mr. Salvatore."

"It's for your benefit."

She frowned, gently pulling away from Damon's arm, covering him with blanket. She stood up turning to look at Zach.

He gestured her to come outside. She looked back at Damon who was fast asleep. With a huff she headed out after Zach. Closing the door after her she instantly asked," What is it?"

"What happened earlier-"

Elena gestured him to continue, with a straight face.

He leaned closer to her ear almost talking in a whisper." I know you're with him, Elena. A beautiful woman like you with a dry man like him… I think we both know why you're with him but I'm not judging you. We are both after the same thing, after all. "

"Excuse me?"

"Join us, Elena. I promise a very heavy price for your help." He showed her the documents. "I'll make you a millionaire Elena. All you have to do is make him sign these."

"How dare you? I would never do that."she almost yelled at him.

"Miss. Gilbert," He said as if trying to convince her, adding, "Final offer. 3 million dollars for your help."

"Mr. Zach, please leave right this instant!"

"Miss Gilbert, this offer is very beneficial. You're making a mistake. Okay, how about 3.5 million?"

"GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" she shouted adding. "And I'm going to inform him about this."

"You can tell Damon all you want, he isn't going to believe you. I'm one of the owners of the company. What are you going to tell him? Why did I do this? You know nothing, girl."

"I said go away, GO AWAY!" She pushed past him and went back inside the room. Feeling unsafe, she locked the room.

Her eyes filled with tears. She suddenly felt Damon wasn't safe while surrounded by deceptions.

She rushed to him and sat by his side, holding his hand in hers. What did he want with him? What was in those papers? Why did Zach want Damon's signature on them so bad? Did it has something to do with Zach's son's fraud that Damon exposed a few months back?

She had to warn him. She wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

* * *

"And he was making me sign something?" Damon asked as she gave him a Tylenol for the killer head ache he had. Strangely, he didn't remember getting that drunk. Sure, he had a beer or two but not enough to pass out.

She sat next to him and nodded, her face filled with worry. "He told me to not tell you about this. He offered a very big amount if I help him." She added.

"Elena, I… Uncle Zach has been on my side since forever. He was the one who persuaded Dad to give me larger share in the company. There isn't any logical reason for—"

"Damon, I'm not lying." She said, her eyes glassy.

"I know, love," He said, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. "I'll ask him about it. He isn't getting away with this."

* * *

When Damon demanded Zach for an explanation, Zach accepted that he indeed was making Damon sign but very cleverly he reasoned that those papers were contract papers of their new project and he had to fax them back by evening so he couldn't wait. When Damon inquired about the offer he made to Elena, he clearly refused, claiming that she must have misunderstood his intentions.

The meeting was still going on when Matt informed them that Damon had a guest. The doors opened and Katherine Pierce entered.

"Kat," He stood up, a warm welcoming smile on his face.

"Surprise!" Katherine said rushing to him, pulling him in a hug.

"A very pleasant one." Damon answered hugging her back. Elena rolled her eyes at the display of affection but remained quiet.

"I had a meeting in Venice so I thought I should stop by at your place too," She said, pulling away, looking at him with utmost adoration. "Wait! I'm not interrupting something, am I?" She asked.

"Actually, Kat, darling," Zach said, stepping forward. "You're here right on time."

The next ten minutes went by as Zach explained all the allegations Elena made, urging her to knock some sense into his nephew. "I mean I literally raised the kid like my own son. I would give my life sooner for him than my own son. And he trusts me too, but Miss Gilbert here claims that I was taking advantage of his intoxicated state." Zach said quickly.

"Absolutely, Zach. Miss Gilbert, those were contracts papers. I know because I was the one who told Zach to have them sighed and send it back as soon as he can." She testified.

"Miss Pierce, It didn't seem like-"

"Miss Gilbert, don't poke your nose into things you don't understand. You're an employee here and you best mind your own business and do your work. Please don't get involved in the matters that don't concern you." Katherine snapped at her.

"Kat, stop it! Elena was doing what she thought was right. Don't talk to her like that." He defended her.

"She is trying to set you against your own uncle and you're defending her?" Katherine replied harshly. "The Damon I knew would have fired her for even talking about his family like that."

"You know what, we are making a big deal out of nothing. Let's finish this right here," He said, shaking his head. "Miss Gilbert, can you give us a moment alone? I need to discuss something with my business partners here." He added, politely and formally.

Biting her lower lip, she nodded and left.

* * *

From the day Katherine arrived she made it impossible for Damon and Elena to see each other. Like a shadow, she followed Damon around everywhere. But thankfully, only a week was left to the end of their vacation and then they would go back home and he and Elena would be alone, once again.

As time passed, he found himself drawn more and more to her. She was the kind of woman he normally avoided—the home-and-hearth type. But somehow, she had crept under his skin and stole his heart and soul. He found himself imagining what it would be like to have Elena as his wife. What it would be like to have her forever with him?

His daze broke when he heard Josie cry on top of her lungs as if she was in a lot of pain. He rushed to Caroline's room to see what happened.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, Lena. Why is she crying so much?" Caroline was on verge of tears.

"I told you not to give her chili for lunch, didn't I?" Elena replied. "It's definitely a mild stomach ache." Elena said picking Josie up, cooing, hugging her to her chest.

"Should I call a doctor?" Damon asked. "Or can you handle it?"

"I think I know what to do but I need to confirm the medications from Dr. Ella. She is a specialist. She will know better." Elena answered, picking her phone from her bag.

The next half hour passed as Elena talked to the doctor about Josie's condition and then hurriedly treated her like Dr. Ella instructed. He watched her stay awake with her all night, just as anxious as Caroline.

While he was irritated by Josie's continuous crying, Elena didn't even complain once. She affectionately treated Josie and stayed by her side, giving her medicines, feeding her food, treating her as if she was her own daughter.

That's what he loved about her. Her compassion was her halo. Her kindness was her real beauty. He wanted a woman like her to be his wife and the mother of his children. She may not share the same status as he held in society but she was a gem and there was no way he would let go of such an amazing woman.

"Isn't she the kindest soul ever?" He heard his mother say.

"Huh?"

"The girl, Elena." His mother added.

"She's perfect." He replied, smiling. _And mine._

"You love her, don't you?" Lily asked, smiling.

"Wha…"

"I have seen how you watch her, how you get lost in her eyes. I think she is the one, Damon. You should probably do it."

"Do… do what?"

"Marry her." Lily said, reading his mind.

* * *

"Coffee?" Katherine asked despite seeing a cup in his hand. He shook his head still looking. They were standing on the long bridge that sliced through two mist-covered lakes of Mantua. From a distance he could clearly see Elena and his mother in the garden talking while Elena made Lizzie's braids.

"Nope, I am cutting on caffeine." He mumbled.

She laughed. "Really? Why?"

"Someone told me it's not healthy. This is better." he turned slightly to her showing her the herbal tea in his mug. That someone he was talking about was obviously Elena.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I decided I'm going to make some healthy changes in my life."

"Changes?" She huffed. " Damon, you hate changes."

"Not anymore, Kat. I want to change everything." He finished his drink, smiling as he caught Elena looking at him. Their eyes met and she even smiled lightly before looking away."

"Everything?" Katherine saw them eyeing each other slyly.

Damon turned to Katherine. "Yes, everything. When we get back , you're getting my house new furniture , a new car, a new GM , that Matt Donavan has been hitting on our nurse a lot," He mumbled the last line. "Yeah, lots and lots of paintings. What else?" he seemed excited like a child. "Fresh flowers all around the house-"

"Woah! Woah! What the hell is going on?"

He scratched his head, slight blush covering his cheeks." Sorry, it's just that I've never felt this way, Kat . I am so happy."

She smiled. "Really? Well, I'm glad that you're happy. But what's this all about?"

He sighed deep, looking at Elena from the bridge, then back at Katherine.

"I am in love, Kat."

She frowned. "What?" Was he talking about her? They had been spending so much time together, did he finally felt it too?

He bit his lower lip with nervousness, nodding," I don't know what, how, when. All I know is that it's the most amazing and genuine feeling I have ever felt. I feel euphoria, absolute joy and peace. It's-"

"Slow down, Shakespeare." Katherine raised a brow.

"I can't help it Kat. I try to play it cool, but it just happens. I can't control it," He was positively beaming. If he smiled anymore it would split his face. "And I wanted to tell you first. You're my best friend and I wanted to share this first with you that I'm finally ready to settle down and commit for life."

"I'm honored, your highness." she bowed down dramatically.

He chuckled. "Stop making fun of me!"

"I will have my fun, so what else?"

"What else, huh? I've planned my honeymoon." he joked.

He glanced towards the lakeside again, looking at Elena.

Lizzie and Caroline got up, running towards the boat that would take them for a trip around the town. Elena stayed behind, helping Lily up.

Their eyes met again, she smirked giving him the 'bedroom eyes'.

"Do you think she'll ask for her salary after we get married?" he joked again.

"What?" Katherine's happy bubble burst with a pop.

"Nothing," he shook his head turning to her. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Who, Damon?"

"Elena." He sighed her name like a prayer.

"Elena who? The nurse?"

"Who else?" he pursed his lips. "You know, when I first met her, I thought she was crazy… not my type. I mean, how can someone like her exist in real life? She is so true, so pure, so unselfish, so kind. It all seemed so surreal…I tried so hard to fight the attraction. Honestly, I did. But I couldn't stay away from her. She's in my thoughts, she owns heart. She's always on my mind; I want to be with her all the time. I have no desire but to be around her silly ass! Shit! I want her so bad. I have to make her mine, Kat. I can't live without her."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Katherine almost shouted. "How –how did –when did this happen?"

"I don't know, we talked and clicked. She said –"

"Who cares what she said? She's a—she's a fucking nurse!"

"KAT!" he said in a loud voice. "Don't talk about Elena like that."

"Oh, so now she matters more than I do? More than your best friend? "

"I didn't say that."

"You're thirty-one, Damon. Don't you think you're a tad-bit older for a twenty one year old?

"So?" He said, not giving it much thought.

"Damon, this girl is a fucking scam; she wants to suck money out of you. That's what girls her age do. You're her ticket to easy money."

"Kat, Elena is not that type of woman. If anything she is so self-dependent and responsible, it's concerning."

"You're so blinded by her short skirts and her artful use of makeup," she huffed, "You've no idea what she has really planned."

"Shut the hell up, Kat."

"Girls like her use their bodies to trap rich men like you. She is only claiming that she loves you but in reality she has her eyes set on your money."

Ignoring her, he rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when she shouted. "Damon, I'm telling you this girl isn't right. I won't let you do this, this is a mistake."

"Stop it, Katherine. You're making a scene."

But Katherine seemed like she didn't care. "She doesn't want you. Once she gets all your money she will leave your ass and find another target."

Damon pushed her. "ENOUGH! You don't know anything about my Elena,"

"Damon!" she tried to touch him but he moved away.

He moved back not letting her near him. "No, just stay away, okay? Don't make me regret being friends with you."

"I won't let you ruin your life. I won't allow you to marry that bitch."

"Unbelievable!" He muttered under his breath. "Well, it's a good thing I don't need your permission."

"Damon, please—"

"Kat, don't come near me. I can't be around you right now." He said, irritated by her childish behavior. Before she could argue more, he quickly sprinted away from her.

* * *

It was their last day in Mantua. Zach had thrown a huge farewell party for them. The party was very lavish, and very, very exclusive. The best food, best champagne and a selected guest list.

Damon and Elena arrived separately but stayed together the whole time. In a way, it was a sort of announcement to the world that they were together.

They were afraid of how everyone would react but it seemed like everyone already knew, except for Stefan who was shooting Damon murderous glares.

Just last night, he had asked Elena out after breaking up with Rebekah, claiming that he felt something very strong for her. Elena had gently refused, crushing his hopes once and for all but as soon as she told Damon about it, he knew he had to come clean now to everyone about their relationship and claim Elena his, permanently.

After the dance and dinner, he sneaked them out of the party quietly to the lake side, where they strolled every night.

"You are looking so beautiful tonight." He said, biting his lip as he made her sit on his lap.

"I always look beautiful." She flipped her hair from her face dramatically.

He chuckled at her girly antics. God, he adored her so much. When he looked up, he found her warm eyes staring back at him, want evident in her gaze. She was leaning closer, to capture his lips in a kiss but before their lips could touch, he buried his face in her neck, letting her kiss his temple instead.

"What?" Elena seemed surprised. He never refused her kisses before. If anything he was addicted to her kisses. He often complained that she didn't make out with him enough.

"Nothing." He replied, chuckling. He didn't want to start kissing her right now because he knew he'd never stop.

"You're being really fussy today," She said, narrowing her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No. No, nothing like that." He replied, cursing himself for his nervousness. He took a deep breath. ' _She won't refuse. She loves me. Ask her.'_ He mentally repeated.

"Actually there is something," He said, looking up at her. "I… I umm, you know we have been together for a while."

"Aha…"

"We had a rough start but we clicked, even though we are poles apart, Elena. But the truth is you're not the type of woman I expected I'll fall in love with."

Her heart dropped. Was he breaking up with her?

"I want to have a quiet life and you… you can't even walk without breaking stuff and creating havoc,"

Tears pooled in her eyes. He was leaving her. It felt like her heart broke into a thousand pieces.

"But you're also the most amazing and the most attractive woman I've ever met. You're so kind, so genuine, so compassionate with people. I've never seen anyone like you. Elena, I would be a fool if I let a woman like you slip through my fingers." His eyes spoke to her soul as he spoke.

Her breath hitched as tears once again filled her eyes.

"I love you, Elena. I have since the day you swooped into my world." Her face was flushed, her lips parted, her breathing erratic. She was a sight.

Pausing, he pulled out a ring from his pocket that would've made most women pass out. "I want to ask you to be mine forever. Will you marry me?" He breathed.

"Damon…"

"Say yes." He demanded.

Her breathing came out hard and fast as she stared at the ring.

"Please," he pleaded.

She nodded, tears streaming down her face.

Shaking, he slid on the ring on her finger, mumbling how much he loved her, how much he needed her and how she was his life and that he couldn't live without her.

They did not feel the cool of the night, the cold air or the damp grass. They simply looked at each other, and as their eyes grew dim they fell into each other's arms, while their lips met passionately.

Little did they know that they were being watched and plans were being made to part them forever.

* * *

 **(A:N)**

I know that we all want present time line to start. Believe me I'm most excited for that but the past time line is very important part of the story. It will answer a lot of your questions.

Next chapter would be the last chapter of 'PAST TIMELINE' It will show how 'he' and Kat conspired against Delena. Who do you think that 'he' is? And why is he doing this?

 **I hope you like this chapter. I'll be eagerly waiting to read your thoughts about it. So please, do review! That's the only way I know you're still interested in this story!**

 **Thank you for your reviews and support!**

 **Shout to Manali (AllthingsDelena) for proofreading this and making it readable!**

 **Also Manali (AllthingsDelena) has post finale one shot series out! 'Today I feel alive' I know she will love to hear from you.** **She's very talented and I'm sure you'll enjoy her delicious one shots.**

 **Review?**


	10. Stole my heart just to break it

**Chapter 10: 'Stole my heart just to break it'**

 ** _September,2015_**

Dressed in a white sheer long silk nightgown that dragged on the floor and covered with a matching peignoir, especially made for her wedding night, she looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She shifted nervously from one foot to the other as she waited for her husband to come back to their room.

She could hear him talk to someone on phone in the living room, probably confirming their flight arrangements to the surprise honeymoon destination. She smiled at the thought. They would be alone, together for a month. Just him and her.

"I want nothing but the absolute best for my wife. I don't care how much it costs, that's the least important thing. I just want everything to be perfect," She heard him insist.

She shook her head, smiling. In the last two months, she realized he was a completely different person from what he let the world see. People saw him as a quiet, anti-social, serious, emotionally closed off, strict person but actually he was extremely affectionate, loving, caring, and very gentle. Especially with her.

His deep love was bordering on worship. His commitment to her was so deep, he wanted to give her everything she desired. All of the things she wanted, he seemed to read her mind and gave them to her. And it wasn't just her, he seemed to care about her family too.

Just a month ago, she was drowning in worry because she couldn't arrange Jeremy's art school fee. Somehow, her fiancé found out and paid on her behalf. At first, she was mad. How dare he? Did he think she couldn't manage her underage brother's responsibilities?

But then, he held her hands and told her that he thought of her family as his. He told her that he wanted to take care of her, just like she took care of his mother and his family. He rubbed at the worry lines between her brows and told her that as long as he was alive, he would never allow them on her face. Tears pooling in her eyes, she had hugged him. After her parent's death, this was the first time she felt secure.

It wasn't about the money. She didn't care one bit if he was a billionaire or not. It was just that, she had been responsible and self-reliant all her life, taking care of others. It felt nice, for once that someone was taking care of her.

She was so lost in her thoughts; she never knew when he entered the room. When she looked up, she saw him, standing behind her. Her heart pounded as their eyes met in the mirror.

"Are you some kind of a manifestation of my most beautiful dream?" He sighed, smiling.

She smiled back, casting her eyes downwards shyly, and to her credit, blushed humbly. He reached up a hand and removed the clips from her hair, letting it tumble free to her shoulders and back. "So soft," She heard him murmur as his fingers slid through her tresses.

He moved forward with a tender smile and swept her up in his arms, devouring her with a kiss that took her breath away. Eyes fixed on her face, he carried her to the bed and carefully laid her down.

Her light brown hair sprawled out on the pillow like a halo. She looked so vulnerable, beautiful and damn kissable. He knew she was nervous. After all, this was the first time she was giving herself to someone completely.

"We don't have to do this tonight, baby. I can wait," He said, touching her cheek with the back of his hand.

"No," she said, holding his arm. "I want this. I want you, tonight. Now!" She added.

"Are you sure, baby?"

She nodded hurriedly. "Make me yours."

He couldn't contain himself any longer. Lust overwhelmed him. He hovered above her, hot lips searing a trail down her neck, scorching her skin everywhere they caressed. A flood of moisture released between her legs as he undressed her, kissing every part of her body like he was making love to a Goddess, murmuring promises of love to her.

He held her tight as they rolled together, pressing their bodies into mattress and each other. When he pulled her on top of him she kissed his face all over, and then eased down to his shoulder and neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to his body. She undid his belt and zipper and helped him out of his pants and shorts, teasing brushes against his skin and driving his desire for her higher. As soon as he was naked, he relentlessly pulled her closer.

While in her passionate embrace, he gently rolled Elena to her back, getting on top of her. All her muscles just sighed and accepted his body atop hers. His lips crashed on hers as his hands roamed down her body. He took his time with her mouth, slowly tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue. Their tongues danced and teased and she cried out as he dragged his mouth to her neck to nuzzle her collarbone.

Slowly his hand moved over her until he gently teased the soft folds between her legs. He parted the velvety folds of her sex and began the slow rub that made her twist and tumble. He listened to her breathe come in quick pants then retreated until her breath slowed down, before going back to task again. With each caress he drove her higher until she was a writhing mess. Soon, she came with his name on her lips giving him a sense of satisfaction. _Mine, all mine,_ he thought.

Still breathing hard, Elena felt her sex pulse from the aftershocks of her orgasm. She hadn't even fully regained her breath when he brought his mouth to her breast, sucking and playing with the soft pink bud. She gasped and arched, enjoying the sensations he was giving her.

Two long fingers entered her body, stretching her, stroking inside as his tongue stroked outside. She was wet and ready and arching anxiously against him, and Damon couldn't wait any longer.

"God, I need you," He whispered.

"You have me."

He removed his fingers from her, finally ready to make her his forever. "Do you trust me, Elena?" He breathed. "Yes, yes. Take me." She nodded eagerly, holding onto his arms. Without further ado, he aligned the head of his shaft with her entrance and slowly entered her.

She whispered his name and he slid into her, her wetness welcoming him until his hardness pressed against her hymen, and then he broke through.

She stilled and whimpered while tears streamed down her face. He halted immediately, his lips on hers begging for forgiveness. She told him none was needed by pressing her body to his and pleaded him to continue. At first, she felt sore, but then it started to feel good. Very good.

With one hand under her head and other pinning her hand to the side, he began moving inside her leisurely. She was so hot and tight around him; it took everything inside him not to drive himself as far into her as he could.

Slowly, she started encouraging him to go faster. He duly complied, rocking hard and fast into her.

Her eyes, mesmerizing and wide with wonder, held his gaze like magnet. He couldn't turn away, not to admire the breast he was cupping or watch how intimately he was connected to her, sliding in and out of her. All the rest became nothing but a physical sensation as he saw what she shared through her eyes.

Love, content and peace.

She was like an angel, sent straight from heaven just for him. In that moment, he felt something very strong for her. Something stronger than love. It was a feeling he couldn't even describe.

He cupped her face in his hands and unable to hold the intimacy of her gaze longer, he connected their lips. He used his hips to press again and again into her slick heat until she clutched around him with her orgasm.

After she reached several orgasms, he took his pleasure in several last thrusts. They both saw stars and couldn't hold on to each other tight enough.

When their energy was fully spent in the aftermath of their lovemaking they laid there, Elena cradled in Damon's arms, lying on his chest. They talked for hours afterwards, making plans, promising each other their unending love.

"I'll never love anyone else; you're the only woman for me." He promised as his fingers entwined with hers, his other hand gently but sensuously caressed her back.

"You'll never stop loving me, right? Promise me, no matter what happens, you won't give up on me?"

A tender smile appeared on her serene face with an expression of wonderful beauty. "I love you now, I will love you until I'm old and gray headed and I'll love you as long as I live. And if there is a life after this life, I'll still love you."

Overwhelmed by the riot of emotions that were hammering through him, he captured her lips in a possessive kiss.

"Just promise me, you'll never change," she said against his lips, "Whatever sort of man you are, is the sort of man I want to love. Always. Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

 **November, 2015**

Katherine Pierce hated her best friend's wife with a passion. Sure, she pretended to be Elena's close friend just to remain in the good books of her best friend, but in reality she despised her. She hated how she was all he could see. She hated how she changed him. She hated how he would smile just by the mention of her name. To sum it up, she hated Elena Salvatore so much, she wouldn't mind killing her once and for all.

But what would be the fun in that? She wanted Elena to suffer for snatching her childhood love from him. She wanted to destroy her completely, break her so much that she'll kill herself. She would make an example of her for the world to see what happened to those who dared to mess with her. She had already started working on her plan.

She started a press propaganda against her. Using her influence in the media, she portrayed Elena as a trophy wife who only married Damon for easy money. Initially, this upset Elena too much. She wasn't used to that type of negativity about her. But soon, she learned to live with it. As long as her husband and her family were with her, she didn't care what others thought of her.

Even though Katherine failed in her first attempt, she had other plans lined up. For those plans to work, she had invited the Salvatores to the grand opening of her father's new hotel.

She gritted her teeth when she saw them walk in, holding hands. She stared at Damon, letting her eyes roam over his figure as they stopped by the hall entrance so that the photographers could take their pictures.

"Welcome!" She greeted, faking a smile. Her smile faltered when she noticed his dressing. For once, he wasn't wearing his signature designer black shirt. Instead, he was dressed in a slim fit light blue shirt paired up with black denim jeans. Countless times, she had insisted he wear something other than black but he always refused. _He didn't mind changing for her._ Katherine's hands balled into fists at the thought.

"I know, I look like a freak." He admitted before she could say anything.

"Stop it. You look good." Elena turned to him, frowning.

"Mrs. Salvatore likes to dress me up like her weird clown friends."

"How dare you call my friends clown?" She gasped, feigning fake anger. "And FYI, sky blue is the most trending color right now."

"Yes, yes. Of course this is trending… in clown town." He replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know we are still living in the black and white era. Tell me, Mr. Salvatore, do you have a copyright on being boring because—"

"At least, I have a decent dressing sense. I don't throw on every color I see."

"My grandpa was more stylish than you." She shot back, smirking.

"Is that why your friends were fawning over me yesterday?" He smiled innocently, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ugh, I can't stand you anymore!" She faked irritation, mumbling how she would never invite her friends again.

"Maybe you should bend over, see if you like me better in that position." He whispered in her ear.

"Guys," Katherine hissed. "Not here, please." She was sick of their romance.

"Oh! Sorry, Kat." He apologized, grinning shamelessly. "Can't help it." He added under his breath, his hands lowering down, gripping her hip. She squirmed in his grasp, glaring at him playfully.

"Well, Father wants to talk to you about a new consignment." She interrupted their moment again, earning a glare from him. "You can grope your wife later." She added, pulling Elena towards her almost harshly.

"Damon Salvatore!" He recognized Katherine's father's voice. Tristen Pierce was a very well-known businessman in the circles of their society. Salvatores and Pierces had collaborated for years. They were very important clients and almost as close as family.

"Mr. Pierce!" He greeted turning around. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kat drag Elena away to the other corner of the hall to introduce his wife to her friends.

So, this is Mrs. Elena Salvatore?" Mrs. Melina Kenzo, a very famous socialite, asked as she eyed her from head to toe.

"Isn't she too young for…" She trailed off.

"So what, Mel? We all know love is blind, it doesn't see anything. Damon is in love with her." Katherine defended her.

"And what are you in love with, Mrs. Salvatore?" Melina asked.

"Excuse me," Elena said, uncomfortably.

"Mel, you've been reading tabloids a lot. Just because Elena doesn't come from a family as rich and powerful as ours doesn't mean she married Damon for money. You have no idea the struggles Elena did in her life. She is a very self-dependent girl." Katherine looked to be on her side but it felt more like she was mocking her.

"Self-dependent? Last I checked you are unemployed, aren't you? Doesn't Damon pay for your brother's schooling?" Rebekah, Stefan's ex, commented.

"What?" Katherine pretended to be shocked. "You don't work anymore?"

Elena shifted uncomfortably, feeling trapped. Why were they discussing her private life? "I…I used to work at the Salvatores before Damon and I…" she hesitated, "I was hired as a full time nurse for Lily. We decided I'd stay at home and take care of mom because she feels comfortable only with me…"

"See? She isn't taking advantage of him. She stopped working because she stays with Lily and takes care of her. Damon is not means of easy money for her." Katherine said, rolling her eyes.

"But, is it true that before Damon, you went out with Stefan too?" Rebekah asked smirking. She knew Stefan had broken up with her for Elena. She despised her for that.

"Umm, we just hung out. It meant nothing. Stefan and I—"

"Bekah, how dare you talk to sweet Elena like that? Damon and Stefan are both good-looking and exceptionally wealthy. She only took Steffie for a test drive. Damon is the one she truly loves. It's just a coincidence that Damon owns higher shares in the company." Katherine said, holding her hand.

"So, both the Salvatore men were wrapped around your little pinky?" Sasha, another famous socialite asked.

"With this beautiful innocent face and those cute short skirts, men can't help but fall in love with this girl." Katherine said, smiling.

"I agree." Rebekah added. "Her cute short skirts impressed Stefan a lot too. Or was it… the way she smiles? Nonetheless, I think it's great that you chose Damon. He is the better choice. You literally hit a jackpot."

Her face flushed with heat and embarrassment. She tried to restrain her tears. She didn't want to appear any weaker before them than she already did. "Excuse me," She got up and sprinted towards the ladies room.

Once inside, she let the tears fall until there was only one thing she could do. She had never been so humiliated in her life. She felt more devastated than the first time she saw a ridiculous article about her online, claiming her to be a gold digger. That day, her husband had been on her side, holding her close, providing her comfort while he called the website editor and demanded an apology letter from them. Today, however, he wasn't.

"Elena," Katherine called, knocking. "Please open the door."

Rising quickly, she washed her hands and face, and then opened the door, pulling a fake smile.

"Elena, sweetheart, were you crying?" Katherine said, concern seeping in her tone. "I'm so sorry, honey, I tried to defend you. You saw that right?" She said, pulling her in an awkward hug.

"Kat, it's fine. I'm…"

"Damon is going to kill me. He specifically told me to take care of you and I… I'm a complete idiot." Katherine said sadly.

"It's okay. Don't worry, I won't tell him about this." Elena said, pulling away, smiling formally.

"Oh, thank you so much. I was so afraid for a minute," She sighed in relief. "You know how protective he is of you. I'm sorry, I really tried to answer them on your behalf. But that damn tabloid news has completely brainwashed them." Katherine said, helping her fix her hair. "You know Elena, this is partly your fault."

"My fault?"

"Well, if you worked, people wouldn't think you're dependent on Damon."

"I can't work, Kat. I have to take care of mom," Elena replied, shaking her head. "She still gets those panic attacks and I—"

"Lily isn't your responsibility, Elena. She is Damon's mother. Let Damon deal with her." Katherine said, holding her hand, affectionately.

She was slightly taken aback by Katherine's words. She never thought about Lily that way. "I…I'll give it a thought."

..

..

He brushed a strand of her hair away from her face, but kept it between his fingers. His lips started biting and sucking over the sides of her neck.

"Damon," She breathed his name.

"God, I love it when you say my name like that," He whispered, his hands trailing down her chest. "Say it again." He demanded.

"Baby, I want to talk." She said, pulling away from his embrace.

"What?" He pulled her back, irritated.

"I… I was thinking maybe I should start working again," Elena suggested.

"Work? You work all the time. You take care of Mama, my clients who stay here over as my guests, my she-devil of a sister and her monster children. Baby, you're a super woman."

She rolled her eyes at the compliment. "When I said work, I meant work… like my work. Like joining the hospital again," Elena said, turning to him. "I want to start earning for myself again."

"Earning?" He looked puzzled. "Not that I'm against you working but why? I mean, I give you everything, don't I? Have I ever denied you anything you wanted?"

"It's not that, baby," She shook her head. "I just, I shouldn't be depending on you. I mean it's not acceptable that you have to pay for Jer's fee."

"For the love of God, you're not dependent on me. If anything I'm more dependent on you. You being here is literally the reason I'm not worried out of my mind about my mother while I'm working. I'm at work peacefully knowing that my wife is at home and would tackle any problem smartly without my help." He paused, kissing her fingertips. "I can now send my clients home whenever I'm away and I know you'll keep an eye on Stefan while he is presiding over meetings here. You keep my house in order, and give me exact account of everything. You even help me with my work now," He stopped, his eyes boring into hers. "What I do for you in return is nothing compared to everything you do for me." He stated with pure adoration in his voice. "I'm not going to stop you, baby. If you want to join the hospital again, go ahead. But then you know Mama, she only—"

"I understand," She said, dropping her head on his shoulder again. "I didn't even want to join back. I just said because-"

"I know," He said, quietly. "Don't listen to what the fucking media says, Elena. They are just selling news."

"Sorry." She murmured.

"Don't you ever think you're dependent on me, Elena. I'm the one who needs you more than you realize." He replied, cradling her closer.

* * *

 **December, 2015**

"When will you be back?" She sighed, talking to him on phone. Ever since Damon had started working on this grand project with the Pierce group, he was hardly home.

They were planning to build a resort in Greece. It was a multi-million project and he was personally leading it.

"Birdie, just a week more," He replied. "And baby, there is one blue binder in the bottom drawer of my office desk. It has accounting papers of this year. Can you please send it to the audit office?" He added.

"Audit office?" Elena said, narrowing her eyes. "Why?"

"There is some problem in the spreadsheets. The numbers don't add up. Tell them I want a full inquiry about it." He seemed worried.

"Okay."

"Thank you, baby. You help me so much. I don't know what I would do without you." He replied.

..

..

She had been talking to Lily for hours. Since Damon was hardly home, only her mother-in–law's company gave her solace.

"I'll get your medicine." She said, getting up.

She was going down the hall to her room when she heard weird noises coming from Damon's office. She hurried inside to check.

She found Zach lurking around in the office, searching through folders for something.

"Mr. Salvatore, what are you doing?"  
"Oh,you're home. Hmm, I… Damon told me to get the accounting sheets." Zach faked a smile.

"He did?" Elena asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, can you please help-"

"No, Zach. Please leave now," Elena said strictly. "This is his personal office and he specifically told me not to let anyone enter."

"Elena, I'm family. I don't think he'll mind. I just want that file."

"I have already submitted it to the audit office." Elena replied.

"You what?" He spat.

"Yes, I did." She replied, firmly.

"You're lying, Elena. Audit office doesn't open before ten," He took a step toward her. "Look, Elena, I know we had a wrong start. I'm sorry for what happened with you and Kat back in Italy. But we can still make it work."

"Excuse me?"

"You and I aren't different, Elena. I only made him my brother's heir because he was so dependent on me unlike that other utter fool, Stefan. I never dreamed that he would take charge and push me to the side." He said, moving closer to her.

"Let's be honest, Elena. Everyone knows why you married him. Of course, he is good looking but Stefan is good looking too and he was interested in you as well, yet you chose Damon, despite the age difference and his dry personality." He added, circling her.

"You're right, Zach. I did marry him for money," She played along. "So?"

Zach let out a chuckle. "I knew it. Join me, Elena. And trust me, we'll remove him out of our way. We can have him arrested for corruption if you help me. Then you and I'll spilt his—"

"Get out now," Elena hissed. "Security!"

He twisted her arm up behind her back and leaned over to her ear. "Quiet, girl!"

"HELP!" She shouted.  
"Don't do this, little girl. You'll regret it." He hissed but she kept shouting.

The back door burst open and armed men charged into the room. "Mrs. Salvatore," Mrs. Flowers ran towards her and pulled her out of Zach's cruel grasp.

"Call the cops!" Elena ordered. "Not only did he tried to manhandle me, he also tried to steal confidential files."

* * *

 **January, 2016**

Damon was devastated with the truth about Zach. He trusted him more than anyone. He never expected his uncle would backstab him like that. Despite Elena's insistence that he be arrested, he forgave Zach but kicked him out of the family business.

Due to his betrayal, Damon was now more closed off than he ever had been and with Zach gone, all the work pressure was on him. He was working on two major projects, he hardly had time for his wife and his family anymore.

The only time they went out was when he had to attend official events. Elena avoided them because the women over there treated her like trash. Unlike other corporate wives, Elena didn't come off from a wealthy family. She never told Damon about how they treated her because he was already very worried and she didn't want to bother him further.

At first, when she excused herself out of these official events he didn't question her much but then soon he started getting irritated by her behavior. He didn't understand why she wouldn't want to go to public events with him.

"Well, she told me she gets bored there," Katherine told him when he discussed this with her. "That's so childish, Damon." She added, shaking her head. "I mean, can't she see how important this is to you? What does she even do at home besides sitting there looking pretty?" Kat poisoned him against his own wife. She kept telling him how everyone had been talking about Elena's sudden disappearance from public events. They thought they had a tiff and now she was divorcing him.

"What nonsense is this?" He said, looking up from the file. "She'll accompany me tonight to your party. That will shut them up."

When he asked Elena to attend the party with him, she tried to excuse herself again.

"What do you mean you can't go Elena?" He frowned.

"I am not feeling well."

"You were playing with Lizzie and Josie just a minute ago." He pointed out.

"Damon, I don't want to go. It's b…"

"Boring." He completed.

"Yes," She said, sitting next to him. "Besides, I have Liz and Jo here. I want to stay with them. We've planned a day full of games and…"

"Will you please grow up?" He snapped. "For once can you stop being immature and think about my image? This event is important to me. Everyone from our circle would be there. I can't go alone."

"So that's what I'm to you? You just want me there because you want to show me off." She snapped back.

"No, I want you there because I need your support." He replied.

"Baby, I support you, but I get bored out of my mind there. I don't want to go. Please, don't force me." She said, walking past him out of the room.

Katherine accompanied him to the event. He had been quiet throughout the function. He felt like his wife was pulling away from him. He already had serious trust issues because of Zach and now with Elena acting so strangely, he didn't know whom to trust anymore.

* * *

 **February** **, 2016**

After the first time, Elena clearly refused to accompany him, so he had stopped asking her. She would go with him now and then but mostly she tried to steer clear of official gatherings.

This didn't set well with her husband because now he had immersed himself more in work than he already was. So much that on her birthday he was in Berlin for a conference and he forgot to wish her.

It was when his mother called him and verbally thrashed him for forgetting his wife's birthday, he realized his mistake. Like every couple, he and Elena too had issues but that didn't mean he had stopped loving her. She was his life.

He cursed himself for being so busy that he forgot her special day and immediately arranged his flight back home.

"She isn't even answering my calls, Care." He called his sister after Elena refused to attend his calls.

"Serves you right, you ungrateful jerk!"

"Please, help me out Care. Just this one last time,"

"Fine! What do you want me to do?" Caroline submitted to his pleadings.

"Just bring her to your place. I have everything planned."

..

..

"I know he's busy with dad's project, Elena, but did he really forget your birthday?" Katherine had been calling her a lot lately.

Elena didn't answer, wiping a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'm going to have a serious talk with him. This isn't a joking matter. You're his wife, he should spend more time with you. Work shouldn't be his top priority."

"Hmmm," She replied. She was already feeling very bad and Katherine sure wasn't helping. "He called today but I didn't answer."

"Good!" Katherine said. "Don't answer. Let him suffer a bit."

"Elena," She heard Caroline call for her from the main door.

"I gotta go, Kat. Care is here. Bye." Elena said, quickly hanging up.

"Here you are," Caroline said, entering her bedroom. "Get ready, we're going to my place."

"What? Why?"

"No questions, hurry up!"

..

..

Caroline almost dragged her to the dimly lit main hall of her house. "Would you tell me what's going on?" She asked, irritated.

"Surprise!" She heard people cheer as soon as she entered. A small smile curved on her mouth as she noticed all her loved ones gathered around the heavily decorated room. "Happy Birthday!" Caroline's girls and Jeremy sang.

Everyone was there except—one.

"Looking for me?" She stiffened hearing his voice.

She turned around, hearing his voice. Her husband emerged from the dark corridor, holding a guitar. He started strumming the chords of her favorite song, 'Nothing's gonna change my love for you'. Playing slowly and softly first, he matched the tempo of the song. He swayed slightly back and forth as his fingers played with the strings, a smile formed on his lips as he noticed her awed and immersed in music. The last note hung in air, dying into silence.

Everyone clapped in slow cadence, appreciating him.

"Sorry," He mouthed to his wife. "I am the biggest effing idiot in the entire universe for forgetting your birthday. But you're an angel, baby. Can you find it in your heart to forgive your jerk of a husband, please?" He moved closer, holding her arms.

"Conditionally." She answered after a while.

"Anything. I'll buy you whatever you want. Name it and you'll have it. Car, diamonds…"

"Time," She cut him off. "I want your time. You barely come home anymore. I miss you."

"I'm so sorry, baby," He pulled her into his arms, hugging her. "I miss you too. I promise I'll change that now."

* * *

 **May, 2016**

Promises didn't last long. Despite his word, he had been crazily busy with work due to Pierce's resort project in Greece. Seeing that Elena was lonely at home, Katherine suggested she help her out with her charity campaign.

It wasn't far from home and Elena could easily manage between Lily and project work, so she agreed. Initially, her husband supported her but when she wasn't at home attending his client guests or spending time with him, he started complaining.

"I'll be going to Miami tomorrow. I'll be staying away for a week. Can't you take a day off and spend time with me?"

"I can't. We have a meeting with Lockwoods today. We are expecting a big donation. I have to be there." She said, brushing her hair quickly.

"I'll donate double if you stay with me at home," He held her hand, pouting. "Please?" He insisted.

She rolled her eyes, dropping the brush on the table.

"What the hell, Elena?" He snapped when he saw she wasn't staying even after his insistence. "Is your work more important than me?"

"Damon, you're away all the time. I never complained."

"I'm away because I'm actually working for us. I don't waste my time in the name of so called social work."

"So my work is a waste of time?" She hissed.

"I didn't mean it like that," He regretted immediately. "I just want to spend some time with my wife. That's all. Is it too much to ask?"

"If you want to spend time with me, you should cut down your work hours. I can't make my schedule work around yours, Damon. I have my life too." She argued back.

..

..

"She never talked to me like that before, Kat." He seemed very disturbed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know this project will cause so many issues in your life. If I knew I would have never asked her." Katherine said, sympathetically.

"Well, in a way she is right. I had been so busy at work lately; I hardly give her time. She does so much for me and I've been arguing, fighting with her over the most ridiculous things." He accepted, ashamed. "That's why I'm here. I want to make this right. I've cancelled my business trip and arranged a mini honeymoon for us." He explained.

"Damon, it's not all your fault. She doesn't care much about you either. I mean she doesn't even accompany you to-"

"Company functions are boring. Of course, she hates them." He replied before Katherine could even complete. "BTW, and that means by the way, where is she?"

"She is with Mason Lockwood, hosting a donation campaign for under privileged kids or whatever." Katherine replied, her voice filled with hopelessness after listening to his plans. It seemed like no matter what she did to part them, they always found a way back to each other. She had known Damon since childhood. He was very arrogant and never accepted his mistake. But here he was accepting he was at fault. Elena was mad at him and he was planning to do everything to fix his issues with his wife.

"Mason Lockwood? As in Mason that I fucking hate more than anyone?" He spat. "What is she doing with him?"

That's it. Katherine's eyes gleamed as a diabolical idea came to her mind. It was so obvious. Why didn't she think of this before?

"Oh, you don't know? He is Elena's school buddy. He joined our campaign because of her."

His eyes narrowed at first, as if lost in a deep thought but then he shrugged. "I never thought that washed up rat had a single good bone in his body. It's probably Elena's magic. She brings out good in everyone." He left it at that.

Katherine's mouth fell open. Why was he so relaxed? As much as she knew him he hated male crowd around his wife. He had even prohibited Stefan from visiting his house whenever he wasn't home.

He was too secure in his relationship, she could see that. But it wouldn't last for long. She knew him more than anyone and she knew how to bring out his insecurities.

* * *

 **June, 2016**

Zach Salvatore had a strong grudge against Elena. He and Katherine hatched a plan together that would destroy the girl they hated, for life. They had it planned out perfectly. Damon and Elena's marriage was vulnerable at the moment because of Damon's busy schedule. Before he could fix it, she pressured her father to call him to Greece for a couple of weeks for another deal. She knew he wouldn't be able to refuse her father.

And just like she expected he didn't.

Elena came to see him off at the airport that day. She saw him promise Elena that this would be his last trip for a while and that he would take a few weeks off and take her to Paris on a vacation, just him and her.

Elena kissed him, telling him that she understood his business commitments and she'll be waiting eagerly for his return. It seemed like that they had made up. They looked really happy.

"Not for long," Katherine murmured.

Tearfully, she said goodbye to him and returned home with Katherine.

In those two weeks, she made sure Elena spent every waking second with Mason on the pretense that she was in love with Mason and wanted Elena with her for support. Of course, Elena being the girl who loved to help everyone agreed immediately.

Mason was a willing participant in her game because his business was failing and he needed Katherine's aid to stabilize him. If he married a girl as rich as Katherine, he could easily pay off all the losses he had suffered.

She took Elena to parties with her where Mason would just randomly show up. Then with the help of her friends at print and TV media, she had Mason and Elena's pictures published in the most awkwardly intimate situations that she very cleverly created.

She forwarded those pictures to Damon, telling him what his wife had been doing behind his back. Like she expected, he reacted strongly. But not in the way she expected. He deemed them garbage and threatened to sue the news editors for false news.

When he came back, she made sure Elena stayed busy with the campaign work, giving them minimum time to talk everything through.

She threw parties and invited her best friend and his wife along with Mason where she had instructed him to flirt with Elena openly.

Soon, Damon started to notice.

It was one of the happiest days of her life when Damon told her how uncomfortable he was with Mason and Elena's friendship.

"I mean he was hitting on her right in front of me all the time, I can't imagine what he'd be doing behind my back."

"Elena is a beautiful girl, Damon. She is young. Of course, men would hit on her. Get used to it."

"What bothers me is that she didn't even stop him?" He replied, frowning.

"They are cozy here all the time too. But I'm sure it's harmless." Katherine patted his back. "Cozy? What do you mean?"

"You know, talking all the time, laughing, insisting they be on the same team. But I'm sure they are just friends." Katherine replied, hiding her smirk.

* * *

 **August, 2016**

Recently, they had many heated arguments about her staying away till late at night whenever he was on abroad trips. This time it was severe, and this time it was Elena's fault.

"I was working, Damon."

"Mama had a panic attack and you weren't around. Do you know how difficult it was for the maids to handle her?" He snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry. Kat wasn't feeling well and she asked me to attend the donation function on her behalf. Mama was sleeping and I-"

"You could have refused," He hissed. "How could you leave Mama alone? How could you be so irresponsible Elena? You know what? You can do whatever the hell you want. I'll hire her a nurse. I can see clear as daylight that you don't want to take care of Mama anymore."

"I care about Lily more than you or Caroline or Stefan. I'm the one who stays with her all the time. I'm the one who feeds her, who dresses her, I'm the one who tends to all her needs. How can you say that I don't care about her?" She shouted back, tears filling her eyes. "You know what? I can't stay here anymore."

"Elena?" He seemed thunderstruck by her words.

"I'm going to stay at Jenna's." She turned around, running to her room to pack her things. He wanted to stop her, tell her he's sorry and that he was ashamed to say all those things to her but his ego stopped him.

In a few minutes, she packed a night bag and left.

..

..

It hadn't even been midnight when he found himself on her doorstep, ready to grovel for forgiveness.

Jenna gave him the deadliest death glare as he explained his intentions and entered the house. However, he wasn't ready for the sight in the living room.

He saw her in a tight embrace with Mason as he comforted her. Something in him snapped. He despised the way Mason was touching her, holding her so intimately.

He had felt all of his insecurities come rushing back to him, making him question if he was good enough for Elena. He made her cry and Mason was wiping away those tears. For the first time in a long time, he felt jealous watching him comfort her. It should be him comforting her and not Mason. Suddenly feeling unstable and vulnerable, he turned and left.

..

..

They made up the next day. The best part about their relationship was how easily they could move on. It was most probably because of Elena's forgiving nature. He knew he was a difficult man and he thanked God repeatedly for giving a woman like Elena as his wife.

He got past their fight easily but what he couldn't move past was the fact that Mason had been there for Elena that day and he hadn't.

Secretly, he started competing with Mason for Elena's attention. He started showering her with all his love and attention, ignoring work and spending as much time with her as he could. He even suggested that they go away for vacation away from everyone for a month. She laughed it off, reminding him they both had work and that they couldn't leave any time before Christmas.

He despised the fact that she still worked for Katherine's charity organization with Mason but he didn't stop her because her work was important to her and he didn't want to upset her.

The thing that he hated the most was, whenever he left for a business trip, the very next day he would find Elena and Mason's pictures on a newspaper's front page. This went on for a month until there came a point when it became unbearable and he finally couldn't control himself.

He had just been home after a long trip in Venice when Mrs. Flowers told him that his mother was at Caroline's place and that Elena had been out all day with Mason.

With Katherine's help, he tracked her down in a club.

Drunk out of her mind, he found her dancing intimately with Mason on the dance floor, sliding her body against his, almost grinding. Furious and disappointed immensely, he pushed Mason off her and carried her to home.

The next day, she cried her heart out telling him that she didn't remember how she got so drunk and how sorry she was for what she did. She and Mason both apologized to him. Apparently, he excused their mistake but didn't forget it.

* * *

 **November, 2016**

There were rumors that Elena and Mason were together. Even Stefan claimed that he often found Mason in there house whenever Damon wasn't around. Just last week, she and Damon had had a huge fight after he saw pictures of them partying in a club. She swore Katherine was with them too but surprisingly there were no pictures of her.

For the first time he strictly prohibited her from meeting Mason. He told her clearly that he hated Mason and he wouldn't tolerate it if he ever found her in the same room as him.

Secretly, Katherine kept poisoning him against them, telling him how she knew they were cheating on him behind his back. She told him that Mason confessed in a drugged state that he and Elena were in love and she'll be soon dumping her husband for him.

" _She is young. She finds Mason more attractive than you because he is of her age. Didn't you see how he made her laugh that day, how they clicked magically? Honestly it's like they are made for each other."_ His insecurities mocked him.

"But she loves me."

" _I think she will leave you soon. She isn't happy with you."_

"Elena won't. She isn't that type of woman." He told himself repeatedly.

But then the very next day, he would find a front page headline about how the paparazzi caught them in a secret meeting. And when he would confront her, Elena would claim the pictures were from a few back, almost from the time when she first started working for Katherine.

Their marriage was on rocks. He didn't seem to trust her anymore. His insecurities and his jealousy were blinding him from seeing the game his best friend was playing.

And then finally came that day, when he just returned from his trip from Capetown, and Katherine dropped the bomb that Elena was at Mason's house and she spent the night with him. She slept with him.

He didn't believe her until he saw Elena in Mason's house, coming out of the room, wearing his shirt.

His body stiffened against the onslaught of his own tormenting emotions. The muscles in his jaw flexed and jerked. Hurt replaced anxiousness in his eyes. Warm tears ran down his face as he glared at them with utmost hatred. Hadn't he prepared himself for this? Then why was he hearing the echo of his own heart breaking into pieces when he closed his eyes?

He opened his eyes, then closed them again, breathing thickly. "You shouldn't have done this, Elena. I loved you so much. You shouldn't have done this to me."

"No, no. It's not what you…"

He stared at them, his eyes cold and angry, unblinking. "I'm going to kill you, Mason."

And then before he knew he had pummeled Mason to the ground, beating him until he could barely breathe. He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't see anything. All he knew was that Mason snatched everything from him, everything he lived for.

He only stopped when the police interfered, pulling him away from Mason's bruised body.

* * *

Next chapter.

"Why are you here?" Jeremy demanded, blocking his way.

"Please, please. Let me talk to her." He pleaded.

Jeremy shook his head, his lips formed a thin line and his brow wrinkled. "Get out before I call cops. You will never see her again! Do you understand me? You will never see her."

* * *

 **(A:N)** Thank you **Manali (AllthingsDelena)** for being the most awesome beta!

And thank you all so much for reading, favoruting and reviewing.

There are a lot of things that would resolve in future chapters so be patient. We'll be doing present timeline from next update.

 **Please review to show your support to this story! I'll be eagerly waiting for your thoughts on this.**

 **Love to all guest reviewers for your views! Keep them coming :***

 **Have a great weekend!**


	11. Too damaged to love again

**Chapter 11 'Too damaged to love again'**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for such massive support! I can't put in words how each and every review means so much to me.**

* * *

 **May, 2017**

He reached Mystic Falls late in the evening. His P.A. had already booked him a suite in the most expensive hotel the small town could offer. The town mayor, Elizabeth Forbes, welcomed him personally and offered him to stay at their house, but he refused. After casual greetings and conversation, she promised to help him in every way possible.

"Mrs. Salvatore is living as a paying guest at Sheila Bennett's cottage. I'll personally take you down there at her house-"

"There is no need for that, Mrs. Forbes. If you have someone explain the address to me, I'm sure I'll find her on my own." He replied firmly.

"Very well," Mayor Forbes replied. "I'll have my P.A. explain it to your driver," She paused. "I wish everything works out for you, Mr. Salvatore. What happened was very tragic." She added sympathetically.

He gave a nod, looking down at his palms. He too hoped for everything to work out, because if it didn't, he didn't know how he would live without Elena for the rest of his life.

While Mayor Forbes' P.A. was explaining the address to his driver, he took out his phone from his pocket, to check for any calls or messages. He frowned when he noticed Katherine's numerous missed calls and messages. _Brazen shameless bitch_ , he thought bitterly. And just when he was about to block her number, she called again. He cancelled the call and stuffed the phone in his pocket when he heard the clink of heels behind him. Someone grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Katherine?" His eyes flashed in fury at the sight of her.

"Why aren't you answering my calls?" She demanded.

He held her wrist, pulling her to a side. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk," She replied, tears filling her swollen eyes. "I know that you're upset with me but—"

"Upset? Katherine, I'm not upset. I'm furious. You wrecked my marriage. You destroyed my life." He hissed, his tone filled with rage, his fist clenched.

"Yes, I did. I know it's wrong but I don't care. She came between us. She deserved whatever I did to her."

"You're insane." He snarled.

"Yes, I am. I have been insanely in love with you all my life. I knew that you felt it too. But then she came and ruined everything."

"Love? You don't love me, Katherine. Love isn't selfish. When she left, you watched me die with suffering over and over again, every minute of every hour. You saw how much I was hurting. You were the only one who saw me cry for her, yet you didn't tell me the truth. You were my best friend, I trusted you. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have put me through so much pain." He said, his voice suddenly strong like steel.

"You're wasting your time here, Damon. She will never take you back," She tried to change his mind one last time. "Come on, let's go back home. I promise you, I'll make you forget her. We'll start fresh. This doesn't have to be like this." She pleaded, holding his hand.

His eyes narrowed instantly, hatred burning in their core. He was thoroughly disgusted with her. He had known Katherine since they were six. She was always a selfish brat but this was too far.

"Don't touch me," He growled, pulling his hand away from her. "You've lost it, Katherine. I'd suggest you go back and get therapy. You really need it. And as for Elena, I assure you she'll forgive me. She isn't a selfish bitch like you."

"I'm giving you one last chance. Forget her and come home with me, we'll…"

"What kind of a woman are you, Katherine? Do you have an ounce of dignity and self-respect left? I'm in love with my wife and I only want her. I've never loved you more than a friend and I don't even hold those feelings for you anymore after the stunt you pulled," He replied. "I will never love a woman like you. I despise you. To me, you're just a selfish and spoiled bitch who only thinks about herself."

Katherine's eyes grew cold at his statement. She could see that he had made his decision and that was to get back with Elena at all costs. She knew him enough to know that once he made his mind about something, there was no going back.

"Is that so? Well then, guess what Damon? Like I said before, if I can't have the love of my life, you won't either. I will personally make sure she never takes you back." She threatened.

"Listen to me, Kat. I have had enough of your immature behavior. The games you've been playing have cost me my happiness, I'm warning you, if you tried to interfere between me and my wife I'll destroy you," He threatened, a wild look in his eyes. "Be rest assured that you'll pay for all the pain and torment you caused Elena and me." He added, before walking past her.

* * *

His mouth was dry and his palms were sweaty. What if Katherine was right and Elena didn't take him back? What would he do then? Will she at least let him stay in their child's life? He was on her doorstep. Just a few seconds from the bliss of having her in his arms. He promised himself that this time he wouldn't let anyone come between them. He will give her so much love that she'll forget about all the pain she suffered. All he needed was a chance now.

He reached his hand to the door bell and pressed it, waiting eagerly for her to open the door. He just couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to see her so bad. It had been so long.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming…" He was immensely disappointed as he realized the voice wasn't Elena's.

The door did not open immediately but when it did, a girl with curlers in her hair peeked out. He figured it was the owner of the house. "Yes?"

"Hello... Is Elena Salvatore home?"

"We have Elena Gilbert here," The girl replied, narrowing her eyes.

The corner of his lips flattened, forming a thin line. "Yes, the very one. I really need to meet her." There was an eagerness in his tired voice that caught her attention.

"Actually, she is at work right now." The girl replied.

He let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his hand over his face. "And when will she be back?"

"Right about nine," The girl replied eyeing him suspiciously. "You are-?"

"Someone who needs her a lot," He looked very tired and worn down. "I'll come by in a while." He added before he turned to leave.

* * *

"There is something going on between you and Bonnie Bennett, right?" Vicky asked him.

Jeremy smirked while looking down. A chorus of 'oohs' and 'aahs' followed. The group of friends were sitting in the local bar after celebrating another game in their pocket. Jeremy was the quiet one of their group and they loved to tease him using Bonnie's name.

"Isn't she a bit older than you?" Another friend asked.

"It's not like I'm going to ask her out. I told you relationships aren't for me." Jeremy replied, making a face.

"Come on, Jer! Seriously, your fear of commitment is like-" The words died in Vickie's mouth as Jeremy's phone rang.

"It's her, isn't it?" Vickie asked, teasing him some more.

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. "Yes," He replied before he walked to a side, attending the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jer. Bonnie here. Listen, someone came by today. He was asking for Elena. You told me to tell you if anyone odd comes to meet Elena. So I…"

"Yes. Uhh, right. What did he look like? A reporter? Lawyer?" He asked, his hand raking through his hair.

"A supermodel, actually. But he looked very tired and starved. He kept mumbling that he needs Elena a lot and…"

Her voice drowned in the background as Jeremy's eyes caught sight of someone he loathed more than anyone he met.

He was sitting there in the corner booth, lost in some thought, drinking probably most expensive brand of liquor. His eyes weren't playing him. The man in front of him surely was Damon Salvatore.

"Italian, dark hair, blue eyes?" Jeremy asked slowly, in an icy tone.

"Yes." Bonnie answered.

"Got it." Jeremy said, hanging up.

He turned and walked back to his friends. "Guys, I need a bit of your help."

* * *

"Elena!"

She was lost in her thoughts again when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She instantly turned around, snapping out of the trance. "Yes, Doctor!" She stood up from the chair.

"Please, sit down." the dark-haired man replied in his silky voice. "And I told you to skip the formalities and call me Kol." He added.

She smiled back out of formality but the smile didn't reach her eyes. It never did. Her eyes were cold and dark like burnt-out stars, empty and lifeless filled with a shadowed bitterness.

Dr. Kol Williams was a psychiatrist. Throughout his professional life, he had witnessed all sort of patients with the most saddening stories, but there was something about her pain that made her different from others.

He had known her before the scandal happened. She used to work for Mrs. Lily Salvatore, the mother of a very rich and famous business tycoon. Back then she used to be so lively, perky, so full of amusing stories. She always accompanied Lily during the time the hospital assigned him Dr. Hampton's patient. Then he found out that her employer married her. There had been a lot of hype of their wedding on media.

Lost in his own life problems, he had almost forgotten about her until the day he read the scandalous news about her in paper that she cheated on her husband with a rival businessman. Like everyone, his sympathies were with the husband.

But then fate intervened and showed him the other side of the story. He met Elena Salvatore in his friend's office. She was nothing like she used to be.

She was wearing baggy clothes, her hair tied up in a simple ponytail and not a stench of makeup on her tear stained face. It was as if she didn't want anyone to notice her.

" _Mrs. Salvatore-"_

" _Miss Gilbert!" She corrected, a cold look on her face._

" _Yeah… Whatever. We don't really have any vacancy right now. I'm really sorry." His friend, Dr. Houston lied expertly._

" _But the Ad says-"_

" _We've already hired." He added._

" _Okay," Elena picked up her file. "Thank you for your time." She left hurriedly._

 _As soon as the door was closed, Kol turned to his friend. "Why did you lie? We haven't hired yet."_

" _Well, we can't hire a girl like her either. This is a clinic not a brothel."_

The next time he met her, he saw her on the bus stop, lost in some thought. It was raining heavily that day. Big, sloppy raindrops fell on her face, sliding into her eyelashes, over her cheeks but she barely noticed.

" _Miss Gilbert!" He called, stopping the car in front of her._

 _The slashes of her eyebrows met into a frown as her eyes darted to him. Misunderstanding his intentions, she ignored him._

" _Miss Gilbert, it's cold, you'll get sick. Please, get in the car." He insisted._

" _I don't need help."_

" _Elena, I'm Dr. Kol Williams. Don't you remember me?" He reminded her._

 _She looked at him, uncertainty in her gaze. Raindrops fell harder, pummeling her. She was already drenched. "If she doesn't dry up soon, she'll probably catch pneumonia." He thought._

" _Look, Elena, I know you don't remember me but I know you. Please, get inside, I'm a married man. I promise you, I have no other intentions. I won't harm you." He pleaded._

 _On his insistence, she finally nodded._

He took her to her house that day and met her brother. Jeremy Gilbert thanked him immensely for dropping her home safely. While Elena left to rest, Jeremy insisted he stay for dinner. They bonded over food, wine and conversation. A very vulnerable and drunk Jeremy told him Elena's side of the story and her worries. She still couldn't get a job and she considered herself a failure as a mother and as a sister.

" _I check up on her at nights you know. I'm scared that she'll submit to the pressure and kill herself. She's all I have. I'm scared that I'll lose her."_

The next day, Kol went to her house and offered her a job at his house. He told her, he needed a full time nurse for his five-year-old handicapped son.

" _But…what about your wife?" Elena asked. "Does she works too?"_

" _My wife died in a car accident three years ago." Kol said, his eyes were glassy, unfocused, as if his mind was elsewhere or gone. "My son was with her during the accident. The doctors managed to save him but they couldn't save his mother." He added._

" _Finn is permanently confined to a wheel chair. He can't walk, dress, bathe or use the toilet. He's homeschooled because I don't want other kids to make fun of him. I stay out till nine so you'll have to stay with him till then." He explained._

Elena immediately took the job. He introduced her to his son, Finn. Elena and Finn connected immediately. She took her job seriously and genuinely cared for his son like a mother would.

But he noticed that she kept her distance from him and only talked to him when necessary. The only long conversation they had was when she asked for his permission to take Finn along with her to the children shelter.

" _It's not healthy to keep him confined in this house, Mr. Williams. You're a psychiatrist. You know how harmful this is for his social skills. I know that you're just trying to protect him from getting bullied but I'm afraid this will damage him more."_

" _Did he put you to this?" Kol frowned. "Elena, I'm his father I know what's good for him and what isn't!"_

" _Why do you insist on making him feel that his disability is his weakness. Why can't you teach him this makes him stronger instead?" She snapped at him, for the first time he saw a fire in her eyes._

" _I…"_

 _Suddenly aware of her position in the house, she looked down. She shouldn't shout at her boss. What was wrong with her? Hasn't she learnt from past experience. She need to keep her head down and accept what everyone says._

" _You're right, Miss Gilbert." Kol's voice broke her line of thoughts. "I've never thought of it that way."_

He allowed her to take Finn to shelter. His son soon made new friends. Kol medical knowledge accessed that Finn never felt inferiority complex from other children at shelter. In fact, he felt more grateful that at least he had home and a loving father.

From that day onwards, he started seeing Elena differently, he admired the way she was so honest with her work, how patiently she treated his son, how she answered all his questions and tended to all his needs.

As if reading his mind, Finn started signaling him how great it would be to have Elena as his mother then Elena would never leave and she'll stay with them forever. He told his father how much he loved Elena and how scared he was that she'll leave them after her own babies are born.

At that time, he told him off and warned him to not mention this in front of Elena but he started thinking about it.

The only woman he ever loved was his wife who he lost in an accident two years back. He knew that he could never move on from her just like Elena couldn't move on from her husband. They were both broken beyond repair but maybe that's what they both needed. He desired that girl for her innocence and her compassion but he wanted her more as a mother for his son.

Today, he decided to propose her, tell her everything that had been on his mind for a month now. After all, it had been six months to her separation from her husband. It wasn't like there was a chance he would come for her again.

"Where is Finn?" He asked.

"He's sleeping. He wanted to wait for you but he was exhausted." As she talked, her hands reached to her ponytail and slipped the ribbon out. Her dark brown hair hung to her shoulders with curls at the ends. The bangs hung limply across her forehead contrasting against the sun-kissed skin, which glistened with a light dusting of sweat. She combed her hair with her fingers as she told him Finn's activities of the day.

She was beautiful, he thought, even though there was so much sadness to her beauty. Suddenly, she noticed his gaze on her face and frowned. She tied her hair back, a scowl on her face. "I should go. Jeremy would be waiting." She said in a cold tone.

"Can you please sit with me? I have something very important to ask you." He said, gesturing her to sit.

Taking a deep breath, she sat down carefully, placing a hand on her swollen belly. She tended to do that whenever she was worried.

"So… how was your check up yesterday? Everything okay? Finn is very excited to meet your baby boys. He simply can't wait for them to come out." Kol tried to initiate a friendly conversation.

She rarely talked to anyone but she always answered whenever he talked about her twin boys.

"Everything is fine. They are both healthy." Her replies were always very short as if she hated conversations. This was weird in the start because he remembered the time when she wouldn't stop talking.

"I've told you that if you ever need any help-"

"Is there a point to this conversation, doctor?"

"Okay…" He took a deep breath. She clearly didn't want to talk about herself. Somehow, it made her very uncomfortable.

"Here goes nothing." He thought.

"Elena, you know that I'm a widower. I lost my wife in a car accident a few years back and ever since then there had been no women in my life. At least none that mattered." He hesitated. "It was mostly because I was afraid how the other woman would treat my son. You know that my son is my world and—"

"Where is this going, doctor?"

"I want to propose an arrangement, Elena." He said reaching for her hand, across the table.

Her body tensed and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Elena, my son loves you. He literally loves you and he'd been telling me for months that how great it would have been if you were his mother…"

"He is just a kid, doctor."

"No, Elena. I think he is right. I think there is no other woman in this world who can take care of him like you do, who can give him love like you do." He spoke more to himself than her.

"Now, I'm not going to say that I love you. I like you, I adore you but I don't think I'm in love with you yet." He continued.

"Doctor…"

"I want to marry you, Elena. I know this is out of nowhere and I honestly believe people should marry only for love and this marriage would be more of arrangement than union but my son and I need you." He clasped her hands in both of his. "Before you dismiss my marriage proposal so easily, give me a chance to make my case," He said before she could yell at him.

"You're going to have two babies. It's hard enough to raise one, let alone two. You'll need help. And if you marry me I promise to stay up along with you all night to make sure they sleep. Your husband refuses to acknowledge your children but I'll accept them as mine. I'll love them just like you love Finn. They won't receive the backlash you received from your ex-husband's relatives and friends, I'll protect you and them with my life."

"Why?" She breathed.

"I told you, my son is my world and apparently you're his world so…"

"I can't." She refused, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm broken beyond repair."

"So am I." Kol sighed. "I know how you feel, Elena. You feel like you're too broken to ever love. You are afraid to take a leap. You've used all your tears for someone else. You don't want to love from the fear of the pain that comes with it. I am afraid too. But I have my child to think about and so do you." Kol said, drawing nearer to her.

"And, who knows? Maybe, we will learn to love again too…"

Slowly, he lifted his hands to her face. His eyes remained fixed on hers, the back of his fingers caressing the length of her chin. She was so soft. He thought. She tried to look away, but he tilted her chin up to face him.

"No." She replied, firmly.

"Think about it, please." He added softly. "You'll find my offer reasonable." He added.

He dropped his hand to a side. "Goodnight, Miss Gilbert."

* * *

"I'm so sorry for what happened, Mr. Salvatore." Mayor Forbes apologized to him for the umpteenth time. "I promise you that we'll find and punish whoever broke your car windows." She added.

"It's fine, Mayor Forbes. It's not even a big deal. I told Sheriff here that there is no need to call you but he did it anyway." He glared at the man. Talk about being over efficient.

"Of course, it's a big deal. A renowned Business man such as yourself visited our small town for the first time. This is clearly not the impression we wanted to you to get of us." Mayor Forbes replied.

"Of course." Damon thought. It was about the money again. They were giving him special protocol because they expected him to invest here. Nobody cared that everything that meant to him was at stake. He thought bitterly. It was always about money.

"Ma'am, we found this watch near the car." One of the policeman said, holding a plastic evidence bag.

"Excellent." Mayor Forbes said. "We'll find the culprit using this." She added.

Damon didn't care much. Due to this investigation team, he was getting late. He wanted to meet Elena. Somehow he felt dread as if something very bad was about to happen, as if he was going to lose her all over again.

"This watch looks foreign, no?" Sheriff's P.A. said.

Damon's eyes rose to examine the watch and he recognized it immediately. It was the watch Elena bought Jeremy on their honeymoon in Greece.

"What the hell?" He said as he snatched the bag, confirming his suspicion. He was right. It was Jeremy's watch.

 _So, Jeremy knows that I'm here._ He thought. _And he sure isn't happy about it._

"I don't want any legal inquiry." He ordered. "I don't care who did it and I don't want to find out either. Please leave."

"But Mr. Salvatore…"

"I said, leave."

By the time, the mayor and Sheriff left, it wasn't a very decent time to appear at Elena's doorstep and beg for forgiveness. He decided to postpone his plans to tomorrow.

* * *

"No one with the name you're looking for lives here." The girl who told him yesterday that Elena was at work denied to recognize him.

"Look Lady, I know Jeremy put you to this." He hissed, irritated. "I'm Damon Salvatore, Elena's husband. I really need to meet her. It's urgent. Can you please tell me where she works?"

"I don't know any Elena." The girl insisted.

"You don't know me either and you don't know my connections. I'll find her even if you don't help me but you'll make it hell a lot easier for me if you just give me her work address."

"I'm sorry but that's not possible. Elena isn't in the town."

"Lady, there is a limit to my patience." He was getting anxious now. He couldn't stay away anymore. The distance and the wait kept tormenting him. This reminded how Elena tried to reach him and how he blocked all her ways that lead to him. Karma bit him in the ass and now he was on the one desperately trying to reach her but fate wouldn't give him a chance.

"Go inside, Bon. I'll handle him." He recognized the voice as Jeremy's.

"It's…" She turned around as if warning him but he signaled her to stay quiet and go.

"Jeremy?"

"Salvatore!" He hissed with disgust. His eyes drove angrily into him, his nostrils flaring, his muscles twitching and flexing with wrath.

"Why are you here?" Jeremy demanded, blocking his way.

"Please, please. Let me talk to her." He pleaded.

Jeremy shook his head, his lips formed a thin line and his brow wrinkled. "Get out before I call cops. You will never see her again! Do you understand me? You will never see her."

"Oh, Police? You have the audacity to threaten me after the stunt you pulled last night." He took out Jeremy's watch from his pocket, holding it in front of him.

Jeremy was speechless as the color drained from his face.

"What were you thinking damaging my property? This is a crime and you could have gotten arrested if I had allowed the police to continue inquiry? Do you realize how disappointed your sister would be-"

"Don't talk about my sister. You have no right to lecture me on disappointing her when you're the biggest disappointment in her life."

At that moment, Damon felt as though someone had plunged a knife deep in his heart. "I… I know. But I'll fix things. I'll earn her forgiveness; I know I can't make up for everything I put her through but I'll work all my life for it. I just need a chance… one last chance. Please help me, Jer. I promise I'll make her happy again. I'll put the world at her feet."

"You want me to fix things between you and Elena? Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I haven't lost my mind, but I'm desperate."

"No." Jeremy shook his head. "It's too late. She's suffered enough. I don't want you within a ten miles of her. And if you know what's good for you, you'll leave the town today." He threatened before slamming the door on his face.

* * *

"Just give me a few hours, Mr. Salvatore. I'll have my secretary find out where she works." Mayor Forbes promised him.

He'd been sitting on her doorstep, for hours, waiting for her to come back. Today, he had decided that no matter what happens, he won't go back before he talked to her. He yawned, running his hand through his hair for the thousandth time. He was a nervous wreck today.

The past two days had been the longest and darkest Damon had ever known. He hardly slept or ate. He was feeling tired and nauseous now. Time passed agonizingly slow, tormenting him every second with anticipation that maybe just maybe she'll take him back and he'd have her in his arms by night.

Restlessly, he took out his phone to check for any message from the mayor. No. Nothing. He was about to put the phone back in his pocket when he noticed the what day was today.

"Friday." He mumbled. He knew what she did every Friday. Even after their marriage her routine of going to a shelter for volunteer work never changed. He knew where she was now. This was it.

* * *

"Yes, Miss Gilbert works here. She is in the nursery. Right this way." The girl guided him to a hall. He stood outside the glass door, his feet stuck on the ground, recognizing her figure from the back.

"Do you want me to call her?" The girl asked.

"No, please. I'll call her myself. Thank you for your help." He added, his eyes fixated on her.

She turned around, smiling as she handed a doll to little girl. The smile on her face wasn't natural, it seemed forced. He had almost thought she was crying; but there were no tears in the mournful brown eyes, gazing so fixedly at the talking girl.

His eyes roamed down her body to her swollen stomach. A million different emotions coursed through his body at a faster velocity than his own blood through his veins, overwhelming him. Fear of being rejected, concern for her and his child's health, anger at Katherine for snatching her from him and finally guilt for not believing her.

He wanted so much to just take her in his arms, hug her and never let her go. He wanted to touch her swollen belly and feel the life, growing inside her. He never liked children much but somehow he loved his child the second he read about it in Elena's letter. It was like the world shifted and his child became the center of his world.

Her hand rubbed her stomach, a soft smile playing on her lips, completely unaware of his gaze on her. He didn't know how long he'd been standing, watching her intently, the craving for beauty in his soul fed by her tender and small form.

Just than a little boy ran toward her and whispered something in her ear.

"Elena, there someone looking at you." He whispered.

Before he could register, she looked up at where he was standing. Their gazes met and locked, both of them struggling to breathe evenly. Her emotions poured through her in roaring, choppy waves, she put her fingers to her mouth, and tears shone in her eyes.

Slowly, he pushed the glass door, entering the hall. She was standing there, still in shock, when he crossed the hall almost into two strides, his eyes full of hope and love. For a long time, they just stared at each other speechless, locked in almost catatonic gaze.

Before she could say anything, he reached for her waist and pulled her closer embracing her in his arms, burying his face in her hair. Impulsively she wrapped her arms around him, too shocked to speak, too startled to think.

The peace that coursed through their bodies was a welcome relief from the pain they both had suffered for months being parted.

"Elena." He breathed her name like a prayer. "I missed you so much, I was dying every second without you." His voice came out as a strangled whisper.

The daze broke, she finally realized what she was doing.

Almost harshly, she pulled away from his arms, glaring at him before she ran out of the room.

* * *

"Why are you here?" She asked coldly.

He closed the door behind him, he couldn't speak now "Elena , I –uh,"

"Did I take anything that didn't belong to me? If you want to go through my luggage…"

"Stop it, Elena, you're embarrassing me now."

He got ahead and made her sit on a chair, carefully. He sunk to his knees in front of her and clasped both her hands.

"I am here to take you back home with me." Hope peered through his eyes.

Her lips parted and she sighed. "Damon, this is my home now."

He shook his head like a spoiled child. "No. No. Elena, please, No."

When he looked up at her from their linked hands, he saw her face dripped in agony. She looked traumatized by all the horrors that were inflicted upon her, the blames of the cruel, unknowing society her eye-bags were proof of her sleepless nights, she must have been so scared and alone with his baby all because she committed the crime to love him honestly, to bring him back to life. He was the worst husband there could be, he failed to protect what was his and had thrown his innocent pregnant wife to the wolves for fake friends.

He pursed his lips, holding her hands tightly, and then she saw his face tensing up. He dropped his head in her lap, burying his face in their linked hands, a second later, she could hear his muffed crying, all between which she heard. "I know everything Elena, please, please forgive me I was – I forgot how pure you were."

She swallowed thick remembering all those hard times, biting her lip and restraining herself from falling apart,"Damon, please, calm down."

He shook his head against her lap. "I am a monster Elena, punish me, hate me, slap me, but don't leave me."

She cupped his face making him look up at her. "Damon,"

His eyes were red and glassy, his face drenched in tears. It broke her heart to see the grief and misery staring back at her when she looked at him. But she couldn't give him what he wanted. That ship had long sailed.

He swallowed thick focusing his eyes on her.

He lowered his eyes, too ashamed to lock eyes with her. "I know everything, Elena, I know what she did to you, I hate her so much, but I hate myself more for not believing you, I am so sorry, I can't even bring myself to tell you the remorse I feel-"

"I know you are, it's not completely your fault, we weren't the exact ideal couple that could work."

He shook his head looking up at her, "Don't say that, I am here to make up for it, please I'll do anything, just please, forget what happened."

"I'm trying but you're reminding me of it again. " She said in a low voice.

"Elena, I love you so much, please tell me that it still matters, please?" He begged holding her hands tightly.

"No." Warmth disappearing from her eyes. "I can't do this again, I've grown in these past months, I've grown more than I've ever grown in twenty two years of my life, I don't want to go through that again."

"I promise this will be different, I won't let you down, women like Katherine won't ever interfere between us, I've broken all ties with her."

She sighed. "Damon, it's not just Katherine. It's you,"

"Me?" He bit his lip, dreading what she'd say next.

"You never trusted me, I kept begging you to listen to me but you never gave me a chance, you believed every single person but me."

His mouth fell open, he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"You wanted evidence, you wanted me to give you a proof that I didn't cheat on you, but I didn't have it ,I understand, your life works by facts and figures not emotions." She pursed her lips. "I know, it's not all your fault. If I were you I wouldn't believe me too but you don't know the humiliation you made me go through. I'm sorry but I don't have it in me to take a leap. I'm broken and useless."

There was complete silence till he let his head fall in her lap again. "Please, Elena, give me a chance I'll change, I'll never let us fall apart again, you can take everything, my everything, I won't care. I just want you. I promise you, that if you come back to me I'll cherish you more than ever. I'll put the world at your feet. All I need is a chance?" He spoke desperately.

She hissed. "I don't want your world." She frowned," Damon, Why don't you understand how much this infuriates me, I don't want anything from you, I just want a peaceful life and you can give me that by staying away from me"

"Elena look if you don't care about me, I get it, I deserve it but think about the baby it needs us, it need both of us, I can't let you raise it here all alone by yourself."

She looked away, how time changes, yesterday he accused her of making a baby with another man and today he wanted to raise this child with her.

"Damon, I am not saying that, of course, you can have your share of their time, I won't cut you out of their life you. We won't tell them about this, I know how sensitive this is."

"Why don't you get it, dammit? I can't live without you, don't do this to me, please." he said now frustrated why she hadn't touch him with love yet, why she hadn't taken him back. He knew she had a forgiving heart, then why was she acting so cold.

As if reading his mind, she cupped his face. "Damon, I've already forgiven you." She hesitated. "But I don't feel it anymore." Her hand slid from his face.

He quickly held her hands. "Feel it? Don't feel it? What do you mean?"

She breathed. "I respect you, Damon, you are very important to me as the father of my children and as a person who had once been a very beautiful part of my life but nothing else, I am being honest that I fell out of love with you."

His heart stopped and his eyes widened just like the time they had when she had confessed it to him that she loved him, but this was so much different, he lost everything that meant something to him.

She pulled her hands out of his grasp, he didn't stop her, he couldn't even blink out of shock."I'm broken beyond repair, too broken to take chance, to broken to love."

After a while she whispered. "Believe me I have nothing against you, I forgive you completely, you are free, but I am sorry I can't take you back. We just aren't meant for each other." The finality in her tone sealed his fate.

She rose up, slowly, her hand resting on her belly and left without looking back.

* * *

 **Due to some personal issues My beta couldn't proof read it for me so really sorry for any mistakes.**

Things don't look good for delena anymore since Elena has another option now, the safer option. Will she accept Kol's offer? Will she go back to her husband? Damon has to prove he is worthy of her love... what lengths would he have to go through to prove that?

 **Do review! I would be waiting for your thoughts on this chapter since it had been one with the major twist of the story.**

Thank you guest reviewers for keeping up with the story!

Have a great week ahead!


	12. Let me love the pain away

**Chapter 12: 'Let me love the pain away'**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for such kind and beautiful words. I was almost in tears reading all you had to say. Please, don't stop supporting me. This story wouldn't be anything without your comments, your suggestions and your support.**

* * *

He remembered the first time she told him she loved him. He was having a very bad day. He'd been planning to a pitch a deal with the biggest hotel group of Australia but at the last moment, their C.E.O changed his mind and asked for more time and just now he'd heard that Lockwood's were planning to snatch that deal, offering less price.

He's been grumbling to himself all day, snapping at people who didn't deserve his wrath. He knew she had been noting his moody behavior, giving him disapproving looks whenever he snapped at Matt or other managers.

Once, the meeting was over and he came out of his office, he found her wearing the most ridiculous sweater which had cat face sewn on the front and a tail on the back. A small smile curved around his lips. _Here we go again!_

She ushered him to kitchen, almost ordering him to help her make dinner.

" _Do you know what the bread said to the toaster?" She said, already grinning at her joke._

" _What?" He replied, sullenly._

" _I want to be inside you." She whispered and then giggled._

 _He shook his head, not joining her._

" _Okay, okay, I have one more." She said, stifling her giggle. "What did the peach said to the apple when they got into a fight?"_

" _What?" He replied, just to humor her._

" _You want a 'peach' of me." She screeched in a cat like voice, laughing at her one liner._

" _Such a bad joke." He replied, shaking his head._

" _Oh yeah, you've better? Mr. Killjoy." She said, glaring mockingly at him._

 _He sighed, chopping the tomatoes, just like she wanted._

" _Damon, this can't work." She stopped him._

" _What?" He finally looked up, already dreading what she'd say next._

" _If you want to be with me you'll have to laugh at my jokes no matter how unfunny they are." She said, seriously, mashing the eggs. She lectured him half an hour on how to treat women. She kept making stupid jokes, humming songs while she cooked and then when nothing worked, she did a funny dance just to amuse him. For a while, he stared at her in disbelief and then he laughed wholeheartedly._

 _It was nice to see her work so hard just to cheer him up. No one ever made such an effort for him. He tried, with much restraint, to stifle his laughter, but failed miserably. "That was awesome!"_

" _Thank you, you're too kind." She bowed down dramatically._

" _I love you." The words just slipped out of his mouth._

 _They both froze._

" _What?" She asked._

" _I… I said, I… I love you." He realized he meant it. He'd been thinking about it for a while._

" _Oh!" Her lack of response panicked him. "Look… Elena, I know this is out of nowhere but I… I've been feeling this for a while. You don't have to say it back. I won't force you… It's-"_

 _The words died in his mouth when her lips crashed on his, devouring his mouth. "I love you too." She gasped between gulps of air when that long kiss ended._

He remembered how his heart had raced, how his eyes had widened. It was one of the happiest day of his life but just a few hours ago, he lost her. Just a few hours ago, she broke off everything between them. Her eyes once warm and full of life were cold as ice, hollow and shadowed by the emptiness inside her.

" _I fell out of love with you."_

He apologized, swore he loved her, said he'd never let her down again, begged her not to leave him. But she refused, telling him they weren't meant for each other. Very coldly, she told him she didn't feel anything for him anymore. Her tone told him, she had given up on him completely.

Finding solace in the numbness of alcohol, he kept downing the drinks. Her heartless and apathetic words kept ringing in his ears, piercing his heart.

Now that he thought about it, he realized he was being vain, thinking she'll take him back after everything he and his fake friends put her through. He would've even preferred if she said she hated him that would mean she still felt something for him. Be it be hatred.

But now there was no hope, she told him she felt nothing, absolutely nothing for him. He didn't mean anything to her. And this very thought broke him over and over again. Wasn't this what he'd been afraid all the time? That she'll abandon him too.

Unfortunately, his insecurities cost him the love of his life. She was right, he never did give her a chance to explain. Being parted, he had cried a lot of hot, manly tears for her but he never once looked back.

He gulped down another drink, numbing the pang of pain that arose as he thought more and more about his mistakes and how he let the best thing that happened to him, slip through his fingers.

His phone beeped, acknowledging him of new messages. Under the bundle of work messages, there was one of Caroline, asking him that mother was asking how everything went?

"She said she doesn't feel anything for me. I guess I lost her." He texted back.

Instantly, his phone started to ring. He knew Caroline was very worried and was calling to comfort him. But he wasn't in mood.

"Tsk. Tsk." He heard a mocking voice before his ex-best friend slipped in the booth where he was seated.

"I told you she won't take you back, didn't I?" She added, gleefully. "But, did you listen? My Elena is kind, my Elena is forgiving, she will take me back." She poorly imitated him, laughing in the end. "How does it feel, Damon, getting rejected by the love of your life?"

He looked down, smirking. He realized that he never hated anyone more than he hated the woman sitting in front of him. He despised her with every fiber of his being for snatching the love of his life from him. His fists clenched and unclenched in rage. He bit the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to remain calm.

"Katherine, if you know what's good for you, you'll get out of my sight."

"Ohh… I'm scared." She grinned.

He didn't reply, looking anywhere but her.

She made a grab for his hand, placed on the table. Her eyes vulnerable again. "I still love you. I'll take you. All you need to do is forget about her. Let's go home, Damon. There is nothing here for you anymore."

He pulled his hand away out of hers, glaring at her. "I. Love. Elena. It's always going to be Elena." He hissed at her.

Her eyes turned cold again, glaring at him. "Well, you're not going to get her. She told you it's over."

"How do you even know about that?"

"I followed you. But that's not important. Damon, I heard everything. We can finally be together now."

What the hell was wrong with her? He thought.

"She is going to leave you." The glee in her voice made him want to strangle her but that won't be right. He had other plans to destroy her.

"No, she won't. I'll make her stay. I don't know how, but I will. I'm going to make her fall in love with me again. She's going to come back home with me soon. I'm going to live a long happy life with her and our children. She is the love of my life. And no one not even God above, would take that love from me." He replied, determinedly.

Katherine glared up at him for a moment longer, still jangling from the wrath from his rejection, then relented and smiled ruefully back. "Keep dreaming, love. None of that will ever happen. Because you see, I broke your toy. I broke your chirpy little 'birdie' into pieces. She won't dare to love anyone anymore, let alone you, the reason of all the torment she suffered." She stood up, leaning to his ear. "You've lost her forever. The sooner you accept that, the better for everyone."

"Get away from me." He growled, pushing her slightly, disgusted by her closeness.

She laughed loudly, enjoying his misery, waving at him before leaving him to ponder on her words.

* * *

It was late night when he finally made up his mind. He was going to set everything right. He'll earn her love back. She was his, only his. The only reason he was still breathing was the hope that she'll come back to him, soon. They were one soul, spilt into two bodies. There was no way, she could stop loving him. True, she had closed off her heart to the possibility of love because of the pain she suffered but he'll make her forget everything. There was no way he would allow her to keep him locked out of her heart forever.

But first, he had to clear her name of all the accusations flung at her in his absence. He would restore her good reputation and announce to the world that his Elena was as pure as the eye of heaven. She had been faithful to him and all allegations had been nothing but trash. And for that he'd to go back for a while.

He was driving to the airport, thinking about her when unconsciously, he turned to Sheila Bennett's cottage where Elena was presently residing. He halted his car in front of the house, staring longingly at it. What wouldn't he give to sleep in Elena's arms tonight? He opened the door and jumped out of the car, debating in his mind to ring the doorbell and tell her about his plans. Secretly, he just wanted to see her.

Just then the lights in the second room of the top floor turned on. The same curly haired girl-Bonnie, the one who lied to him in the morning that Elena didn't live here, appeared near the window, closing the curtains, when her eyes fell over his figure. She frowned and rushed back, probably telling Elena about him.

He was right because the very next minute, Bonnie and Elena appeared on the window. His heart skipped a beat as the moonlight fell softly on his wife's face. She looked angelic, her hair falling over her shoulders; her full lips slightly apart; her chest heaving heavily.

He stared at her a long, long while, until he realized she was moving back from the window frame. "Elena," He breathed but before he could stop her she was gone.

He waited for a while, looking down at his sweaty palms. He was about to leave when the door of the house creaked open.

One hand on her belly, and one hand on her hip, she stepped out.

He rushed to her, halting only when she held out her hand in front of him, stopping him from coming closer.

He let out a ragged breath, swallowed, before locking gaze with her. Her face was serious, her eyes held questions. Why was he here? She told him she didn't want him in her life then why did he keep looking at her with so much hope?

"I…I was going to airport. I'm going back for a while. I don't know how I got here." He breathed, answering her first question. Her eyes were downcast, her fingers toying with the weave of her baggy shirt.

"Maybe because you're here." He added. "My heart led me here at your doorstep because maybe it knows that this is where it belongs."

An involuntary scoff escaped her lips. He was always good at playing her with words. Before their marriage, he'd promised her that he'll always be on her side, he'll protect her, respect her and he'll trust her. None of his promises were true. His words were meaningless to her now.

"You don't believe me, do you?" He asked, a pained smile curving on his face.

"You're leaving?" She asked, looking up but avoiding his eyes. She didn't want to see the sadness in them. She was afraid it would break her resolve.

"Something important came up-"

"Of course." She smirked. "So, what deal is it now? The million dollar Mexican hotels project or the multimillion Berlin underpasses project?" She mocked.

A tormented look seeped through his expression _. She thinks I have given up_. _She thinks I still prefer money over her._ "Something way more precious than that." He replied.

"I will come back, Elena. And when I do, I'll only leave when you agree to go back home with me." He promised.

"You're wasting your time." She said, coldly. "I have left that life and you behind."

"Don't say that, please." He held her from forearms, his eyes boring into hers.

"Don't you dare touch me, you lost that right when you left me stranded and broken." She pushed his hands away, hissing at his touch.

"Baby, I know I have hurt you. You've no idea the remorse I feel for leaving you like that but I was a victim too. This—whatever happened-wasn't easy on me either. Without you, I died every second of every day, over and over again. I know I shouldn't have left. But, if I stayed I would've killed myself. You don't understand Elena, you're my life and that thought that he snatched you from me, I…" He trailed off, even remembering that blinding pain and the raging jealousy ate his insides.

"It's… It's okay. It doesn't matter anymore. It's over." She said, frowning, looking away.

"But I'm here now, Baby. And I promise I'll never leave your side again. I promise-"

"Don't!" She scowled. "Stop with the promises. They mean nothing to me anymore. I get it. You're guilty and you're trying to set things right but,"

"It's not guilt," he said fiercely, "I love you. I want you back. Make no mistake about that. I'm willing to do everything to get you back. I would do anything to be able to kiss you again, make love to you or just hold you all night. I want all that back."

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen. It's better if you just move on."

"Just give me one last chance, baby, please." He resorted to begging.

"No." Her eyes planted to the ground.

"No?" His whisper held as much anguish as she felt in her heart.

"We'll share custody. And like I said before, we won't tell all this to our children but that's all I can do for you. We are over." There was a finality in her tone.

"Children?"

"They're twins." This time her voice held warmth. "Boys." She added.

All at once, emotions swarmed him and he was both happy and sad, secure and paranoid, in pain at the situation but in bliss at the news.

"Care always complains that I compete with her." His ice blue eyes came alive and warm. "Think our boys would give Lizzie and Josie a run for their money?"

For the first time in a long while a small smile filled her face, her eyes down-cast.

"Can I… Can I please…" He was looking at her pregnant belly. He wanted to feel his babies.

A hesitant look crossed her face but after a while, she nodded. He dropped to his knees before her, slowly touching the mound of her pregnancy. She shivered at his touch and drew in deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

For a long while, she stood there, feeling him feel her stomach so tenderly, nuzzling her, whispering something she couldn't make out. There was a combination of love and peace on his face as he pressed a kiss on her belly. "I already love both of you so much." This time his whisper was bit audible. "I promise I'll make it all right." The determination in his tone shook her.

A flash of everything that happened to her the past six months came before her eyes. No. She couldn't go through that again. She wouldn't go back. If he truly loved her, he would've protected her from everyone but he didn't. He couldn't come back now. She won't let him.

Lost in her thoughts, she never knew when he stood again, holding her hand.

"No, Elena." He shook his head, refusing her prior decision. "This isn't over. I will make you fall in love with me again. You will love me the way I love you. I know that it won't be easy but I am not giving up on us. You're my wife. You're only mine and you'll always be mine." He promised.

"Promises, promises." She mumbled. Suddenly, he stepped closer, too close for her comfort, the intensity of which unnerved her. Before she could stop him, he cupped her face delicately.

"Damon…" She whimpered when she felt his lips press against her forehead, planting a soft kiss. "I'll be back soon."

Eyes fixed on her, he slowly stepped backward toward his car.

* * *

It had been two days since he was gone. Of course, she didn't believe his words. She had stopped believing on his promises quite a while ago. Jeremy had not been happy after she told him he met her twice. He sighed with relief when she told him she turned him down and had no plans to going back to him.

" _Good. He's not worth you anyway."_ Jeremy answered.

Kol had been subtly asking her to think about his offer again, even though she clearly turned him down the first time. But the more she thought about it the more she felt like agreeing.

He had helped her in times when no one did. He had always been kind to her. He understood that she couldn't ever love him. She couldn't love anyone. He only wanted her as the mother of his child. And in return he will give her children a house with both parents. He'd promised her he will love her twin sons like his own. In a way, Kol and Elena were the same. They were both broken beyond repair. They have both closed off their hearts to love. They were only breathing for the sake of living.

Marriage with Kol would be very convenient arrangement. They both didn't expect anything from the other. They both had already tasted how true love felt like and they knew they couldn't find it ever again. So why even bother?

On the other hand, Elena was scared too. She was still a married woman since her husband had refused to divorce her. If she wanted she could have taken it to court and free herself from him but a part of her heart never allowed her. Somehow she still wanted a link with him. Although it didn't mean anything.

After her failed marriage, she didn't want to go down that road again. She couldn't ever commit herself to anyone. She had sworn months back she will live the rest of her life alone so no one would ever hurt her.

But then again, would marriage with Kol really be commitment? Kol told her it was just an arrangement. He wouldn't convince her to fulfil her spousal duties. She would be free.

Lost in her thoughts, she was waiting by the bus stand when a car stopped in front of her. A brunette with curly hair and a very cruel face jumped out. Elena's nostrils flared as she recognized her.

"Katherine."

"Surprise."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, just wanted to talk to my sweet ex best friend."

"Leave me alone." Elena hissed, turning around to leave.

"My… my… Elena. Look at you. You've changed so much." She said, standing in front of her, blocking her way. "God! You've wrinkles now. And your hair… ugh! And ohh… you're so fat. What happened to you?" Katherine mocked her, circling her. "What happened to the sexy siren who seduced every man in sight with her short skirts and her cute giggles?" She added.

"She died. You killed her." Elena replied coldly.

"Damn, right! I did." Kathrine said standing in front of her again.

"What do you want from me, Katherine? Why won't you leave me alone?" Elena growled.

"Darling, please, don't make a scene." Katherine warned. "I'm just here to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you. Get out of my way."

"He is in Chicago main office trying to prove that you weren't the one who stole data from the company. He's putting all blame on me, Elena."

Elena looked up, shocked.

"But, don't think he loves you. This is either guilt or you're just his habit. He was fine for months in London. Not once did he mention you. He partied all night and slept with almost every woman in the city." She lied expertly.

"He even slept with me." Katherine confessed wickedly. "On the night you were calling him over and over again, sending him voicemails, begging him to listen to you, that night he was clinging to me." She added.

"No, you're lying." Elena mumbled in disbelief.

"Damon, please, you've to listen to me. They are framing me. Katherine, Stefan and Zach, they are all in this together. Damon, I am pregnant. We are going to have a child. I know you don't like children but you always told me you'll love ours. We are going to have a child. We made a life. But I am scared. They are asking me these weird questions. They are blaming me of things I don't even know about. You promised you'll protect me, where are you now? I need you, baby. Please, please call me back." She imitated Elena's voice, quoting her words from the voicemail she heard on Damon's phone, months ago. That was the night she tried to seduce her drunk and vulnerable friend but he turned her down.

For the first time in months, Elena felt tears pricking her eyes and she blinked furiously to keep them at bay. She remembered Jeremy tell her that he saw him leave the bar with a girl. _He isn't a cheater._ She reminded herself.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care what he does." She said it more to herself than Katherine.

"Really?"

"Yes, Damon and I aren't together anymore. He's a free to do whatever he wants."

"Glad to see that you've bit dignity left." Katherine replied. "But let me warn you. Stay away from him. He's mine. He loves me now. And if you tried to come between us again, I'll wreck you more than you already are." She threatened, looking at her belly. "You don't want anything to happen to these little bastards, do you?"

For a minute Elena was shocked. Katherine was threatening to harm her and her children in broad daylight. Her tone told her that she meant every word she said.

"Katherine, I'll claw your eyes out if you ever talked about my children like that again. And as for Damon, I've told you, we're over. Now, can you please get out of my way because unlike you, I have to go to work." With that, she walked past Katherine and hurried to the bus that had just arrived.

* * *

" _He is either doing it out of guilt or you're just his habit."_

Mid way reading her favorite book on pregnancy, she never realized when she started thinking about him again. Did he really think he could just barge in her life again, after everything that happened?

She was a simple girl of a small town, happy in her simple life. Then he came out of nowhere and changed her life. As his wife, she was treated like a queen. He gave her everything, endless love, money and fame albeit she never asked for the latter two.

But one day the dream ended and she woke up to a harsh reality. She was thrown out of her own house by her husband's family. She was followed and harassed by people and media. It all came to the point when she was a second away from a mental breakdown.

Enough is enough. She thought. She would be strong now. She didn't want her life to be a social media drama anymore and she never will allow the media to ruin her reputation in front of her children. And no matter how much her broken heart still loved her husband, she would never let him sweep her off her feet just to be thrown out in the cold winter again.

When she first saw him she wanted to tell him that she's dead, that he has killed her over and over again in the past six months. She wanted to tell him, how much she missed the comfort and protection she got in his arms. She wanted to tell him how she longed for his love and his kisses. To her, he was her peace, her home.

But now, she wouldn't let him pull the strings to her life anymore. She would never allow him or any man hold so much control over her life and her heart.

It was hard to let go but she had to, she was afraid she would fall for his eyes again. The only way to protect her heart was to finish all hopes of getting back with him. She picked up her phone to call Freya, her lawyer.

She wanted divorce. No compromises, no apologies. That was it.

* * *

"And, do you believe her?" Bonnie asked her when she told her and Jeremy about her encounter with Katherine. "She is lying bitch, we all know-"

"I don't." Elena shook her head. "As much as I know-" She paused, she never said his name these past months. "-him, he is anything but a cheater. He wouldn't."

"Why do you even care?" Jeremy frowned.

"I don't."

"Good. Kol is much better then-"

"Jer, I've already told you, there is no way I'm going down that road again. For goodness sake, I'm still married."

"Not for long." He replied. "You've to move on." He insisted even though he didn't believe on the concept of relationships anymore. He'd seen how that fucked people up. He would never let anyone destroy him like that.

"I'm not going to lie and say that I haven't thought about it. Kol had done a lot for me. He helped me when I was alone and stranded. I owe him my life and I really respect him but I can never love him like he deserves to be. And even if I accept his proposal, it would only be for Finn and my children. I'm done with love and I'm done with men."

"Only men? That means I still have chance." Bonnie joked earning a chuckle from Elena. A small smile covered Jeremy's face too. His smile faltered as his eyes darted to TV screen.

He was about to change the channel when Bonnie said. "What's that?"

Elena's eyes followed Bonnie's and landed on the screen. Her heart raced as she saw her husband, surrounded by microphones, camera flashes, zooming in and out as he spoke.

"My wife was dragged into business rivalry and the media really went extreme with the situation." He spoke strictly.

He was talking about the scandal involving Elena, explaining everything from the start to the end. With a straight face, he told everyone that Elena was framed and how ashamed he and his family were for believing the wrong accusations about her.

One of the reporter asked him how he found out the company frauds weren't done by Elena.

"ehh… I personally went through accounts and calculated losses, the investigation team has detected the scam and it has nothing to do with Elena Salvatore. Also the allegations that she cheated on me with Mason Lockwood are completely false. She's always been faithful to me. She's as pure as an angel. And I'm very lucky to be married to a woman like that."

A gasp escaped her lips and she realized she'd been holding her breath.

On another personal question. He shook his head. "Absolutely not, Mrs. Salvatore and I haven't and won't split it's all baseless sources spreading rumors. This tragedy shook us and hurt us deeply but we'll survive it. We always do."

The confidence in his voice was inspiring but she could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"The nerve of that guy." She heard Jeremy mumble.

"What about Mason Lockwood's conference, sir? He accepted all allegations." A reporter reminded her husband.

"Mason Lockwood could only dream of having Elena in his life. Everything he said was a lie. He was involved in framing her too." Damon replied, a cruel look on his face.

He added. "My family, the corporate group and I are extremely sorry for everything that happened to my wife and her family due to the false accusations. We'll be issuing a written apology along with revoking all investigations cases based on false allegations against her and returning her all her shares and rights in the company."

"I would request the media not to disturb Mrs. Salvatore and if it's already not obvious the public and media has been very rash towards my wife. She is pregnant with my children and I would not tolerate it if anyone caused her slightest distress."

Elena bit her lip as a reporter asked. "What about the leaked information?"

"I invested my trust in wrong people, fake friends stabbed me in the back, which brings me to the second announcement, Salvatore builders are ending partnership with Pierce group. We're also filing a fraud case and a defamation case against Katherine Pierce, Mason Lockwood and Stefan Salvatore for framing my wife and attempting to ruin her reputation."

"Thank you for your time. We'll keep you updated." He got up and left leaving Matt to lead the rest of press conference.

"Wow." She heard Bonnie gasp.

"You okay, Lena?" Jeremy turned to her, worried.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered, digging her nails in her sweaty palms. "It's too late."

"Elena!" Jeremy's voice snapped her out of trance.

"I'm fine, Jer. I'm okay."

* * *

Back from work she was lying on the couch reading that book again, memorizing every detail on how babies should be nourished. Her mind kept playing her husband's words in her ears.

Why was he doing this? What was he trying to achieve? Did he really think this press conference would remove all the hurt and torture she suffered, that it would make everything all right again? Didn't he see that he'd killed her. She was emotionally dead. And she liked it that way. She didn't want to feel again. She wouldn't be able to bear the pain.

Just a few months ago she could giggle, she could dance without the music playing, she could sing out loud without a care in the world and now all of a sudden she was a prisoner, punished to live in her soulless body till she actually dies.

It wasn't her choice to fall in love with "the death of her" Damon Salvatore, but it is her choice to let go and practice to live every day until it gets easy.

Feeling a pat on her shoulder, she quickly wiped her eyes with her palms and turned to look up, she tried to smile a little when she saw Bonnie looking at her with concern.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah!"

Without having to know more Bonnie bent down and wrapped her arms around Elena "It's okay, Lena, you can cry, that's normal."

And after a moment she felt her shoulder wet "What happened to me? Bonnie, I wasn't like this before. I can't breathe, it …it hurts so much."

Bonnie patted her back. "Don't worry Elena, everyone is going to get what they deserve, you won't be sad forever. "

She parted to cup her face. "You'll see once these kids arrive you'll be happy again, just the way you were."

Elena nodded " I know,"

"Tea?"

"Herbal!"

Bonnie nodded. Just then the doorbell rang.

Elena sighed. "I'll get it."

She got up and went to the door.

"Hey" Bonnie's grandmother, Sheila Bennet entered with hands full of groceries, Elena took half the bags. "You could have called us Mrs. Bennett I can't even imagine how you brought all this in one trip."

"Oh, sweetie, I didn't, a very nice gentleman helped me with the bags, he just moved in the town, we talked on the phone yesterday and he gave a very reasonable offer so I emptied these rooms. " She pointed to the room right opposite to hers.

"Well that's nice of him." Bonnie said and took the grocery bags from Elena's hands. She huffed and turned to close the door and then she saw it.

Someone was hanging the name plate on the door and not just an ordinary name plate...

"Damon Salvatore."

Was her mind playing tricks on her again or was this for real?

She went ahead and read it from near "What the hell?"

And that someone was no other than the man himself, she almost jumped "You?"

He turned to her after fixing the board. "Nice to meet you too."

"Damon, this isn't funny." She said now clearly angry at him.

"Did I say that it's a joke?" he leaned against his door all ready to face her hell wrath. Back when she moved in his house, she used to tease him all the time, it would be fun now the roles were reversed.

"I can't believe this; I try to be civil as possible but you still do this." She said a little infuriated now.

"Is hanging a name plate that offending, I mean you have yours. But it's wrong... Didn't we decide that you'll change your surname after we get married? Why is it Elena Gilbert? We're still married."

She interrupted. "You know I am not talking about that. What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Did you watch TV last night?"

She huffed. "Yes, making a public announcement that according to law we aren't over doesn't make me your wife."

"Actually it kind of does. You are my 'lawfully wedded' wife." he shrugged. "But I wasn't talking about that, if you'd stay a little longer and watch it fully, I'm taking a break from work until…"

"Until..?"

"Until the babies are here you know it's kind of a maternity leave." He said looking slightly down at her grown belly. Strangely, he loved her body like that. All round and beautiful.

She narrowed her eyes. "Maternity leave? Damon, men don't-"

He interrupted. "I know that but I'm the boss and I've kind of worked my whole life so it's okay to at least take a few months off for my babies, right?"

"Even if it is that, you don't have to live here, I have your number saved, I'll keep you updated."

"Look Elena this is as simple as that, you don't want to be with me right now I understand I won't be smothering you much but the babies , I already told you I won't let you raise them alone."

"Damon, I get that. We will share custody, It's called the way of Law.'

"Well, they are in you right now. And if I want to stay with them I have to stay with you."

She pursed her lips, she was so infuriated."Damon, you do know that Bonnie is my childhood friend and if I want I can get you out of here."

He nodded. "Yeah about that, I knew you would say that, there is this thing called contract. Also I can buy this shack. Not much issue on my side."

She clenched her fists and stomped her foot. "Fine, you can stay here. I'll rent rooms somewhere else."

He faked enthusiasm. "Great, we're moving again, I just love shifting and setting the furniture."

She squealed. "Damon, stop it, seriously why do you even want to live in this small town, go home, this isn't your world."

He sighed. ''Yes you're right this isn't but neither is New York. Do you know what my world is?"

She rolled her eyes. "What?"

He stepped ahead, hands reaching hers. "You are my world. "

She frowned trying to release her hands from his hold.

He placed their joined hands on her belly "You, this, this is my world, nothing matters without you. I know you don't trust me anymore and you've all the reasons but I promise I'll do you right this time. I'll do whatever that needs to be done to earn your love again. "

He let her hands go and she stepped back "Fine, be that way, you're only wasting your time. I know your promises, let's see how long you last this time?"

"This time it's going to be forever." he called after her as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"You have to throw him out, Mrs. Bennett, he's Elena's ex. "Jeremy was clearly upset.

"He offered a lot and you know that we need the money." Sheila said, somewhat upset.

"Well, we are moving out."

"Room prices are double the what you pay me. Are you sure about that?" Sheila replied. "Your sister is pregnant. It's not good for her to move around like this."

"My sister is my responsibility."

"Jer, please, don't make a scene." Elena pleaded.

"Lena, I won't allow him to toy with you anymore."

Elena sighed, sitting. "Jer, we are over, I know that. He'll accept it soon too. Just let him be. Believe me, I don't care if he's here."

"I care." He huffed.

She held his hand dragged him down to sit with her.. "Trust me, I'm fine. I don't care."

He finally let it slip and hugged her back. "Sure?"

"Yeah, nothing changes, I promise."

* * *

"Two spoons Damon, two." Caroline shouted at him from the phone

"Yeah, I get it scream queen! slow down this is a man cooking his dinner, it has to be perfect." He stirred the noddle soup.

"Damon it's twelve, Lizzie is awake because you called, you can get why I am a little upset." She shouted.

"What good are you women if you can't guide us 'the supreme being' men to cook. " He knew Caroline hated sexist jokes but he loved to annoy her..

"You sexist pig, go to hell, cook your own fucking dinner."

He gasped. "Ahh! A cuss word in presence of your children I would never do that."

"Damon, don't make me kill you. Arghh… I won't ever help you again."

"Well, I won't be needing that again, soon enough I and my beautiful wife will be teaching you cooking and parenting."

"Ha! In your dreams." she scoffed. "That reminds me," Her tune changed. "I'll be coming to visit soon."

Damon was about to reply when he saw Bonnie rushing to Elena's room, worriedly. Something happened. Was she okay? His heart raced.

"Care, wait, I'll call you back." He hung up and rushed to her room.

He could hear muffled cries, pleadings as if she was in a lot of pain. It reminded him of panic attacks his mother still had.

He knocked on the door, first very slowly, then as the voices grew so did his anxiety. He knocked at the door violently.

Bonnie opened the door holding a bottle of water and a glass."What?"

"Why is she crying? Is she okay?"

"Mr. Salvatore, please leave." she was going to close the door but he pushed against it and entered, ignoring Bonnie's protest and rushed to her.

She was shivering on the bed, covered in sweat, moaning and crying in sleep like state. Jeremy was trying to wake her. As soon as Jeremy saw him, his eyes widened in anger. "What are you-"

He didn't give him much chance to speak and hurried to her, he took her from Jeremy's arms, encircling arms around her."Birdie! Baby, wake up, It's just a dream. Wake up."

Her face was red and her body warm. "I didn't do anything. They are all lying."

"What's she talking about? Elena…baby, wake up." Anxiously, he tapped her face. "Someone call a doctor, please."

Just then her eyes opened.

And as if she looked surprise to see him. "You're here." she couldn't talk between her heart wrenching sobs and painful hiccups. "Babies dead… she pushed me… I… you said I murdered them."

"Just a nightmare, baby. You're safe. You're with me. I'm here." He comforted her, pulling her close to his chest.

"The babies?"

"-are fine." He wrapped his arms around her. "You're okay. You're safe."

She shook her head as if trying to speak. "Where were you? I waited so much."

"I'm here now. Shhh… Calm down. Bonnie, water." He asked.

He drew the glass to her lips, letting her take a couple of sips before placing the glass back on the side table.

She was still in a dream like state, mumbling incoherent words. He cradled her in his arms, hand in her hair, running his fingers through the long tresses, gently rubbing her back with other hand, dropping kisses on her head. Slowly, he felt her relax and fall asleep. Having her in his arms, after a long time, he felt peace course through him, he was about to drift off to sleep himself when Jeremy interrupted.

"She's asleep now let go" Jeremy was seething. "You can leave."

He didn't want to make a scene and slowly slipped away from her. She whimpered slightly sensing his absence and held on to his arm.

"I am right here, baby." he kissed her forehead again, letting her hold him.

"Don't act like you care." Jeremy spat

"Jer, calm down, Lena's asleep." Bonnie advised him in a whisper.

"I'll calm down when he leaves."

"Enough, Jeremy." Damon finally turned his head to Jeremy "Can't you see she is so disturbed? Can you stop being a brat for a minute? "

"Disturbed? You're the one who did this to her. She is like this because you didn't balls enough to stand up for her when she needed you."

"We were both victims, Jer. We were both back stabbed by people we trusted. I was just as miserable without her as she was without me."

"I don't care. I just want you out of here. You've no right to be here."

"I'm her husband. I've all the right to stay with her and take care of her."

"So much for being a husband when you trust anyone but her. And this charade isn't going to win you brownie points. She isn't going to forget the torment you caused her. These nightmares, she had been having them for months now. And this all your fault. Do us a favor and leave us alone. We've survived so far without your help and we will survive in future too." He hissed.

Jeremy was right, he made Elena live all those nightmares she saw for months, he killed the bubbly lively girl she was before, he repeated history and did to Elena what his Father did to Lily, just in a different way.

He remembered that he despised his father, but today he couldn't, he was no better. If he didn't fix everything soon, his children will despise him too and that very thought broke him.

Now he was even more determined, he'll do right by her. He'll bring her back to life just like she did two years ago. He'll make her that girl again, the girl that talked a lot, danced without any care and loved with all her heart.

"I am so sorry, Elena." He stroked her hair. "I promise, I'll never leave you alone again."

* * *

Elena feels that she owes her life to Kol. She is thinking about his offer. Damon still doesn't know, what would be his reaction? What's his strategy to win her back? Will he make her fall in love with him again or will Elena take up Kol's offer and leave her husband? How will Damon and Elena cope with pregnancy and babies? What do you think? Should she take Kol's offer or give Damon a chance?

 **I hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to review and give me your support. Every word, every sentence matters to me!**

 **Have a nice and safe weekend.**


	13. Not broken, just bent

**Chapter 13: 'Not broken, just bent; we'll learn to love again."**

Credit: Pink-Just give me a reason

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who commented and reviewed especially the guest reviewers** (I can't PM you guys to tell you how awesome you are) **. Thank you for keeping up with the story. Also special thanks to Melissa D, Carol and other reviewers who defended the story. Some of you might not know but I got some pretty strong hate for this story.**

 **I'm not going to defend my work. It will speak for itself when it completes. I have already written the story and each and every sentence that I write will have connection to future chapters, each and every flaw in characters would be acknowledged and corrected.**

* * *

The next morning, he left a couple of hours before she woke up. Somehow, he knew she wouldn't like the fact that he had been with her last night.

And even though he didn't leave anything that would give away his presence, she still knew it. She could smell the faint fragrance of his cologne on her comforter. 'Oh no!' she thought as she slapped her forehead. Now he knew about her nightmares too.

She didn't want anyone to know about them, especially him. She didn't want to seem weak. The scandal in her life had psychologically affected her. In the past months, she saw everything that meant to her tarnish before her eyes. She tried so much to save her marriage and all her relationships but everything just slipped away and ended up being broken. Her friends, her family and the love of her life, everyone turned their backs on her.

Ever since then, she had decided she wouldn't let anyone come close to her. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her like that again. She had literally lost everything because of trusting everyone. She wouldn't make the same mistake once more.

Even though she had closed off herself to emotions, hope and possibilities, there was still a fear in her heart. Due to the scandal, she lost everything, including her love, her dignity and her self-respect. But the one thing she still had were her children, and she was afraid that either Katherine or Damon would snatch them from her too. And if that happened, she knew she wouldn't live to tell the tale. Her children were all she had now. They were the only reason she was still breathing, still living.

This fear of losing her children brought an onslaught of horrible nightmares. Every night, she dreamt that Katherine harmed her children and then blamed her for hurting them. She saw herself crying, begging everyone that she didn't hurt them, that her children meant everything to her, but no one listened to her. They called her names. Killer, cheater, slut.

She shivered at her own thoughts. No, she shouldn't think like that. Nothing of that sort would ever happen. She would never allow anyone to hurt her babies. She knew what she had to do, she just had to do what Katherine said and stay out of her way. Secretly, she was scared of that psychotic woman.

Making up her mind, she called Freya again and left a voicemail, telling her to hurry the divorce proceedings. After hanging up, she threw her phone on the bed and looked at the bedside clock. It was still too early for her soon to be ex-husband to be up and awake. She needed to leave before he woke up. She had decided to avoid him until he gave up and left town. Hurriedly, she took out a pair of maternity jeans and gray shirt and rushed to shower.

..

..

Quietly leaning his ear against the door, he tried to listen. As much as he knew Elena, she would try to avoid him at all costs. He knew she was planning to sneak out of the house and come back only after she was sure he'd gone asleep.

That is what she always did. Whenever they had an argument, she would either ignore him as if he didn't exist or leave the house for a night and stay over with Jenna until he pleaded for her to come back. She knew distance tormented him. Yet, she used this card over and over again.

Right now, he could hear her hurry around the room, gathering her things to leave.

He had spent all his morning making her breakfast. He had even burnt his hand on the pan while making her favorite pancakes. There was no way he would let her leave without eating them. He reached for the door to knock but stopped at the last moment, feeling nervous.

He stepped back, taking a deep breath. This was 2014 all over again. He remembered how anxious he was when he asked her out on a date after their night out the first time she took him to the shelter she volunteered for. Just like today, he had been a nervous wreck. He had waited half hour outside her room, thinking of different ways of asking her out.

But at least back then she liked him. Now, she didn't feel anything for him. He felt a pang strike his chest, a feeling of deep sorrow at that thought.

"Focus," He reminded himself.

He took a few steps back, standing in front of the mirror hanging on the wall. He exhaled a shaky breath and raked his fingers through his hair nervously. ' _I'll make her fall in love with me again.'_ He thought. ' _Actions speaks louder than words.'_ He remembered her saying that to him a very long time ago.

At that moment, he decided that he would let his actions speak to her. He'd be there for her every minute of every day. He'd show her that he changed his ways of life for her. It would take some time but she'd trust him again. And once she'd start trusting him, she would love him again. He'd bring that smile on her face again. He'd make her laugh again. He'd bring her back to life again.

With those thoughts on his mind, he hurried back to her door but before he could knock, she rushed out and crashed into him, bumping their foreheads.

"Ouch!" She cried in pain, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm so sorry." He cursed himself internally for putting a bad first impression. She glared at him for a second but then took a deep breath, composing herself.

She walked past him. Hurriedly, he stood in front of her, blocking her path. She tried to sidestep around but he was quick, standing in her way again.

Irritated, she looked up, demanding to know what he was trying to do.

"Actually, Elena, I need to talk to you."

She groaned internally and stood stressed, straight faced. Of course, he wanted to talk about last night.

"I know what happened last night. It's a psychological effect after everything that happened. I'm taking medications for it and don't worry, it's not harmful for the children. But please, try to stay away from me. I don't want or need your help." She hurried.

"Slow down, Birdie, I wasn't going to talk about that."

She flinched at the nick name. It reminded her of all the memories she still cherished so much. But they hurt. It hurt that she could never have those moments again.

"Although, I think we should get you a psychiatrist appoint-"

"I don't care what you think. These are my problems. I'll deal with them myself," She replied without a hint of emotion in her tone. "But please, next time don't come close to me. Like I said before, I don't need your concern. I don't want you to touch me, hold me or comfort me. I can take care of myself."

"What if I disagree?"

"Then I'll be forced to press charges against you." She warned.

"And what would you tell them? My husband tried to comfort me when I was having terrible nightmares?"

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Okay, fine, I won't touch you, hold you or comfort you—unless you ask me to. Promise." He replied, seeing her grim expressions.

"Glad we are on the same page." She concluded, although her face didn't show any type of glee.

"Now, why were you outside my room?" she demanded, her tone icy.

"Oh right, that," He shifted uneasily from one foot to another. "I... uhh…"

"I don't have all day." She replied impatiently.

"Breakfast! Have Elena with me," He said all of a sudden and then face-palmed. "I meant, I made breakfast for us."

"No, thank you. I'll pass," She replied rather coldly. "I am getting late,"

A few months back, these gestures made her swoon more than whenever he got her expensive presents. Today, however, the harshness in her expression didn't change.

"Elena, it's not good for you to work without having breakfast."

"How many times do I have to remind you that I don't need your concern? I can take care of myself."

"You don't need my concern but they do," He played the baby card. "You said I have every right on them," He reminded her. "And if you don't eat, they don't eat and I would not allow my children to starve for your ego."

She couldn't believe this. Since when did he became an emotional blackmailer?

"Damon, really?"

"I am not kidding. Now chop-chop, breakfast is getting cold."

She took a deep breath, calming herself down. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

"Rude." He commented, guiding her to the dining table.

He dragged a chair for her, gesturing for her to sit, taking her bag from her hand. She sat down with a little grunt, her hand rubbing her belly.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a look of deep concern on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine," She replied looking away. "They are just moving a lot today."

"Oh, I've read about that. It's actually very good that they are active. But of course, it must bother you a lot too. I mean, having one person inside you is hard enough, and then you have two. And they are boys. They must fight a lot inside too. I remember how much Stefan and I fought." He just kept talking non-stop like one of those late-night advertisement commercials. He obviously was very excited, telling her everything he knew about pregnancy that he read in one of Caroline's books.

He bended a little and started setting the plate for her. His face leaned close to her and her eyes froze on his face which was so close to her. The sweet scent of his cologne reminded her of all the time she spent in his proximity, wrapped up in his arms.

"Take a picture." He chuckled as he poured chocolate syrup on her pancakes, just the way she liked it. Embarrassed, she looked away.

"Oh, come on, I was just kidding. I am yours, you can look at me all you want."

"I'll eat it. You can go now." She said a straightening up a little.

"No way. I'm going to sit over here and make sure you finish it."

Slowly, she nibbled on her breakfast while he kept talking. He didn't mind that the conversation was one sided.

"Of course, we can visit the doctor to make sure if their over active movements are concerning. Tell me again, when are they most active?"

"Mostly in evening," She replied, her eyes fixed on her plate.

"Do they kick a lot? Can I feel them?"

"They aren't kicking right now. Maybe later..." Her replies were short; her face void of emotion as if she hated conversations.

"I am full." She pushed the plate away.

"What? But you haven't even finished your fruit salad yet. You're eating for three, dig in." It sounded more like an order than a request.

Rolling her eyes, she looked at the bowl. Somehow it seemed appealing. She took her fork and started munching down its contents.

"Have you thought of any names?" He asked out of nowhere, excitement peering from his eyes.

She shook her head, her eyes dodging his.

"Great! We'll decide together then. What about baby shopping? Have you already finished that?"

"No."

"Awesome! We can go over the weekend together,"

"I'll pass."

"Of course not. This is the fun part, Birdie. We're supposed to enjoy it together."

"Elena. My name is Elena." She reminded him.

"Oh, are we introducing ourselves again? If so, then hey! I'm Damon. I don't know if you remember but we are kind of married. Now that you think about it, this kinda seems like a role-play. I know you used to love those. Remember when we-"

"What's the matter with you? Why are you talking so much?" She had a scowl plastered on her face.

"This is the first time that you've stayed quiet long enough for me to speak. I mean, do you remember how you blabbered all the time? You always complained that I don't talk much. Do you know why I didn't? Because you wouldn't shut up for a minute."

"Unbelievable!" Annoyed, she got up.

"I must say, this is rather exhilarating, I mean speaking so much. But it feels nice to finally speak your mind."

She picked up her bag, ignoring his speech of how he's liking this new change.

"You haven't finished your juice yet," He complained.

"What's this?"

"Carrot juice."

Her face scrunched up in disgust.

Not wanting to argue, she gulped it down.

He grinned. "That's like a good girl."

"You're not going to do every day, are you?" she asked, already scared to hear his answer.

"I don't know. Won't you be pregnant tomorrow?" he made his point.

She sighed and turned to go.

"Wait…"

"Damon, lunch is not before two." She wanted to hit her head against a wall. Slowly, he was getting on her nerves.

"I know that," He rolled his eyes. "There is something on…"

He leaned forward and brushed the chocolate off her bottom lip with his thumb, his eyes lingering on her face longingly. Holding her gaze, he sucked his thumb clean. "All clean!"

"Hmm." She said, walking past him.

"Elena?"

"Yes?" If he stopped her one more time, she might have snapped at him.

"Let me get my car keys. I'll drop you."

"There is no need. I'll take the bus."

"Oh, you mean that large imbalanced vehicle in which you might not get a good seat and have an increased chance of complications in crowds?"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"I'm just making sure my children are safe," The wide smile on his face was irritating her now. "You promised that…"

"Fine! Hurry up, I'm already getting late."

..

..

It had been ten minutes and she hadn't said a word. 'What happened to his Elena?' he thought. She used to be so lively, talkative, and magnetically attractive. She was wearing a gray baggy shirt paired with maternity pants. The ponytail she tied her hair in was loose and a few strands kept falling on her eyes. There wasn't a trace of make up on her face.

As far as he remembered she loved to dress up. He rarely saw her without at least a little makeup and almost never without any. He used to love watching her get ready for their date nights. He'd always adored her for her girlishness, femininity and softness.

But now, it seemed liked she didn't want anyone to look at her. He understood her need to slip away and get lost in crowd. She didn't want anyone's attention or adoration anymore. But what she didn't understand was that she was far too beautiful to go unnoticed.

"Take a picture." Her tone wasn't snappish but it was still icy.

"Portrait or landscape?" He replied, smirking.

For a minute, she looked shocked. Having no comeback she settled for avoiding him, "Just… eyes on road."

A brief silence followed.

"So, did you like the breakfast?" He initiated the conversation.

"Hmm." It was clear she wasn't going to be much responsive.

"The weather is really rainy here," He commented.

"Hmm." She nodded.

"Baby, you're not wearing your seatbelt." He said, noticing it.

"It doesn't come across…" She pointed at her bump.

He rolled his eyes. "You're not that –"

"That what?" she asked as if daring him to say it.

He huffed. He would never in his life call her fat. He did once as a joke and she silent treated his ass for months.

"Fat? It's okay, I don't care." She shrugged. He knew she meant it, but he still frowned. He felt like he was responsible for killing her spunk and liveliness.

He looked at her for a minute. If only this woman could see herself through his eyes…

He stopped the car on a side and helped her with the seatbelt, buckling it in the pocket and pulling her hair from underneath the belt softly. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he sped off again.

"You want me to put the radio on?"

She shook her head, "No, its fine."

He turned it on anyway. A soft romantic tune started playing in the background and a scowl covered Elena's face. She hated romantic songs. They were nothing but lies. Love wasn't as beautiful and joyful as these songs portrayed. In fact, it was nothing but torment and hurt.

She reached for the tuner and turned it off.

He rolled his eyes. "Wow, what a grinch!"

"Excuse me?"

"I was enjoying that."

"You can enjoy silence now," She replied, nonchalantly.

"Nah," He replied. "How about we talk about the theme of the room for the kids? I was thinking light blue. Or we could…" He trailed off when he saw her take out a book from her bag. A suspense novel to be exact. In a subtle way, she was trying to give him the message that she was ignoring him.

He smirked. _Message Received._

"It's the uncle, he wanted property." He revealed the ending of the book, ruining the suspense.

She shut the book with a snap, glaring at him.

Before he could start the conversation, she took out another suspense novel and for the first time a small smile was playing on her lips at her victory.

"Hmm, what's that you've got?" He glanced at the title.

"It just came out a week ago. There is no way you've read it." She shrugged.

"Of course, it's the one where Alice, the girl that had been missing is committing all the murders." He replied, a mischievous grin sneaking onto his face replacing the sly smile.

'Oh, so in all the agony he somehow still followed on his love for suspense novels.' she thought bitterly.

As if reading her mind, he answered, "Read it on the plane to Richmond to distract myself. The suspense was amazing. I couldn't guess the killer to the last minute."

She pursed her lips shutting the book. "Did I ask?"

"It's Karma. You've always ruined my books. Last time when I was reading 'The woman in white' you told me the ending when I was this close to finishing the book."

"It only happened one time."

"Six times. Besides, who cares? You can ruin one of mine, this is our thing."

"Why are you annoying me so much? What did I ever do to you?" She shrieked.

"I want you to fight me. Let it all out, Elena. This is the only way we can move on," For the first time he seemed serious. "Stop holding it in." He added.

"I'm fine. I'm okay."

"You see, this is our issue. We don't talk about our problems. This is why we don't work."

"We don't work because we are a mistake." She hissed.

"Mistake? You're calling everything that ever took place between us a mistake?" His voice was slow.

"I don't want to hurt you, Damon."

"It doesn't hurt me, Elena. Tell me what I need to change and I'll do it. Stop forgiving me for everything. Call me out on my shit like you used to. Talk about our issues. I just want this mess between us to be sorted now so we can start off where we left."

She huffed as if criticizing. "Yeah, right."

"Elena," He warned.

"Damon, we can't be fixed and it's not because I want you to change. It's because I do not love you anymore. I can never love you, I can never love anyone." She almost screamed. Why couldn't he understand that she was broken? She couldn't be fixed now. Her heart was dead, she was dead.

Elena could feel every muscle in his body tense up at her words. He remained quiet as if trying to subside the fiery sting of her words, "Now I'm hurt."

She pursed her lips. "I didn't want to…"

She needed to stop talking now.

"No, good, let it out." He encouraged.

"You know, Elena, I think we should start off as friends," He suggested after a while.

She shook her head. "I thought you believed a man and a woman can never be friends?"

He bit his lip. Of course, he didn't. But if this was the only way he could have her trust and love again, he would do it.

"How about it? Let's give it try."

"No." She refused.

"Why not?"

"Because, I trust my friends and you're the last person I would ever trust." Her voice was low, broken as if remembering all the sufferings she went through due to his jealous nature and his lack of trust.

"Okay, I get it, I'm not even friend-zone material. Don't get depressed now," He tried to change the conversation. "I read a health info magazine. Do you get cravings?"

She sighed. "Sometimes."

"Like?" He just wanted her to talk to him.

"Sometimes, at night I really want chocolate ice cream, and during daytime I like to munch on sour toffees."

"Well, Caroline had these crazy cravings. She dipped fries in the Oreo ice cream. "

She had a little hint of smile, "That's disgusting."

"I know right? I tried to tell her this back then, but she chased me around the house with a baseball bat. So tell me beforehand, if you have these crazy combinations of cravings."

She nodded.

"So these people don't tire you, right? The people you work for?" He asked concerned.

"No, they are nice." Her tone was unusually low. She was hiding something.

"What's the family name again?" At least she was talking to him now.

"Williams."

"So you look after?" he asked genuinely interested.

"Fin Williams. He is Dr. Kol Williams' son, he is handicapped. His mother passed away three years ago in an accident."

"Oh!" He said, nodding. "Well, you always loved kids. I know you must be doing great there. You always took great care of Mama," He hesitated for a moment. "Speaking of which, she misses you a lot. And…"

"It's here." She interrupted, pointing to a house.

He parked the car in front of the house, rushing to her side to open the door.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Birdie—I mean Elena,"

"Hmm?"

"Can I say goodbye to my boys?" He looked at her with so much hope, she couldn't refuse.

She nodded, feigning indifference.

"Boys, your mum is already very grouchy. Please don't annoy her much today. And no fighting. I mean it. Daddy is already in a mess and you annoying your mum and making her stressed isn't helping. Help out your old man a bit and keep her calm today. In return I promise to spoil you rotten and make sure I get to choose your room's theme and not Aunt Caroline or mom," He laughed at his own words. "I mean they both have terrible choices. Look at your mom, she married me. That proves she can't be trusted with big decisi—"

"Are you done?" Elena rolled her eyes. What had gotten into him? She had never heard him talk so much before. He was always a very quiet and serious person.

"The Grinch is getting furious again, I'll see you guys later, love you." He said caressing her bump lovingly.

"I've packed you your favorite sandwiches for lunch. Eat them. I'll be calling to check up." He said, handing her a lunch box.

"What happened to your arm?" She said looking at the burnt skin.

"Umm, I am okay. It's nothing. Take care now. Bye." He waved, reviving the engine of the car.

She nodded, moving slowly towards the door.

He stood there watch her go inside the house, smiling faintly. It wasn't like she'd come back to life in a day. It would take months, maybe more than that, but he won't give up.

* * *

Her lawyer had just called. Damon's lawyer had requested the judge for a reconciliation period. Freya also told her that she received the documents for all of Elena's bank accounts and legal papers of all the properties that her husband had bought her, along with a written apology.

"Their case is strong, Miss Gilbert, because you've said yourself he wasn't aware of the conspiracy either." Freya told her.

There was good chance the court would grant them a year for reconciliation. They would also have to talk to a marriage counselor. Her lawyer had made it clear that the only way she could get instant divorce would be if she blamed her husband and his family for domestic abuse. The public sympathies were now with her. Freya said it would be really easy to prove.

"Of course not," She refused. "Don't do anything illegal, Freya."

"Are you sure about the divorce though?"

"Yes."

"I'll try to work something but don't be too hopeful." Freya replied, hanging up.

The day passed quickly as she was immersed in work. She kept getting calls from Damon time to time, asking her if she ate, if she was feeling well or just to say hi.

She turned off her phone, focusing on Finn.

She helped him study for his test and then later put him to sleep after telling him a bed time story.

"I love you, Lena," Finn mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too. Good night, baby boy." She smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

A brief silence followed as she sat there looking at him sleeping peacefully.

"He really can't sleep without hearing those words from you." Kol's voice snapped her out of her trance.

Slowly she rose up, getting out of the blanket.

"So, he's back. I saw his press conference two days ago," Kol said quietly, stepping toward the bed. "Everyone knows you're innocent now. I'm very happy for you." He smiled.

It was true. People had been calling her for the last two days, apologizing and pleading to make amends. All those friends who refused to acknowledge her back then when she was desperate for help now wanted to be her friends again.

'It doesn't remove the torment that I suffered in those times.' She thought.

"I heard from the local bartender that he's here to take you back home." He added.

"I'm not going back," Elena replied sharply.

"But-"

"He is just wasting his time here. I stand on my decision. We are over," She said. "I'm only telling you this in case you're thinking of hiring someone else."

"This is your job, Elena. I assure you that I'm not thinking of hiring anyone else."

She nodded curtly.

"Elena, look, as a friend I think you should give him a chance." Kol couldn't stop himself from adding. "Look, you're miserable without him. If you give him a chance, you'll be happy again. And if you think about it, you'll realize that it wasn't even his fault, he is as much a victim as-"

"Doctor Williams, we are not friends. Please, keep your advice to yourself." Elena snapped.

"Elena, I just want you to be happy," He replied, a light smile on his face. "Anyways, forget that. Do you want to go grab dinner?"

"No, Damon called. He and Mrs. Bennett had made something special…" She replied hesitatingly.

"Okay, but you can sit with me, right? I promise I won't bore you," He told her.

"Sure."

* * *

 **June, 2017**

She honestly never thought he would last this long. Like always she took his promise for a joke. He was used to a lavish life, there was no way he could live in mediocre conditions. But he did.

Three weeks into everyone babying her, especially Damon, she was tired. Why won't he give up? She had been straight up rude with him until then but the guy won't budge.

Just a couple of weeks ago, Caroline and Tyler along with their children came to visit her. Lily also accompanied them. She met them formally and a bit coldly than what they expected.

"Aunt Elena, when will the babies come?" Josie asked.

They were completely ecstatic by the news that they will have a set of brothers soon.

"Will you let us play with them?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course, sweetheart. You can play with your brothers as much as you want." Her tone was warm like always. Her behavior with her husband's nieces never changed. They didn't deserve her indifference. None of it was their fault.

"When will you come back, Aunt Elena? We miss you." Lizzie added. She kept on telling her how she missed their games and their girl's night.

"Baby, we'll call her. She is taking a vacation right now," Lily interrupted, noticing Elena's discomfort. "Take your time, sweetie, but I hope you do come back." Lily told her while slightly patting her back.

Later, Caroline told her it was Tyler who helped them find the truth and apologized repeatedly. She told her that she understood, why Caroline would believe the accusations, but she didn't think they could be friends anymore.

"I understand that, but I hope someday we'll be best friends again like we were," Caroline replied sadly before leaving.

Katherine had rejected all the claims by Damon. She told everyone that Damon was only accusing her because he couldn't accept the fact that his wife was cheating on him.

Everyone in the Salvatore family except for Stefan protected her by denying all alleged accusations. Stefan was taking Katherine's side only because Damon had decided to give him his share of the inheritance and kick him out.

He called Elena once, accusing her of turning his brother against him and asking her why his brother wanted to kick him out. He threatened that he would destroy her and his brother if they didn't take the case back.

Scared, Elena confided in Bonnie.

"This is enough, Elena! First that bitch Katherine and now this asshole Stefan. We should tell Damon about this, let him deal with these psychos."

Even though Elena refused, Bonnie still informed Damon.

Naturally, he was furious. He called Stefan, telling him exactly why he was kicking him out.

"You never told me about my children. You hid the truth from me. You and Katherine went to Elena's house and told her I wanted her to abort them. How fucking dare you? Now you'll see what I do to you and that psycho bitch. I'm going to sue you for every single penny you have and I won't rest until I snatch everything from you and destroy all that ever meant to you."

And true to his word, he pressured his lawyers to hurry with court proceedings so they could be punished for their doings. Pierce was a strong business group. They created a propaganda due to which Damon got a lot of backlash from the society for turning against his own brother and his best friend but he didn't give a damn.

Elena had noticed that he was very protective over her and tended to all her needs. He didn't force her to talk about their relation and was just happy being around her. Somehow, he made a place in her life. He took care of her and everything related to her pregnancy. From her doctor's appointment to her dinner menu, he did everything.

He had changed a lot. Somehow, he was more like she used to be, always talking and joking. At nights, he would just sit by her bedside talking to her, even though she hardly replied. He remained by her side engaging her and the babies with his words until she fell asleep, He would then wrap a comforter around her and leave the room. Whenever she had nightmares, he was the first one to come to her room to comfort her.

Elena felt like he was getting to her again, slowly making his way to her heart. She felt uncomfortable thinking that she had to be more cold to him now so that he won't know. He should never know she was melting.

She was in deep thoughts when she heard faint voices from one of the rooms Damon had rented.

"It's like you want my kids to hate you, Bon."

She heard his voice and then some little argument.

She quietly walked to the room and stood at the door. Her mouth fell hung when she saw them.

Bonnie, Damon and Jeremy were painting the room. Jeremy had a scowl on his face but he was quietly working on the walls, making patterns.

"No. No. No. Go out! This was supposed to be a surprise for you." Damon said, somewhat upset.

Elena looked around. One of the walls were painted blue which had many light blue butterflies, and it seemed as if they would fly up, as they extended to the ceiling, One wall was white and had colorful rockets and space ships drawn on them. The rest of the walls were plain yet, but it seemed like they were planning on painting a mini 'Darth Vader'.

Bonnie was stamping designs on Damon's instructions.

"It won't look good, Damon. Besides Star Wars is so last year…"

"Woman, I took three art classes and one interior decoration trial. I'm not just good, I'm a God at this." He boasted as if those were huge accomplishments.

"How about you ask Elena?" Sheila caught her watching.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. Her closet contains three gray shirts. She doesn't know the first thing about fashion."

Lately, he'd been subtly hinting her to start dressing up again like she used to.

She frowned, looking away.

He added. "I was kidding, button,"

She turned to the wall, looking at the patterns.

"Do you want to help?" Damon asked, getting up.

She just swallowed as he walked to her showing her a pattern of drawing a bird. "Now this is classy, right? And Bonnie here wants us to do this flower, which is so girly and childish."

"They are babies, they don't care. They just like shapes and colors. They don't care about Darth Vadar or… whatever. They won't even know what that is." Bonnie nagged.

"Look, Bon, we already did butterflies like you wanted,"

"We did rockets like you wanted," she spat.

"That's because it's the theme. Star Wars. Also, you didn't let me paint the crashing U. F. O. "Damon frowned.

"No, that's murderous and scary." Sheila lightly smacked his arm.

"Okay, how about graves and zombies? Kids love zombies, don't they birdie?" He asked Elena.

"You are kidding, right? I mean no one can be that dumb. You just proved you're Care's brother," Bonnie replied.

Elena smiled watching them banter.

"That's the smile I wanted to see," She heard him whisper.

Her smile faltered. Shit! Didn't she decide she would act cold? She was turning to leave but Damon pulled at her arm, "Hey no, you have to sort this out. Come on,"

He handed her a brush and took her bag, brushing her hair away from her face. "Help us."

She swallowed. "I really don't know how to do this. I will just ruin everything…"

He rolled his eyes. " Oh come on, try once. Look, it's really simple."

He stood behind her holding her hand over the brush, "You cover the whites like this," He said slowly near her ear. She nodded.

"And then you stain it with a pattern."

She followed and made a rocket like he guided her to do. She smiled a little, "Oh, it's a rocket!"

"Do you like it?" he asked in a low voice.

She nodded, "Yes!"

"Do you want to make a bird?"

"Can we?"

"Of course, let me help."

One pattern became two and two became ten. Soon she found herself helping him, paint the room for their boys.

"Are you tired? Are you hungry? Should I go make you something?"

"No, I just want to rest." She replied, her eyes on anything but him. She always did that. She never directly looked at him.

She handed him the brush, "This is all very beautiful, thank you." She said, giving him a very small smile.

Jeremy dropped his brush, hurrying to her so that he could help her to her room.

Damon smiled, watching them leave. After a month, he finally earned himself a smile. He was sure he would break through her. He'd own her heart again. Hopefully, soon she would open up to him and then they'd finally move on. They would heal. It's just a matter of time before they learn to love again. And this time no one would come between them.

* * *

"Elena, are you okay?" She seemed very worried.

She was biting on her nails pondering on why she was warming up to him. Why was she letting him come so close to her? Why couldn't she just tell him to leave? Why did she want him around her more and more, every day?

"Jer, can you pass me my phone?" She requested weakly.

"Sure," He said getting up from the couch, giving her phone to her.

Elena hurriedly took her cell, searching for her lawyer's number.

"Hi Freya, this is Elena. Any update?"

"Elena, well, there is some good news. I've submitted all your documents to the office. The Court will be sending a notification letter to your husband this Monday. We'll be holding a hearing next week. I'm asking you last time, are you sure about the divorce?"

She felt her breath got caught in her throat. Somehow, she didn't want it. Even if she didn't like to live with him, a part of her still wanted him around. It was unfair to him since she closed her heart to the possibility of love. The past few weeks he had been showering all his love and affection on her, sometimes even smothering her with his care. He was trying so hard by making her relax through his back rubs and massages, making her food, reading her books and even doing laundry for the first time.

'But these are futile, I won't fall in love with him. He's just the father of my children and he's only doing it for the babies.' She pondered over.

"Birdie, I got you water for your swollen toes." She heard him say as entered her room with a bucket full of warm water.

"Miss Gilbert? Are you there?" She could hear Freya's voice on phone.

"Put your feet in them." Damon was instructing her, unaware of the phone call. He helped her move, placing her feet in the bucket.

"Elena, can you hear me? Hello?" Freya kept repeating.

She watched him delicately dry her feet with a towel, ordering Jeremy to get socks.

"I've read it in a book. If we follow this treatment for three days, the swelling will go down and your feet won't itch or hurt. I know how much it bothers you at night," He kept talking like always, not bothered by her lack of response at all.

She could feel warmth in her heart that was starting to spread through her body. He cared about her so much, she could see how badly he wanted her back. He wanted her to talk to him, so they could get all the baggage out. Only then they could move on.

She had told him on day one that she didn't want to talk about it. He accepted it without complaining, promising her they'll only talk when she is ready. For now, he was glad to be her friend and her 'nurse'.

He helped her wear her socks, talking all time, joking so she would smile.

"Elena?" Freya repeated again.

"Yes," Elena said. "I want it, please. I stay firm on my decision." She added.

"Okay then, I'll keep you updated."

She wouldn't warm up. She wouldn't love him. He didn't deserve it. She wouldn't give him the power to break her again. By this, she was only protecting her heart, knowing fully that it would break his.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

"We were together for six months when she was married to him but she never wanted to come clean to him because she couldn't leave the luxury he provided her. She is just a selfish bitch, she used me and she is using him too." Mason spat, smirking seeing the look on Damon's face.

* * *

 **This chapter was just the ice breaker. Damon and Elena had yet to make a long journey. Katherine and Mason are going to make a come back soon too. In the coming chapters, Kol would have an important role too.**

 **Please review because this is the only way I know you're enjoying and supporting the story. I would be eagerly waiting for what you thought of this chapter and what you think Mason and Kat would do.**

 **Huge thanks to Manali (AllthingsDelena) this story would be nothing without you. You literally bring it to life.**

 **Have a nice and safe weekend.**


	14. Cut me up and kiss me harder

**Chapter 14: "So you can cut me up and kiss me harder"**

* * *

 **How can I ever thank you all for being so nice and kind to me. Love you all for your support and each and every review!**

* * *

" _I just love butterflies," She said happily, her eyes searching the beautiful meadows. They were in a valley full of butterflies in Rhodes, Greece. They were a newly married couple on their honeymoon back then._

" _Baby, be careful," He called after her as he watched her enthusiastically run after a multi colored butterfly. She was excited like a child, reaching out, giggling as she tried to catch it. It surprised him how such small things could make her happy like that._

 _The butterfly flew away before she could grasp it. She chased it, making him laugh at her antics. It landed on a flower. Slowly, she tiptoed toward her target and almost touched it but it fled away. The butterfly went from bush to bush, flying before she could catch it._

" _Damn it!" She pouted, looking back at him, frowning when she saw him laugh._

" _Okay, okay, I'll catch it for you." He stepped up. He always gave her whatever she wanted. There wasn't a limit he could reach or a line he wouldn't cross in order to make her happy. He loved it when he was the reason for her smile._

 _He rushed after the butterfly, chasing it until he caught it. He grasped the butterfly by the wings and was pleased with himself that he had not harmed the delicate creature. It flittered about for a second but then quickly relaxed its wings. He held it between his thumb and index finger._

 _She squeaked in happiness, jumping as she touched the other wing. "It's so soft."_

" _Let's keep it in a jar." He suggested._

" _What? No. Let it go."_

" _But I thought you liked it and wanted to keep it?"_

" _Yes, but if we keep it in a jar, it will die. It's better off free," She argued. "Let it go. Haven't you heard if you love something you should letshould let it go?"_

" _This quote hardly fits here, Birdie."_

" _Let go, now." She demanded, her eyes widening in mock anger. He complied, sighing._

" _Fly off little butterfly, your butterfly wifey and kids would be waiting for you." She said when he released it._

" _Aww, I miss it now." She said once the butterfly flew away._

" _I told you we should keep it in a jar," He said, shrugging._

" _Just because I love it doesn't mean I should keep it. It's happier when it's free." She said, rolling her eyes._

" _Look at the pretty colors it left on your fingers." She added as she sat down, dragging him to sit next to her._

" _Let's take some rest, we'll chase after more butterflies later." She said._

" _I can think of much better ways we can utilize this time," He suggested, leaning closer._

" _No, no way! We've had nonstop sex for days. We didn't even come out of our room for a week. You promised me this hiking trip last night. Now, you've got to control your hormones until the end of this trip." She said, poking him once in the chest with her index finger._

" _You're no fun," He pouted._

" _We've had our fun for a week. It's time we explore Greece." She said._

" _I much rather explore you." He said in a low tone but she heard it._

" _Pervert," She smacked his arm, failing to bite back a shy smile. "Stop thinking about sex and look around a bit. Isn't this place beautiful?" She stood up, spreading her arms dramatically. "You know when I was kid, I always wanted to come here." She kept on telling him how much she always loved nature and how Greece was her new favorite vacation spot. He listened quietly, smiling as she spoke._

" _What else do you like?"_

" _Fireflies, meteor showers, waterfalls… I also want to watch shooting stars." She kept on telling him._

" _Shooting stars? As in they shoot?"_

" _Oh god, Damon. Haven't you ever watched movies? I need to teach you a lot. You see, when a star breaks and falls, it shoots across the sky. My mum used to say that if you wish on a shooting star your wish will come true."_

" _You really believe that shit?" He asked, one brow raised._

 _She nodded. "Of course, I do. You know when my parents died, there was a time when I was hopeless. I thought I won't survive through all the difficulties alone. I remember that I was alone at night, crying for them. Why didn't I die in that accident too? Then suddenly, I just saw a falling star. I closed my eyes and wished for strength so I could move on. During that short moment when I closed my eyes, I felt empowered and invincible, like everything was going to be okay."_

 _She was talking and he was listening, making a mental list of everything she wanted to do, all she wanted to see._

He was looking at the poster. A month later, a shooting star was going to stream across the sky. There was going to special program being held on this occasion and everyone in the town was invited. Mayor Forbes invited him and Elena personally as their grand guests on this occasion but Elena denied.

"I don't believe these things." She said quietly and left.

"I apologize on her behalf, Mayor. My wife is just a little bit upset. However, I'm really sorry we can't attend the show, I've my own plans for the night. I hope you can understand," He kindly denied the invite, pushing the poster inside his pocket. His mind was on overdrive, thinking of different possibilities on how he could make this occasion special for her.

She still acted indifferent and cold but her behavior with him was far better than before. She didn't escape every time he entered a room. She even talked to him more comfortably now and smiled now and then at his jokes and stories.

She was warming up to him. His efforts were working.

He looked at her from a distance. They were in the hospital for Elena's usual checkup, waiting for their turn.

There was a grim expression on her face, like she was in a deep thought. He didn't like that look on her face. He decided to do something about it. Lately, he'd been doing a lot of silly things to make her smile.

"I wonder if they would be as evil as I used to be," He voiced snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Her eyes slowly lifted from the floor to him.

"When I was a kid, I used to be an evil genius. I wonder if they would take after me, because if so then birdie, we are in for a rough ride." He said excitedly, his eyes twinkling as he talked about them.

"You were evil? I doubt that."

"Elena, I had these crazy plans of world domination." He said as if it was a secret. "I saw that movie, E.T., and I tried to contact aliens. But not the nice soft ones, I wanted to contact the cruel ones, the ones that would make me the dictator and help me rule the universe."

A touch of a smile curved her lips that deepened once he explained further how he tried to invade his neighborhood by scaring the younger children, saying that he was secretly hiding an alien that would zap them with laser gun if they didn't obey him.

"Of course, I had no aliens but still I tried so hard to contact them. They never replied," He added, pouting. She let out a chuckle.

"When that didn't work, I hatched out another plan. I read it in a book that vampires were very powerful. Now, I'm talking about those crazy, human blood drinking Bram Stoker's vampires, not the sparkling disco ball Twilight ones that you made me watch." He made a face reminding her of one of their movie nights.

She snickered remembering that night. "It was your punishment."

"Yes, I was late for dinner, I remember," He said while rolling his eyes. "Okay, on to the story. So I did careful research and found out that I could become a vampire if I drink vampire blood, kill myself and then drink human blood." He added.

"Then what happened?" She asked, lost in story.

"I asked Mama if she could tell me where I could find a vampire. She used to be so ill back then. She didn't pay much attention and told me that our babysitter, Mrs. Aaron was a vampire. Now, Mrs. Aaron was a very strict lady, she actually did look a lot like a crazy vampire and I knew she wouldn't willingly give me her blood."

"What did you to her? Oh God, you didn't kill her right?" She gasped.

"Of course not," He made a face. "You met her on our wedding, baby. Don't you remember that fat woman who fell when she tried to catch the bouquet?"

"Oh, the one who told me you tried to stab her when you were—" She trailed off, gasping and then laughing. "You stabbed her to get her blood?"

"It was for a good cause."

"World domination!"

"I told you I was evil. They even baptized me twice because they thought I was under the influence of devil." He added.

For the first in a long while, she laughed openly and everything around her seemed to glow and come alive.

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, Doctor Anna is waiting for you," The nurse interrupted them.

The bubble burst.

A look of concern and worry broke on Elena's face. She let her mask slip again. She needed to stay away from him. Just in a matter of days, he'll be receiving the hearing letter from the court. She was about to leave him forever; she shouldn't put his hopes up. That was the wrong thing to do to the father of her children.

"Birdie," He offered her his hand.

Composing herself she placed her palm in his hand, letting him help her get on her feet. Lately, she needed a lot of help to move around.

The checkup went smoothly. Both of her boys were healthy and so was she. Damon and the doctor conversed for a while, planning ahead about the next appointment and delivery.

"I'm sure the delivery would be fine and hopefully we won't be facing any complications. You're taking very good care of your wife, she is perfectly nourished and fine and so are the boys." Dr. Anna said.

While they talked about the diet plan and her exercise, his hand slowly caressed her belly.

"You should probably pick names now. We are entering week 35 soon." Dr. Anna said, sighing the prescription.

"Oh, we've selected a few names but she can't make up her mind, -which reminds me- Elena, we need to quickly finish furniture shopping too." He added. She could see how much he was loving this whole baby experience. To think that he used to hate children and considered them devils reincarnated. Now, he wanted to talk about them all the time.

At nights, when she didn't respond to any conversations much, he would turn his attention to her pregnant belly, talking to his twin boys, his new best friends.

"Thank you, Dr. Anna. We really appreciate your help,"

"Don't mention it, Mr. Salvatore. It's my duty. Do call me if any complication comes up."

One arm around her waist and other hand holding her hand, he helped her up. As they went out of the hospital, the odor of fish from a restaurant next door hit her nose. Her face scrunched up in disgust and she felt bile rise to her throat.

"Shit!" She heard him curse, pulling out a plastic bag from his pocket.

This had happened before. Every time she came for her checkup, the odor of food coming from the restaurant would nauseate her and force her to throw up. He was unprepared the first two times but he didn't mind a bit when she threw up on him. He remembered how embarrassed and afraid she looked the first time when she accidentally puked on him.

He had wiped her face with tissue papers and told her that he wasn't disgusted at all. In fact it pained him to see her in so much pain.

" _It's probably an expensive shirt, I'm really sorry, I…"_

" _Hey, Hey, Calm down. I don't give a damn about the shirt. But tell me, are you okay? Do you still feel nauseous?" He asked, worried._

" _No…I… I'm fine now," She seemed surprised and moved by his concern._

This had happened the first time he took her to appointment. But now, he was always attuned to her, prepared for all sort of circumstances.

While she threw up in the bag, he held her hair away, murmuring words of comfort to her. Once she was done, he helped her sit down on a bench and cleaned her mouth with a tissue.

"I'm disgusting," She said, her eyes vulnerable.

"No, you're not," A soft smile played on his lips as he wiped her mouth clean. "You're beautiful, doll. This happens with pregnancy. Care was far worse; you should've seen her," He comforted her, his fingers caressing her cheeks delicately. "Although you need a trip to spa, I mean look at your nails…" He said showing her over grown dirty fingernails. "How about I do them for you? I remember how much you hated when you were even a day late for your meni-pedi?"

"No, what's the point? I don't care about that anymore."

"Oh come on, it'll help you feel better. A well maintained and clean body is a healthy body," He added. "I've even bought the manicure kit."

She looked down, a sad smile on her lips. "Why are you doing this, Damon?"

"Doing what?"

"This!"

"You know why," He sighed looking away.

"This isn't going to win you brownie points, I've told you that…"

"I'm not doing this because I want you back. I'm doing this because I love you and I care about you. Now, you can stop yourself from loving me but you can't stop me from loving you."

"You'll get hurt,"

"I don't care."

"Damon,"

"Look, I just want to take care of you. Please let me do that," His eyes bore into hers. "I gave you my word that I will be there for you through everything and I'm here to fulfil my promise."

She looked uncertain for a while, looking at him, searching for any signs of lying.

"Trust me, I'm going to be there for you forever. No matter what, you'll never find yourself alone again." His words were affecting her because she found herself nodding.

"Now, let's go home."

"No, can you please drop me at Mr. William's house? Finn would be waiting for me."

"Are you sure? Are you feeling well enough? I can call Mr. Williams and…"

"No, I'm fine,"

"Okay then let's go."

..

..

A few days later Matt called Damon, informing him about the hearing date for the defamation and fraud case against Katherine, Stefan and Mason. He and Elena were supposed to give their official statement to the court and that's why they were needed to go back to New York.

At first, Elena refused. She didn't care if Katherine, Stefan or Mason got their share of _karma_ or not. She just didn't want anything to do with them but Damon convinced her that she needed to give her statement. This was the only way she could clear her name from all accusations. She didn't do anything wrong, so there wasn't any reason to be afraid of going to court. For the first time, Jeremy agreed with him and requested Elena to go with him. He also promised he would go with her if she decided to fight to get justice.

After her doctor deemed her healthy for traveling, they went back to the city where it all started. She was a nervous wreck on the airport while looking at all the reporters, fear clouding her senses again.

"Hey, I'm here," She heard Damon whisper. He reached out, holding her hand tightly and walked out through the swarm of reporters. Jeremy followed them, quietly watching over his sister but never interrupting.

Before the hearing she almost left, panicking as she saw Katherine and Stefan glaring at her but he kept her calm, promising her he would be next to her and wouldn't let anyone harm her.

It was his arms that held her, his strength that supported her, his words that soothed her.

United, they made a statement in court where they announced to everyone how they were played by their own family and friends.

Mason stuck by his statement telling everyone that he and Elena were indeed involved and Damon just couldn't accept the truth.

"We were together for six months while she was married to him but she never wanted to come clean to him because she couldn't leave the luxury he provided her. She is just a selfish bitch, she used me and she is using him too," Mason spat, smirking seeing the look on Damon's face.

Elena shook under the accusations, looking to her brother for support. She wanted to answer to Mason's accusations but her voice got stuck in her throat.

Damon watched as tears welled up in her eyes. As a response a tidal wave of fury instantly ripped through him. How dare they make her cry? How dare they accuse his angel?

"He is fucking lying," Damon replied aggressively. "If Elena wanted my money she wouldn't sign the contract that states she doesn't need spousal support after divorce. My wife is innocent and these allegations are nothing but lies. And Mason, you better stop talking trash about my wife because if you don't so help me God when I get my hands on…"

"He is threatening me in front of the respected jury," Mason pointed out.

"He is talking trash about Elena. I'll not tolerate disrespect to my wife."

"Your wife? You mean my girlfriend. Elena is mine."

Damon's blood almost froze in his veins, and then it accelerated, rushing like a river through him along with rage. For a minute he was blinded by anger, and if it weren't for Jeremy holding him he was sure he would've pummeled Mason to the ground and beat him till he stopped breathing.

"I swear Mason, say her name again, I'll pull your heart out and..."

"Order, Order." The judge said loudly.

"Elena is only mine, you can only dream of having her but she is only mine." Damon continued, glaring at Mason.

"I snatched her before, I'll snatch her again." Mason replied, unashamed.

"He's lying." Elena said, her tone weak.

"She was never yours, Mason and she'll be never yours." Damon growled. "She wouldn't even spit on you, you disgust her. And I'm warning you if you ever talk about my wife like-"

"Enough!" Judge hissed.

The jury warned both of them and ordered them to respect the court. The hearing went for hours as they explained Katherine and Mason's conspiracy against them. Tyler Lockwood testified that he had seen them together many times, he knew for sure that they were scheming against Elena and Damon and it was actually Katherine who was providing Mason company data for his services as acting as Elena's fake lover.

Tyler confessed that one of the staff members had informed him later that Mason had even drugged Elena once with his help. He tried to take advantage of her intoxicated state but on that very day, Tyler went to see him at his place just in the nick of time. He then received a call from someone and that particular staff member helped him carry Elena to the car, from where they took her to a dance club.

Damon remembered that incident. It was the night that changed everything between Elena and him. It was the night he saw her dancing with Mason. So they drugged her that day? Oh god! He felt so ashamed now as he remembered the thoughts running through his mind since that day onwards.

When the jury turned to Stefan, he denied all accusations of being involved in the conspiracy and announced that he would be filing a defamation case against his brother and his sister-in-law for false allegations.

"So, it's not true that you went to Mr. and Mrs. Saltzman's house with Katherine and lied to her that my client wanted divorce and wanted her to abort the pregnancy?"

Stefan was left speechless but he asked for time to prove his innocence.

The case was so far in their favor and it seemed like Katherine, Stefan and Mason would get their just punishment. If they won, not only will they be punished but they'll also be stripped of their social honor and respect, like they did to Elena.

The trial was postponed to another date, ordering all the parties to present their witnesses by next hearing.

"We are going to win this," Damon whispered to her, wiping her tears. The trial had been very difficult for her as it reminded her of the pain she had felt throughout those times, but he had been on her side, holding her hand, providing her support. "Hold your head high, Elena. You did nothing wrong. I know that you're pure and soon the whole world will know too." He whispered cupping her face.

She smiled through tears, nodding. "We'll survive this right?"

"Of course, we will. We always do," He replied. "Ok, now sit here while I go to the press conference."

"You don't need to do this,"

"Of course, I need to do this. Everyone should know that you're innocent. I will not allow anyone to point fingers at the mother of my children,"

The brown in her eyes melted, gratitude seeping in them. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because we are friends and friends don't allow people to hurt someone they love."

She looked down, closing her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill again.

"No tear drama, Birdie. You know I can't bear it when you cry." He warned playfully, his forehead falling on hers.

She looked down, nodding.

"Now smile?"

A small smile graced her plush lips and he almost leaned to capture them. Almost. But then he remembered he was just her friend now. She was weak and vulnerable. He wouldn't take advantage of her state, no matter how much he wanted to kiss her senseless and make her forget all the pain.

"That's my girl!"

..

..

"Matt, I've told you I'm on break. No, I can't come to the meeting. You'll need to handle it yourself, I'm paying you for a reason," Damon was talking on his phone as he led his pregnant wife to another shop. She shook her head, already annoyed by the call. "Fine, fax the papers to me. I'll study them when I'm free. I gotta go now. I'm busy," He paused. "Yes, Mrs. Salvatore is fine," He rolled his eyes. "Anything else? Okay then, later." He hung up.

"I don't think Mystic Falls is the ideal place for baby shopping," He frowned, looking at the mediocre shopping mall.

"It's good quality," She mumbled entering another shop where he followed her.

"How's this?" she asked for his opinion for the first time, showing him a black and white striped shirt.

"Which one of the baby told you he is going to prison?"

"Damon!" she sounded a little angry.

"Elena, no. My boys won't dress like crazy mimes, okay? They would be like one of those chubby kids with sun glasses on, like McGregor's boy," He took the shirt from her hand hanging it back.

"You want your sons to look like they run a mafia?"

"Well, we do have a history of being in mafia. My great-great grandfather was a very famous Don."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"I was kidding," He snorted. "I'm not kidding." He mumbled again, this time serious.

She chuckled, turning back to the cloth stands.

"How about this? Exactly the kind of calm and collected and also dangerous, like their mafia ancestors," He took out a tiny shirt with an Ak-47 picture stained on it. "Now this is what I am talking about." He added.

"Put that back," She slapped his hand, "Anything coming out of my uterus would not wear that."

"Fine, we'll get a C-section," He joked. "Oh, look at those," He said awed, turning to the aisle with dresses for baby girls. "They are so adorable."

"Damon, we are going to have baby boys."

"I wish we had girls, then we could buy these." He said, making a face.

Elena felt a kick. She chuckled. "I think your boys heard that. They are kicking furiously."

"Wait—what? Come on, guys, I don't mean that," He said. "I love you, boys." He cooed.

"Too late," She turned, smirking.

..

..

"Elena!" he called after a minute and ran to her from the other aisle, "Look," He showed her purple and neon shoes that fit in his thumb. "Baby shoes. Now, I know they don't need shoes but they are so adorable. Please, can we get these?"

She had to admit they were cute. She took them, looking at them in awe. She couldn't help but smile imagining how they would look on her sons.

"They have batman socks too, Elena." The excitement in his tone was making her laugh. It was official, he loved baby shopping.

"Do they have Ben 10 ones?"

He scrunched up his face. " How dare you?"

She rolled her eyes at his dramatic antics. Seriously it was like they switched bodies. He reminded her of her old silly over optimistic self. "Are you done?"

"Yes, I am done. Done with your stupid generation. " He said while taking the shoes from her, adding, "I am buying batman. It's classic and powerful, unlike that stupid kid with the watch."

She huffed. "Next you will say Lion king is better than Frozen."

He immediately took offense. "Don't even go there. Frozen is shit compared to Lion King. Absolute complete shit."

"You've watched Frozen?" She asked, brows raised, smiling again. She seemed to be smiling a lot when he was around.

"Don't judge me, Lizzie and Josie forced me."

She found herself smiling again as he continued telling how horrible that experience was. They went from shop to shop, buying clothes, toys and prams.

They took a break for a while and sat down in a café, enjoying each other's company, chuckling now and then.

"How about we buy something for that Finn kid too, the one you babysit?" He suggested, taking a sip from his orange juice.

"Sure," She was impressed by his kind gesture.

"You told me he likes story books. Umm, how about we buy him an Enid Blyton set? I used to love those back when I was a kid. But then dad banned them in the house. He thought it was too sissy and childish." He made a face as he spoke.

"But you were a child," Elena said, frowning.

"Yeah, tell him that," He replied wiping the ice cream layer on top of her upper lip with his finger. "But you know, I would allow my sons to do whatever they want, as long as it's legal and healthy."

"Although, I'm not in favor of spoiling them, we'll discipline them," He added. "And you're not going to stop me from that. But do keep a check on my temper, you know sometimes I lose control and say things I don't mean. I don't want them to end up hating me."

"Of course, they won't," She said, reaching for his hand. This wasn't the first time they touched but this was the first time she reached out for him. "I'm sure you would never be mad at them for no reason at all. If you ever behave strictly with them, it would be for a right reason and I will support you for it. I'm not going to one of those softie mothers who will support her children for wrong reasons. I know that you'll always want the best for them. I mean you already love them so much, I can see that."

A warm smile spread across his face. This is why he loved her so much, the way she was so wise and understanding. He covered her hand with his, affectionately looking at her.

Noticing the change in his gaze, she slowly pulled out her hand from his grasp. She shifted her eyes to anything but him, looking around. What was happening to her? Had he finally broken through her barrier and made his way to her heart?

She would admit that his continuous support, loving gestures and affectionate behavior were changing her thoughts about him. She found herself thinking about him again, craving his attention more and more.

How could she not, when the man before her always stayed on her side and protected her ferociously? The man who played with her hair and talked to her children all the time, who made her favorite snacks and did her laundry, and even did her nails a few weeks ago. He was even fighting a legal battle with his best friend and his brother to clear her name of all allegations, giving her hope at times when she felt trapped in darkness.

Unconsciously her hands went to her hair, untying her ponytail and raking her fingers through her hair, combing them. She never noticed his awed look and his fixed gaze on her face. She was about to tie her hair again when he stopped her. "Don't," He said holding her hand. "Let it down, it looks more beautiful that way." He added.

She pulled away her hand slowly, nodding, her hair falling over shoulders and her back, making her face look angelic. Her gaze was downcast, her eyes fixed on her ice-cream bowl.

She wondered why did he keep looking at her like that, as if she was all he could see, like he wouldn't ever get tired of looking at her. She suddenly felt vulnerable again, too exposed. Why was she feeling weak in the knees just by the way he was looking at her? Was she falling for him again?

'You're not falling for him again.' She ordered herself.

 _When have I stopped loving him? He never left my heart. You can lie to him that you've stopped loving him but you can't lie to yourself. You've always loved him and you'll always love him._

'No, I can't allow him to hold power over me again. He will wreck me.' her pessimist side chided her.

A frown was covering her face, a symbol of the storm brewing inside her mind.

"You know it takes 16 muscles to frown and only 4 muscles to smile," He said, leaning closer and touching the worry lines on her forehead.

Her frown grew deeper. She gestured him to lean closer. He duly complied. "It takes 24 muscles to become furious, 656 muscles to pummel someone to ground and fight them, 16 to stab them, 6 to realize what you've done and 640 to bury them and zero to never speak of it again. So why don't you stop right here and not force me to become a criminal?" She hissed.

"Wow, talk about mood swings."

"You've been annoying me so much, you won't even let me think in peace."

"I don't want you to think much. Don't you remember what Dr. Anna said, you keep everything inside you, not sharing with anyone? It rises your blood pressure which is not healthy for babies."

"I'm not keeping anything inside me. I'm fine."

"Okay, fine, don't be angry. Don't you want me to get you a juice?"

"Stop smothering me, Damon." She said loudly, annoyed while getting up.

"Hey, isn't she that girl? The one from the cheating scandal, the girl who cheated on her husband?" One of the woman whispered audibly.

"Oh yes, she is," Another woman said.

Elena looked flustered, taking a step back.

"And that's the husband, isn't he? Damon Salvatore?" the other woman added. "I knew they were in Mystic Falls but the sheriff denied."

"Look at the way she just treated the guy," The first woman said. "I knew Katherine Pierce was right, she is just with him for money, the poor guy…" Katherine had been going on and on to the media, persistent on her statement that Elena had cheated and Damon was too foolish to notice. She was a famous figure among the women and it was obvious that these women read tabloids and believed her.

"Slut," The first woman added slyly.

"Excuse me?" Damon hissed. "How dare you call my wife that? You're judging her based on false gossip tabloids. Do you have any idea the mental torture you have inflicted on her by your words? Can't you see she is carrying? And I'll have you know that my wife is pure as angel. She has been faithful to me, I assure you of that. Besides, you have no right to talk about our private lives."

"Mr. Salvatore, I don't mean—"

"Please, as a woman you should respect her. Don't just go blaming anyone without hearing their side of the story." He spat.

Tears were streaming down her eyes as she heard him defend her further, telling off that woman for hurting her sentiments, making her realize her mistake. "I'm really sorry," The woman said guilt stricken.

"It's okay," Elena replied weakly but as she turned to leave she accidently hit her toe with the foot of table. "Ouch."

"Baby, careful," Her husband rushed to her, helping her sit again. He untied the strap of her wedges, examining her toe. "It's bleeding,"

"Sir, Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, can you please stay with her for a while? She stubbed her toe, I need to run to the medical store and get her a band aid."

"Damon, I'm okay." She protested but he hushed her, ordering her to stay put.

The next five minutes passed as she watched him run to the medical store, buying a first aid kit, ointment and band aid, and then tending to her wound.

"See, what your anger got you into." He kept talking all the while. She hissed as he applied the cream. As if feeling her pain he winced too, murmuring apologies. "Sorry, baby. I never wanted to hurt you. Just bear with me for a couple more minutes."

Watching him treat her so tenderly made her feel so much better. Warmth spread through her, slowly burning away the damaged and broken parts of her heart and soul. She felt like a soothing, healing balm had seeped into her very essence and strengthened her. But along with love came fear, fear that she was losing control over her heart again. He'd won. She was falling in love with him again. This time a lot harder.

..

..

They were watching TV. She seemed lost in her thoughts again. She was leaning against the couch, letting her feet in his lap as he massaged them.

"See, how your mum made me her bitch?" He was talking to his sons all the while he worked on her swollen feet. "Teddy and Alex, when you're here we are going to make a prank team and annoy your mum, and I mean it," They had decided on names a few days ago, finalizing on Theodore Christian Salvatore and Alexander Grayson Salvatore.

She shook her head chuckling at his plans. He somehow always managed to break through her composed emotions and make her laugh.

"What do you think they will be like?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, will they be one of those kids who are good at sports or one of those who are brainy?"

"Well, I was good at sports when I was kid and I know you were brainy since you're a university topper. I think they will be both," She smiled, making him grin.

"I wasn't brainy or much bookish… I was just naturally more intelligent than other students my age. All my friends used to be so jealous of me because I was so much better than everyone." He boasted, popping his collar up.

She shook her head, laughing. "Your ego needs its own zip code."

"I have all the right to be an egoistic jerk. I'm perfect, baby. Sue me,"

She laughed again, waving a hand to her mouth, not noticing his dazed expressions and his adoring gaze on her.

"Well, ego aside, I hope Teddy and Alex are naturally more intelligent as you are. They would need that to be powerful and clever business tycoons like their father."

"Oh, No. No. No." He shook his head. "Let's not decide that. They can do whatever they want. I won't allow anyone to force them into something they don't want."

"Okay, what if they want to be ballet dancers?"

He made a face but sighed. "As long as they are happy,"

"I can't believe you said that," She laughed. She never thought he would be so open minded when it came to his children's careers. She could see that he would do literally everything to make them happy.

"Why not? I mean I never liked my father when he forced me to take Business Administration in college. Okay, I was good at it but it's not what I wanted to become,"

"What did you want to become?" She asked, curious.

"Standup comedian."

"What?" she broke into a fit of giggles. A practical man like him wanted to become a comedian? The idea was obviously laughable, plus he used to be so dry back then, she could never imagine him as that.

"You're laughing." He pouted.

"No, it's just, it's weird. I mean, I hope you don't mind me saying but… you're really…"

"Boring and dry." He completed, not a bit insecure or hurt.

She nodded, biting her lower-lip.

"I had my reasons but leave that. Why don't I give you a show?"

"Sure,"

"Okay," He pulled away from her, standing in front of her. "My name is Damon Salvatore. I'm from New York. No, I'm not here to entertain you, I just need an angry mob to murder my neighbor and not get arrested for it. You know why? Because I hate him. You hear that Bob, I really hate you,"

She chuckled, interested as he continued. "I hate you not only because of what you have done but also because what you have not done. Like you don't chain your dog and he keeps jumping on me like I am his bitch. He tried to hump me that day, when I was sunbathing! And it's not just your dog. I hate all of your family."

He continued. "Your son is a complete nuisance, he keeps the volume of the music high and that too at night. He said that he is trying to send signal to aliens, though I believe that it is true because he looks a lost member of some alien tribe from some remote galaxy where retarded is attractive and ugly is beautiful."

"Your daughter keeps on competing with my daughter on everything, from grades to size of dresses and everything else. She keeps on teasing my daughter about the fact that my daughter has no boyfriend. The fact that your daughter is 25 years older than mine doesn't matter to her. My daughter is just five. Leave her alone!"

Elena giggled openly, not stifling her laughter any longer.

"And the worst of all is your mom. Bob, she hits on me. She calls me home to fix one thing or other. She told me that her husband is not interested in doing anything but would like to WATCH anything, absolutely anything. She is 77 years old and says she is only 69 because she likes 69. She even keeps on humming 'Summer of 69' when I am around."

Her laughter was pure sweetness and light. He paused watching her try to stifle her giggle.

"And you, Bob, you steal my mail. Why would you do that? The ones hanging around my house are not cylindrical bulbs but are cameras. We have a slideshow of you stealing our mails. And now you've taught your dog to do that. I'm telling you that if you don't stop I'm going to commit suicide and blame you for my murder."

She laughed so hard, she could barely breathe. He sat next to her, watching her intently. It'd been so long since he'd seen her happy like that. "That was amazing," She clapped. "You were right, you would've made the best comedian ever." She added.

"Thank you, thank you." He said, dramatically.

She still kept on laughing, trying to stifle her giggles but in vain.

He watched her, his gaze fixed on her face. He gently drew his hand to her face, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I love the way you laugh," He said while playing with her long tresses. Slowly, her laughter died as he pulled her closer. "The way your eyes gleam, the pure joy on your face, your girly giggles. You're a sight."

Heat suffused her body in a slow wave, her cheeks burning with the intensity of his gaze.

"It's been… it's been too long since I laughed like that. To be honest, I never thought I would ever laugh," She confessed. "I'm not going to lie, I still have a lot of frustration and pent up anger inside."

"Let it out, Elena. Stop keeping it inside. Stop burning yourself from within."

"If I let it out, you'll get hurt,"

"I don't mind that. If by hurting me you'll start living again, then I'll take all the pain and torment in the world. Elena, please live again. Please, let yourself feel again." He cupped her face tenderly.

It was like a switch flipped, she could feel again. She remembered all the pain she felt when he left her stranded that night, when she was begging him to listen to her. He never looked back once. That was the moment she had died.

Choking on a sob, she threw her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. Stunned at first, he relaxed and held her as she clung to him, holding his shirt. "Why did you leave me, Damon? Do you have any idea of the pain you caused me? I cried so much. I kept calling but you never answered."

"I'm so sorry,"

"And now you want to come back again, you want to steal my heart again? How do I trust you with it? How do I know you won't break it again?" She was sobbing, choking on her words. "There is only one way I can protect myself," She said it in a low tone, barely a whisper but he heard it.

"Elena, baby, I was dying too. I wanted to kill myself that night. You are my life. I couldn't bear the thought that he took you, that after all that happened between us you still went to him for more. But it was a mistake, I forgot how utterly pure you were."

"It doesn't matter now, it's over,"

"Please, don't say that. It's not over. We can still fix us. We still love each other more than anything in the world. We can overcome anything. We'll survive this." He said, his fingers caressing her face slowly.

She looked at him. His face was like hers, drenched in silent tears. He was looking at her with so much hope. Her eyes darted from his eyes to his lips. She wanted to taste them again. She wanted to believe his words and give him her heart again.

She never realized that she was leaning closer. He looked eager too, wanting her lips desperately on his. But before their lips could touch, the doorbell broke the spell.

She pulled away, shocked at what she was about to do.

"Let's talk this through. We can-" He said holding her tightly.

The doorbell rang again.

"Wait here." He said as he rushed to the living room.

He opened the door, glaring at the mailman. "Mail for Elena Salvatore and Damon Salvatore."

"Very wrong time, buddy,"

"Sorry, sir."

"Whatever just give me the mail and go away." He said while quickly signing the clip board.

"Thank you…" He didn't even finish before Damon slammed the door on his face.

He was about to throw the mail on table and rush to his wife when the court stamp caught his attention. He ripped the envelope, taking out the page. It was a notification from court, announcing the hearing date for divorce. Elena had denied the reconciliation, even after everything he did, even after she knew that everything that happened wasn't completely his fault.

Warm tears leaked out of his eyes and ran down his face in ribbons of hopelessness and despair. Elena appeared in the door way connecting the corridor and living room with her face red and eyes filled with tears.

She knew about the letter. He understood what she meant now when she said there was only one way she could protect herself from getting hurt. She was going to break his heart to protect hers.

* * *

 **Will Elena give him a chance? After everything he is done, do you think Damon deserves to be separated from the woman he loves so much? Should he be given a chance?**

 **Do review! It's what keeps this story alive? I'll be waiting!**

 **Manali, your wisdom and your hard work brings this story to life.**

 **Have a safe week!** **(P.s: Mia, I hate physics too!)**

 **Review?**


	15. Holding on, letting go

**Chapter 15: 'Holding on, letting go.'**

* * *

 **First of all, Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm really really thankful to each and everyone of you. I really need your encouraging words. So never shy away from leaving me your thoughts.**

 **Secondly, I'm sorry for the late update, I've done it a week ago but my beta had been busy and I didn't want to upload before having her proof read, because you don't know but she's the reason this stuff is readable (Love you Manali)**

 **Thirdly, this chapter would be a bit sad, but you've to trust me with your ship. Damon and Elena truly love each other and they will overcome everything... just not so soon.**

 **I hope you like this, I put my soul into every word here.**

* * *

When he looked up from the papers to her, she could see it. His eyes were a mirror of all he felt. She saw his broken heart, his utter helplessness, his lost life, his dead hope, his hidden fears, his agonized soul, his need and deep love for her.

He pursed his lips, his burning eyes never left hers. She sat up straight, thinking of an explanation, "I…"

The words refused to come out of her mouth.

She could just see how disappointed he was in himself, the same she was. The frustration that he was losing her was killing him. She kept quiet, giving him his time to adjust to this new revelation. Her hand pressed against her belly, the other against her back.

He frowned deep and in a fast move held her arms, making her sit again. Her feet were swollen and she couldn't stand for much long. Even now when she was killing him, he cared about her.

'Could she do this?' she thought. Her heart simply refused to leave him but her mind told her otherwise.

She just sighed.

He was on his knees in front of her, holding her hand.

"What is it?" He looked up, his eyes red and swollen. "What am I doing wrong?"

She felt her voice stuck in her throat. How could she tell him that he wasn't doing anything wrong? He was protecting her, supporting her and loving her just like she always wanted him to. He was perfect. So perfect that she was falling in love with him again. But she didn't trust him with her heart.

"No, Damon, actually-"

He interrupted. "Then why? Why are you doing this to me? Why can't I be where you are? Why can't we be together again?"

"You don't understand. I don't control what my heart wants and right now it doesn't want this."

"Do you realize what you're saying?"

"I am being honest,"

"To hell with your honesty, Elena, fuck! it hurts me, I have been with you every minute of every day for last two months, why is it that I get to know from a damn official letter that I am not needed by you? You promised me we will talk about this when you're ready, then why am I getting served with a letter from the court?" He said seething, as if he was burning in agony. "This should be our mutual decision, right?"

The intensity of his gaze was unnerving her. She was scared he would read her eyes. He would find out that she was falling for him again. She looked away hurriedly, making him frown. She is hiding something.

"I did what I think is right for both of us," She said, getting up.

She was going to walk out again, like she always did.

He shook his head; this time he wouldn't let her leave without talking it out. He held her hand, stopping her.

She pulled her hand away almost harshly. Turning around, she glared at him.

"At least tell me why are you leaving me,"

"You weren't there when I needed you."

"But I am here now. Doesn't that matter?" It was as if he was begging her.

Of course, it mattered. His presence was melting her. If she didn't do anything sooner, her heart would be at his mercy again. She would be vulnerable once again. He would have the power to break her, again.

"That was your choice, everything you did were your own decisions. I don't owe you anything."

"You can't do this to me, Elena. Why won't you give me a chance? That scandal broke me too. I know I should have trusted you but I was deceived too. It was a conspiracy against both of us. Why are you letting a worthless conspiracy ruin our lives?" His fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles were white now.

"Exactly, because that 'worthless conspiracy' matters to me. Because not only did it shook my soul but it took me so away from you. It destroyed us. It destroyed everything that meant anything to me."

"I am right here, a mere foot away from you, begging you for a chance,"

"Why now?"

"I get it now; you're scared to take a chance. Your fear won't let you come back to me. You want to stay miles and miles away in the dark. You don't want to feel because you're afraid of feeling the pain again. You want to live but your fear is stopping you. I've had enough. I've waited enough. I won't let you stay like this," He said furiously, holding her arms.

"Think whatever you want." She turned to leave again.

"Good! Run away again! Turn your back on me. This is what you always did whenever we had problems,"

"I've said what I'd to say."

"You haven't said anything yet. You're just leaving me like that. Is leaving me that easy for you?"

"It certainly was easy for you that night when I kept begging you but you didn't look back even once." She knew it was a low blow. He wasn't entirely at fault. He'd been making amends ever since he found out about the truth.

"I came back. I tried to fix things, I'm still trying, but it's not going to work if you keep fighting your love for me. Elena, how would I help you if you won't let me in?" He hissed.

"I didn't ask you to fix things. I didn't ask for anything. I seriously don't understand why you're mad at me?"

"I'm mad at you because you're punishing me for something I never did. I'm mad at you because you're letting your fear come between us. I am mad at you because I love you," He held her arms tighter, not hurting her but not letting go either.

"Well, maybe that's the problem," This time when she pulled herself away from him, he didn't stop her.

His feelings were the problem. He was a problem for her. She didn't want him anymore.

She pursed her lips, resisting hard not to rush at him and take her words back.

The heartbroken look on his face broke her resolve. She reached out her hand to him but he stepped back.

Eyes downcast, he stepped back, turned around and left.

..

..

 _The butterfly kept flying from one flower to another, he kept running after it, trying to reach it._

He was in a remote area outside the small town of Mystic Falls. He always liked to be alone whenever he was depressed. His car was parked on the side, while he sat on a stone, staring into nothingness. Raindrops trickled down his face, rain and tears mixed together.

 _Lily had a panic attack again. Elena calmed her down, sat by her side and massaged her scalp, engaging her in conversation until she fell asleep._

 _He watched his wife in adoration. He knew she genuinely cared about his mother. The tender compassion she gave in ridiculous amounts was proof enough. That's what made him fall so deeply in love with her._

 _"What?" She demanded as she came out of the room, closing the door after Lily._

 _He pulled her closer, encircling his arms around her. His one hand caressing her cheek. "I've never met a more wonderful, caring and beautiful person as you,"_

 _Lowering her gaze, a shy smile curved her lips._

 _"Don't ever change, please."_

She was asking him to leave her. How could he give her that? How would he even live without her? Until now he had been so optimistic, thinking that he would somehow make her forgive him. They would talk everything through and she would agree to go back home with him.

He thought everything was going fine. He was finally making her happy. Some of her spunk and liveliness was returning. She was finally talking to him again, asking for him whenever he wasn't close, accepting his love and care. Sometimes he would even see a glint of love in her eyes for him, but it would disappear as soon as it appeared.

Then why? What happened suddenly that she wanted divorce so badly? Couldn't she see it was killing him? Couldn't she see how much he loved her?

He bit his nails, lost in his thoughts. He was living his worst nightmare. This is why he never wanted to love anyone. This is why he never wanted to open up. He'd seen what love did to everyone. It broke them completely and made them helpless.

He remembered the torment his mother still suffered because of his father. She loved him so much, she made him her world. But he cheated on her repeatedly. Lily knew of his activities but she remained quiet because she didn't want to lose him.

She hid the pain locked inside her heart, pretending everything was fine until slowly it started affecting her psychologically. Instead of providing her treatment Giuseppe thrashed her, called her a drama queen, mocked and mentally tortured her. After losing her confidence, Lily locked herself in a room away from everyone, even her children.

Just then, Giuseppe met another woman for whom he fell deeply and left his children and wife. He sent them a lot of money through Zach, so they kept on having a lavish life but that was all he did for his children.

Luckily, his father didn't have any children with his mistress and he left all his inheritance to him and Stefan.

But right now, Damon wasn't thinking about money or inheritance. He was thinking about the pain his mother had to bear because of his father's deceit. How hard it would have been for her to see the love of her life leaving her for someone else? He knew because he was feeling that right now, although Elena wasn't leaving him for someone else and he lost her because of his own fault.

He wanted comfort and the only person who could understand his pain was his mother.

He took out his phone from his pocket and called her.

"Hello?"

"Mama,"

"Honey? Are you okay?"

"Did it hurt? When dad left you for that woman,"

"What?" She seemed surprised by his question. "Honey, Is everything fine?"

"Yes," He sighed. "Everything is fine, you must have been sleeping, I'm sorry I disturbed you…"

"No, no. I wasn't sleeping. Tell me, did something happen with Elena?" She seemed anxious.

He paused for a minute, debating in his mind if he should tell her or not. He was never the one who shared his pain. Like his mother, he also kept it inside him, never showing anyone what really was going on inside his mind.

"Damon, you're scaring me now,"

"I'm fine, Mama. Everything is fine."

"You know that I know when you're lying. Tell me, what happened?"

"Elena is leaving me. She doesn't want me anymore. She says it's better for us to leave each other and move on,"

"Oh…"

A brief pause followed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"When dad left you-"

"I told you a million times before Damon, he didn't leave me. I let him go." His mother corrected him.

"How could you? It hurts too much to even think,"

"It did. He was my world. I loved him more than anything. But he was happier with her, so I let him go."

"Didn't you think about yourself for a minute? Look what letting him go did to you," He scoffed, "He was happy but you died every day for him. You shouldn't have given up. You should have worked on your relationship. How can you even think of giving up on someone who meant the world to you?"

"I loved him. I wanted him to be happy. His happiness meant more to me than my own happiness,"

"But that's…"

"I have always taught you that love isn't selfish. If you love someone truly, you'll give them all you can give without expecting anything in return."

"In other words you're asking me to let Elena go,"

"I never said that," Lily replied. "Elena is hurt and afraid. She is pushing you away because she is afraid that if she let you in, it will put her in a vulnerable position once more. She's afraid that you'll break her again."

"But, I won't. I promised her…"

"She suffered a lot, Damon."

"I suffered too."

"Let me finish," She replied. "She needs you more than ever. You've to show her that even if she decides she can't give you the relationship you want, you'll still support her. You'll still be with her. And if one day she decides to move on, you'll still be right there next to her, supporting her. You have to show her that you'll help her heal in any way she needs without asking for anything in return."

"And what about my happiness? You realize this is going to break me, right? She would move on one day, but I wouldn't, never. I can't live without her."

"You have to decide who do you love more? Yourself or her?"

"Of course, I love her more."

"Then you already know what you have to do,"

She is going to wreck me. This is why I never wanted to let anyone so close to me. This is why I never wanted to love.

"You're my son, you would love like me. You'll love passionately and completely even if it consumes you, even if it wrecks you."

She was encouraging him, telling him to do the right thing for the woman he loved. He wasn't listening. His focus was on his clenched fist. Slowly, he loosened it _as if letting her slip out of his hold._

 _The butterfly flew away, flying as if dancing, free from his clutches. He looked it his fingers._

 _"Look at the pretty colors it left on your fingers."_

So, what if she decides to leave him, he will have her memories, the memories he cherished more than life.

..

..

She was sitting on the stairs of the porch with tears streaming down her face. After a long time she was crying again.

 _"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave," Stefan hissed, pulling her from her arm._

 _"Stefan, I swear I didn't do anything," She pleaded. "I have to talk to him. This is all a huge misunderstanding."_

 _Stefan's phone buzzed. He let go of her arm and answered the call. "They bailed him? Okay. What do I do with her? Fine,"_

 _"Did Enzo bail him out? Where is he? When is he coming home?"_

 _"Get out now," Stefan hissed. "Get out of my brother's house. You don't deserve to be here. You've humiliated him and our family in front of the world, you fucking slut. Get out!"_

Stefan threw her out of the house that night. She still waited for Damon to return but he never came home that night. Alaric came to pick her up the next morning but she refused, telling him she needed to talk to her husband.

 _"Please, open the door, Damon. Please let me explain," She had been knocking on the door for a while. "I didn't do anything. You know that I'm only yours. They are tricking you."_

 _The door of his office opened and Katherine came out with a wide smirk playing on her lips. "He wants you to go, now. We've called your family. Pack your things and leave." She said closing the door behind her so he wouldn't listen to the conversation._

 _"No, I have to talk to him," Elena tried to move past Katherine but she grabbed her, holding her by her mouth, digging her nails into her skin. "Listen here you fucking bitch. What part of get out of here do you not understand?"_

 _"Katherine, what are you doing? Let go," Elena winced, releasing herself from the cruel grasp of the woman._

 _"Elena!" She could her Jeremy's voice from the main door. "I'm here to take you home."_

She didn't want to go back that day but Jeremy convinced her. He couldn't bear to watch her be pushed around by these people anymore.

Elena always reminded herself of these moments whenever her heart wanted to accept her husband back and give a chance to her relationship again. No, she couldn't take him back.

But then his pain stricken face flashed before her eyes. She admitted to herself that Damon wasn't completely at fault. Maybe she had known it all along, but spending the last few days with him truly made her believe it. He was tricked by his own brother, his best friend and his uncle. Their plan had been perfect. He saw her in Mason's house, coming out of his room in his shirt. She knew what that looked like.

And Mason also accepted their relationship in front of the world. All the evidence pointed against her.

But he should have had more faith in their love.

She covered her face with her hands and wept. She never noticed when someone sat next to her.

"Hey, stop crying," Damon said as he tried to move her hands away from her face.

"You're back," The surprise in her voice killed him. Did she really think he would give up like that?

"I promised you I would never leave,"

"But you…"

"I was a little upset, but now I'm here." He shrugged, a smile of anguish playing on his face. He reached out his hand to her face to wipe her tears.

"I'm sorry," She breathed.

"For what?"

"I know that you're trying so hard. I know I should forget everything and move on but…"

"But you're hurt and it's hard to open up again."

She nodded. It was like he could read her.

"What happened to me, Damon? I was never like this," She rested her head against his shoulder, he quickly encircled an arm around her shoulder, holding her hand with the other one, slowly caressing it.

"It's okay. The pain doesn't last long. It will go away. You'll heal."

"And what if never do?" She looked up.

"That won't happen. I'm here. I'll help you move on," He kissed the top of her head.

She closed her eyes at the momentary bliss.

"But I can't give you what you want," She pulled away from him. Her eyes filled with tears again as she reached out for his hands, holding them. "I… I want to move on. I really want to. I want to live again, I want to give us a chance but I don't find it in me to do that. I'm afraid I'll get hurt again. I don't have enough courage to give us a chance. I'm really sorry that I can't. It's just too much for me. You consume me. You have so much power over me that I…"

"Will you be happy with this? Do you think this is the way you'd start healing?" He asked, his eyes boring into hers. It took all his courage, it felt as if someone was gripping his heart with icy cold fingers, as she remained quiet, pondering over his question.

"It's just that, I think that the pressure of fixing our relationship, it's stopping me…" Every word she said was like a knife through his heart but he didn't stop her. She was voicing her feelings after a long time.

"Okay," His eyes were downcast, hiding his pain. "If this is what is stopping you from healing, then I promise I won't ask for anything in return. If you want to move on with someone else, then," He stopped, it was too hard to say, it was killing him to let go. But he had to do it. "I'll support you."

"Damon…"

"I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you, I have to do right by you. I love you enough to let you go. I'll sign those papers. If that's what makes you happy then I would do that." He agreed, his hands holding hers tight as if afraid that she would disappear any moment.

"I'm setting you free, you owe me nothing now," He tried to remain void, not trying to show how much it was breaking him.

"But I have two conditions," He added.

"What?"

"One, I'll still be your best friend. Anything that you have on your mind, you won't hide it from me. Any problem that you ever face, you'll come to me and take my help. And two, you will stop holding everything inside yourself and tell me everything that happened. We have to let it all out, Elena. All the hatred, all the pain, everything we both suffered. We have to let it go."

"Okay," She nodded while tears kept coming out of her eyes and kept her cheeks wet. "You still love me?"

"I'll always love you."

"Then won't this hurt you?"

"That's my problem."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," He sighed. "I just want you to be happy, no matter what."

A brief silence followed. But it was a comfortable silence.

"So what now?"

"Tell me everything that happened when I was gone. Let it all out,"

They sat there for hours. She told him everything that happened to her. She told him about Katherine, about Stefan, about how she thought Zach was involved in the conspiracy.

He told her about his insecurities, his fears and the pain he felt whenever he saw her with Mason, how situation forced him to believe that she was a cheater. He told her how wrecked he was after leaving her.

First time in a long while they just talked, letting everything out, when the thunder roared and the rain became heavy, she asked him to accompany her to her room, she told him to stay with her, she didn't hold anything back and neither did he. Huddled up in her bed, they opened their hearts to each other. It brought them peace, letting the vent up anger and frustration out. They talked and talked until they fell asleep in each other arms. Maybe, this wasn't a good bye after all, somehow it seemed more like a new beginning. Everything just seemed so blurred right now.

* * *

 **This was suppose to be a 7k chapter but I had to divide it into two parts. The next part of this chapter would be posted on Sunday. Hopefully, it would be happier than this.**

 **You have to trust me with your ship. As I said, Damon and Elena truly love each other, nothing can part them, it's just a matter of time, so don't lose hope.**

 **Again, I know it's angst but it was much needed. I really hope you like it.**

 **Originally I planned this story to 15-18 chapters, now as I've split this chapter so now the story would last on Chapter 19 (excluding the epilogue)**

 **Do review and let me know what you thought about it. I'll be waiting. Do you think Elena will open up more now? Or will this be the end?**

 **Review?**


	16. And then you come and ease the pain

**Chapter 16: 'And then you come and ease the pain'**

* * *

 **Thank you again for such beautiful response to the previous chapter, I was so afraid to upload it but I'm glad that everyone of you saw the meaning that chapter held.**

 **I love your feedback. Each word, each sentence means the world to me. So never shy away from leaving me your thoughts.**

 **Thank you Manali (AllthingsDelena) for proof reading it.**

 **This is the second portion of chapter 15.**

* * *

It was her decision to hold off the divorce proceedings for a while. He was right, it was suppose to be a mutual decision. She felt light now, after letting everything out and having no pressure to build her relationship with her husband again. They were together and not together at the same time, like moon and sun, together but as apart as they could be.

Although she couldn't help but notice that their relation was building anyway, without them putting much effort anymore.

She was trusting him again. She wanted him around her more. Slowly, she was coming out of her shell. In a way, they were falling in love with each other, all over again.

On his insistence, they joined a mutual therapy. It helped with her nightmares and her fears.

She ran her fingers through her curled hair, flipping the channels on TV. She and Damon had permed her hair in the morning. He took great delight in the fact that he knew how to use a curling iron better than she did, even though he had burned his hand twice with the hot rod of the curler.

She put a stop to the dress up date and nursed his hand. Somehow she could never bear to see him in pain, and it never changed.

Their connection wasn't one way. He cared about her just as much. He was so patient with her, tolerating all mood swings as the date of her delivery drew nearer.

Just last night she had woken him up at an ungodly hour, demanding he get her oranges.

"Oranges? How the hell am I supposed to get oranges in the middle of July?" He frowned.

"I don't know, that's your problem," She shrugged.

Jeremy tried to knock some sense into her but she didn't budge.

After much debate, she settled on synthetic orange juice. Unfortunately, that wasn't available in the market nearby so he had to go out of town to buy it for her.

He never complained once, never minding her moody behavior. Not even when she made him climb Mrs. Bennett's apricot tree because she was craving them.

"It's not me. It's your boys. They want it." She used this excuse when he glared at her for her newest demand.

These gestures were common between them. They would do anything for each other, but it was Jeremy who was surprised. He was amazed that even after everything they went through, they still secretly loved each other so much. It grew more respect for his sister's husband and now he wasn't as snappy to him as he was in the beginning.

"Elena?" Bonnie's voice snapped her out of her bubble. "Mr. Williams is on the phone, he says he will pick Finn up in ten minutes."

"Okay," She said smiling. She smiled more often now. Since she could hardly move around much, Dr. Kol always dropped his son in the morning at her cottage and took him back home after his duty.

"Bon, where is Damon?" She asked.

"He was around just a minute ago. Maybe he has gone to take a shower," She said, sitting next to her.

Damon had gone back to New York in the morning for the fraud case hearing with Jeremy. She obviously couldn't go because of her health but Jeremy had told her that their case was strong.

Damon had defended her furiously again in front of the court and the board members when Katherine tried to prove that Elena was a criminal since she secretly sent Mason company's confidential data and Mason admitted it in his press conference a few months ago.

Jeremy told her how Damon rejected all her allegations and proved to the court that Elena never had access to the data in the first place. It was Katherine who did and she was the one who tempered with the confidential folders.

Katherine and Mason were also under a criminal trial now and their reputation was slowly tarnishing. Women's organizations of the city protested against them and demanded a terrible punishment to be given to them for trying to ruin a woman's character and self-respect like that. Even Katherine's brothers and father weren't very enthusiastic to help her.

Soon Elena would get justice for everything she suffered and it was all because of her husband's efforts and support. He loved her so much that he was fighting with his own brother for tempering with her honor and attempting to harm their children. Economically, Damon was stronger than Stefan and none of the companies wanted to deal with Damon's wrath by supporting Stefan.

Stefan, Katherine and Mason were all getting their just retribution except for Zach. But Damon had promised her that as soon as they find something against Zach, he will also deal with him for hurting her.

Running her fingers through a sleeping Finn's hair, she couldn't help but smile at the turn of events. She acknowledged the fact that all the credit for it should go to her husband. If he didn't back her, she would never have found the strength to speak against them in the court that day.

She felt that same binding love and respect again in her heart for her husband. Maybe he did deserve a chance...

..

..

"I told you she'll leave you. Don't think I don't know about the divorce, Damon," Katherine called him. He only answered to tell her to stay away from him.

Her words sting but he didn't let the pain cloud his judgement.

"So?"

"So what's the point of fighting against every one of your well-wishers, including me? Damon, come back. Withdraw the case. I'll forgive…"

"Katherine, first of all we have paused the divorce proceedings for a while. And even if she does decide to leave me, you're so wrong if you think that a divorce would finish my feelings for Elena. I'm still hers. You don't understand, I don't need a certificate from the government to love my wife. I'll love her even after that. I know I didn't get her but I haven't lost her either. So your plan failed, Katherine. We are still together, even after you tried everything."

"You're going to regret this, Damon. You've no idea what I've planned for you,"

"Listen there, you psycho. I'll not tolerate if you ever so much as look at my wife and my sons the wrong way. I've already destroyed your reputation; I'll soon destroy you financially too. You'd be begging on streets once I'm done with you." He threatened, hanging up in rage.

..

..

"Hey man, I told you to put the beds in the center, what the hell? Why are they in the corners?" Damon said as he entered the room, he and Elena had been decorating for their children.

"The Mrs told us so," One of the workers replied.

"Who?" His eyes narrowed.

"I did," She said loudly, entering the room. "This is all lovely," She turned her attention to the workers. "You can all leave now,"

"No, wait, move them back. The beds look terrible like this," He retorted.

"Excuse me,"

"Mrs. Salvatore, we've been through this, you know nothing about interior decoration." Damon said, rolling his eyes. It felt like they were back in the initial days of their marriage. They used to banter a lot, sometimes even for hours. Headstrong, each wanting their own way. But it had always been playful. It felt the magic in their marriage was back again, even though they both pretended not to acknowledge it.

She faked a glare at him, hands on her hips. "And you know nothing about common sense."

"That doesn't even make sense." He replied, making a face.

"Well, if you had common sense enough, you'd know that by putting the beds in the corner, we'll have more space." She said in a way as if she was the only sensible person alive.

"For what? They are babies, they don't need more room. They can't play or run around for at least a year." The arrogant smirk on his face told her how ridiculous he thought her opinion was.

"Sir…" One of the workers tried to interfere, but Elena gestured him to stop.

"Mr. Salvatore, it will still cause me inconvenience moving around. Seriously, how did you even pass the architecture and designing course you always brag about, what university were you in? University for idiots?"

"I didn't know you were planning to drive around in a truck inside the house. You know what, you're just coming up with an excuses because you know that your argument isn't legit and I'll have you know I'm the topper of Yale, building and designing is in my blood."

Somehow, whenever they argued, it aroused her. Back in the time, their playful banters always led to sex.

"I'm the woman of the house, I know better," She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, you know, Ma'am is right, she has to live…" The head worker voice died when Damon glared at him.

"Don't interfere," He said before turning his eyes back to his wife. "Mrs. Salvatore, if we push the bed to the corners, it will block the path to the washroom, haven't thought that through did you? Like I said leave the designing to the professionals." He was proud of his argument.

"No! I want the bed in corners."

"They're better in the center," He replied.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Jeremy rushed inside, furious. "This is the fourth argument today, can't you two keep it quiet? I have a test tomorrow."

"Jeremy, your sister is being a stubborn for no reason." He pointed.

"He's being an arrogant, Mr. Know-it-all."

"I wouldn't be a Know-it-all, if you had an ounce of common sense,"

"Ahh, classic! stealing my come backs, you know what? Damon, bring something original."

"Here we go again," He sighed a cold sigh.

"See, he's itching for a fight," She said, picking up a cushion and throwing it at him.

"Abuse!" He feigned hurt, catching the cushion, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"I'll show you…" Her words remained in her mouth when Jeremy shouted. "Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on?"

It took five minutes for them to explain their arguments, letting Jeremy be the judge.

"He's too arrogant, just because he has some fancy degree he thinks he knows everything, tell him that he can't always be right." Elena complained.

"I would listen to your suggestion, if it was valid," Damon huffed.

"Oh really?"

"I mean she suggested we get pink curtains for the boys because she thought that would bring out their sensitive side, I mean, Is there even a bit logic in that suggestion? Sorry, but I'm not embarrassing myself in front of my boys."

"You know what…"

"Enough!" Jeremy shouted again. "Damon, pink curtains, Elena, beds in the center, compromise guys, now not one more word." He made his decision and left.

"Pfft, who's he to take our decisions, this our children's room." Damon said after a while.

"I know right," Elena replied, shaking her head. "Shady teenagers."

"I hope our sons don't get their uncle's attitude." Damon replied, holding her hand, making her sit. He knew how her feet hurts, when she stood for a long time. He signaled the workers to get back to work, leaving them alone in their bubble.

"What do you mean? Jeremy is not that bad, have you seen your sister?" She retorted.

"At least she's not brooding all the time, thinking about how difficult high school life is."

"Don't start on that, Damon, you know you'll lose." Her eyes narrowed. "Okay, leave that, I wanted to ask you, you said you've surprise for me tomorrow? What is it?"

"What surprise?" He knew what she was talking about but he still liked to push her buttons.

"The surprise you said will make me very happy." Her frown grew, she wasn't much patient now, she was past her due date and was very irritable.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"You know very well what I'm talking about. God, Damon, stop pushing my buttons, just tell me what the surprise is? You know how much it bugs me when you're keeping secrets."

"I'm not going to tell with if you keep up with this attitude. I need a smile." He shrugged, knowing how much he was getting on her nerves.

"I will cut you open and drink your blood if you don't tell me now," She warned.

"Vampires! Uhh… you know how much that role play turns me on,"

Her cheeks flushed, even with the distance between them, she could feel the heat emanating from him. It's been like this ever since last week, she walked in his room and found him shirtless. They felt the same attraction they felt before they started dating.

The innocent touches were not so innocent anymore. It wasn't one way, sometimes she would find him looking at her too, when he thought she wouldn't notice. She knew he longed for her, he wanted her so bad.

He was envious of everything that touched her, it was difficult for him to be in the same room as her and not kiss her or touch her. Sometimes, his resolve broke and he found himself fantasizing about his own wife, doing things to her in imagination that he couldn't do in real life at least not until she asked him which wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Don't change the topic," She chided.

"Ask nicely," He demanded.

"No."

"Suit yourself." He said getting up.

She caught his wrist, taking a deep sigh. A sweet smile came over her face and a bright light came into her eyes. When she smiled like that, his heart took a flying leap right out of his chest and landed at her feet. Every time she looked at him like that, he felt like nerd, standing in front of the cheerleader, asking her out.

His reserved and sensitive side clouded his confident side and he felt a shy smile playing on his lips too.

"Please," She said. "Tell me, what's the surprise?"

She dragged him down, making him sit next to her. He looked at her face for what felt like an eternity, almost unnerving her with his gaze.

"Damon,"

"It wouldn't be surprise if I tell you," He replied.

"You're not telling me, are you?"

"Not a chance."

..

..

"Just one last thing," He said as he took out a lip gloss, gesturing her to pout.

She chuckled.

"Oh, come on," He said, rolling his eyes.

She lisped, pouting so that he could coat her lips with her strawberry lip gloss. On his insistence, she had dolled up again. He told her he liked it when she dressed up and put make up on. He'd always adored her girlish antics.

"What is all this Barbie Saturday about anyway?" she asked while caressing her belly.

"It's about how its past your due date and you've been whining more than ever, hence your dire need to party," He brushed back her hair from her face that she recently styled.

A light laugh escaped her lips, "This date better be good. I don't like to get dolled up for nothing,"

He rolled his eyes. "Cakes, cameras and your herbal tea, all ready," He held her hand, helping her walk towards the balcony. Everyone had been out for the town program to watch the shooting star.

"Oh, are we watching a movie?"

"Nope, better."

He took her outside. Her smile turned into a grin and the grin became a chuckle that escalated into a laugh. A couple of weeks back on their therapist's advice, they had started a new hobby ¬- gardening. They had gone out to a florist nearby and bought a variety of flower pots with many colorful flowers of different types and decorated the balcony with devotion.

Due to her overgrown weight, she couldn't tend the plants but he promised he would do it for both of them.

It had been awhile she had gone to the balcony and now that she was here, she was amazed how beautiful and grown the plants looked.

"Wow,"

"Apparently I have a green thumb,"

The dimly lit lantern on each of the sides made the flowers look more alluring. There were vines growing from large urns that had multicolored flowers budding from its stems, the sweet scent of all the flowers mixed making a romantic effect.

"Hurry up, come here," He called, making her sit on the mattress.

"We are watching the shooting star?"

"Hmm."

"Damon, I don't…"

"Look at the sky and think about it, feel that power again that you felt the first time you made a wish on shooting star. You have the world in your hands, ask for anything and I promise you, you'll get it."

She nodded, leaning against his chest. Somehow she always needed his touch. It gave her strength to live, to breathe.

Her eyes drifted to the sky as he slowly started the countdown.

"Three, two, one."

When she tilted her head back farther, she saw a shooting star streak across the sky in a dazzling display of sharp contrasting light.

She closed her eyes and prayed for her children's and husband's safety, and for nothing to ever destroy her family's happiness again.

When she opened her eyes, she saw him wishing too with his eyes closed. She smiled. When did he become a believer? She thought he believed only he had the power to shape his fate.

"You believe too?" She asked when he opened his eyes.

"It's impractical and foolish," He seemed embarrassed after getting caught. "But…I wouldn't lose anything if I try." He added.

She grinned, looking at him.

"What did you wish for?" He asked as he poured them her much craved chocolate shakes. He avoided drinking beverages in front of her after she threw a tantrum a month ago that she gets tempted whenever he drinks in front of her.

She took her glass not letting her eyes slide from his face. "I'll tell you if you tell me what you wished for. I mean, the great business tycoon, Damon Salvatore, you have everything. What would you ever wish for?"

"Hmm," He placed a food tray on her lap, encircling his arms around her. It was a friendly notion from his side. She liked it so he did it. Even though it hurt him a lot not to kiss her, to take her in his arms and make love to her. He'd lost that right months ago. But he loved her more than anything, so he gave her whatever she wanted, no matter how much it would hurt him later.

"Okay, you first,"

"I wished for the safety of Alex and Teddy, that they'd always be happy and away from the cold cruel side of this world. I also prayed for you,"

"For me?"

"I wished you'd always be safe too. You know how dangerous Katherine and Zach…"

"Don't ruin the moment, Birdie." He made a face on the mention of their names. He hated them so much that he couldn't bear to hear anything related to them.

He smiled, "But that's a good wish. Thank you, for thinking about me too.'

"What did you wish for?" she asked again curiously.

"Well, it was my first wish. I was a little selfish,"

She chuckled. "Let me guess, you wished for never to be bald and fat cause I wished for that the first time,"

He laughed shaking his head, "I wished for strength and power to always make you happy."

Her eyes narrowed questioningly as he continued.

"I wished that you'll smile like this. I wished you'll be like my old Elena again, who was an inspiration, who was like fresh air. The most carefree and selfless person there could be, who lived in the present and made everyone around her as beautiful as she was."

Her eyes were shining with adoration for him. She realized his world started and ended with her. "I wish you'll open your heart again. I wish you'll love again, whether it's me or not. I wish that one night like this when you'll be looking at some other star falling, you'll have nothing to wish for because I would've made them all come true,"

She felt tears filling her eyes. "I don't know what to say. You've done so much, I don't have anything to give you."

He rolled his eyes. "You can just smile and appreciate how your best friend works his ass off to make you happy."

He held her hands, "I failed at being a husband but I am not going to disappoint you at being a friend. I hereby take an oath."

She chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, I take the Salvatore oath very seriously. Just listen,"

"You're crazy,"

"I hereby take an oath to be the best of the best, 'cool with everything' baby daddy and the craziest best friend. I'm going to be there and support you even if you like Amy Schumer's comedy, wear stupid neon shoes and listen to Taylor Swift. Yuck! And…"

"And?" She rose a brow.

"Without expecting anything in return."

She bit her lip and held his hand too. They looked at each other for a few moments. Time always seemed to stop when they looked into each other's eyes.

She started to feel her pounding heart. She couldn't take it anymore. He had healed her so warmly that she never wanted to leave his arms, always look at him. The day he let her go was the day she realized how much he loved her, how her happiness meant more to him than his needs. He promised to be around her, regardless of her choice. He vowed to love her even if she decides to spend her life with someone else.

Wasn't that the purest form of love, to lose yourself in someone else?

Suddenly she felt it, the strength to open up to him, the strength to love him again. Come to think of it, when had she even stopped loving him? It was always him. Her eyes were only on him.

"Can I kiss you?" She spoke her mind. He told her always to ask him whatever she wanted. He'd always give her that.

"What?" He seemed shock.

She wanted to tell him she loved him. She wanted to give them a chance but before she could open her mouth, she felt a sharp pain in her belly. She winced.

"Elena?"

"Damon, I… It hurts."

"Birdie," He immediately stiffened, "Baby, what?"

She had been feeling a weird kind of pain all day. She never realized they might be contractions. She felt liquid down her leg, followed by a pang of pain. It caused her to moan, clutching her belly.

"What's wrong? Are you…"

"I think my water just broke…"

His eyes widened, "Okay, okay. Don't worry, take deep breaths, calm down."

She shook her head as he scooped her up in his arms. "I can't. It hurts, it just…"

"Take deep breaths. Don't worry, baby. I'll get you to the hospital in no time. Just don't give up, stay with me."

She nodded, clutching his hand. That was the only comfort she got.

..

..

She was crying in pain, moaning as she held his hand tight. After spending an hour in labor, she had given birth to Teddy. Now it was Alex's turn.

Damon wiped the sweat off her face, kissing her forehead. "Push, baby. Just a little more,"

She squeezed her eyes shut. " Damon! It's not happening. It hurts, it hurts a lot,"

"I know but you have to try harder, Birdie. You're so brave, thank you so much for this. I love you so much," He encouraged her. "Just a little more,"

She nodded, looking at him.

The doctors kept calling her to push but all she could hear was him. She listened to his voice and felt the need to do this, to be strong. He was here and he loved her. Everything was going to be fine.

She cried his name in pain, clutching his hand, "This is all your fault," she hissed at him. "I told you we could adopt but no, you wanted your own."

For a moment he looked surprised but then he smirked. "As far as I remember you were as enthusiastic as I was,"

The humor from his face disappeared when she groaned in agony.

"Baby, breathe. I am right here. Just a little more. Come on, you can do this. Hold on," He encouraged. She dug her nails into his palm but he never let go.

She suddenly felt relieved, not nauseous. A euphoric feeling took over as she heard a cry.

"They're here, baby. You did it!" she felt him kiss her forehead, still holding her hand.

The nurse handed the second baby in his hands after wrapping him in a towel. He sat next to her, lowering the baby so she could see him.

"He's so beautiful," She cooed.

"He takes after his dad," Her husband said proudly.

They stared at each other for a minute, lost in another world. It was like the world blurred and it was only them. She reached out for him, pulling him closer to hug him. He circled an arm around her, burying his nose in her hair and savored the feel of her.

Peace and love coursed through them.

Their happiness didn't last long when the doctor interrupted. "Nurse, Baby one can't breathe. We are going to lose him. Get Doctor Arabella now."

"What?" Her eyes snapped towards the other baby further away from her. "No…" She breathed looking at her husband's panic stricken face.

If she lost her baby she knew she wouldn't survive it. She looked at him as if begging him to save their son, knowing that if fate decided to snatch their son, he was as helpless as her.

* * *

 **What do you think will happen next? They had a moment but it was interrupted. They are not exactly together but they're building which brings me to other spoiler,**

 **Kol is going to make a comeback in connection to his proposal. Katherine and Zach will throw their first card against Damon and Elena. Let's see who wins?**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I'll be waiting for your thoughts on this. The only way I know you're reading and enjoying is if you review!**

 **Have a safe weekend.**

 **P.s: Mia, I have plans to write more but I haven't decided which story yet, I will announce shortly though.**


	17. Take my hand, we'll be fine

**Chapter 17: 'Take my hand, we'll be fine.'**

* * *

"What's wrong with my baby?" She cried, trying to move her legs. She needed to reach to her baby. She needed to protect him, she needed to save him. She winced as soon as she moved.

"Honey," He held her before she could hurt herself more.

Tears flowed unrestrained down her face, falling drop by drop on her lap. Her sobs grew louder. She was unable to control them. "My baby, what's wrong with my baby?" She demanded from him, clutching his shirt as if her life depended on him.

"Hey, hey, nothing is wrong with him. He's fine," It was a false assurance, a lie, but he couldn't help it, not when she looked so devastated, shaken and vulnerable, as if she would die too if something happened to their son.

"But, they said-"

"Doctor, what's wrong?" He turned toward the head doctor, Dr. Anna, the one who'd been leading their case so far.

"I wouldn't lie to you, this is a little grave. His heartbeat count is lowering and his Apgar score is 3. He might not survive," Dr. Anna said, working on the baby's recovery without a hint of emotion in her tone.

Damon felt as if all life had been sucked out of him. His heart stopped, sinking into his guts and for the first time in a long while, he felt scared. He looked back at his wife, who had cupped her mouth with one hand, choking back tortured sobs.

"No, please, don't say that. Please save him," She pleaded, crying.

"Mrs. Salvatore, we're trying our best," Dr. Anna turned her full attention to the baby, shouting orders to the staff.

Another doctor rushed in, reporting to Dr. Anna for duty.

He'd barely registered the news of his elder son's ill health when he heard Elena sobs turn louder. He turned to her, pulling her in an embrace and comforting her with his touch.

"Our baby, they said he is going to die," She cried, burying her head in his chest.

"No, he's fine. He'll fight it, he will live," He soothed her, even though he didn't believe it himself either.

"Why is this happening to us?" Her tears soaked his shirt, her body shaking with every breath she took. He closed his eye and, breathed slowly, deeply, wishing he could take her pain away. "I've never wished bad for anyone, then why me? Please save my baby, Damon. I can't live without him. I'll die," She demanded while pulling back, looking into his eyes.

"Shh, don't ever say that," He chided. "Teddy is our son, he'll make it," He assured her, pulling her close again, giving her the comfort that only his presence could provide her. Secretly, he wanted comfort too, the peace only she could give him. He was at a bad place himself but right now he had to act strong for her. "He's going to be okay and you're going to be okay, and then we'll go home and plan ahead for sleepless nights that we're going to have with our little brats in the house." He soothed her with his words, running his fingers through her hair.

"We have to transfer him to NICU," Dr. Arabella said.

Damon nodded, allowing them. "Please, do everything in your power to save my son. Don't compromise on the cost of treatment,"

"We'll try our best,"

Elena was very hesitant as they took Teddy to NICU and Alex for a quick check up. She refused to be tended until Teddy was fine, even though he begged her to let the nurses treat her. She held on to him, crying over his shoulder, still shaking and pleading him to save their son. She told him how she thought it was her fault that the baby wasn't healthy. She believed that the pills she took for treating her nightmares were the culprit. She was crying while telling him that she was sorry. She was scared that if they lost Teddy, he would blame her for it.

"I'm a horrible mother. I couldn't even keep them healthy inside me,"

He assured her that it wasn't her fault. He told her how brave she was to go through her pregnancy after everything, how he adored her for going through so much pain to give him his sons. And even if they lost Teddy, which they won't, but for argument's sake even if they did, he would never blame her for it. He will consider it as fate and move on and so will she.

It was the worst thirty minutes of their lives as they waited for any news regarding their son. He was on verge of breaking down too but remained strong for her, hiding his pain. He held both of her hands in one of his, wiping her tears away from her cheeks softly, listening to her weep silently and murmuring words of strength and encouragement to her. When it felt like their world was crashing, they found their solace in each other. They were the only ones who could heal each other's pain.

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore," Dr. Anna's voice shifted their attention from each other to her.

"Dr. Anna, how is Teddy? Did he make it? Please tell me he's fine." Elena spoke hurriedly, her heart in her throat in anticipation.

"We've some good news. Your son is a fighter. We've treated him and he is perfectly fine now. No signs of distress for now. His Apgar score is 8 and he's stable now. We're going to be keeping both the children in NICU just in case but otherwise they're both fine."

A sigh of relief escaped both of their lips as a smile broke on their faces.

"He's fine. Our Teddy is fine," She turned to him, a look of glee on her face.

"I told you so," He replied, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Her trusting brown eyes shone with love and gratitude for him. To her, he was her savior. She didn't know what she would have done if he wasn't there now. She had been so adamant on leaving him a month ago, not because she didn't love him but because she was afraid of trusting him again with her heart, but now she realized she couldn't live without him. If it wasn't for his support, would she'd ever stepped to clear her name from all accusations? Would she'd ever laughed again? Who would've held her hand and assured her that Teddy would be fine, if he'd left just like she told him to?

Tears filled her eyes again as realization struck her.

"Oh Birdie, why are you crying now?" He groaned.

She didn't reply. She just threw her arms around him, pulling him in a hug and burying her nose in the crook of his neck. For a second he seemed shocked, but then he folded his arms around her delicately. His eyes closed as peace coursed through him.

"Thank you so much," He heard her whisper.

"For what?"

"For being here," She replied. "I don't know what I would do without you,"

"You'll never find out." He promised, looking up in happiness and then closing his eyes again, savoring the feel of her so close to him, softly nestling in his arms.

So what if he couldn't kiss her? So what if she still wasn't completely his? She was happy and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

 **August, 2017**

Katherine played with a nail filer, watching her ex best friend's press conference from some months back.

"Love me, love me, say that you love me

Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me,

Love me, love me, pretend that you love me," She sang slowly, shaping her nails.

"Katherine Pierce is a liar, a fraud." He said to a reporter, "She sabotaged my marriage and framed my wife for cheating on me. She is a backstabber and I really regret ever trusting on her."

She chuckled as he continued telling the reporters how he was disgusted by her, how her schemes had cost him everything that meant to him. Her face grew serious as the next part of his interview came.

"Elena is my life; I love her more than anything. She had suffered a lot in this scandal, I can't make up for the mental torture inflicted on her but I will make sure everyone that ever harmed her is punished for it."

She hissed when he said that he loved her. Why? Why did he love her? She was a fucking nurse; she wasn't anything special. He told her he loved his wife for her compassion. Hearing that, Katherine gave out huge donations to countless big shelter. She even adopted a fucking puppy, but that never impressed him. He never even gave it a second thought.

She remembered how close they were before Elena came along. Those were happy times. If Elena had never interfered, they would be married by now, even having a couple of their own children.

She pondered on what went wrong with her plans. Everything was perfect. She had successfully made Damon believe that Elena was fooling around with Mason behind his back. It gave her great pleasure watching him burn in jealousy while watching Elena and Mason talk.

It made her feel good, seeing him feel the pain that she felt watching him and Elena. How every time Mason touched Elena his hands would ball into fist, how every time Elena laughed at Mason's jokes he would take a huge gulp from his drink, how he tried so hard to compete with Mason for her attention but would fail because of his dry personality, or the sleepless nights he had believing she was cheating on him but he never said anything because he was afraid she would leave him for Mason.

Everything was going great but then Tyler interfered and ruined their plan. She now wished that she should've hired private shooters and killed Mason's employee. This would have never came out. Damon would have been hers by now.

But no, he was with her, defending her, even though initially she had planned to leave him. Her sixth sense told her that they would get back together if she didn't do anything soon.

Mason was tired of their games and had refused to help her anymore. With every hearing, Damon's lawyers cornered him further, destroying his hopes of ever winning the case. He was tired of being her puppet and he even suggested they should call a truce with the Salvatores.

She and Zach rejected his ideas and told him to know his place and do whatever they tell him to do. Mason was too far caught up in their mess to leave them hanging. He knew how dangerous Katherine and Zach were. They had even tried to kill him once when he tried to be problematic. So, he accepted their decisions but not willingly.

Stefan Salvatore was involved in their schemes too. Rejected by Elena, he despised her. Also, he'd always competed with his brother so when Zach offered to make him the C.E.O. of the company in exchange for his help, he'd accepted but now he was regretting it too.

They all had met the day before to discuss future strategies. Katherine had vowed that if she couldn't have the love of her life she wouldn't let Damon have his either. She would make him suffer just like he was making her suffer.

This was Zach's plan. He and Katherine knew that Elena and Damon were only strong as long as they were together. They could easily create differences between them using Damon's work. After all, it all started with it.

Zach planned that he would tell the company board that Damon wasn't fit to be the C.E.O. of the company since he had been ignoring the company for the past nine months, ever since the cheating scandal came to light. He would suggest them to make Stefan the C.E.O. Since Stefan was his puppet, indirectly Zach would hold the power in the company.

Katherine knew that Damon would surely come back to fight for his rights and this would surely create a tiff between him and Elena. She wouldn't trust him anymore. The plan was brilliant.

Mason had no personal gain but Katherine assured him that this would help him win the defamation and fraud case, so he just went with the flow.

Smirking, Katherine changed the channel. It was time for Zach's press conference.

"Damon Salvatore isn't fit to run the company anymore. He'd been barely giving time to company because of his personal life issues. It's sad that he considers his own family his enemy for a girl he knows not for more than a couple of years. She has blinded him and he is too foolish to see the truth that we're all his well-wishers," He stopped to take a brief pause.

"He'd separated his brother from the business and a couple of years ago, he'd even kick me out for no reason at all. He's destroying my brother's empire and I can't watch that happening. We're filing a case for fifty percent of shares in the company and I've also submitted a file to the board of directors to immediately remove him from the post of C.E.O and replace him with Stefan Salvatore, who is more suitable candidate for that post."

He explained further how Elena Salvatore was a con and how he knew for sure that she was involved in corruption and data stealing.

"Strike one," Katherine murmured.

She smiled, running her fingers through her curls.

"You should have accepted my love, Damon. Now you'll know how it feels to not be with someone you've always loved so much. And Elena darling, the sweet, innocent nurse, you snatched the love of my life from me. I'm going to destroy you. I'll wreck both of you if it's the last thing I'll do."

..

..

Their lives were just getting back on track. They were learning to live, starting to heal, moving on from the biggest tragedy of their lives.

After almost losing one of their babies at the time of their birth, Elena was very conscious and sensitive about their sons. In the beginning, he would sometimes find her lurking around their crib, checking if they were breathing. It took him a lot of time to chase her fears away. He would send her back to rest and stay by his sons' crib all night just to assure her that he was always there to protect them.

As the time passed, Damon and Elena realized handling twins was more difficult than they thought. They had many sleepless nights tending to their crying babies. Since they were too young so they often got sick. Although their parents tried their best to provide them a healthy and safe environment.

"Alex is crying again, do you think his stomach hurts?" Elena asked in an upset voice. She hadn't slept in days even though her best friend slash her husband tried so hard to handle things on his own and not disturb her much. But she just couldn't sleep, leaving him to handle their sons alone, so she ignored her rest and sleep. After all, they were in this together.

But even the strongest can break apart easily.

"Why are they always sick? Why are they always crying?" She said, her face glistened with tears.

"Because they are babies," He didn't seem annoyed. He took Alex from her hands, cradling him to his chest. "That's what they do. This is the only thing they could do at this point of their lives, cry." He said, gesturing her to sit next to him.

"You should've seen Lizzie and Josie, our Alex and Teddy aren't even half as bad as them." He added, swinging slightly back and forth, soothing the baby.

"Now, Teddy will wake up too," She groaned. "And they won't sleep all night, again." She was on verge of tearing up. He didn't blame her; Elena was awfully patient but their sons weren't going easy on her. She was worried sick about their health and their non-stop crying made her paranoid.

"No, he won't." Damon chuckled.

"You think it's funny? Damon, they hardly sleep, they are always sick, they don't feed much. I think I'm doing something wrong. I'm…" Her voice broke down at the end. He circled an arm around her, his other hand still securely around Alex. He was quiet now in his father's arms.

"Hey, hey, stop. Why are you always crying, sweetheart?" He said, pulling her close to him. "Come on, Birdie, we knew this wasn't going to be easy. Parenting isn't just some software that we could install. No one is born a parent. We'll learn with time," He encouraged. "And you're doing a great job so far, trust me. I mean you've barely slept in the last week, so this is probably just lack of sleep talking. I know my Birdie is braver than this."

"I am," She said, pulling away, looking into his eyes. "It's just when the first one stops crying the other starts, it's…" She didn't even complete when they heard a cry from the crib.

"See what I'm talking about?" She said getting up, rushing towards the baby bed. She took him out, smelling his diaper and then making a face. "He pooped again. This is the second time in the last five hours," She said, her tone dripping with concern.

"Honey, you're over reacting. Come on, we've asked Dr. Arabella about this. She said it's perfectly healthy,"

"How are we going to do this? This is so hard,"

"What, changing the diaper? Hold Alex, I'll do it," He said, standing up and walking towards her.

"You clearly know what I meant," She rolled her eyes, "And no, I can do it." She added, placing Teddy on the bed, looking for a sponge to clean him.

"Well, you're not alone. I'm going to be with you through it all," He promised.

"What about when you start working? Who'll help me then? Wait, I know. You'll just buy me some help," She knew her tone was harsh but this was a long time coming. She'd been thinking about it ever since Zach's press conference. Damon had told her he was bound to go back for some time. She couldn't help but fear that he'll get busy with his life and work like before and forget about her and the babies.

She felt a bit guilty when she saw the hurt in his eyes. He held her hand, turning her towards him.

"I'm a quick learner, Elena. I won't make the same mistake twice. As much as this time is hard for us, I wouldn't miss these moments for all the money in the world. You, Alex and Teddy are my world. You're my top priority, and I know you don't trust me now but I'll prove it to you that this time I'm here for you, for real." There was not a hint of lie in his eyes, his tone seeped with honesty and love.

She looked at him for a while. God, he had changed so much. They had still not talked about the night of Alex and Teddy's birth, the night when she almost kissed him again. They had grown close because of the babies, closer than they've ever been, but they still weren't together. They had been too focused on their children to talk about it.

"Can I help you guys?" Jeremy interrupted in a sleepy tone. He'd been very helpful, trying to assist them as much as he could.

"Yeah, can you make a bottle for Teddy? I think he's hungry," Damon said, still moving back and forth whilst carrying a sleepy Alex in his arms.

"No, I can feed him," Elena said.

"Absolutely not, you're not supposed to feed them. Dr. Anna said you're already very weak," He never compromised on her health.

"I'll go make the bottle." Jeremy said as he left.

..

..

Damon had always been a quiet and serious man. He had only started smiling more for Elena, laughing and joking even if he didn't feel like it. He wondered why he didn't do it before.

Thankfully, Alex and Teddy let them sleep for full seven hours and Elena's mood was much better now. Right now she was sitting across him, reading a book about babies and their health while he watered the plants on their balcony.

"Coffee?" She asked when she saw him yawning.

"Please," He replied, smiling.

"It's so peaceful, isn't it? Both our little devils are sleeping," She quipped as she walked to the kitchen counter, taking out coffee beans.

"Tell me about it," He replied, grinning.

"They are already fighting over us. Teddy likes me more and Alex prefers to be with you. They're going to be a handful in future," She kept on talking.

"Not that they already are," He added.

"True," She said as she walked back toward him, handing him a coffee cup.

"Thank you," He placed the cup near the edge of the railing, cleaning the potted plant and then watering it.

"Always mention," She chuckled, sitting on the wooden chair.

He snorted too, looking up for a brief second. She was more open now, getting back to her old self. She twirled a strand of hair with her finger, smiling as she got back to reading where she left off.

"Wait a minute," He interrupted. "Did you just say Teddy likes you more than me?"

She looked up, her eyes narrowing, "Yes, I think he prefers me more. Remember last night, when he wouldn't stop crying but then I held him and he fell asleep." She proudly stated.

"That happened only one time. He obviously likes me more because I'm the one who changes his diapers, I'm the one who sings to him, I'm the one who stays awake with him when he doesn't want to sleep…"

"Hey, hey, it's not some competition," Elena interrupted, laughing.

"Why would you say he likes you more?"

"Well, it's a proven fact. Children love their mothers more…"

"How dare you?" He said as he inched closer, his fingers still holding the water hose.

"Damon, no," She said getting up.

"Take that back,"

"No, they love me more. You have to accept that," She played along.

"You brought this on yourself," He whistled, pointing the hose at her. The water wouldn't harm her; her stitches had dissolved. She was perfectly healthy except for a bit of weakness.

She gasped as the cold water splashed on her face. "Oh God,"

He took a couple of steps closer, clutching her close to him, holding the hose over her head. Laughing, she struggled to get free. "You're so dead once I get out," She warned feigning fake anger, trying to take the hose from his hand. He held it up high, making it impossible for her to reach it. By now she was completely drenched.

She tickled him on a sensitive spot on his neck. He jumped, the hose slipping from his hand.

"Haha! Time for revenge," She said, leaning down to pick it up before he could.

"No, no, no..." He said while releasing her, running inside the house before she could work on her warnings.

"Get back here," She called after him.

..

..

"I like this sweater," he showed her a fluffy hand knitted red sweater, "Kind of giving those Christmas feels,"

She chuckled, "You really like Christmas, don't you?"

"Eggnog and cookies day, who wouldn't?" He rolled his eyes, slowly pushing the stroller forward.

"How did I forget that you remember festivals by the food?" She giggled lightly.

"Yeah I mean, 16 April is deviled eggs and cakes day, 23 November is Turkey and grand dinner day and 25 December is left overs, eggnog and cookies day, but since we are smoking rich, we can arrange a bigger dinner,"

She raised her brows. "It would have been better if you call them Easter, Thanksgiving and Christmas,"

"Don't even get me started on others, Elena," he laughed lightly, handing her the sweater, adding, "Are we buying this?"

"The fabric isn't good enough," she rubbed it between her fingers.

"Oh, okay, you can shop for clothes. I'm going to take my boys to the toys section. I saw something I want to buy,"

She nodded, adding, "As long as it's not a monster truck,"

"No," He whined "Please, please,"

She shook her head, "No Damon, I don't like those. They are very unhealthy for the babies' mental growth and they look really aggressive."

"Ugh, why are you so boring? God, you remind me of Mama now," he huffed.

"Admit it, you're not buying it for the boys. You want to buy those monster trucks because you want to play with them too," There was a huge grin on her face.

He looked down, his cheeks tinted red as if he'd been caught stealing from a cookie jar.

"Aww, you're so cute,"

He looked up, a smile playing on his lips, shy and quiet. It reminded her of the time when he used to be very shy and reserve.

She reached out for his cheeks, squeezing them.

"Stop it, 'Lena. Now you're really acting like Mama,"

"Well, every man grows up to marry woman like his own mother," A woman said from behind to which they both turned. She looked old and in her late 60's easily.

A kind look appeared on that woman's face as she moved closer, "I assume you kids are married?"

Damon rose his brows swallowing thick, then he turned around as if hiding his face. The old lady frowned lightly, "You can't hide, I recognized you,"

Elena's eyes narrowed, watching him hide behind her and trying his best to ignore the woman. She leaned a little closer, whispering, "Don't tell me she is your ex-girlfriend?"

"Worst," he sighed and finally faced her, giving up," Uhh, umm… Hello, Mrs. Jones."

The old woman grinned, "You haven't changed a bit, Killjoy. You still take ages to talk to a woman,"

Elena's eyes widened," Woah! Don't tell me you call him Killjoy. I call him that too."

"Yes I used to. He was my student at our discipline house, the biggest disappointment of my entire career."

Damon was flustered, a nervous wreck again. "Mrs. Jones, please,"

"Oh honey, we've just started,"

Elena bit her lip in excitement, holding the old lady's hand, "But he told me he was very evil and popular. Tell me how he used to be?"

"Well, he impersonated Little Red Riding Hood in second grade and dressed up as me for Halloween. He wouldn't talk to anyone and would threaten every kid who tried to be friends with him that he'll have them eaten by aliens."

Elena gasped.

"Shy little, boring kid. Everyone called him Killjoy, and then on a couple activity day in class, he asked me to pair up with him because no other girl would pair up with him. Seriously so dry, I never thought that…" She trailed off.

"What?" Elena chuckled.

"That he'll ever get married,"

"But I did," Damon finally grinned.

"And she is very unfortunate," Mrs. Jones commented jokingly.

"And she is, she isn't the boring middle aged woman like you predicted." He said, holding her hand proudly, he loved showing her off. He used to do it all the time before everything fell apart.

"I know it's surprising, a girl as cheerful and pretty as me with a man like him. But you know what they say, love is blind," She added playfully.

"Mrs. Salvatore!" He warned playfully.

"Okay, he isn't that moody anymore. He is fun," Elena smiled widely, looking at his teacher again.

The lady nodded, "Those are your children?"

"Yeah twin boys, a month and a half old." Damon said, unable to cage his excitement.

"And you guys still manage to look like those teen, newly in love couples. I mean look at your faces, you obviously make each other very happy."

Damon pursed his lip, about to say that they weren't together anymore, but Elena held his hand as if telling him not to.

The lady continued. "See how Killjoy looks at you, as if he just saw the prettiest thing ever. Not that you aren't,"

The buzz of Damon's phone interfered their moment. He took it out, moving away, leaving the two ladies to talk. The number was unknown. He answered anyway.

"What do you see in her, Damon? She isn't even that attractive anymore," Katherine's voice made him wince.

"Katherine,"

"The one and only,"

"I don't have time for this," He was about to hang up.

"Look at you two, pretending to be happy, pretending to be a couple when you aren't."

"We are not pretending, we are happy,"

"Really, Damon? Are you? You're literally her bitch. She is holding all the cards in the relationship, and I know she hasn't promised you any future."

"Katherine, get a life!"

"But, you're my life," She shot back, giggling.

"You're impossible." He was about to hang up again when she shrieked. "You're rejecting me over and over again for that fucking nurse. She's completely turned you against me. She is going to regret this. I won't spare her. I won't rest until she is burning in the deepest pits of hell."

His eyes widened. He knew Katherine more than anyone. She was as obsessive as he was. If she wanted something, she got it, and if she didn't, she would destroy it so no one could have it. She was very cunning and vengeful woman. Whatever she said, she always meant it. "If I am not happy, I won't let you be happy either,"

"Katherine, if you ever lay a finger on her, I'll destroy you." He hissed.

"Protect her as much as you can, her minutes are limited," She chuckled, hanging up.

He stood there for a minute, too shocked to move, too shocked to think. Elena and his children were in danger. He had to protect her from that witch that was adamant on destroying his family forever.

He looked back, watching her smile and joke as she picked up a crying Alex from the pram, cradling and cooing him.

"I think your son is hungry," Mrs. Jones said, smiling.

"He's always hungry." Elena rolled her eyes but her tone was filled with affection.

"Honey," He hurried to her. "If… if you're done, let's go back home,"

"Okay, but I've to feed him," She said, gesturing to their blue eyed, dark haired, slightly chubby son.

"In the car," He replied, his face serious and void of all humor.

"Damon, are you okay?" She asked, sensing his mood shift.

"I'm sure it's nothing. It's just Killjoy being Killjoy," Mrs. Jones said.

"It was very nice meeting you, Mrs. Jones, however we have to go. Excuse us." He greeted formally, circling an arm around his way and holding the pram with other, walking away before Elena could even say goodbye.

"That was awfully rude." Elena pointed out once they were in car.

He didn't reply, he was being very quiet and serious. He took out Teddy from the pram and placed him in the infant car seat, tightening the belt then doing the same with Alex.

"Damon, did something happen?" She asked, worried.

He opened his mouth but the beep of his phone diverted his attention. He looked down at his phone, cursing in a different language. "Shit! This couldn't come on a worst time."

"Hey," She cupped his face, making him look at her. "What happened?"

"It's Matt, the board of directors had called a meeting. I have to go for a couple of days," He seemed worried. "Zach and Stefan made a claim that I ought to include them in my empire again." He added.

Her hands dropped on her sides. What would she do without his help? She'd been depending on him so much? What if he never returned?

"Birdie," He held her by her arms. "I'll be back in a couple of days."

Her mask of indifference returned as she nodded, shrugging out of his arms. "Sure."

"Birdie…"

"Let's just go home, Damon."

..

..

"When will you be back, Elena? I really miss you," Finn had called her for the umpteenth time. She had been so busy with her twins that she couldn't possibly give time to her job, so she'd taken a break from work. Kol understood her reasons but Finn was a child, he was very attached to her. He didn't understand why she'd been so away from him.

"Honey, I'm still ill. But I promise I'll come back soon. You can always come to visit me when you want," She replied.

"No, I want you here," He insisted.

"Finn!" She could hear Kol warn him. "Sorry Elena, he's being a brat. I don't know what's gotten into him," He added.

"It's okay. He's just a kid," She replied, her hand running through her own son's hair. Teddy had a fever again. She'd been up and worried all night. Since Damon wasn't here, she and Jeremy had been dealing with the boys.

Damon had strictly warned her not to leave the house alone even if something very important came up. He had told her that Katherine had threatened him and he was afraid that she would harm her. He'd reported her to police but Katherine had a powerful family that backed her. Her brothers were famous names in corporate world, so they easily bailed her out the night before.

Now he was planning to get a restraining order on her but until then he'd advised Elena to stay alert and careful.

"Kol, I have to go. Damon is on the other line,"

"Oh, how is Theodore? Is he better now?"

"No, not much. Thanks for asking though," She said, hanging up.

"Took you long enough to answer," Damon's greeting made her roll her eyes. He'd been calling her continuously. It was like he was afraid that if he turned his back for one minute, he'd lose them.

"Finn called. He misses me,"

"So do I," She could just imagine that he was pouting right now. That made her smile. He somehow always made her smile. "I mean, I miss all of you." He added.

They were together. But it wasn't still clearly defined. However, the innocent touches had turned into something more now. They were taking every day slow, giving time to their relationship without openly announcing it.

"How's my superstar?" He asked.

"He still has fever, Damon. It's low but I think we should have him examined by a doctor," She said, paranoid. She was very sensitive when it came to Teddy.

"Okay, I'll be home by eleven tomorrow. We'll go together." He promised.

"How was the meeting?" She asked.

"They have no chance. I'm the legal owner of the empire. Their schemes won't work." He said confidently.

They talked for the rest of the night, unable to put the phone down. It was like they were back in their dating days. The longing in their sleepy voices was evident. It was a matter of time before they officially announced to be together again.

..

..

"Elena, I have a meeting. I'll run a little late," He called her the next day at nine o'clock. He seemed very upset.

"Damon, you always do that,"

"Birdie, it's…"

"You know what? I think I was an idiot to think that you'll ever change. For you, money is still more important. It's Teddy's medical checkup today but all you care about is your deals, your business, your money,"

"Elena, I have to sign some legal papers. The court won't issue them before nine. You know that I won't postpone on you if it wasn't important," He replied, pleading her to understand. "Look, I'll try to come on time. I…"

She swallowed thick, trying to fight back her anger. "Okay, fine. Whatever." She hung up before he could explain why he was staying away.

..

..

"Damon, you're here early," Bonnie greeted him when he entered, looking around for Elena.

"Yeah, I… where's Elena?"

"She just went out to take Teddy for a checkup."

"Alone?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Uh, I told her not to but she was very worried about Teddy…"

"Damn it, Bonnie. Weren't I clear enough when I said someone has to stay with her all the time? I told everyone how that psycho Katherine threatened to harm Elena,"

"I'm sorry," Bonnie seemed hesitant.

"And how did she even go? All the cab drivers are on strike today, and the hospital is quite far from here,"

"I guess by bus?"

He groaned loudly, taking out his phone and mumbling how he got back on time, leaving all his work and she wasn't here.

She didn't answer.

"Pick up," He said as he called again, now anxiously. Was she okay? Was she hurt? What if Katherine harmed her?

This was the reason he was late. He was busy doing documentation to file a restraining order against Katherine. He had to submit papers in the court till twelve but using the power of his money and position, he hurried the process and got back to Mystic Falls in record time. Unfortunately, Elena didn't wait.

Legally, the restraining order will be in action after twenty-four hours, so he was worried. Katherine might hurt her in this limited time.

"I'm going to go out and look for her. Call me if she contacts you."

..

..

The roads were blocked because of the strike and all the phone lines were sealed. It had been two hours and he still couldn't find her. He was worried sick now. Jeremy and he'd been trying to reach her, but she wasn't at the hospital where Bonnie told she went. They looked for her everywhere.

"I told you to stay with her," Damon snapped at Jeremy.

"I was at school. I didn't know she would do this," Jeremy replied.

They came back home after looking around. Damon had decided he was going to report to the police now. He wouldn't wait another second. He was very distressed and anxious, thinking of all the horrible things that could happen to her.

When he opened the door, he found her standing near the sofa, wiping sweat of her forehead, looking at the babies.

"Thank God," He sighed in relief, rushing to her and taking her in his arms.

She embraced him back, surprised.

"What…"

He pulled back, his features turning from relief to furious now.

"I told you not to go out alone. I told you it's dangerous," He hissed stepping toward her. She stepped back, surprised by his sudden anger.

"Damon, I'm fine."

"Anything could've happened. You know how psychotic that woman is! Do you have any idea what you put me through?" He hissed. "Seriously Elena, why are you so fucking irresponsible and childish?"

"Stop shouting at me, I am not a child. I can handle myself,"

"Elena, Katherine is crazy. When she'd strike, you won't even know what hit you. Why are you even giving her a chance?"

"I wouldn't have gone alone if you had been here on time."

"I was here on time," He growled. "I did my work early and came here. But you weren't here. Do you know how worried I was? Do you even care how I feel anymore? Couldn't you wait for me for another half an hour? Don't you trust me even a bit?"

Guilt covered Elena's face.

"Elena, if Damon told you he'd take you, you should've waited for him." Jeremy added, taking his side.

"It's no use telling her that Jer, she has made up her mind about me. No matter what I do, she'll never trust me again," The hopelessness in his voice told her how much apprehension she had put him through.

He turned his back, moving toward his children. He picked Teddy up, kissing his forehead. "How's daddy's superstar? Still sick? Don't worry, dad is here now. You'll be all good in no time," He cooed. Just then Alex started crying as if asking for his attention.

He turned to Alex, pulling him out of the pram too. "Jealous?" He smirked.

She watched him talk and play with them as if nothing happened, but the signs of worry were still on his face.

Jeremy and Bonnie pulled her to the side telling her all that happened when she wasn't there and how worried he was for her safety. Even Jeremy advised her that she should apologize. She submitted, agreeing to them.

"Damon, why don't Jer and I take them for a while? You need to freshen up," Bonnie suggested, elbowing Elena to make her move.

"It's fine," He shook his head, not looking at her.

"You need to rest." Bonnie said moving closer. He very reluctantly allowed her to take Teddy from his hands. Jeremy picked up Alex, leaving him and Elena alone in the living room.

He got up, about to leave for his room when she held his arm, pulling him back. "Sorry."

"No,"

"Okay, I messed up. I promise I won't be careless again." She pouted, making him look at her.

His eyes were downcast, still serious.

"Promise me, you won't be ever careless again? You know that I can't bear it if you get hurt. I can't live without you, you know that right?" He finally looked up, sincerity gleaming in his eyes.

She nodded, a shy smile playing on her lips. She moved closer, circling her arms around his shoulders to hug him. He immediately pulled her closer and buried his nose into her hair, inhaling her sweet fragrance.

..

..

 **September, 2017**

It seemed like things were finally getting back to their place. Elena was openly showing signs that she wanted to get back together with him. Finally, she wasn't hesitant in expressing her love. It was just a matter of saying the words out loud.

But fate intervened in the cruelest way. On the day of their date, Kol called Elena that Finn was very sick and asking for her. Busy with her own children, she had completely ignored him in the past month, taking more leaves when one ended.

Hearing the news, she hurried to the hospital. A very tired and worried Kol welcomed her, taking her to his room. Finn was delighted to see her, but he complained why she didn't visit him and how he missed her.

Guilt bubbled inside her chest as Finn held on to her, asking her to promise her that she'll never leave him again. "I know that you love your sons, and they are very little and need your time more but I miss you so much. Why can't you be my mommy too?"

He talked and talked until he fell asleep, clutching her hand tightly as if he was afraid she would leave. She had called Damon to cancel their date, telling him the situation with Finn. He understood, telling her that he would be visiting Finn too to talk to him and cheer him up. He even suggested he would buy some toys for him from New York.

Damon had been busy balancing work and family, visiting his office every other day. Unlike the last time, he wasn't ignoring her for work. He was giving her and their sons proper time. Today, he came early from work just for their date that she now cancelled but he didn't complain. He told her he was close to hospital and would come by in a few minutes.

After some casual talk, she hung up, turning her attention back to Finn.

"I'm so sorry, Kol. I've been so busy, I…"

"Are you and your husband back together?" He interrupted, not listening to her apologies.

"No, we are not like…" She didn't know what to say. They were together but it was all still a blur. They were supposed to talk about it today.

"Elena, do you remember my proposal?" Kol said after a brief pause.

She looked up hesitantly. Where was this leading to?

..

..

Damon picked up the box of Finn's favorite cookies in one hand and a toy car in another, kicking the door of the car close by his foot. He rushed inside the hospital, walking to the room Elena told him about. He stopped by the door, hesitant.

He should knock but both of his hands were full. He was mentally debating on entering without knocking when he heard a man speak. "Please, Elena, I know that I am being unfair but I am only doing this for my son, you're not even reconciling with your husband, so what's stopping you? I helped you in a time when you needed help, in a time when there wasn't anyone willing to hire you, in a time when not even your so called best friend was there."

"Kol, I know I owe you my life, I know, but marriage?"

"Elena, I promise you I'll make you happy, I'll give you all that you ever want, you always wanted a normal life, didn't you? Away from all the controversies linked with Damon Salvatore? I know you still don't trust him. He broke your heart real bad but I'll fix you. I know I told I can't love you but it's not impossible, we'll fall in love, we'll be happy."

Was this the reason she was never clear about their future? Because she had other options now. He thought bitterly. She doesn't owe me anything. He reminded himself.

Kol kept talking but he couldn't hear any longer. He was snatching the reason of his life from Damon. He was taking Elena away from him. His heart was pounding, his breathing ragged from the emotional turmoil he was going through as he waited patiently for her answer.

* * *

I was very sick when I wrote all that, so do give me your feedback for my efforts.

Kol's guilt tripping her, Katherine has two more strikes planned ahead. What do you think will happen?

Manali, Thank you so much for your generosity and your precious feedback.

To my reviewers, Thank you so much for the feedback, I can't thank you enough for your words. Stay with me for two more chapters.

I hope you like this chapter too. I need your feedback so please review. Your words always makes my day!

Have a nice weekend.


	18. Still knocking at your door

Dear readers,

So I got a negative review and it really hurt, the reviewer was quite blunt, maybe I was over sensitive because of my health issues, but in the end, I decided to be an adult about it and learn from it. Of course, I know, I'm not an expert writer at all, and I'll make mistakes, point it out, but please be kind in the feedback section, it takes a lot of guts to present your work to the world. If you don't like something, do give your opinion but in nice way. This goes for all the stories you read.

I never planned to drag the story unnecessarily, and Kol isn't a villain, he's just a father who would do anything for his son. Every character is supposed to have a reason if it's introduced in story. The genre is drama so anything could happen. Anyway, I admit I still need improvement, but please be kind and supportive. We're learning here.

Love

May.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: 'Still knocking at your door'**

* * *

Elena had always been a very chirpy and smiling girl. She was so jovial and always talkative, so much that at times everyone used to ask her to try and keep shut for a minute at least once in a day. Then she changed. The scandal broke her. It was hard to fix her but Damon did everything he could to bring her back to life. And it felt as if his efforts had been paying off. Finally after months, her spunk and her lively nature seemed to be returning.

But right now she was looking out of the window, quiet just like the first time he took her to work. He didn't start a conversation either. He had a sinking feeling ever since he heard her asking for time to think from Kol. It was hard for him to accept that she was even considering his proposal.

' _She doesn't owe me anything.'_ he tried to remind himself.

But why did she get his hopes up if she was still afraid of giving him a chance? Wasn't it kind of cruel? She knew how much he wanted her back. It was not nice on her part to play with his heart like that.

She shifted on her seat uncomfortably. Her thoughts were troubling her. It felt like she wanted to tell him, but she didn't know that he already knew. He didn't push her, thinking she will tell him when she's ready. Secretly he was just afraid what the conversation would do to him.

And it felt like she was afraid too.

He halted the car on the red light and peeked through the corner of his eyes, looking at her. Surprisingly he caught her looking at him, a storm brewing inside her mind.

He pushed back the dreaded feeling, forcing a smile on his face. He reached out a hand towards her, holding her hand. "It's going to be fine."

In a way, he was telling her that whatever decision she took he'd accept it.

She laced her fingers through his, leaning against his shoulder.

..

..

"You should rest. I'll take care of him," Damon said taking a crying Teddy from her lap.

"But you just came home," She stopped him.

"I had a full four-hour sleep before the meeting, after the meeting, in the car, in the plane and then back home," He said, a wide smile playing on his lips, but somehow it seemed forced. "I can do baby duty tonight."

"Okay," She said, letting him take the dark haired child.

"You're so lucky," Mrs. Bennett commented once he was gone. "I'll tell you, my husband never helped me out with the kids. He clearly told me that he'll be the bread winner and I'll have to deal with the kids," Sheila started her usual husband rant.

She remained quiet, not listening at all. Sheila was a wise woman. She noticed her distress the moment Elena had walked in, but she didn't want to point it out. Now it seemed like Elena was close to a break down.

"You seem very upset," Sheila held her hand. "Is something wrong?"

"I am fine," She replied, her hands playing with the hem of her yellow dress.

Before Sheila could say anything, they were intruptted by Damon. "And he's asleep, finally! I told you he likes me more. He just wanted Daddy's attention, so attached…" he smirked proudly. "Anyways, can I steal my girl for a while? I promised her a date,"

Sheila shrugged, smiling.

Before Elena could say anything he held her by her wrist and made her stand on her feet, ushering her upstairs to their balcony.

..

..

They were sitting quietly, sipping from the coffee she made. She had promised him a week ago they would talk about their relationship. But now she had nothing to say. Her heart wanted to leap in his arms and take him back, but then her mind kept reminding her of the dark times. He helped her heal but that didn't make her forget of everything she went through when he was gone.

Stranded and unemployed, she had nowhere to go. She had no money since Damon's lawyers had frozen her accounts, and the money Ric and Jenna gave her wasn't enough. Then Kol came. He gave her a new life. Not only did he help her financially but he also gave her a sense of protection, a promise that he'll be always there for her and her brother. He never crossed any boundaries, always respected her, and helped her cope with Jeremy's school. He even went with her to a couple of doctor appointments.

For others, it might not be a big thing but to her, it felt like she owed her life to him. If it wasn't for him, she probably would have been living in a very poor condition. If he didn't appoint her that day, she would have drowned in depression, she might have even been living on streets because of the financial pressure

Now that she remembered, in times when she had almost lost hope, he had encouraged her to live for her children just like he was living for Finn.

But then she thought about her husband. Damon, the love of her life, her husband. He accepted his mistakes and came back for her. He put his efforts in her and broke through her shell and all her defenses. He fought for her dignity against his own family and friends. He comforted her during her nightmares, supported her through her pregnancy and helped her with the babies, but most of all he let her go and told her she didn't owe him anything just because he wanted to make her happy, even though she knew he couldn't possibly live without her. He loved her that much.

She wasn't confused. The choice was obvious. She chose her husband. She wanted and loved him. But what right did she have to make a choice? This life wasn't hers. He saved her, she had to think about him too. She owed him that.

"What is it?" He asked while trying to get her started, ready for whatever was coming.

"What?"

"Why those worry lines?"

She looked down, uncertain.

"Come on, tell me. I can take it,"

"How do you know me so well?" She asked, teary eyed.

"To be honest, I heard half of it…" He replied sheepishly, still trying to mask the hurt.

She took a deep breath, afraid of his reaction.

"What?" He asked.

"And?"

"I'm not saying I wasn't surprised, but now that I think about it, he was there when I wasn't. That's bound to leave some marks. But you know I'm glad that when I was being selfish, you had someone else for support. I'm thankful to him, and I kind of hate him too," He started choking on his words. It was really hard for him to say that out loud. "You already know how… how possessive I'm of you, even though I have no right to. But you're the best thing that ever happened to me and it's not easy for me to consider that you can leave me," He took a deep breath, "It depends on you. Whatever you want, I won't stand in its way,"

It was surprising to see him so accepting. He'd always hated any sort of male crowd around her. He had been childishly jealous of her friends, thinking that someone will take her away. But now, he had more trust in her than ever. He knew that if she wanted to leave him he couldn't stop her, and if she wanted to stay she will stay without him guarding her all the time.

"I want to be selfish you know, choose my happiness but that wouldn't be morally right and I… I can't hurt you either,"

"You think you're gonna hurt me? That's not going to happen,"

"Damon, you don't have to listen to this. I don't have to say this. Can't we just go back to the way we were?"

"No, we have to talk about it. We can't keep running from our problems. That's what ruined us the first time. Open up to me, Elena. I'm supposed to be your best friend,"

"Yes, you're and that's why I don't want to hurt you,"

"Elena, you don't owe me anything. You can just say it. Do it, okay?"

She sighed, holding his hand, as if it gave her strength. "I feel like I owe him my life. You don't know how it was at that time…" She looked down shivering, remembering that time, "I was so alone, I couldn't feel anything. Everyone thought of me as some slut. My image was ruined. No one would hire me and I felt like I was failing Jer and my children. I thought… I felt like dying, thinking it might end my misery,"

"No," She heard him murmur. She could see the regret in his eyes.

"But then he came…"

"I'm so sorry, baby," He kept repeating, holding her close to him.

"Don't be, we were both broken. I'm sorry you had to suffer too," She looked up, "Kol… he gave me a chance to restart my life. You don't understand, the things that he did for me, I can never repay him for that but now, he needs my help and I…" she stopped. "I can't leave you either. Talking to you is the highlight of my day. You're the reason I'm alive. You're my peace. And after everything you did for me, you don't deserve all this pain. I know how much you want me back," she stopped.

He nodded, eyes lowering to their laced hands. Her eyes were glassy seeing him broken like that.

He understood her confusion and immediately put out a pain stricken smile, "Look, baby, this is your decision. If you want to be with him, I won't stop you. But don't let your morals come between your happiness. You don't owe anyone anything, not me or Kol,"

"I do."

"No, you don't. Choose what makes you happy, choose what you think is right for you," He cupped her face, "Of course, I want you to choose me. I promise you that I'll keep you happy this time. Nothing would ever come between us, but in case… in case you choose him, you'll not lose me. I'll still be there for you, no matter what," He wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb, speaking lightly.

She didn't know what came over her. She pulled him in his arms, burying her face in his neck.

..

..

It was a torture. Damon was on pins and needles while awaiting her decision. The torment made him gloomy and snappish. He wasn't chirpy like he used to be every day but whenever Elena appeared, he would force a smile, pretending that nothing was bothering him.

He had a feeling he was going to lose her. A childish part of him comforted him that she was only his. Silly him, he was still being possessive over her when she was literally slipping away.

"Do you want to go to the basketball court for a game?" Jeremy asked him. He and Jeremy had bonded over this game because they both loved it, but he didn't seem to be in mood today.

"Don't you have your own friends?" He made a face, sipping from a drink.

"PMS?" Jeremy joked.

"Not in the mood, Jer."

"Anything on your mind?" He asked, worried. He was always a sensitive child.

"It's nothing, I just, I didn't get to sleep last night,"

He was about to continue when his phone interrupted. It was Caroline. She told him Lily had a severe panic attack that led to a heart attack. She was in a serious condition and calling for him.

It felt like someone dropped a bomb on his head.

No, his mother couldn't be ill. She couldn't leave him now. He needed her so much. Who would comfort him when his wife decided to go through divorce and chose another man?

It felt like a cruel joke, first Elena and now his mother. Fate was adamant on snatching them from his life. He was going to be all alone.

"Damon, is everything okay?" Elena entered the living room, picking up the baby formula on the table.

"Mama had a heart attack. She is in the hospital," He looked up with pained eyes, pushing back the salty tears.

The baby formula dropped from her hands as she gasped. "No…"

She took quick steps towards him, enveloping him in her arms. For now this was the only comfort she could give him.

..

..

They had arrived at the New York Airport. He had told her that she didn't have to come but she absolutely refused. She encouraged him throughout the flight, telling him Lily was a fighter and she would be fine. They had to bring the babies too because they didn't know how long they would stay there.

She kept reaching out for his hand, caressing it, telling him that he shouldn't lose hope and that she had seen much worse cases where the patients lived on for years.

He nodded to her. Her words didn't do much but her support meant a lot.

As they walked out, a swarm of reporters encircled them, asking about the defamation case. He shifted the baby cot from one hand to another, reaching out his hand to hold hers. He knew how much media frightened her.

"Mr. Salvatore, any comments on Mr. Zach Salvatore's press conference? He says you're not eligible and…"  
"Excuse me," Elena snapped harshly at the reporter who kept pushing his mic at her husband's face. "You all very well know that he's here because his mother is very ill and you have the audacity to ask him this kind of questions when we're so distressed? What kind of journalism is this?" She held his hand tighter, her tone getting louder, "Please, respect our privacy and personal life. This is not the right time for bringing up this topic. Now, move along. We've babies here, they could get hurt."

Holding hands, they walked out, showing the world that they were together, united against anyone that threatened their love.

..

..

"Lily, you'll be fine. The doctors are absolutely positive that after a good rest, you'll be fit as ever." She was holding Lily's hand, comforting her while he watched from a distance.

Lily couldn't speak through the oxygen mask but she nodded.

"Damon was so worried; he was even crying…"

"I wasn't crying," He interrupted.

"He's lying. He's such a Mama's boy," Elena mocked.

There was a proud smile on Lily's face.

"You have to recover fast, Lily, or you'll miss Alex and Teddy's first words, first steps, and possibly their first fight. There are so many firsts that you have to witness. My money's on Alex, he seems like he has taken after me while Teddy is like your son. He won't stand a chance,"

"Now, Birdie, we've talked about favoritism,"

A soft knowing smile played on Lily's lips, she nodded as if telling them she would be fine.

"See, Damon, I told you Mama is okay." She turned to him, confidence filled in her tone as if she believed in it hard enough to be true.

He nodded, a small smile on his lips. He really loved her optimism, it gave him courage that everything will be alright.

"He has been starving himself since morning," Elena said. He glared at her for busting him out in front of his mother.

Lily frowned, scowling at him.

"I'll eat when the doctors tell me you're okay," He answered his mother.

"And how is that going to help?" Elena chided. "This is really childish, Damon. You've to be strong now. Lily needs us. If you fall ill who's going to deal with everything then? You need to be healthy and strong for all of us," She cupped a side of his face, giving him a serene feeling with her touch.

He nodded, eyes downcast. "Okay,"

"I will arrange dinner in the cafeteria. Care would take care of Mama while we're gone, okay?"

He nodded again.

"I'll call you in a while," She said, reaching up to kiss his cheek before turning to Lily. "See, how much I have to nag to make him eat."

Lily snorted.

"Get well soon, Mama," She lowered kissing the top of her head.

..

..

He was holding his mother's hand, slowly caressing it, lost in a deep thought. Lily gestured to him as if asking why he was so worried.

"It's nothing, just work pressure,"

She rolled her eyes, not believing him. She then pointed to the door, asking if his distress had something to do with Elena.

He shook his head, lying again.

She then motioned for him to get closer. He complied.

With shaking hands, she tried to remove the oxygen mask. He stopped her, scowling. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay," She tried to speak.

"Mama, don't tire yourself, we'll talk when you're fine."

"I can't see you so gloomy and down till then. I mean, what if I don't even make it?"

"Don't say that," He hissed. "You don't know but I need you a lot, especially now…"

"You're reading her wrong again, Damon. She is not going to leave you," Lily said.

"It's, it's not that. Put the mask back on," He said, he'd barely moved his hands when she stopped him.

"Sit down," She ordered.

"Mama,"

"I'm fine, now sit down." She said, motioning him to sit. "You're losing hope again, aren't you? You're letting your passive side take over your senses,"

"It's not wrong. I'm not good enough for her. She deserves so much better and I think she has found him. And the irony you know, she works for him,"

A brief silence followed as she realized what he meant. He was biting on his nails, nervous again.

"Can he love her like you do?" She asked, pulling his attention back to her.

"No one can love her like I do," He replied confidently. Until Elena, love was just a word that held no meaning. She came like a storm and changed him. He was sure he loved Elena more than anyone ever loved anyone else. He could willingly die for her.

"Then you're the best choice for her." Her voice was shaky and weak but the trust in her voice was strong.

"You would say that, you're my mother," He let out a cold laugh.

"Oh, come on, she was literally all over you today. She was more concerned about you than me, and don't think I didn't hear the conversation you two had when you thought I was sleeping,"

It was true. She had held him close to her the whole time. They had been waiting for Lily to wake up and she was murmuring comforting words to him, kissing the top of his head more than once.

"That was just sympathy,"

"No Damon, that was love and concern. You can't see it yet, but the girl is madly in love with you and there is no way she's ever leaving you."

..

..

 _ **(Three weeks later)**_

Fate had taken a horrible twist again. While they had been busy with Lily's health, Mason had called Damon. He wanted a truce in exchange for announcing the truth to the world that he and Elena never had an affair. He wanted Damon to withdraw his case because he knew he couldn't win.

But a day before Mason's conference, he was mysteriously killed. There had been a huge social uproar. Damon was considered to be the top suspect since he'd been in contact with Mason and also because everyone knew he had a beef with Mason. He'd even threatened Mason in front of the court once. He was arrested and investigated. On the day of arrest, Katherine called Elena telling her that it was her strike two. Elena quickly had his lawyers bail him out but it was temporary.

They knew Zach and Katherine were Mason's murderers but it wasn't easy to expose them. It was one of the most difficult times of their lives but they stayed strong together.

While Damon and Caroline dealt with court hearings, legal formalities and company work, Elena nursed Lily and took care of the children as well. Initially, it was hard to come back to the house she was once kicked out from, but she knew it wasn't the time to reminisce bitter memories. All the people she loved were in a tough situation and she had to be there for them.

On her suggestion, Damon had tried to get in contact with Stefan to inform him about their ill mother but he absolutely refused to talk to him unless Damon included him back in the company. When Caroline told that to Lily, with a heavy heart she warned them against contacting Stefan again. She didn't want anything to do with a son who conspired against his own family.

Late nights were the only time Damon got with his sons and Elena. They would both sleep in their children's room, talking and doing baby duties. She still hadn't announced her decision to him, but he understood that she hardly had time to ponder over that since they had both been busy.

At the back of his mind he was panicking, knowing that their late night conversations, their innocent gestures of holding on to each other at nights or sleeping by each other's side were making them more and more attached, almost binding them to each other.

During the second hearing of Mason's murder trial, she decided to accompany him. This hearing would've decided if Damon was innocent, since he had all the proof that on the night of murder he was at the hospital with his mother.

When the reporters outside the court asked her if she thought her husband was the killer because he wanted to take revenge from Mason for sleeping with her, she took a stand for her husband and declared to the world that she knew Damon was innocent, that he could never be a killer, that although he had disagreements with Mason for ruining her reputation, he was man enough to prove his allegations legally. She also warned them against spreading further false rumors about him or else she would file a defamation case against their news agencies and wont rest until she shut them down. Everyone there included Damon was astounded by her courage.

"Wow," He whispered in adoration. She had successfully overcame her fear of reporters and defended him in front of the world.

She held his hand, lacing her fingers through his, "The credit goes to you," She whispered. "I got my courage from you."

He smiled, eyes lowering to ground. She sensed a sense of shame in his eyes.

"What?"

"I wish I defended you back then when…"

"Yes, I wish that too. But you took a stand later, you made sure everyone knew that I wasn't what Katherine and the media made me up as. You fought for me and I'll fight for you. We're in this together,"

"Always?"

"Always."

The hearing had been tough. Damon's lawyer successfully proved that on the night of the murder he was busy somewhere else. His phone records didn't show that he could've hired someone else either. Elena sighed with relief when the court the court declared him innocent'. On Tyler's request, they added Zach to the suspect list. A smirk appeared on Damon's face, he knew Zach's free days were about to be over.

Coming out of the court room, she took him in his arms, "I told you, it will be alright," She whispered in his ear.

He smiled, nodding and kissed her forehead.

Their moment was interrupted by her phone ringing. "I think it's Caroline," Her smile turned into a frown when she saw it was someone else, Kol to be exact.

"Kol," She said looking up.

The lights in his eyes dimmed hearing the name he secretly despised. "Hmm."

"I'll talk to him later,"

"No, maybe it's Finn. You... you shouldn't ignore the kid." He said, trying to smile but failing miserably. "I'll just go."

..

..

"Mr. Zach Salvatore, what's your comment on Mason Lockwood's murder? His younger brother claims that you're involved in his murder, is that true?" Katherine was watching Zach coming out of the court while ignoring the reporters on the large screen in her office.

Tyler Lockwood had turned the whole case again. Now she and Zach were suspects too, even though they had cleared their tracks. Her reputation was already tarnished and getting involved in Mason's case wasn't doing her any good. Her father had been furious and told her that he will disown her if he found out she was even a bit involved in the murder.

"Elena Salvatore says that she knows her husband is innocent and this is a conspiracy by some people who have never wished them goodwill and happiness, is she pointing towards you and Miss Pierce?" One of the reporters asked him.

"Are you really going to take the word of a woman that not only cheated on her husband but made her husband kick out his uncle and his brother from the family business and then had her lover murdered? A woman of such low character? These are all her schemes…" Zach spat.

She switched off the TV and turned towards her childhood albums. She missed those days when Damon was only hers. She loved him so much but he didn't understand her love. But if she couldn't have her happy ending, he won't either.

She knew Mason was breaking. That's why she and Zach had him killed and then put the blame on Damon. He was after all the top suspect. She wanted him to rot in jail. This is how he will never see his children grow and he will never have a life with Elena. Katherine was very cruel, she didn't care how much her actions affected people. In her mind it was a punishment for her best friend for ignoring her love and loving someone else. But it seemed she was caught in her own web now. She had seen Elena hugging him after the hearing. She had seen him hold hands with her, looking at her as if she was the only thing he could see. They were together again and she couldn't bear it.

It was time for her final strike. She should've done it a year ago. This was the only way she could punish her best friend for not only ignoring her but also ruining her public image and reputation. She would kill Elena.

"Strike three, you're out."

..

..

Finn wanted Elena to come back as he missed her, and Kol had been asking for her answer too. Elena could no longer postpone her decision. She already felt terrible. She was stringing both Damon and Kol along, making them miserable by keeping them both waiting for her decision.

On one hand, she felt like she owed Kol her life. He saved her when she had no one. But then on the other hand, she also didn't want to end her marriage and leave her husband. She loved him more than anyone in the world. But if fate really wanted them together why would they keep facing all these obstacles in their way to each other? Maybe it was a sign from the God that they weren't meant to be. But if they weren't meant to be then why did she love him so much? Why couldn't they stand to be away from each other?

She looked up and watched her husband sitting with Lily and playing with Teddy. He wiped their son's nose with a tissue paper, cooing to him.

What if he changed again? What if once she was back to him, he became the busy-with-work-all-the-time business man again?

In a way, Kol was the safer option. He didn't consume her like Damon did, he didn't have any power over her like Damon did, he couldn't hurt her like Damon could. In the end, she realized that she was making excuses again. She was just protecting her heart.

..

..

Today was Teddy and Alex's regular checkup. They were both fine and healthy, even though Teddy was a little weak and had some breathing problems but the doctor assured them that would be fine with time.

She had noticed that Damon was being awfully quiet, as if afraid that if he said anything the bubble would burst and their time together would end. She didn't say anything either. She had been up last night, thinking over and over if she was making the right decision.

She still couldn't find it in her to open up. Damon wasn't a safe option, Kol was. Could she open up to the person who broke her so bad the first time that she was so afraid to even accept the possibility of loving again? Her mind kept reminding her how much she owed to Kol. It was all so confusing yet so clear.

A feeling of dread was taking over Damon, somehow he felt like he had lost her. She was going to choose Kol. But when she does, he would make sure he tells her that Kol couldn't love her like he did.

When he parked the car in front of his house, he turned towards her. Her eyes were closed; she was in deep sleep after robbing him off his peace. He extended a hand towards her face, stroking her cheek. He leaned closer to unbuckle her seatbelt. Just then her eyes opened. She seemed unnerved, finding him so close to her. He was about to move away when she reached her hands up to him and cupped his face.

For the longest time, they just gazed into each other's eyes. Unless love isn't passionate, mad and dangerous, it's useless. She didn't want a mediocre love. She wanted love that would make her crazy, a love that consumes her, passionate, adventurous and maybe a little danger. Finally, she found that courage she was looking for. She had to move on and forget things because they both had grown and changed, but one thing that didn't change was their maddening love for each other. It was then that she realized that she had already made her decision, she was just afraid to take a leap, her heart and her soul always belonged to her husband. Unconsciously she had taken her decision the minute she decided to accompany Damon to New York to take care of his sick mother. She came out of her shell the moment she realized how badly he needed her. There was no way she could choose someone else. It was him. It was always him.

She leaned closer until her nose touched his. She almost smiled, hearing his heart pound wildly. As her lips touched his, a shiver descended his spine. Their lips brushed against each other's slowly, the movement between them became richer, denser. It was like walking through a desert for days, only to come across a pool in the searing desert heat and the relief that diving into the water would give.

She clung on to him, her tongue entering his mouth, her hands grasping his jacket, bodies trying to be closer than the limits would allow them. He responded by wrapping her in his arms, one hand pressed low on her spine and the other, threading in her hair. He kissed her harder, until he barely knew where he began and she ended. It seemed like a bliss to be this close to each other again.

The gates of the house opened, interrupting them. The maids ran toward the car, ready to take the babies inside.

They pulled back, getting back in their seats.

"Sir, can we take the babies?"

"Yeah, umm…" His head was still spinning. What just happened? She kissed him. Was it an accident or did she really mean it? There were so many questions.

"Miss Caroline and Mr. Tyler Lockwood are here," One of the maids informed them, picking up the baby bag.

' _Damn you, Caroline,_ ' He thought bitterly. This meant he and Elena couldn't talk about their moment in the car until they're gone.

They looked at each other.

"Night?" She asked.

He nodded.

..

..

He looked at her again as she munched on her chips walking next to him , a mischievous smile playing on her lips as if she knew what he's thinking. He pursed his lips, "So, what happened earlier…"

She shook her head looking down, "Yeah, about that," her voice had a type of formality with a pinch of embarrassment.

"That," he couldn't say more. He just wished she'd say the rest, that how much she loves him , how she would never let go of him, asking him to never leave.

"What do you think it was?" She asked casually.

"Elena, please, this is torture."

She laughed a hearty laugh, secretly enjoying his agony.

"You think it's funny?"

"What do you think a kiss means?" She asked, looking into his eyes as they sat by the sidewalk.

"A lot of things. It could be heat of the moment, it could be because you were testing if the love is still there or it could just be sleepy you playing with me,"

"Or…" she got up, "It could mean, that I want to be with you," She took a few steps backward, "It could mean that I am still and always will be madly in love with you,"

He gasped, not believing his ears.

"You're not playing me right?"

"Maybe,"

"Elena!" He whined. "What about Kol?"

"Kol is a good guy, he's an amazing friend but… I don't think breaking my marriage to help him out is logical. I can help him without getting married to him. Two people should be together only when they are in love, mad passionate love. I found it in you and he'll find it in someone else," She said, her hands on her hips.

He sighed a sigh of relief.

"But you know, come to think of it, we are better off as friends," She said teasingly, a smirk playing on her lips.

"There is no fucking way I'm staying in the friendzone one more minute," He said standing up. "I love you," He breathed, not believing he had her with him again.

She smiled, "I love you too." Standing in the middle of the road where they met, with her hands raised, motioning him to come to her.

Just a few moments and he'll have her forever in his arms. He'd barely stepped towards her, when he saw a car screeching, skidding out of control on the road and just behind her. It all happened in a blur.

He didn't take a second to make the decision. The car was coming towards her fast and he had to save her. He ran towards her, pushing her out of the way "ELENA! GET AWAY,"

She fell on the sidewalk, surprised.

She screamed, witnessing the car hitting him and then speeding away, not stopping.

She ran in his direction and knelt next to where he was lying. He was coughing and wheezing. His face and body was heavily bruised and bloodied, his shirt torn, his chest heaving as if trying very hard to breathe, eyes rolling back and forth.

"No, no, no, D-Damon no! Please, Oh my God, please stay ! I am going to make it okay, please please breathe."

He coughed as if trying to catch his breath. She nodded grasping his face, trying to give him a CPR by pressing her hand over his chest. She could feel his heart rate slowing down. She kept shouting for help even though she knew people hardly used this road. It was abandoned, a little further away from the city.

"Wait, Damon, please hang on,"

He nodded, groaning in pain.

She pulled out her phone and quickly called the hospital. When she disconnected the call, her eyes widened seeing him unconscious. She quickly grasped his hand to check for his pulse, but it was unbelievably slow... till it stopped.

* * *

Elena's character had been annoying but you've to understand that she had been through alot. Also, she had been too self absorbed and been taking her husband for granted. It's said, you don't know what you've until it's gone or... almost gone? We'll see.

We've one last chapter left. Katherine and Zach's end is near.

Do review, I will be waiting for your thoughts on this.

Please be safe and have a nice week.

* * *

I have another story coming in a few days, It's titled: ' **Marry me instead'**

 **Summary:**

Yesterday, he was just an underrated reporter of the most underrated news channel. Today, he's the most wanted man of country. His crime? He helps the bride-to-be of dangerous politician to elope from her wedding. He was only suppose to help her reach her brother. Falling madly in love with her wasn't planned. Especially when he knew a girl like her could never fall in love with him. Her fiance and her family are out for their blood. He's not gaining anything for helping her, not even her love. But he's ready to risk everything for her.

This wouldn't be angst, it's drama/dirty humor/romance and okay a little angst. I'll post the prologue soon. Like every story, I will see the response before posting further chapters.


	19. Love will lead you back to my arms

_Dear Readers!_

 _Thank you so much for your love and support. This story would be nothing without your kind words and feedback! I've read and memorized every single word you sent. Your love and support means the world to me._

 _To the guest reviewers, special thanks for keeping with the story!_

 _To the users, I've already PM'ed a thank you note. But Thank you again!_

 ** _And Manali, this story would be nothing without your hard work! You're amazing, sister. I wish you the best for your future. You, my friend, are a gold of a person. Love you!_**

 _Lots of Love,_

 _May._

 **Chapter 19:** **'Love will lead you back to my arms'**

 _'You don't know what you have until it's gone_.' She had read that quote years ago in a book about a tragic love story. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think this quote would apply practically to her life.

Sitting outside the OP while waiting for any type of detail about her husband, she hadn't shed a single tear. She couldn't just cry, although she badly wanted to. She wanted to cry all her tears and beg for his life from any force out there, but she felt like she couldn't move, see and hear. She was too stunned to shift an inch, too shocked to cry.

Jeremy had been sitting on her side, providing her support and murmuring encouraging words like 'he'll live, he'll survive,' but she couldn't hear him.

What if he didn't make it? What if he died today? What would she do without him? How will she even live? Now she understood when he said that he couldn't live without her. At that time, she was too selfish, thinking just about protecting her heart. She didn't even think once what he must have felt, what he must have went through. She had been so self-centered that she never realized it.

She always thought about how the scandal affected her, how it ruined her reputation. She always said that she forgave him, but the truth was that she always had bitter feelings locked inside her against him. Why didn't he let her explain? How could he let people mock her, hurt her, throw her to suffer cruelties of the cold world, when he had promised to always protect her? He believed Katherine over her. She always blamed his explicit trust on Katherine for ruining their marriage. If only he listened to her...

But now that she thought about it, she realized he had been in a far worse situation than her. Damon never opened up his heart to anyone except her. With her being gone, he had no one to turn to, no one to share his pain with. She now remembered he told her his side of the story, how he couldn't sleep at nights, how he missed her every second of the day, how in desperate times he thought of ending his life because he couldn't possibly live without her. He had told her that he needed her to breathe, to live.

 _They had a fight a week ago over Mason's issue. He clearly told her that he couldn't tolerate her friendship with Mason anymore._

 _"He keeps touching you. I hate it when he touches you,"_

 _"He's just a friend,"_

 _"He is not 'just' a friend. You don't know the way he looks at you. He wants to take you away from me," He shouted._

 _"I'm not a thing he could take just like that," She replied annoyed. "You're being childish,"_

 _"You know what, Elena? Do whatever the hell you want. He obviously matters more, I can see that," He said in a resigned tone, leaving the room and shutting the door after him._

 _Annoyed and saddened, she broke down into sobs. Was he thinking she was cheating on him? How could he even say that? Was talking to a friend considered cheating?_

 _Last night, she had been out with him to a party. Afraid of facing other corporate wives, she stayed with Katherine. As long as she was there, no woman dared to say anything to her. Damon was busy interacting with men from his social circle, probably discussing business again._

 _Despite her constant disapproval, Katherine kept calling Mason to their table, claiming she wanted to talk to him. Elena wanted to excuse herself but Katherine begged her to stay, telling her that if she left the press photographers will take her pictures and make a scandal out of it, and her brothers and father would not approve of that. She needed Elena to stay with her so that everyone would think of them as a bunch of friends sitting together and talking._

 _Then Katherine got a call and left for a minute, leaving her alone at the table with Mason. Damon chose that time to return and frowned seeing them together. By now, she knew he didn't like it when Mason was around her. She tried to stay away from him. But somehow she would just run into Mason._

 _He took a seat next to her, his mood serious. Mason tried to start a pleasant conversation, but nothing he said amused Damon at all. Elena only smiled once or twice to break the awkwardness. Mason then complemented her, telling her she had an angelic smile._

 _"Your wife is really beautiful, Damon," Mason complemented once more, making her feel more awkward._

 _"I know," He replied, not a hint of smile on his face._

 _"You must worry all the time, having a young wife has its down side too. Someone could steal her away, no?" Mason joked, making his frown grow deeper, anger evident on his face._

 _"Mason!" Elena was surprised by his words. Why would he say something like that?_

 _"I'm just kidding, Elena. Damon knows,"_

 _He didn't look up to agree, he looked like he was having a very hard time controlling his anger. He joked a couple of more times, his eyes fixed on Elena and Damon's eyes planted on him, taking in every gesture, every word._

 _"Shall we dance?" Mason suggested. "I know you're bored,"_

 _Elena hesitated, looking at him. "No, I don't feel like dancing,"_

 _Ever since the last incident, when her husband caught her in a compromising situation with Mason in a dance club in a very drugged state, she was careful around Mason. She didn't want to give anyone a chance to point fingers at her but then somehow she would still get into a very awkward situation with Mason. She wished she could tell Damon about Katherine's relationship with Mason, at least then he would be assured that there was nothing going on between her and Mason, but Katherine forced her into keeping this secret from her husband._

 _"What? Damon is fine with it," Mason said, grabbing her hand._

 _That's it. The last shred of his patience slipped away._

 _"Hi guys. Hi Mason, so nice to see you… again. Daddy's P.A. said you told them you couldn't come today. You were out of city, then how are you here?" Katherine greeted him as if she met him for the first time in the evening._

 _"Actually, I wasn't going to come, but Elena was getting bored here in the party with Damon, so she called me. You know I never deny her anything," Mason lied._

 _Damon looked up at her, his eyes full of hurt._

 _"No… I…," She couldn't even finish before Katherine interrupted. "Oh, this is my favorite song. Someone offer me a dance, pretty please?" She said looking at her best friend, clearly telling him to ask her._

 _"Katherine, no. I'm tired," He refused but she didn't have any of that. She begged him until Elena intervened, requesting on her behalf._

 _"Fine," He huffed. He only went not to create a scene._

 _His eyes and attention remained on Mason and Elena, sitting there, talking._

 _Elena saw Katherine kept whispering something to him, maybe asking him to calm down but it seemed like with each word she spoke, he got angrier._

 _When he came back, he grabbed her hand and left the party. He'd been quiet all the way. She didn't say anything either, afraid of what the situation had turned into. When they got home, he changed into his flannel pants and pretended to sleep, facing away from her._

 _In the morning she tried talking to him, which led to him asking her about the reason why she called Mason to the party. She denied, telling him that she didn't. But she didn't tell him that it was Katherine who actually called him. Now he was frustrated because he thought she was lying to him. One thing led to another and they found themselves shouting at each other. And then disappointed, he left._

Now that she thought about it, she let Katherine take advantage of her. Katherine knew both hers and Damon's fears and she used it against them. She turned their undying, pure love into something toxic and unstable. She showed Damon something else and showed Elena something totally opposite of that.

 _"He's a controlling ass, how can he behave like that with you?" Katherine said._

 _"I don't know. I… I've had a lot of friends even before we were married and they're all platonic. I only love him, he's the only man for me," She replied back, "Mason shouldn't have said that I called him, that's what riled him up. Sometimes I feel like Mason does this purposely,"_

 _"Don't turn on Mason, Elena. Yes, he is stupid but Damon is the main problem here. Why can't he trust you? Elena, he is turning into a controlling abusive asshole. He's my best friend but this isn't healthy,"_

 _"Kat, he isn't entirely wrong. Mason, he keeps doing weird stuff. It's bound to tick him off,"_

 _"Elena, don't be one of those submissive women who do everything for their husbands. You're his wife, not a slave. I suggest you pack your bags and leave him for a while, give him a warning. He has no right to interfere in your personal life,"_

 _"He's my husband,"_

 _"So?"_

She let Katherine get to her. Katherine made it look like he was controlling her around. Not only that, she also brainwashed Damon. How could she be so stupid? How could she never understand why Katherine never wanted her to tell Damon about her relationship with Mason? It was so obvious that she was trying to set her up.

If only she didn't keep secrets from Damon, none of that would've happened. If only she didn't let her insecurities get to her. Why was everyone's approval so important to her? So what if she didn't belong from a rich family like the other corporate wives did? Damon loved her nevertheless. He loved her so much that he could do anything for her, even die for her. He didn't care if she wasn't rich, he didn't care about anything. Did other women have that type of love?

And now, she was going to lose that. If he died… No, she couldn't even imagine that. That world would be too dark. She didn't want anything to do with a world where he didn't exist.

"Elena?" She heard someone call her name but she couldn't respond.

"She doesn't talk, she doesn't respond… I'm very worried, Kol," Jeremy was talking to someone.

"It's the shock. At times when someone witnesses an accident of a loved one very closely, it happens. Try and talk to her," Another voice said, she couldn't recognize it. It seemed familiar though.

 _"I'm sorry, I said all those things," Damon whispered, pulling her closer into his embrace. They were lying on bed, tangled in each other's arms. Whenever they came across a disagreement, she always made the first move to make up._

 _Even after Katherine's much brainwashing, she wasn't convinced. She understood what he felt, so she stood before him and apologized. She told him that she only loved him. It was always going to be him._

 _He didn't let her explain further and pressed a kiss against her lips, pushing her to bed. His heart was satisfied by her confession but his mind kept reminding him of the red signals. He ignored them, not wanting anything to interrupt the moment._

 _He laid her down on the bed, took her clothes off and then his. They kissed several more times and his hands were now all over her. It was a desperate moment. He found solace in her intimacy. It was a way for him to connect with her, claim her. He kneeled down and planted hard kisses all over her body, suctioning the kisses off as he went back up her front, stopping only to breathe. He kissed every inch of her, then took her with every beat of his heart and every beat of hers, murmuring confessions of love to her all the while, asking her to promise him over and over again that he was the only one who owned her heart, the only one who had the right to touch her, to make love to her like he was doing now. She duly complied, promising her love and loyalty to him. "I'm only yours,"_

She should have understood his insecurities at that time. They should've tried talking instead of pushing everything under the rug from the fear of breaking and saying something they would regret. But now the moment was gone.

He only wanted her to stay away from Mason. He had told her that he just couldn't tolerate him anymore. She understood it. His jealousy was childish but she understood him and promised him she would never meet Mason again. Her husband meant more to her than anyone. But as soon as he went to a business trip, Katherine had begged her to go to Mason's house with her one last time.

She had refused, not because Damon didn't like it but because she too had started feeling uncomfortable in Mason's presence. Katherine still got her way and the rest was history.

"Elena, Elena, please talk to us. He will survive this," She could hear a voice assure her but she couldn't respond. She recognized the voice as Kol's.

"I can't live without him, Kol," She didn't know why she said that. Those were her first words after the accident. She just needed to speak her mind.

"Elena, I…"

"I have been so selfish, haven't I?" She looked at him. There was so much longing, anticipation, resignation and sadness in her eyes that it made his heart ache. "I never once thought about him. I always thought about my pain, my feelings, my heart. I know I said that I forgave him but turns out I've been holding it against him all the time. I blamed him for trusting Katherine over me, when it has been as much as my fault too."

"You're very young, Elena. You didn't get to the depth of the things. It's okay," Kol tried to comfort her.

"The scandal hurt him too, you know, more than it hurt me. I still had Jeremy and Jenna but he… he didn't have anyone. He was mentally tortured as much as I had been. Maybe even more, because while I still had my reasons to live and move on, he had none. I was his everything and with me gone, he must have felt all alone and broken, right?" She looked at Kol, asking him.

He bit his lower lip, nodding.

"When the truth came out, he came back to me. He begged me take him back. He told me how he'd missed me every second, how he couldn't live without me, how he knew he made a mistake but he'll make it up for it all his life…" She stopped taking a deep breath, as if holding herself from breaking, "Do you know what I said to him?"

"What?"

"I told him I fell out of love with him. I didn't mean it; I realize that now. I just wanted to hurt him for not listening to me when I was begging him to let me explain. I knew that was the one thing which could break him, that was his weak point. If there was one thing he was afraid of, it was the fact that someday I'd fall out of love and leave him. Knowing this, I still said those words, when I shouldn't have." He could hear the bitterness and hatred for herself in her voice.

"Elena, you were broken. You were just protecting yourself,"

"What kind of person deliberately hurts someone they love? I loved him yet I hurt him," She replied.

"You didn't do it deliberately, Elena. You were hurt too,"

"He still stayed, helped me heal," She added, lost in her thoughts, "Without asking for anything in return," She added. "He was hurt too, wasn't he? He needed healing too. Why didn't I ever think of that?"

Stunned by the accident, she didn't seem to be in her senses. He remained quiet letting her speak her mind, "He heard us talk that day, Kol and he told me that even if I choose you, he will still stay in my life. He doesn't share. I know him, I know how hard it must have been for him, but he loved me enough to give me everything I want, no matter how much it wrecked him. Can anyone ever love someone like he loved me? Do I even deserve him?" The stark grief in her eyes was a shadow of the pain she felt now.

"I know what you're going through, Elena. I have been through this, I know it's painful… sitting here being helpless while the love of your life fights for every breath, but you have to be strong. Your husband has my best wishes but in case things don't go well, you have to mentally prepare yourself for it. You have two children and…"

"If he doesn't survive, I can't live either," Her tone told him that she meant it.

"Elena!" He looked shocked.

It was true. She would be breathing but she wouldn't be living. She wouldn't kill herself but she knew she would follow him soon. She just couldn't imagine living without him.

He was her safe place, her home. After her parent's death she had been self-dependent all her life, never trusting anyone, always struggling and working. When she married him, he took all her worries and problems away. It wasn't about the money; it was never about the money. It was just how he protected her from the world. It was the sense of security she felt whenever he held her hand and whispered in her ear that he was there, and somehow she just knew that as long as he was close, nothing could hurt her.

 _"Careful," He stopped her when she reached out to pluck out the most beautiful rose of their garden._

 _"They have very pointy thorns in them," He warned._

 _"You're very protective," She complained, feigning annoyance._

 _"Well, you're very precious to me. I have to be protective. I don't want anything to hurt you ever,"_

"Don't lose hope, Elena. I promise he'll make it back to you," Kol held her hand, his tone sincere.

She nodded, pulling away her hand gently, silently praying for her husband's life. She wanted one last chance. She needed him to come back to her. She couldn't bear even the thought that he would leave the world not knowing how much she loved him, how much she cared for him and wanted him.

The restlessness and anxiousness in her eyes told Kol how much she longed for her husband. She was holding herself, as if afraid she will fall apart if she didn't. It was painfully obvious, she was only in love with Damon, so much that he knew she would die of heartbreak if he didn't make it.

If two people loved each other so much, fate couldn't be so cruel to keep them apart like that. For the first time, Kol prayed honestly that the love of her life survives.

..

..

Her prayers were answered. He was out of danger. This news gave her a new life, but he wasn't conscious yet. He was badly injured with a couple of broken ribs and bones but the doctors assured her that it was temporary and he would heal in a couple of months.

The sight of the love of her life struggling for every breath, covered in tubes was too painful for her to see. She had witnessed injuries and accidents before as a registered nurse but somehow she couldn't bear it. It hurt to see him hurt.

She told herself that she had to be strong, she had to save the love of her life and nurse her husband back to life.

She used to sit by his bedside stroking aside the hair on his forehead. Once in a day she would visit her babies and then she would run back to him. She would hold his hand and rest her head down, being awake, waiting to see if he needed anything.

Sometimes she would feel him pressing her hand as if he was aware of her presence. The doctors told her that he was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness, an effect of the heavy doses of medicines they gave him.

On the third day, she left him for a minute to use the washroom. When she returned she saw his hand tracing the sheet as if trying to reach for her hand. She quickly reached towards him and held his hand. He relaxed, returning to his slumber after she planted a kiss on his forehead.

On that day he was half conscious, lightly opening his eyes and moving his fingers and sighing, a sign of progress. A smile of relief curved on her lips, it had felt like an eternity. Her eyes weren't burning by the sting of tears, her head wasn't pounding because of worrying. She knew he was coming back to her.

The next morning, she went to check on the babies on Lily's insistence. And as soon as he felt the texture of the hand holding his had changed, he felt like waking up now and then. It was time.

Despite being tired and hurt, he tried to open his eyes. His eyes squinted with all the white river of light. He tried to speak but he couldn't talk. All he could do was exhale air, that was his energy level, but he managed to say a few incoherent words.

"Sweetie, it's fine. You're okay now," He heard his mother.

He looked up to see her and all those memories cut through his brain. The walk, the talk and a car rushing towards Elena. He remembered the blind urge to save Elena. He remembered running to save her, pushing her away, but then everything went blank…

He breathed, "Elena, where… where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's okay, honey. You saved her," His mother assured and held his hand a little more firmly as if proud of him.

He blinked several times, the surrounding started to set in more clear with passage of time.

He closed his eyes and after about fifteen minutes opened them and it felt like he had awaken after days now. Did she leave him? Where was she?

He remembered the conversation they were having; it was all still a blur. What did she tell him? Did she choose Kol or did she choose him? He tried to remember but it only increased the light headache he was experiencing.

She was stepping back towards the road with a light smile on her face, talking, saying something that he couldn't hear. She opened her arms in a hug. Was it a goodbye hug?

It dawned upon him that she wasn't here. That could only mean… she was gone. She didn't even care enough to wait till he could get well.

He bit his lip, "She's gone, right?"

His mother sighed, "Just to check on the kids,"

"Mama, she left me," His voice was more wounded than his body.

His mother frowned, "What do you mean?"

He sighed deeply, the pain he felt in his heart was much more than the physical pain. It was over, wasn't it?

"Honey, she isn't gone. She just went home for a while,"

Before he could say anything further the door opened and Caroline entered, "Oh, Damon, you're awake. Thank God! You idiot, you scared us, " She rushed to him, "I've got to text Elena,"

Even hearing her name pained him. Everything agonized him, the thought of her, the memories, the feeling of being in love with her.

Caroline muttered, "You know how worried she was about you. Damon this, Damon that,"

His mom nodded, "She has been holding your hand sitting right here with you all the time,"

No wonder he could easily smell her fragrance, she was here. He slightly remembered her voice now, telling him to come back, kissing his forehead.

"Tell him, Caroline. He thinks she is going to leave him."

"That's crazy. She wouldn't leave your side till mom begged her and told her that the babies were crying. Jeremy and the maids couldn't handle your devil of sons," Caroline said, as if it was too obvious.

He scoffed, "Sympathy,"

"Oh, there is a hell lot of difference between sympathy and love, Damon. Stop hurting yourself. When it's sympathy the pain doesn't pour out of your eyes. She couldn't speak or even blink until the doctors told her that you're going to be okay. You don't know how lost she was. If anything had happened to you she wouldn't have lived and she was the one who said that," Caroline spoke angrily.

His mom nodded, "You had been in such a bad accident, Damon. I actually believe God saved you for that poor girl,"

He couldn't just let them raise his hopes again, just to be crushed to the ground. Why couldn't he just be dead? When that car hit him he had known that this was his end. He couldn't see her with someone else. He could say it but could never actually do it and that accident was an easy escape from all the deaths he had to go through if she would fall in love with another man.

At that instant the door opened and his heart stopped for a second. It was her, the last face he saw before barely kissing death.

She stood still at the door, her eyes scared and thankful at the same time. She was afraid this would all be a dream. Slowly, she walked towards him.

"Hey…"

"Hi." So many things to ask, yet he couldn't talk.

"Why is his mask off? And why is he talking? He should rest. Did someone even call the doctor?" She spoke to Caroline.

"We're getting on it," Lily replied, a knowing smile on her face.

"Hurry up. Dr. Lee told us to report to him the minute he is fully conscious. They'd need to run some tests immediately," She said, her hand unconsciously brushing his hair off his eyes.

The next half hour passed as the team of doctors checked him, putting him back on another sleepy dose. He was restlessly asleep, afraid that she would be gone when he wakes up. But when he woke up she was the only one there, holding his hand looking at him with those worried, warm eyes. She was such an angel.

He tried to pull the mask off but she shook her head, "No."

"I want to talk,"

"We've got an eternity to talk. Right now, you need to rest," She said suddenly in a very strict manner that awfully reminded him of Lily. Their eyes fell on their own laced fingers.

"I am fine now," He answered before she even asked.

She looked at him for a solid minute and then sighed, "I am going to get the doctor so he can put you back to sleep. You're still very weak,"

"Elena," he said a little annoyed now. "Please, I can't sleep again. I need to talk to you."

She stayed when he held her hand like that.

She sighed, "Okay, but you'll tell me when you start feeling queasy, okay? That's a red signal. You aren't even supposed to talk, you need…" She didn't even complete when he interrupted. "Will you let me speak?"

She lightly smiled, making him want to smile back too. He tried to smile but all his muscles ache.

She drew closer, her one hand holding his and the other running in his hair affectionately. As if reading the fear in his eyes, she said, "I'm here, Damon. This is real,"

It surprised him how she could understand him like that. Yes, he thought about it a lot if this was a dream or a hallucination due to heavy medication.

"Damon, I kissed you. I meant it. That's the only thing I know, that's my only truth that I never want you to leave me. You came back to me because I loved you like that. Damon, not even death can do us part. If you go, I'll follow," Her eyes were honest, her tone sincere. She meant every word she said.

Things started to come back to him. Their conversation, her words when she said she loved him and that she never wanted to leave him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, still afraid this might not be real, "Look, I get it. The accident shook you and…"

"Yes it shook me, it did. When that car hit you, I felt like I lost myself. I thought I lost my one chance to tell you how much I love you, how I want to live every second of my life with you. It showed me how you're literally my world. It showed me that life is too short to keep grudges. I can't let my fears ruin my future,"

She took a deep breath. "It also showed me how I had been very unfair to you, Damon,"

"No, no, you weren't," He denied.

"Yes, I was. I have been so self-absorbed, wallowing in my pain that I never once thought about you."

"You were hurt,"

"So were you, but you helped me heal. I never offered you the same,"

"You were there, it was enough,"

"I don't deserve this, Damon. I don't deserve you. Whatever happened with Katherine and Mason, it was as much my fault as it was yours. I should've stopped when things were getting out of hand. I should have stopped meeting him when I knew it made you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have given Katherine a chance in the first place,"

"Yes you shouldn't have, but in your defense you never had the wrong intentions. You were too innocent to understand their evil schemes. I should have understood that instead of getting crazy jealous,"

"Don't defend me. I was wrong. I did you wrong. I hurt you,"

"We both hurt each other. We both let people come between us,"

"The difference is, I kept on doing it. I told you I wasn't in love with you, but you still stayed. I demanded divorce, you let me go. I was so selfish, I only tried to protect my heart. I never cared if it broke yours," Salty tears fell from her ashamed eyes, "And then everything with Kol and Finn, I can't believe I actually considered that. I knew I was hurting you. I still did it. What sort of person does that?"

"The kind who was broken herself. It was just your defense mechanism. I broke your heart once. It's hard to trust someone who broke it the first time. You didn't want to be vulnerable. You did what you could do to live through the pain I put you through and trust me, I understand that,"

"Don't be so understanding to me. I'm a horrible person," She shook her head.

"It was tragic, whatever happened. We were both victims of the situation and backstabbing friends. The important thing is, we survived it. After everything, we are still here, we still love each other and nothing could break us," He comforted her, lightly squeezing her fingers.

She wiped her cheeks, "I don't deserve this. Why do you love me so much?"

"What kind of question is that?" He rolled his eyes.

"You literally jumped in front of a car for me," She looked down at him. "You could have died, do you realize that? Dead. Never coming back. You would have never watched Alex and Teddy grow, and…"

He looked away, a slight smile on his face as he was loving the familiar feeling of her concern for him. "There is no question about that. I promised to protect you. It doesn't matter if you love me or not, I would give up my life within a heartbeat for you. There is no meaning to it if you aren't in it."

She knew that he meant it, if she asked he would bleed dry for her.

She shook her head, "You shouldn't. I don't deserve this love. I left you when you needed me the most, pushed you, told you that I fell out of love with you. I punished you for something that wasn't even your fault,"

"Oh, come on. Stop it,"

"You know, I lied that day when I said that I fell out of love with you. I never did. I never stopped loving you," She said in a desperate tone, holding his hand close to her chest.

"I know,"

"And I didn't want to divorce you either. I did it because I was falling in love with you all over again, harder than the last time. I… I just didn't want to be weak," She continued, bending over his shoulder, crying.

"Baby," He murmured, upset by the sadness and anxiousness in her voice. The guilt was breaking her.

"It was so stupid,"

"Yes, it was," He agreed. He wanted to calm her down, he wanted to wipe her tears but he couldn't move. He couldn't see her broken like that.

"A piece of paper can't part us. I can't separate light from the day," She spoke more to herself then him.

"Baby, it's okay. It's all over. We are together now. I still love you and I always will,"

"You deserve better," She said

"Don't pull that shit on me, baby. It took me months to make you realize that I deserve you. I'm not going through all that again just to make you realize that you deserve me," He tried to make her smile.

She shook her head, her silent tears getting soaked in the fabric of his shirt.

He murmured comforting words to her, kissing the top of her head, telling her that it was okay and she shouldn't feel guilty. He loved her more than anything and couldn't see her cry. He told her he was just glad that she took him back. They had already wasted so much time, he just wanted to forget everything and start a new life with her.

She agreed, wiping her tears. She too wanted to be with him forever and that was it. They talked for what seemed like hours. They talked about their children, his mother, their future plans, their past. They even talked about the night she asked him to leave her. He told her that it broke him but he could do anything for her. He told her about his conversation with his mother and how she believed that Elena would never leave him.

"Mama said that if you love something, set it free. If it comes back it means they are not attractive enough, set them free again,"He joked, making her giggle. While laughing, she accidentally hit him on his bruised shoulder.

"Ouch!" He yelped.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry," Her eyes bulged out at what she did. "Wait, I will call the doctor,"

"No, no, it's okay. Kiss it better,"

"What? Damon, that doesn't work,"

"It worked that day when Teddy fell…"

"He's a baby,"

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" He asked, annoyed.

With a smile, she cautiously leaned in, holding his face with the pads of her fingers. Their noses rubbed against each other. With their eyes lost in each other's, she titled her mouth slightly until their lips met. It was supposed to be one light kiss but it turned into a couple of more light kisses, leading to a heavy make out. He gently sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her lips, compelling her mouth to open so he could taste her. She understood, granting him the access. He moaned lightly, kissing the corner of her mouth, sucking her lower lip. Their tongues dueled, not having enough of each other.

They only broke off when the heart monitor beeped loudly, indicating his irregularly high heart rate.

"Oh goodness," She gasped, afraid.

"I'm fine," He said for the thousandth time that day seeing the horror struck expression on her face. "It's just… you, I guess,"

"Oh," She understood. "We shouldn't do that. It's giving your heart quite a work out," She replied uncertainly.

"Are you kidding me?" He frowned.

"Fine. We can make out more when you calm down a bit,"

He nodded, sighing a cold sigh. "When can we have sex?"

She chuckled. "You have a fractured leg and arm. I don't think anytime soon,"

"This is cruel," He pouted. "I have been celibate for so long. I think my virginity is growing back."

She laughed that laugh which he loved so much, shaking her head. "I will make it up to you for the lost time once you're healthy enough, I promise. I will love you so much, you'll forget everything,"

"Forever?"

"Forever." She promised, kissing his hand.

..

..

 **Two days later.**

Katherine couldn't believe she had lost. Her final plan failed and she couldn't do anything about it. The nurse she bribed told her about Damon and Elena. They were together now. The nurse told her that it didn't seem like they had any disagreement. They were very much in love and they never shied away from showing it off.

Her plan was to kill Elena, not Damon. She didn't want to harm him like that. But he ruined it by jumping in front for her. He loved her so much that he willingly accepted death to save her.

She couldn't beat that kind of love. No. She couldn't. She lost.

Things had turned worst for her because Damon had recognized her car and had reported her to the police. In her blind madness for revenge, she never stopped to think about her plan.

Carelessly, she took her own car. She followed them to the place they were going. She crossed the toll plaza to the abandoned road and the police had the record that on the day of accident her car did go on that road and she was the one driving it.

She was caught and they were coming to arrest her for attempted murder.

She called her father to help her get out of the situation, but he refused.

"You tried to kill Damon Salvatore's wife? Are you insane?" Her father growled through the phone.

"Please daddy, you have to save me. They're coming for me,"

"No, I warned you the last time, didn't I? I told you to stop your madness. You're adamant on ruining my reputation. I have had enough. You're on your own. I have nothing to do with you now," He hung up over her.

She didn't have any way out now. She couldn't go to jail. She only had one way now.

Death.

..

..

It had been all over the news that Katherine Pierce had committed suicide. She had written a letter where she accepted all the crimes she did and also revealed how Zach had been a part of it. Her phone records and her servants confirmed that.

Zach was arrested and was going under a criminal trial. It was obvious that he did everything out of revenge and greed. He could never get over the fact that Elena had his son arrested and also revealed his true intentions to Damon. The truth finally came out and soon enough he would get lifetime imprisonment. It was just a matter of a couple of weeks before the court labeled him a criminal.

Stefan Salvatore was under a trial too for being involved in Mason's murder. All the wealth that Damon gave him before separating him from his empire was getting used to save him from serious charges and imprisonment. He lost his honor, his family and soon he would lose all his wealth too. The wealth he preferred over everything.

Elena's name was cleared now. Everyone knew she had been innocent all along. It took time for truth to come out but eventually it did and now she could hold up her head high proudly.

While her husband was still undergoing recovery after his serious accident, Elena and Caroline took charge of the company and dealt with all the legal issues. It was hard on her to keep an eye on her children, take care of her husband and deal with official company meetings. She stayed hours under the pile of files next to her husband and complained how boring his work was.

She decided that once he was well enough to resume his duties to the company, she was going to be a stay at home mum, because that's she wanted to do. Her children were very young and she wanted to be there for them all the time. Lily also needed her.

She told Damon she would miss Mystic Falls. After all, it was the town that brought them back to each other. He surprised her when he suggested to buy Sheila's cottage and live there. He assured her that he could work from Mystic Falls and take short trips to New York for meetings. She happily agreed, loving the idea of living in a small intimate cottage with her family rather than a large lonely mansion.

This way, she could still be close to Finn too.

Dr. Kol had come to terms with her rejection to his proposal easily. He understood that she had her own family as her priority. She loved her husband and she couldn't leave him. She had clearly told him she would prefer dying over being parted from Damon. He understood that. He was very grateful to the couple when they announced that they had decided to live in Mystic Falls permanently.

They made an arrangement that every day before going to work he would drop Finn at their house and then pick him before nap time. This way Finn would still have Elena in his life. Now that he thought about it, it was rather silly of him to ask Elena to marry him and leave her family for him and Finn. It was so illogical. He even apologized to Damon about it when he went over to the hospital to meet him. It had just been a couple of days to his accident and he was still recovering.

Elena introduced them formally. They had a small talk. He asked him how he felt and exchanged other pleasantries. Elena answered all questions before her husband could speak. She was back to her old bubbly self again. He could see she was truly happy with him.

The situation became awkward when the doctor called her for discussion about a certain treatment, leaving them alone for a couple of minutes.

"I know this is awkward, but I wanted to apologize. I never meant to come between you and Elena. I was just doing what I thought was right for my kid…" He said, finally addressing the elephant in the room.

"Hmm," Damon replied, feeling a little hostile being reminded of that. Sure, he could forgive Elena because he loved her but he didn't have any feelings for Kol, at least nothing other than disdain. It wasn't baseless, the man did try to steal his wife. "I understand," No, he definitely didn't.

"Finn is very much attached to her. He had never been so open to anyone. And… and he replaced his own mother with her. As a father I wanted to give him that. I hope you can understand what I'm trying to say,"

"I completely understand. I would have done the same," He lied.

"I know you don't,"

"Then stop reminding me," He snorted. "Look, I hate you. You can't change that, but let's just forget everything. Move on, let's start over,"

"Fair enough," Kol nodded.

"She loves you a lot, you know. After your accident, she was in shock. She couldn't even cry. I had never seen anyone so lost in my entire career. She told me that you're the only man for her. I proposed her twice, she never considered me. I just wanted to make that clear," He added.

He pursed his lips, "We've talked about that. It's all cleared up now,"

"You're very lucky you have her, and she's very lucky to have you," He added.

"I know." Damon replied, with his usual smirk in place.

..

..

She was trying to cook and he kept distracting her. She kept her attention on chopping the chicken into bits for the macaroni her sons loved to eat, but then she felt him sniff her hair.

"They'd be back in a while," Elena reminded him, aware of what was about to happen next.

"Exactly the reason why we should utilize this time," He whispered as he bent to move her hair away and kiss her neck, ears and anything else he could reach. His hands ran down her arms and moved around her front to cup her breasts.

She moaned and he pulled her closer, letting her grind against him until her breathing became labored. _Damn it, how would she prepare dinner now, s_ he thought.

She dropped the knife, turning around, "Oh. Oh, stop. As much as I want you to continue, we are having guests over. We can't, keep it in your pants till night,"

"We can order a pizza," He suggested, his hands reaching to pull her closer again.

"On Christmas? They were kind enough to take our brats away for a weekend so we could have quality time and this is how we repay them? Order pizza? No, we promised them home cooked meal and that's what they'll get," She said, trying her best to ignore his advances. He stepped forward, pinning her to the fridge, his hands on her sides making it impossible to escape.

"How about we go eat outside? Why waste alone time? Let's have fun," His offer was appealing. He kept tempting her with his words as he brought her hand to his lips, kissing each finger and watching her eyes grow warmer with her weakening resolve.

Slowly, he unbuttoned his shirt that she was wearing, whispering wicked things in her ear. His lips brushed against hers, taking his time with her mouth. He then dragged his lips from hers, tracing the slope of her jaw and the length of her neck with his tongue, with a smirk present on his face for successfully distracting her.

She held his fingers, slapping them away, "Nice try, Mr. Speedy, but this won't work today. Now, get out of my kitchen so I can make food for our families,"

"Oh, come on. We just talked about this…" He circled his arms around her.

"If you don't leave now, you're not getting any tonight," She warned.

"This is unfair,"

"Look, act like a good boy now and I promise to be a bad girl tonight," She tempted him.

His eyes shone, "Oh, interesting," His hold around her weakened but then he halted.

"You're trying Alex and Teddy's techniques on me," His eyes widened. She always tempted her boys with treats to make them do what she wanted. It always worked.

"So do we have a deal?" She smiled wickedly, unashamed even after getting caught.

"Fine, deal." He said with a frown as he inched closer, pecking her mouth a few times before pulling away. "But can I stay here? I get bored outside,"

"Only if you promise you won't distract me," She bargained.

"I'll try,"

She rolled her eyes and laughed a hearty laugh, getting back to work. He sat on the chair near the counter, watching her hurriedly work around. They had invited almost all their family for a get together. Lily was also going to return today after her week-long visit to her daughter. Caroline, Tyler and their twins were coming along with her. Jeremy and Bonnie were together now. It was Bonnie's idea to give them a weekend free away from their munchkins. A weekend they both really needed.

They spent the whole time in bed, watching movies, making love, playing games, talking and just looking into each other's eyes. As long as they were together, they never got bored.

He smiled while watching her cook. Pushing her hair back, he started talking about all sorts of things. She was his Elena again. The bubbly girl that he loved, the girl whose eyes shone with life. He managed to bring her back to life. Sometimes, he couldn't believe himself everything that they went through, everything that they survived. He still shivered when he thought of what could have happened if Katherine had succeeded in what she had intended to do. That psycho wanted to kill his wife. But he was glad everything ended. They were all safe now. His love won and he felt pride in that. He loved Elena and he would never let anyone harm her ever again.

"What are you thinking?" She asked when she caught him looking at her so intensely.

"You," He replied. "Always you."

She walked towards him, smirking. Settling on his lap, she circled her arms around his neck and pecked him. He pulled her close, connecting his lips with her.

One kiss led to another and then yet another kiss which led to certain pieces of clothing coming undone. He swept her up and carried her to the living room where he placed her on the couch, pinning her hands to either side of her head and hovering on top of her.

"I need you," He could hear the desperate want in her voice.

He nodded, his chest heaving. He aligned himself between her legs and pressed against her slick entrance. A soft cry escaped her lips, "Oh yes, baby. You feel so good," She moaned.

Eager to bring her pleasure, he plunged deeper, moaning her name. Every thrust felt better than before. They promised endless love to each other, whispering sinful things in each other's ears as their passion for each other became frenzy. He rolled her on top of him, watching her intensely as she rode him. His hands cupped her breast as she grinded against him, desperately trying to reach her climax.

With a cry of his name, she orgasmed, triggering his in turn. Tiredly she fell on top of him. He enveloped her in his arms, his lips lazily brushing against hers.

"I love you so much. I love you more than anyone has ever loved you, or ever will." He whispered, his hands running in her hair.

"I love you too, only you, always you." She replied, her eyes closing in content.

..

..

"This is all your fault," She said as they closed the door of their house. Lost in lovemaking, they had completely forgotten about dinner, which eventually burned and now they had to go out.

"You started it," he replied.

"It was a kiss. You didn't have to take off my clothes," Elena whispered.

"You didn't complain,"

"You seduced me,"

"I don't regret it," He replied proudly.

"I knew it. When she told me she will make dinner for all of us, I knew he would ruin it for us, didn't I, mum?" Caroline squeaked.

"What were you doing, aunt Elena?" Josie asked. "How could you burn our cookies?" She sounded very disappointed.

"Yes, Elena. How can you burn our cookies?" He said as he pushed Teddy's stroller forward.

Her cheeks were tinted pink. She was speechless to say the least, "Umm… uh, we were…"

"Making more babies," He whispered so low that only she could hear.

She coughed, glaring at him.

A chuckle escaped his lips, laughing at her expression.

"Mama!" Alex reached for her from the stroller.

"Here, come on baby," She said as she picked him up.

"I locked the doors," Jeremy said in a tired voice. His nephews had given him quite a work out for the last couple of nights.

"I'll take Lily, Care and the girls," Tyler said opening the door of his car.

"Bonnie and I will take our car,"

"We'll follow you in a while. We have to pick up Finn too, his father has a date tonight. He has been missing Teddy and Alex a lot lately," Elena announced.

Everyone left in their cars, leaving the couple behind with their children. She helped her husband settle their twins in their infant seats and then took the front seat.

As he started the car, his other hand reached for her to hold her hand. They always held on to each other whenever they went out. It was a subtle way to assure each other that no matter what happens they'll always be together, that no matter what happens, they'll always support each other.

Fate tried to part them once but their love was too strong, passionate and powerful. It defeated all those who came in their way and now they were finally together. This time stronger than ever and their love purer than before. This time no one could ever come between them. They had a long life left, a lot of challenges awaiting them but they knew that as long as they were together, it was going to be a happily ever after.

* * *

And that's a wrap up!

I hope you liked the last chapter. I know, alot of people had been waiting for Elena to apologize but I'd been saving it for the last chapter. They finally have a happy ending. They're happy and together. (LIKE DELENA SHOULD BE)

Leave me down your final thoughts about the story. Manali and I had worked really hard on this.

 **I have another fic on progress right now, 'Marry me instead'. It's about a runaway bride and a reporter. It's my attempt on romantic comedy. Here's the summary.**

Yesterday, he was a happy-go-lucky underrated news reporter, Today, he's the most wanted man of country. His crime? He helps the bride-to-be of dangerous politician escape from her wedding. He was only suppose to help her reach her brother. Falling madly in love with her wasn't planned. Her fiance and her family are out for their blood. But he's ready to risk everything for her.

 **Have a read, if you like the summary tell me so, I could continue it!**

 **Another Delena fic, I have on the line is, "The devil's obsession'**

Summary: What would you do when the devil falls madly in love with you? Elena's about to find out. Love had never been more darker. The devil can't be redeemed but it's said, love changes people. And maybe, just maybe, she could change him.

It's my attempt for a dark fic. I might upload it on Sunday night. It would be 1k-2k each chapter. Sort of like a drabble but with a story.

Have a safe weekend.

Review!


End file.
